Remnant's Four Shadows
by yoshi3000
Summary: The Brother Gods left Ozpin and Salem to do their ongoing war, the Keeper of Time decides to reset anew with a fresh timeline spliced with four unlikely "heroes" that could either save or ruin Remnant. They were Team YUKI, the four shadows of Remnants armed with knowledge of canon events until the end of Volume 2, hiding painful secrets of their own. Please leave plenty of reviews!
1. The Y Trailer

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

* * *

Melissa (by Porno Graffiti)

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **Stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ; Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap your hands and fight until you're finally made whole**

 **Gazing skyward, and so sure tomorrow will arrive**

 **I don't know how I'll get through by myself**

 **With my heart in a daze**

 **The birds beside me soar away into the endless sky**

 **Will the find with their free spirits the light**

 **At the end of this maze?**

 **Please wait...I want to fly with you**

 **Let me on your back to look of my soul**

 **All the pain that haunts me to this day will vanish**

 **If I just reach up higher, I'll find what I desire**

 **I'll never tire 'til I...**

 **Sever all your pain from memories plagued in vain**

 **And stop the endless woe you've come to know**

 **Find your heart and soul ;Break through every wall**

 **Until you reach your goal**

 **C'mon clap you hands and fight until you're finally made whole!**

 **In the dark of night and sitting in the endless breeze**

 **I am bent down to the ground with no strength**

 **And I'm lost in despair**

 **It's times like these, I wish I had some wings to fly with ease**

 **I don't mind even being the Melissa sailing high in the air**

 **I've tried to stand upon my feet**

 **But every time, I fall back down again**

 **Maybe this is not the way to find my answer**

 **The wind is calling to me, and it is guiding to me free**

 **And I will then find...**

 **The key to my way out of this abyss of doubt**

 **There's no time to wait or hesitate**

 **Even if I'm bound, and the key I have isn't the right one found**

 **Still, I will end it with the impact of the lock on the ground**

 ** _-(cue guitar solo)-_**

 **My soul will shine it's life through the pain and strife**

 **If I'm never saved, I'll still be brave**

 **If I disappear, my soul will still live on and help you fight your fears**

 **And the moonlight will reflect my shadow to show I'm still here**

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/** **Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **The Y Trailer**

* * *

(7-8 Years Before the Events of Canon)

 **-(Cues: driver – the eye of truth)-**

 _Know this young one: These silver eyes perceive all things conjoined. The past, the future, and the present. Everything flows, and all is connected. These eyes are not merely seeing reality but is a gateway to an ascended level of power. Achieve it, and there will be nothing holding you back._

Those were the words that young Yuki was told by his father one day when his mother taught him some basics in kenpo. Mao Azure was what Yuki believed to be a man among men, and Haku Azure was the strongest woman in the world to him. His parents were responsible for forming the village he was born in, Crossroad Village. The village was a bustling place between crossroads for traders, travelers, and huntsman to pass through. An early Saturday morning had come upon the village and Yuki woke up with a spring in this step. Today was the last day of the year, his birthday, and the cheerful child had a face full of excitement and innocence. He donned a white long-sleeved shirt with a sleeveless black shirt underneath, dark-grey shorts, and blue boots. Getting his backpack and his hunting knife in his pocket, he went downstairs to the kitchen of his family home sliding down the railing.

"Good morning, mother!" Yuki said running into the kitchen.

"And here's the birthday boy! Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Haku said setting down breakfast on the table. "And here's your special breakfast…pancakes, eggs, hash browns, with a hefty helping of bacon."

Yuki took this time to savor his breakfast. While he was forking it all down, he asked where his father was. Haku had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, he mentioned he wanted to talk to you up on the nearby rock fiel-" Haku said before Yuki literally flung himself out of the window and was running off. "At least, he did not break it like his last birthday."

 **-(Cues: Eterna City (Daytime) – Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum OST)-**

The cold air was rather light despite it being December as snow had not fallen for too long. The village was in full swing with people operating their business and with children playing with the little snow left behind. In a sense, Yuki was seen by this village at its "prince" and was looked to take over the reins when he got old enough to do so.

"If this isn't the birthday boy, how did old you make this time?" A fox eared Faunus said walking up with a deer Faunus woman.

"Hey-o, Mr. and Mrs. Quartz." Yuki said kindly. "I've made it to 10."

"Double digits at last. You're on the cusp to adolescence, the most confusing time before adulthood. Say goodbye to your childhood, kid." Tsubaki teased ruffling his hair.

What Yuki had not known was Tsubaki and Mizuki were former members of the White Fang who left the Vale sect due to disagreements with their sect leader's plans and Tsubaki's pregnancy.

"So, how long until my "nephew" is born?" Yuki said excitedly.

"We don't know if it's a boy and girl yet, but our firstborn will be here in just one more month." Mizuki said slicking back his silver hair. "I'm hoping for a daughter, though. My silky hair would look good on her."

"Hmph, you and your hair. I swear you're obsessed about it." Tsubaki said teasingly.

"My mother says he probably dyes it." Yuki said before running off.

Mizuki fumed yelling, "You little brat! It's natural! I have silver pubes, damn it!"

Now the townsfolk were looking at him funny as Tsubaki facepalmed. She loved her husband, but he could just walk into making an ass of himself. She swore she had saw some of women looking to her silently asking if his color is natural. Tsubaki was not going to give them an answer.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

Yuki had arrived at the rock field right outside of town and his father stood up facing the sun leaving a large shadow in his wake. Mao was a giant of a man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique standing at seven feet two inches. His wavy ocean blue hair was offset as his silver eyes were shimmering in the light. He wore his usual combat wear of a blue gi with silver linings, sash, and boots with the family crest on the back of his gi.

"Papa, I'm here." Yuki said coming up.

"Ah, Yuki. My precious pride and joy have made it to ten years. It's time I explained a few things about your legacy and the power hidden within. Firstly, I want to let you know that keeping secrets isn't a bad thing but keeping them from people who need to know is. This was why I left a circle helping to defend the world. But first, let's discuss the silver eyes." Mao said being absolutely serious.

Mao lifted a boulder before throwing it into a larger rock to make a seat for them to sit on.

 **-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai – Premonition Of a Grand Adventure)-**

 _"Long ago within the ancient times where dust was not completely usable yet, humanity struggled against the Seven Deadly Sins."_ Mao started.

"Aren't people still struggling with that?" Yuki interrupted.

"Let me explain. _The Grimm are not just creatures of darkness that come from the evils of faunus and humans. No, they are spawned by someone. The Grimm have a queen, a beautiful yet wicked woman who is ancient yet ageless. She is known as Salem Grimore. Back then, she had managed to imbue seven of her followers with abilities similar to hers and they become known as the Seven Deadly Sins. They delighted in chaos and corruption helping Grimm to terrorize their fellow man. One of them is the reason we have Beowolves according to legend is due to one of their actions. When humanity was at the brink, the silver eyed warriors emerged."_ Mao explained.

"Where did they come from?" Yuki asked.

-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai – The Braveheart Challenges the Strong)-

" _Nobody is exactly sure, but the accepted origin is they were blessed and cursed by the brother gods themselves. Blessed with the power to eradicate Grimm and combat Salem but cursed with them baring heavy burdens. With the rush of silver eyed warriors, they engaged the Seven Deadly Sins. In the end however, only seven of the 28 warriors survived. The Seven Deadly Sins were slain except for two, Lust and Envy."_ Mao went on as he flashbacked to silhouettes of battles of old.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

"Did the two of them get away?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, and nobody knows what happened to them. It's obvious that they did settle to reproduce with another person and there's probably people baring the cursed blood. Doomed to repeat the same mistakes." Mao said bitterly. "But onto what the Silver Eyes can do."

Mao's silver eyes shone brightly.

"The most basic ability they have is to emit a blinding flash that eradicates Grimm around you and in your line of sight. This can harm other people and it'll tear through aura like sheet paper if you master it. If untrained, you'll probably tap into it through extreme emotion, but you'll exhaust yourself. Aside from this, there are three powers Silver Eyed warriors use in combat. _Manifesta_ allows for one to sense the presence of others, especially those with aura, and to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. _Armis_ allows for one to use their aura to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. But unlike the average aura armor, this one is dependent on your willpower and life force. Attacking with Armis will allow to attack the body past the aura of the opponent. Now, be warned that Manifesta and Armis can be learned by non-Silver Eyed huntsman provided they have the training. Hell, some can even awaken one or the other by accident." Mao said as he got up to provide a demonstration.

Mao got up and asked Yuki to try and land a hit on him. Mao was able to precisely name what attack Yuki had planned down to the cheesy names Yuki thought for them. For _Armis,_ he simply caused his arm to becoming coated a metallic blue, the color of his aura.

"So, what's the last one?" Yuki asked.

"Well, there's a reason Salem fears Silver Eyed Warriors enough to try and kill us all off. The last one, Argentum Voluntatem or Silver Will, is a Silver Eyed Warrior exclusive. This one can't be attained by training alone, but it is something that is awakened…usually by tragedy. It allows one to exert their willpower over others. You can use to knock weak-willed people out…or even drive them to a heart attack if focused hard enough. On stronger people, they'd be less affected, but more inflicted to flee or be driven them to their knees. This power is Salem's worst nightmare, but, sadly, I don't have this ability myself. It's a matter of chance to have the capability to use it. The most I can do is use a bastardized version of Manifesta to emit my killing intent which keeps Grimm away. The last ones I knew who could perform was my mother and my brother…but they're dead." Mao said a bit saddened by the end.

"What happened to them?" Yuki asked.

"Salem…or at least her cronies got to them. It's a shame, they would have loved you dearly." Mao said hugging his son.

 **-(Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – Cutscene 1)-**

As the two walked on the path back to the village, Mao perked up.

"However, I've spent my life studying aura and working to making techniques of my own on how to fight effectively with it. I've written a book with all the details and research I made on aura, Silver Eyes, and some secrets of the world that you'll need to learn about Salem and among other things. You'll inherit that book the day you become a huntsman in training." Mao said pulling out said book out of his pocket.

The book itself was a simple journal with the insignia for the Azure family on it.

"Then, I will train hard." Yuki said looking up to his. "I promise."

"That's my boy." Mao said as Yuki dashed ahead back to village.

" _The day will come, Yuki, when there is an opportunity to show what you're really made of. So, think of all those you fight for, and yell your attack from the depths of your soul. Because among huntsmen, nothing is noblier than self-sacrifice."_ Mao thought with a warm smirk on his face.

He had caught up to Yuki, and the day was spent celebrating the end of a prosperous year and Yuki's birthday. The presents were plentiful, the food was plentiful, and the love was all there. That day would mark the end of happy moments in his life, for tragedy was hiding in the shadows with fanged grins.

 **-(Cues: Troops March On - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

An explosion had shaken the village enough for Yuki to fall out of bed. He looked out of the window and saw to his horror that his hometown was being attacked by the White Fang.

"But, why?" Yuki said horrified to see one gut a fellow Faunus.

Immediately, Yuki got dressed out of his pajamas into his clothes from yesterday and saw that was four a.m. in the morning. Getting his knife, he rushed out of his room. He found his mother still in her pajamas looking weary. She had several deep scratches on her left cheek and arms. Her weapon, an axe had chips in the metal, and she held it loosely. She was panting and clearly trying to hide the pain she was in from Yuki.

"Yuki, it's dangerous to go out there. You have not discovered your semblance or had your aura awakened… We hoped to do that when you were older, but we have no choice now." Haku said laying her hand on his hand. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul—GYAHHH!"

 **-(Cues: The Gestahl Empire - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

Yuki looked up to see a White Fang grunt had impaled his mother through her heart getting her to cough up blood on Yuki's face. The chameleon Faunus snickered at the sight as Haku could only gag trying to get out the last of the words before he tore it out. He had been hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Blood splattered all over the floor, and Yuki's face had a look of terror and near catatonia.

"Well well, sorry kid. Can't have your aura awakened and make things difficult…." He hissed. "Man, I love killing kids. They don't leave much of a mess."

Yuki stared at the bloody corpse that was his mother and he twitched. His lone silver eye burned as his body racked with pain. With an ear-splitting scream, his aura had painfully broken out much to Faunus's shock and irritation.

 _[Aura awakened….Semblance loading.]_

 _[Welcome to your Semblance, YUKI OS v.10!]_

The words that flashed up in front of Yuki were ignored in favor a simple desire, to kill his bastard in the most painful way possible. His semblance skipped the message in favor of aid in targeting a vital area that Yuki along with a small profile.

 _[Profile on Target]_

 _[Name: Leon Blanco_

 _Age: late teens-early twenties_

 _Occupation: White Fang Grunt_

 _Aura Levels: Average_

 _Semblance: Invisibility [Copied into database]]_

Yuki vanished turning invisible much to Leon's surprise.

"What the hell?! How is this possible?" Leon said panicked.

Yuki was operating on pure instinct as he circled him like a predator slowly unsheathing his hunter's knife. Leon whirled around only to get shoved over Haku's body as Yuki pounced with one hand on Leon's throat. Yuki made himself visible and Leon saw Yuki had no emotion. It was as if all of his was drained.

"Leon Blanco, it's sickening that I have to thank you that you helped to activate my semblance. So, allow me to aid you in returning the favor!" Yuki said suddenly shouting driving the knife into Leon's skull.

Leon's aura shattered with repeated stabbings. Yuki could have been giggling like a madman, but his semblance had kept his mind mostly intact. Making sure Leon was dead, he was promptly raided for useful items. Yuki refused to take the sword used in his mother's death and tossed it aside. Taking up his mother's axe, he exited through the front door. Shades of red and orange littered the town as the once humble village looked torn to shreds. A few of the village's local huntsmen were brawling against White Fang insurgents, but corpses were scattered about. Some of his neighbors and some of the White Fang littered the streets. Yuki kept the muted horrified look as he looted White Fang corpses along the way.

"Father, where are you?" Yuki said to himself.

His semblance piqued his question.

 _[Locating "Father". "Father" found in Town Square. Life force is weak!]_

He sped off for the town square determined to save his father. His semblance would be a grim wakeup call as this would the last time he would see him alive.

 **-(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – A Disastrous Spectacle)-**

Yuki would arrive to see his battered father alongside a wounded Mizuki and Tsubaki. It was there that Yuki got a glance at the White Fang's leader, Adam Tarsus. With his blade in hand, he looked a lot more menacing despite being only about fifteen-sixteen.

"So, you thought you could escape and cavort with humans to cover your tracks, Mizuki?" Adam said glaring at the fox.

"I had hopes that I did, you sick fuck. You call yourself a fighter for Faunus rights when you're nothing but a hypocritical bastard." Mizuki said only to get swatted with the blunt end of Blush.

"Adam Tarsus, think on what you're doing. How will bringing death upon innocent aid you? You'll only lead to more war and destruction. You can't believe this is right…" Mao said coughing up blood.

Adam promptly slashed his chest with Wilt effortlessly before sheathing his blade.

"I do." Adam said as Mao was bleeding out on the ground.

"You bull-headed motherfucker!" Yuki roared flinging the ax at him with all his might.

Sadly, his throw missed Adam and embedded himself on the White Fang grunt next to him killing him instantly as the body hit the ground.

"Yuki!" Mao, Mizuki, and Tsubaki screamed in horror.

Adam twitched at the insult and turned to the child whose semblance was keeping him calm and not terrified at the moment.

"You have some nerve, you miserable brat!" Adam said readying his sword.

"Because of you, my mother's dead and for that, I'll have your head!" Yuki said as he fired off weapons he had gotten of the corpses.

Adam had merely flared on his Semblance, Moonslice, slowly glowing red as the bullets and thrown items hit him as he walked forward. Yuki was so into trying to inflict damage that was ignoring the warnings his semblance was giving him.

"This is the end for you, child. Endure oblivion!" Adam said unsheathing Wilt.

 **-(Music Abruptly Stops)-**

Adam had attacked, but Yuki had not gotten hit only falling on his behind. Mao and Mizuki's last acts were to save him taking that fatal blow. Tsubaki fall to her knees with tears streaming down her eyes.

-(Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will)-

"Dad, Mizuki! Why?!" Yuki said tears of his own stream downing his face.

"Because that is what true huntsmen and heroes do. Defend the defenseless. Your body will just move on it's on own to do so. I'm sorry that I'll have to leave you and your mother." Mao said weakly.

"Mom's dead…" Yuki said with a sniffle.

"Oh…well then I guess I'll be joining her soon. We'll be rooting for you…from beyond. As for your inheritance, the key to it is within my study. I…love you, Yuki." Mao said before taking his last breath.

"FATHER!" Yuki shouted out.

Mizuki forced himself up looking to his wife telling her to run before dying of his wounds. Tsubaki has staggered up to her feet only to get shot through her stomach and receive a headshot from Adam and another grunt.

"No…." Yuki said in a quiet tone.

His silver eye sparked as his blue turned silver. Adam had raised his blade to strike Yuki down.

-(Cues: Black Lagoon OST – The World of Midnight)-

 _Someday I want to run away to the world of midnight._

Yuki's left blue eye had swirled into a matching silver eye as his pupils dilated.

 _Where the darkness fill the air, where it's icy cold_.

Yuki had let out an ear-piercing cacophony of a scream as his eyes flashed silver unleashing a blinding light that sucked up everyone around him.

 _Where nobody has a name. Where living is not a game_

Memories of home, playing outside, getting comfort when he needed it, and the village all seemed to shatter at the moment.

 _There, I can hide my broken heart, dying to survive. There, no one can see me cry the tears of my lonely soul._

All Yuki would see is silver before blackness fell upon him.

 _I'll find peace of mind in the dark and cold world of midnight…midnight…mid..nighttt._

-(Music End)-

When Yuki would wake up, the sky was black despite it being late in the morning. The village was in ruins. It was completely deserted with nothing but corpses. Yuki forced his body up, but he felt like he was punched through solid steel.

 _[Current Aura Levels: Low / Health: Critical / Healing Factor: Slow]_

"My semblance…." Yuki said opening it up to look it over.

It showed his status which covered his profile down to the details. He was shocked to realized that his "skills" were organized like it was a video game. Everything he learned from whether it the kenpo or dishwashing.

 **-(Cues: From That Day On - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

"I could look this over later…but I need to get out of here." Yuki said staggering.

He hated to do this, but he had to raid his father and his friends' corpses. To his relief, the White Fang had not looted them. Despite his hopes, the semblance reminded them that would be possibly be survivors on the White Fang side. He gotten wallets, keys, and useless scrolls. He knew he had to flee the village in lieu of the White Fang returning or the Grimm realizing that there was nothing stopping them from stomping a hole in the place. Yuki made the trudge to the family home to pack what he could at least carry for now. Clothes, identification, and cash were the essentials that his semblance instructed him to put together.

"I can't just call you my semblance, you need a name." Yuki thought.

 _[I am your semblance. While there is a bit more explanation to me, it is best you wait until you are out of the village and someplace easier. I need to connect to the CCT to fully implement myself. From here, I can only preform based from purely your perspective and limited data off the town's scrolls.]_

That alone made Yuki realize this semblance of his could easily be a terrifying force if played right. Yuki would literally become a human scroll…a technopath. That realization added to his desire to live, to fully explore his semblance of his. With his backpack packed, he went up to his father's study and found the book his father showed him. His semblance made it seemingly disappear into nothingness only for it to reappear. His semblance had copied it and burned it on its "database" as a backup apparently.

"Ok, I am probably going to have to still read this, but at the very least I can write a copy of it…" Yuki said rubbing his head. "That's if I write at the speed of sound."

"Of course, I cannot tell a soul what my semblance is. I don't need to a be a genius to know if that information was public, I'd be a target." Yuki thought with a bit of bitterness. "My silver eye will make things worse."

Looking into the mirror, Yuki looked at his icy blue hair done up in a wolf's tail. He immediately undid it having the hair fall, a bang hiding his silver eye slightly.

 **-(Cues: Awakening - Final Fantasy VI Advance OST)-**

It would be near noon when Yuki was ready to leave. He knew he would have to come back to get the rest of what gathered and hid in the former family home. There was just one last thing to do was to "pour one out" for the village. He had seen Mizuki do this for his own mother when he buried her a week ago. He had broken into the case in the local bar and got out the fanciest bottle of wine he could find before liberating the entrance to the village. That day, he made three promises. One was to find a proper weapon for himself after looking down at his father's ninjato, Frostbite. The second was to fully explore his semblance. The third was personally torture Adam Tarsus before killing him…preferably with his own semblance that was now in his arsenal.

"With this first drink, I mark the end of my childhood." Yuki said taking a swig of the wine before tossing the bottle.

He began his journey to Vale as a wanderer whose wishes he held close to heart.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, it's here. My first full-fledged RWBY story. Yes, I'll have to repost the trailers, profiles, and the pilot to allow for a proper set of reviews. If anything, it'll be similar to The Geist Within but without warpers. There will be cynicism, anti-heroes, possible lemons, and deconstruction. This is going to be fun. And with this trailer, I have essentially given Silver Eyes some lore. Miles…Kerry…take notes.)

 _Ending Theme_ : idealism - Lonely


	2. The U Trailer

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

* * *

Red Fraction – MELL

 **I have a big gun**

 **I took it from my Lord**

 **Sick with Justice**

 **I just wanna feel you**

 **I'm your angel**

 **Only a ring away**

 **You make me violate you**

 **No matter who you are**

 **It's all up to you**

 **No one lives forever**

 **Been burnt in the hell**

 **By all those pigs out there**

 **It's always been hell**

 **From when I was born**

 **They make me violate them**

 **No matter who they are**

 **Get down on your knees**

 **Get a good head on your shoulders**

 **If it's for your guys**

 **Go to the end of the earth**

 **Do what you think**

 **Give it with dedication**

 **I'll put out your misery**

 **You made a mess**

 **For Christ sake, this rotten world**

 **Shit out of luck**

 **Go with my vision**

 **Light up the fire**

 **Right on the power**

 **Weapon… I have it all**

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/** **Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **The U Trailer**

* * *

-(2 Years Before RWBY Canon)-

The Usagi family was a lot like the Schnee family in a sense. Both had companies that have powerful ties to the community. For the Usagis, it was the Usagi Weapons Industries. This company had its hand in every kingdom designing weapon parts and the like for all huntsmen and huntresses. But alas, Atlas has its fair share of twisted. The Usagi family were possibly as cold-hearted as the Schnee with one lone white rabbit. Kelly Usagi had it all. Reputation, wealth, and the means to get what she wanted. Her parents trained her enough to when she entered Atlas Academy's fast track program. With her in the academy, her parents slowly began to neglect her leaving her to the servants to care for. Unlike the Schnees, this family was bound to fall apart….

 **-(Cues: Apollo Brown - Warm Rain)-**

Kelly sat in her massive room within the Usagi family home. Most wealthy teenagers would fill it with lavish amenities, but Kelly eschewed it. The only things rather lavish in said room was the fluffy canopy bed, dresser, and closest. The rest of the room was used for other things like the bookshelf containing her books on history, politics, theory, science, and so on. Her computer desk with had tons of equipment connected to it and a projector. Training dummies and various weapons were scattered about. A large open terrarium was in the center of the room having several rabbits inside. She was currently on her computer clad only in a robe currently writing her online autobiography while soft music played.

 _Atlas Academy can be described as a fine school, but it's rather suppressed. The learning curriculum partly centers itself that Atlas was the mightiest kingdom among the four. Pressure was high for everyone to join the Specialist program for our country's military. This was worse for myself and my cohorts who were in the Fast Track Program. How they ran things always made me uncomfortable and unnerved. The academy's headmaster had once directly called me into his office offering me to become an apprentice to Specialist Winter Schnee…for the tenth time that month alone. I actually asked the question of how it not biased that a general of the military is running the school for Huntsmen. Ironwood did not answer, but I was not expecting one. I wanted to be a huntress….but I could not continue at that school. I promptly handed in my school ID to him and dropped out. That had been my third year, and I never felt so jaded. I've been home for a few months now, and I do not even think my parents realize I dropped out. Not like that they care…father only sees me to produce heirs for the damn company and my mother wants to train to sate her overinflated ego._

Kelly looked over what she had typed only for a knocking to interrupt her train of thought. She flipped off her music and asked for whoever it was to come in.

 **-(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Ivory Fiber)-**

In entered a purple haired chameleon faunus woman wearing a maid's uniform. Of course, no one would know due to her skin appearing pale as snow. This was Puce Blanco, one of the family 's many servants and a former White Fang lieutenant of the Atlas sect.

"Hello, Auntie Puce." Kelly said pleasantly.

Kelly and she were rather close, and one could say Puce was the "second mother". Ironic that a former White Fang memeber was responsible for giving the young lady a sense of morals.

"It's your parents, they wish to speak to you." Puce said annoyed.

Her good mood sank as she said, "And what the hell does those two want from me? They finally realize I dropped out of the academy."

"Actually yes, they have, but only since last week to which is why they are calling you. The Schnees have come to visit." Puce said as Kelly smashed her fist on the desk.

"Oh for…let me guess, Whitley is with them. I don't even like the little shit, but my parents want to pimp me out to this prick. I don't even want to marry yet, I'm fourteen!" Kelly spewed. "Yet, they force me to socialize with him and his disgusting father."

"Look, let's just get this over with. I don't like it either, but your parents sign my shitty paycheck and keeping funding you." Puce remarked.

Times like this, she despised her family's wealth. Her father was purely obsessed with it and making to make more of it. She hated the greed that led to him to ruining smaller businesses, screwing over those under him, and treating people as expandable. Her mother only seemed to care about her husband, her swordsmanship, and her inflated ego.

She threw off the robe and walked to her closest to get something on only for Puce to clear her throat.

"Your father also requested you wear this." Puce said holding a dress looking at with revulsion.

Said dress was a black sleeveless turtleneck minidress with cut out cleavage. Kelly was not a prude, but she was flat out mortified that her own father wanted her to wear that.

"What next? He doesn't want me to wear a bra with that!" Kelly asked indignantly.

"No…your mother suggested you wear lace underwear. She sent up some as well." Puce said bitterly.

And with that, Kelly lost any respect for her mother. She was guilty of pushing for her to hang out with Whitley, but now she's expecting her to seduce him. Kelly put them on feeling dirty and uncomfortable in those clothes and at what her parents were having her do. She could have refused, but she shuddered to the last time she had. She found herself eating rabbit stew…which used to Claire, one of her pets.

 **-(Cues: Brilliant Red - Teaching Feeling OST)-**

Downstairs, the matriarch and patriarch of the Usagi family sat in one of the sitting rooms with the Jaccques and Whitley. Normally, Mrs. Schnee and Weiss would be here, but this was a meeting of business.

"Jaccques, how good it is to see you again." Papyrus said as another server poured a him a glass of wine. "And to you too, Whitley."

"Good to see a pair who understands the finer things in life. Not like my wife or my other daughter. She ran off to the military." Jaccques said bitterly.

"Don't you have another one?" Kale asked.

"Weiss…she'll may end up following the path of her sister at this rate as she idolizes her. Damn good singer at the moment, though." Jaccques said. "What about your daughter?"

"Currently, not doing anything important. Apparently, she dropped out of Atlas Academy. Seems she lost interest in being a huntress." Kale said nursing her drink.

"Ugh, huntsmen. How barbaric." Whitley said haughtily. "A waste for her."

"Well Whitley, Kelly is rather happy to see you again. She even gussied up for you." Kale said lying through her teeth. "I think she really likes you."

"Well, why would she not?" Whitley said with a smug grin.

Kelly finally came down looking rather unnerved wearing the heels, the underwear, and the dress. Jaccques had a dirty look eyeing her up and down which made her skin crawl.

"Puberty was good for her… she puts Weiss to shame." Jaccques said eyeing her.

Whitley had a satisfied grin on his face getting up to greet her.

"Kelly." Whitley remarked.

"Shitley." Kelly thought before putting on a fake grin saying, "Whitley, how good it is to see you."

"Kelly, do escort Whitley to your room. We'll send up some snacks." Kale said as Kelly and Whitley went on ahead up.

As they left, Papryus turned to Jaccques with a grin of his own.

 **-(Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Magenta Touch)-**

"So how about it, Jaccques? Whitley does like her." Papryus said slyly. "We'd be making money together if they got together."

"This is true." Jaccques remarked. "Weapons and dust are in high demand. With us working together, we'll be conquering the markets. But how do you suppose we ensure of this?"

"Simple, I had one of my closer servants whose been wanting a pay raise help me lace drinks on a tray with some snacks carry it up to their room. That'll ensure things…especially if she gets pregnant." Kale said darkly.

"Because we can force a marriage." Jaccques said catching on. "Or at least keep them closer to one in the near future."

"I can smell the money I….we'll make already." Papryus said hiding his slip of the tonuge.

"Let's just hope my son won't waste this golden chance." Jaccques said jovially. "He couldn't keep his hands off her last time."

Listening in on this, Puce had a look of pure rage at the fact that they were pimping out Kelly like this.

"That cunt, Navajo! I can't believe she sold Kelly out for a paycheck!" Puce thought moving to stop her.

However, Kale had seen her and called her in. Puce was inwardly hoping to Oum that Kelly would be safe.

 **-(Music End)-**

Up in Kelly's room, Whitley was rolling his eyes over the state of it.

"Oh come now, this room's a mess." Whitley said crossing his arms.

"I was not expecting guests. Plus, I was in the middle of writing my autobiography." Kelly said putting her swords on the rack.

"You're still doing that? You actually dream of being a philanthropist?" Whitley said with a chuckle. "How noble."

Kelly caught on to the sarcasm only to be caught off-guard with his arm around her waist.

"I could help you to invest in that so bad if you were my woman." Whitley whispered into her ears.

Kelly really wanted to get him off of her, but she looked to her rabbits. She did not want to wake up the next day to find them all made into stew. She hated to put up with this, but the timely interruption of Najavo brought relief as he released her.

"Your mother and I brought you snacks of freshly made cookies and lemonade." Najavo said with fake sweetness as she set it on the table. "Enjoy, Mistress Kelly."

Kelly had a bad feeling about this. She knew Najavo did not really like her and was a total suck up to her parents. The "Mistress Kelly" was a major tip off and the bow cemented for Kelly that something was wrong. The moment she left, Kelly was on high alert. She walked over to a table with some basic lab equipment and put the food next to him.

"What are you even doing?" Whitley asked.

"Making sure this isn't laced." Kelly asked getting the poison detection kit.

"Are you serious?" Whitley said taking up a cookie. "Are you sure you're not paranoid?"

Kelly tapped into her semblance and subtly modified her nose to one of a bear to take a whiff.

"The lemonade's laced…with Yohimbe, an aphrodisiac." Kelly said with a growl.

"It's obvious our parents want us together, my dear. May as well enjoy the moment, darling." Whitley said downing one of the drinks. "Now how about we put that bed of yours to use?"

Kelly's eye twitched once again as his hand pulled up the dress.

"Oh, lace. How quaint." Whitley said with a grin.

 **-(Cues: Def Jam Fight for NY OST: Blazin' Theme 8)-**

Before he could go any further, Kelly whirled around and had him by the throat. Kelly's eyes went from her usual cerulean to a primal red. Whitley was slowly realizing he was in trouble as leopard ears tore out of Kelly's head. Spots formed on her body and a tail shot out as she seemed to bulk up. Claws formed on her hands tearing into Whitley's collar.

"Get this through your thick skull! I don't want any of you, at all!" Kelly said throwing Whitley out of the door and into the wall.

Her fangs came in as she pounced on Whitley. This mauling was payback for all he put her through and, at that moment, Kelly did not care of the cost for this. When she was done beating him black, blue, and red, she returned to her normal form. With her dress torn up and the heels ruined, she kicked them off before grabbing Whitley by his hair.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

Puce was inwardly wanting to die as Kale and Papryus made her perform like her faunus abilities were a damn circus act. She wanted to strangle Jaccques only to see Kelly come out with Whitley bloody and beaten.

"What the he-" Kale said only for Kelly to scream for her to shut up.

"I have tolerated enough shit for you two. I complained Shitley felt me up when he joined our last three family outings. But you assholes let it slide and killed one of my rabbits for it. Now, you want to WHORE me out! For what? Fucking Money! Not if I have a say!" Kelly said dragging Whitley to the front door.

With a kick, Whitley was sent out into the snow-laden ground before she turned to Jaccques. In a few seconds, he was out of the house as well, flat on his ass.

"And STAY OUT!" Kelly said slamming the door.

She ran up into her room hiding her teary-eyed face. Papryus had went after the Schnees and Kale was livid. However, she hid her anger well. Puce went up after Kelly finding her shaking on the bed.

"Did he?" Puce asked.

"No. Not even close….it's just…why? Parents are supposed to protect you, not whore you out for cash." Kelly said shaking her.

Puce held her tight as Cinnabon, one of her rabbits, came out from her bed and hopped into her lap.

"It's ok, Kelly. I won't stand by and let them hurt you. We need to get out of here…the sooner the better." Puce said as Kelly nodded.

Entering the bedroom, Kale had a stoic look on her face as she quietly walked in.

"Kelly. I can't believe this." Kale said with crossed arms. "You assaulted Whitley when all he wanted was a bit of love."

"You bitch! You tried to lace my drink to get me to fuck him!" Kelly snarled.

"I was just setting your future, dear." Kale said as her stoicism started to crack. "Mother knows best after all."

"I know you have a heart that's blacker than the Grimm." Puce sniped.

"Puce, I don't expect a poor woman to know what the elite struggle with. Now, as for you, young lady, you will clean yourself up for you to apologize the Schnees." Kale said.

Kelly was still shaking but spoke up.

"No." Kelly said finding a sense of nerve.

"Wrong answer!" Kale said unsheathing her katana slashing through the unit containing the rabbits slaughtering them.

Kelly screamed as the blood splattered all over her and Puce. She was hyperventilating holding Cinnabon closer to her as Kale inched closer with a slasher's scowl. Puce got in the way fully intending to protect Kelly.

"I don't know what you're doing, Puce, but get the fuck out of my way!" Kale said glaring at her maid.

"BACK OFF!" Puce said unleashing a sonic scream sending Kale through the wall.

Puce had a semblance, one that allows to weaponize sound. Puce tackled her and a struggled ensured. Kelly sat there for a moment only for Puce to be kicked through the door with Kale readying her sword. Before Puce could scream, Kale had her foot on her throat choking her.

"Time, I put you down, Puce. Say hello to your brother in hell for me!" Kale said readying her sword.

 **-(Cues: One Piece OST Difficult – Shichibukai)-**

Kelly's eyes had went white and Cinnabon ran under the bed. Kale would look up at her daughter to see her transformation. Kelly green fur grew over her body and Puce could only look in horror. Whatever she transformed into, it seemed to merely combine the most dangerous parts of animals together with a humanlike shape. Kelly glared down at her mother before unleashing a savage roar.

"Oh Oum no…." Puce said weakly before starting to laugh. "Looks like you're screwed."

Kale raised her sword about to attack only to get backhanded through the same hole in the wall. The ZenBeast was loose.

 **-(Cues: Altitude. - lost / found)-**

Kelly would awake twenty minutes later on the living room floor naked and exhausted. Puce aided her up and got her a robe.

"What happened?" Kelly said weakly.

"Your mom killed your pets and tried to kill me, and you went Zenbeast." Puce said worriedly.

Kelly felt terrified that she became that form considering the most dangerous part of her semblance.

"And the servants?" Kelly asked frightened.

"You killed Najavo. Popped her head like an animal cracker." Puce said with a laugh.

"And…Kale?" Kelly said coldly.

Kelly saw that the torn-up pieces of her mother all over the place, but Kelly could only sigh.

"Don't worry, I already had the servants pack most of your things in your room to a storage unit within Mantle. We need to get dressed and get the hell out of here." Puce said as Kelly went up to her room to get into clothes.

The process was slow but only for Kelly to process all that had happened. Today, her life would change forever. Donning dark clothing, she took up her swords in their sheaths, Cobalt Crush and Princess Punisher. Kelly knew she was going to disappear and had an idea of "who" would take her place. Using her semblance, a rabbit faunus seemingly took her place as Kelly came down.

"Puce, I'm ready." Kelly said with her duffel bag packed. "And call me….Caeruleum."

Papyrus would come back to an empty home, the remains of his wife all over the place, and the place torn up. He sought out the servants but only found Najavo's corpse. He should have been mad, but he saw opportunity in all of this.

"Hello, insurance money." He said to himself rubbing his hands together.

* * *

(A/N: Don't worry, I'll be dealing with Kelly's trailer in due time. Honestly, looking these over, I feel a sense of relief that I made these trailers. I wanted to invoke a sense of how screwed up it would be to live in a world such as Remnant. Finding the right song for the opening was a challenge. In the process, I got song more fitting for Lapis and Ivory.)

 _Ending Theme_ : timmies - tell me why i'm waiting (ft. shiloh)


	3. The K Trailer

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

* * *

Three Days Grace – The Animal I've Become (YUKI Variant)

(Lapis would be the one singing it)

 **I will escape this hell  
Even though so many times I've tried  
and even still caged inside**

 **Nobody will get me through this nightmare**  
 **I will escape myself**

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
 **No one will ever change this monster I have become**  
 **Don't help me believe it's not the real me**  
 **Nobody help me tame the monster I have become**  
 **(This monster)**  
 **(This monster)**

 **I can't escape myself**  
 **(I can't escape myself)**  
 **So many times I've suffered**  
 **(So much suffering)**  
 **And there's still rage inside**

 **So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
 **No one will ever change this monster I have become**

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/** **Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **The K Trailer**

* * *

(6 Years Before the Events of Canon)

 **-(Cues: BSL Ambience 1 - Metroid Fusion)-**

Lapis Kristal only really knew her name because she bothered to find it out. She was usually referred to "Experiment 731" by the good doctor. Frankly, he was so wrapped up in his experiments on her that he had not noticed Lapis' growing intelligence. Dr. Rotertod was essentially a twisted bastard who claimed his research could change the world, but Lapis saw him as the devil. She feared him, and it fueled her drive to escape. The A.I. was the only kind thing in this hellhole of a lab as it tried to comfort Lapis. The drugs had screwed Lapis up leaving her with the shakes. The good doctor had tried to work on something would suppress fear to increase bloodlust, but it had the opposite effect on the test subject. She had her fear suppressed but was able to think clearly. It would be her twelfth birthday and it would be the A.I. reminding her once again. She sat naked and contained within her "bedroom". She was shedding tears of pain as the A.I. had one of its robotic arms tend to her injuries from the latest test.

"I can't do this anymore." Lapis said terrified. "I need to escape."

"But Lapis, escape from the facility is nearly impossible." The A.I. said in a comforting tone.

"That's what you're programmed to think!" Lapis said as the recovery was finished.

 **-(Cues: Sector 1 (SRX) SR388 Simulation Area - Metroid Fusion)-**

The A.I.'s robotic hand was retracted and the A.I. left the room. Lapis immediately sprang up from bed as her demeanor shifted as veins around her eyes pumped and throbbing a pale greenish color faintly. Being injected with the fear suppression from young for so long had gotten her body to adapt to naturally producing it within her own body. Right now, she had it in her to escape or die trying. She went under her bed and got out some clothes. A form-fitting yellow and black bodysuit which flares at the ankles and wrists, and black boots. It was her "combat wear" that the doctor only let her put in when in testing, but she had managed to stash one away. She slipped it on before walking up to the control panel at the door and punched it open. Ignoring the obvious pain on her hand, she began hotwiring her way through.

"Now if the doctor's still a smug prick, the password to override security should be the same. Finally!" Lapis said as the door opened.

 **-(Cues: Facing a Huge Reaction - Metroid Fusion)-**

Lapis ran as her life depended on it. Being dragged through the lab, she knew the place well enough and she was going full advantage of Rotertod's mistakes on handling her. First was, the archives in the main supercomputer and Lapis immediately started raiding the files pertaining to her. All she wanted to know was one important thing, her parents. She longed for a mother and father, and originally hoped they could recuse her. Her hopes had died that day as she learned the horrible truth. Her parents had sold her to him…for drinking and debt payments.

"I had a twin…." Lapis said with a tear streaming down her eye.

The information did not even what happened to said twin, at least on the surface. She did not have the time to try decrypting more of the information.

"Screw it, I'll have to copy this and find a way to unlock it later." Lapis said uploading the information to a flash drive lying around.

Once done, she pocketed the drive before heading for the exit. But there was one problem.

 **-(Cues: SA-X Chase - Metroid Fusion)-**

A bellowing roar got Lapis to freeze in her tracks as charging up the hallway was Kuro, a mutated Ursa Major. Rotertod had gleefully sic this one on her multiple times in testing and this was the one Grimm she could not beat. She had always been fighting Grimm for the experiment and for the doctor's enjoyment with any aura to protect herself. This one had nearly killed her and ate her at many points, but Lapis had no time for being scared. Kuro was going to die one way or another. All she had was swear and Kuro had wanting that negativity like the mindless monster he was. Lapis had kept on her feet leading Kuro all throughout the lab. She managed to snag a retractable naginata form the weapons vault on the way. Seeing the door to the outside, Lapis stopped in heels hoping to time it just yet. Kuro came running as Lapis fall on her back letting it ram right into the door giving Kuro a nasty concussion and cracking its bone mask.

"Thanks Kuro." Lapis said triggering the naginata to extend which impaled it.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

As Kuro faded into nothing, the light shined outside as, for the first time, she saw the outside world. Even if it was hot desert as far as she could see, she thought it was beautiful. She was finally going to leave this time only for her nerves to scream out in agony.

"Did you really think you'd escape, 731?" Dr. Rotertod said smoothly.

His Semblance allowed him to control people like puppets as Lapis took herself walking back to him into his private quarters. Fear filling her mind, the effect she had drummed up had worn up.

"It's a shame that you've grown too crafty for my liking. Don't think I had not realized you laced my food with laxatives!" He shouted grabbing her by the throat.

She had not done so and was actually lucky he got diarrhea. She struggled for air as he submerged her head in the sink trying to drown her. He looked her over as she struggled for air.

"You've certainly grown up, 731. Maybe I could use you for other experiments." Dr. Rotertod said with a crooked smile.

The robotic arm had descended to get the doctor to stop them with A.I. citing that killing her would not be beneficial. However, the doctor had an idea and shoved the arm in the sink exposing the wiring to electrocute Lapis. Lapis screamed out as her body shook and everything went dark.

 _Lapis opened her eyes to find herself floating in nothing only for a girl like her to appear in front of her all in white._

 _"Lapis, you must fight back for the both of us. Take my semblance to add to your own." She said to her embracing Lapis._

 _"Who are you?" Lapis asked confused._

 _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee, Lapis Lazuli Kristal." The ghostly figure said before merging with her._

Lapis' body began to glow and Rotertod went wide eye to see the water beginning to rise. Lapis had awoken her aura and her semblance right at the same time slamming Rotertod into a mirror with water. Dazed, Rotertod came up to try to use his semblance only for his body contort with pain as Lapis lifted her hand.

"Does it hurt, doctor? That's all for all the times you put me in hell without aura. Yes, I know about aura now, and it feels to have it. As for my semblance, let's just say that it's a bitch that humanoids have water in it." Lapis said with a wicked grin of her own.

"Gah!" The doctor screamed. "How do you know?"

"I don't even know how myself. Maybe it was something the A.I. passed while frying my brain. Either way, it's over for you. Goodbye, Alexander Rotertod." Lapis said molding the water into a spike impaling him through the chest tearing through his own aura. "Hell awaits."

"You bit….GAHH!" Rotertod said as Lapis had him choke on his own blood.

He was forced to give his last breath. Lapis had felt that her body was truly at one hundred percent for the first time in forever. Fluids had come out of his body merging with her and Lapis was unaware she had gained something else. With one last kick to his shriveled corpse, she finally took her first steps outside.

"Well, now that I'm out, I do exactly what I have to do…." Lapis said before walking off into the desert.

She had four goals on her mind: to never be a prisoner again, to kill her parents, master her semblance, and to leave Vaccuo.

-| _Three Months Later_ |-

 **-(Cues: Route 111 - Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire)-**

Vaccuo. The "barren" oasis within the harsh deserts of Sanus. The people had gone on about their business when some noticed a figure walking out of the sandstorm in the distance. Out of the storm came a woman cloaked with a torn-up cape and hood with a raincloud over her head. Her bodysuit was also torn up as rain poured over her body. She trudged into the city past the gates looking tired and drained.

-(Cues: Going to Kill Me – Joseph LoDuca)-

"Whoa, check her out." A monkey-tailed Faunus remarked to his blue-haired best friend. "She has got to have nerves of steels to come out of the desert at a time like this."

Lapis had been through harsh trials went the desert. Had she not been able to keep herself hydrated, she would have died. Lapis dispersed the cloud and walked into the city of vice. She knew she needed food and followed her nose into a local bar. There on a table was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She did not know what it was, but she wanted it as she walked up to it. She at least had the mind to use a fork to wolf it down, but not to realize that was someone's lunch. And that someone had just walked out of the restroom to see someone eating her food.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

"Hey! You little street rat!" She said to Lapis.

Musashi Rustine was a leader of her own set of bandits that operated in Vaccuo. Basically, the poor man's version of what Roman Torchwick and Raven Branwen's child would be spawned from hatefucking. Lapis paid no mind to her and did not realize was referring to her as she kept eating.

"I'm talking to yo-" Musashi said coming on her from behind before getting a glass smashed in her face.

Her aura had saved her from being blinded, but she stumbled back into the counter as Lapis finished. She turned to person who approached and looked her over. Her clothes were a bit too big but would do better than her torn clothes.

"I need your clothes." Lapis said stoically.

"Are you fucking with me, street rat?" Musashi said getting livid with Lapis. "I will…"

Lapis had liquids out of various beers and drinks to form a bubble of water of Musashi's head essentially attempting to drown her. Any chance of Rustine showing off her weapon or even her semblance was dashed as Musashi screamed for air, but Lapis kept her hand raised. Musashi tried drinking down the bubble only to choke on it falling to her knees floundering like a fish. The crowd were disturbed by all this only to sigh in relief that Lapis released her hold. Musashi spat up and took in air in sweet relief. She looked at the _child_ who just did that who asked for her clothes. Immediately, she got out a bunch of lien cards out of her jacet to shove in Lapis' hands.

"Here….take this to buy something nice for yourself!" Musashi said fearfully. "It's all I have."

"Oh…so this is lien." Lapis thought before looking up at Musashi.

"I want your jacket and gloves." Lapis said blankly as Musashi tossed off at her.

The gloves were too big for her to wear at the moment, but she did tear off the cloak and hood to put on the jacket.

"Hey, you look here like that Soil drunk?" Musashi said looking Lapis. "Exact same shade of hair and eyes. She your mother or something?"

"No, she's the person that spawned me. Where can I find her?" Lapis said darkly.

"She lives on the other end of the city! It's a really run-down place and you can smell the booze." Musashi said pleadingly.

Lapis turned and left much to the bandit's relief.

"So that the drunk had a kid? I wouldn't want to be her right now." Musashi thought.

Lapis had bought new clothes to replace her bodysuit. She now wore the jacket, a plain white undershirt, light brown jean shorts, and boots. She now carried extras along with her possessions in a new duffel bag. She made her way to the other side of the city unaware she was being followed by the pair of boys who saw her walk into town.

"Neptune, did you see what she did?" Sun asked hanging off the bar's sign with his tail.

"That crazy girl controls water." Neptune said fearfully. "But she is kind of cute."

Lapis was unaware of the duo before arriving at the home of where Rustine said her mother was said to be. The place was definitely in disrepair and liquor bottles littered around it. The apartment building had about two stories and an old man was sitting on a rocking chair on the ground floor.

"Excuse me, I'll looking for a woman called Soil. She looks like me, only older." Lapis asked.

The old man crinkled his eyes looking the girl over.

"Huh…I thought she had it aborted. I believe you're looking Soilellia Kristal. That slob lives on the top floor in the second apartment." The old man said. "You her kid or something?"

"Not for long." Lapis said cryptically as she walked up the rotted stairs.

The smell of booze grew thick as she opened the crumbling door. Inside, Soilellia was in the middle of her afternoon drink only to see Lapis.

"If you're here for the money for Rustine, don't worry I'll come by tomorrow." Soilellia asked about to take a sip.

Using her semblance, Lapis whirled the firewater away from her as she stepped instead. Soilellia looked like she saw a ghost.

"Oh, hello _mother_." Lapis said venomously. "Don't you remember me?"

"Lazuli…." Soilellia said shaking only to lifted up by the throat due to Lapis lifting the water in the drunkard's body.

"Close guess, but enough!" Lapis said using her power to hurl Soliellia into the wall rattling the bottles on the shelf. "I longed for a mother to protect me and to love me. And all I find is this! You sold me and my twin to Merlot Industries! Why?" Lapis raged.

Soilellia made excuses, but Lapis was not having any of it. Lapis even asked if Soliellia even knew her father.

"In all fairness, you and your sister were an accident. I don't even remember who he was because I was so shitfaced." Soilellia admitted. "I…"

 **-(Cues: Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin): Trust & Betrayal OST - The Will)-**

She would not finish her sentence as Lapis slashed her throat with a blade of water. There was no mercy for the drunkard as Lapis was out of it to give. At the moment, it was nothing but sweet catharsis. However, there quickly came the emptiness. All she had wanted was parents to love her, but she knew long ago that you usually do not even get what you want in a world like this.

"I can't stay here. This place has nothing for me….." Lapis said leaving the apartment.

 **-(Music Ends)-**

However, she did take the meager cash that Soilellia had laying around. She slowly walked down those stairs only to run into Sun and Neptune.

"Hey, you alright?" Sun asked. "You're covered with a bit of blood."

"It's not mine." Lapis said with a glare. "But I need to ask you something. Where's the nearest kingdom from here and in which direction?"

"Vale and it's to the Northwest. Planning on flying there?" Sun asked. "Because I doubt they'll let you on a bullhead."

Lapis had not heard that last part but was homing in on her semblance. Unknowingly, she drew fluid from her mother's corpse to form wings of blood which horrified Neptune.

"Thank you." Lapis said taking off northeast for Vale much to the shock of the two of them.

Lapis was a mess mentally, but she hoped a change of scenery would do better for her. Maybe she would find…purpose.

* * *

(A/N: To those who will probably ask, yes that's the same jacket she wears on her hunter's attire and the gloves are the same as well. As for the cameos of Sun and Neptune, think of them as a bit of buildup. Simply put, it made sense to have the younger them meet Lapis briefly. This trailer was a bit longer than I liked. Honestly, I consider this one my darkest trailer. Metroid and Outlast were heavy inspirations for this one.)

 _Ending Theme_ : Just Forget - Force Of Nature


	4. The I Trailer

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

* * *

Porno Graffiti – The Day

 **You see the sun rise  
A new day is upon you  
You bite your nails and  
Your knees start to tremble  
The time is upon you  
To show them what you can do  
And soon they will know that  
The day has come!**

 **Late into the night**  
 **I hear it storming**  
 **An end to the rain**  
 **Is what I pray**  
 **And I'm hoping**  
 **Now I feel the pressure of the city**  
 **Oh, how it eats me whole**

 **So many names and faces**  
 **Sleepless nights**  
 **Spent in unknown places**  
 **And every day I walk**  
 **Straight into the great unknown**  
 **I'm not to blame**  
 **I'm gonna take a stand**  
 **You say my name**  
 **I'm telling you to reach out and**  
 **Finally take my hand**

 **Colliding fists**  
 **They're what's gonna make you**  
 **You grit your teeth or**  
 **They're gonna break you**  
 **The time is upon you**  
 **To show them what you can do**  
 **You're breaking the mold**  
 **To show you're not them**  
 **Will we break through?**  
 **I don't know, don't know**  
 **The bells are ringing**  
 **Come out and play now**  
 **The time is upon you**  
 **To show them what you can do**  
 **And soon they will know that**  
 **The day has come!**

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **The I Trailer**

* * *

(2 Years Before the Events of Canon)

 **-(Cues: Huniepop – Lusties Nightclub)-**

The Red Dragon was the one of those places within the red-light districts of Mistral where Faunus and human alike can indulge in the pleasures of flesh. Specifically, one tall Amazonian delight who slight tanned flesh was lusted for as she worked the pole she danced on. Her muscles on her body did little to deter men from throwing tips.

 _Moments in my life, I look back at what led me here. I can't blame myself for all of this, but sometimes I do. I ended up like this due to my parents using me a fighting fish instead of fucking raising me._

She appeared to savor the attention by blowing kisses and flinging off her top to the crowd exposing a pleasant shade of dark brown.

 _All my life, they gave me a purpose. Beat Pyrrha Nikos. Apparently, my parents had an ongoing feud with the Nikos family for some petty reason. I was trained to fight and put out to fight. Not taught about morals, my changing body, or even what the fucking Grimm were. That wasn't until I ended up in nudist colony thanks to that Branwen bitch ruining my ride to camp._

She shook them left and right as they threw out more money for her. Working a sweat, she finished her performance striding behind the curtain winking to the audience. She waltzed to her drinking room as her co-worker handed her a bottle of Carolina.

"Can't believe despite being you being a mascot for their drinks, you're stripping for cash here in the Red Dragon. Jeez, your parents must hate your guts, Ivory." She remarked to the brunette.

"You have no idea, Syn." Ivory remarked coldly. "Those fuckers."

 _My parents did not even teach me anything "important" like about my period! I had to have others teach me! Ragyo was the only one who cared to teach me anything. My morals, my semblance, and everything else! Why did she have to die, damn it?! I needed her! Especially after my loss about Pyrrha….for the last time. My parents had the nerve to yell out at me for something I couldn't see coming!_

Ivory thought back to that horrible day with a cold look on her eyes. She got cleaned up and dressed to leave for home. She was inwardly a mess and had not noticed she was being followed until a demand for her money was made. Ivory whipped out Ragyo's Custom Type Chrome Desert Eagle, Suki, and promptly shot the thug with a ice dust bullet without looking back.

"Dumbass." She muttered.

 _I had no purpose. After I came out to my parents, I told them I was done with it. I packed up and left. I drowned myself drifting in sex and feeling low. I used to be a waitress, and maybe enjoying doing a customer in the backroom. I ended up a mascot for the Carolina drink brand, but only because they couldn't afford Nikos and I needed the money. I did modeling for lingerie, but that's on and off. Tonight, was just another shift stripping for a crummy paycheck with decent tips._

Ivory arrived home to her semi-crappy apartment throwing her purse aside. She collapsed on the couch finishing her drink being looking to a family photo of her and Ragyo.

"If only I could find the only half to your gun, Ragyo. Ryuhime would have so cool to have." Ivory thought.

 _So, this was life. However, things would change for me. All because I'd meet a guy who wanted to see me for the person I was and not a sex object, a water woman, and a beastmaster. Everyone changed…and I found myself with a dream…to become a Huntress and fight by their sides…forever Team YUKI._

* * *

(A/N: And there you have it, all of Team YUKI's trailers. I wanted to release them first before the profiles to get a feel for them. Ivory was a tricky character to get down right as I wanted her come off as the "vamp", but with a surprising set of standards. Her personality was not a complete problem to write.)


	5. Team YUKI's Profiles

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing from the concepts for Team YUKI.**

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/** **Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Profiles**

* * *

 **File 1 – Yuki**

 **Name:** Yuki Dante Azure **  
Age:** 18 years (by the time RWBY canon starts, this applies to the other "files" as well)

 **Gender:** Male

 **S. Orientation:** Heterosexual **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: African/Japanese) Mistral/Atlas/Vale **  
Hometown:** Crossroad Village **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntsman, Freelancer **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Leadership, Cooking, Weapon Crafting, Lockpicking, Computer Hacking **  
Birthdate:** December 31 **  
Height:** 6'2.5" **  
Weight: 220** lbs **  
Eye Color:** Ocean Blue (Left) Silver (Right) **  
Hair Color:** Icy Blue

 **Hair Style:** Spiked and Iced

 **Figure:** Athletic and lean **  
Skin color:** Mocha Brown **  
Hobbies:** Sparring, playing video games, Reading, Drawing **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Comfortable

 **Theme: Cold Snap** (Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 – Ice Field) **  
Greatest flaw:** Hates cowardice, his low tolerance for stupidity can make his quite snippy

 **Best quality:** His protectiveness of those he calls friend

 **Biography:** The Azure clan was used to be renowned for their prowess on the battlefield quite similarly to the Arcs. However, Salem's attempts to remove them from the equations lead to the clan's dwindling. This was due to a few of them having silver eyes, and Salem was eager to be rid of them. She most succeeded save for one, Yuki's father. Yuki's father was forced to go into hiding. On his travels across Mistral, he met and fall in love with Yuki's mother, Haku, before eventually forming a village right outside the kingdom of Vale, Crossroad Village. The village was formed near a crossroad for travelers on foot through the Grimm-infested village. Despite the Grimm, the fall of the village came from an attack of the White Fang led by Adam Tarsus. Apparently, Adam lied to his troop that Faunus of White Fang were being tortured there for information. In actuality, it was all Adam's revenge against a pair who fled the White Fang having now resided in that same village offering vital information to expose Adam's crimes. The attack led Haku to unlock her son's aura only to get killed halfway through the process. The trauma caused Yuki to self-awaken the place inadvertently discovering his semblance in the process. At the age of ten, Yuki was the last of the Azure and the only survivor to leave that village alive. Escaping, he would run into the dying pair that fled the White Fang and learned the truth to why this all happened. With the fall of the village, Yuki fled to Vale having to make the dangerous trip back and forth to get meager things of value. Thus, Yuki lived off the streets of Vale. Innocence had been the cost for his survival having interacted with the likes of Junior's club, Torchwick, and other criminals. It would two years later he would meet his best friend, Lapis Lazuli Kristal, a fellow orphan. Over the years, Yuki would meet Kelly Usagi and Ivory Viridian forming Team YUKI, the band of lost and unwanted souls united to form their own family.

(How Yuki would meet them would depend on the story. Either the two met Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them.)

 **Aura Level:** Comparable to Jaune Arc's levels, abnormally high

 **Aura Color:** Snowy Blue

 **Semblance:** Variable Copying/Mind Computerization/Technopathy – His brain is "computerized" in a sense allowing for an eidetic memory making learning skills easier and makes a person more adaptable. One could check on their health, well-being, and aura levels. This computerized mind allows the user to calmly and logically think things through granting a peaceful state of mind (most of the time). This grants an immunity to mind control and telepathic attacks. This technopathic states allows for absorption of computer data and even connecting to the internet by mind alone. Control of technology allows for to will it into weaponry forming energy cannons and the like. Going further, he can "scan" other's semblances and "copy" them forming a Variable Copy System in mind. Originally, as a child, the limit was five semblances in "storage". This limit would increase to fifty over the years through mental training and continues to increase.

 **Weapon/Combats:** In combat situations, he carries plenty of knives and hidden handguns to use along his close combat skills. He was formally trained in martial arts, namely judo from Melanie Malachite and kickboxing from Miltia Malachite during his early teen years. For close range, he'll prefer hand to hand leaving stabbing attacks for rush or surprise attacks. For long range, he "alters" one of his hidden hand guns into either the explosive hand canon, Deadshot, or the minigun, "Pay 'n' Spray". Despite these methods, he does carry Frostbite, the ninjato imbued with a mysterious mixture of dust and aura belonging to his father, to use on occasion.

 **Outfit: - Main Hunter Attire –** Consists of a black armor with cyan shoulder and waist plates and a blue plat in the center (Think the TSR Armor from DB Super), wear a typical t-shirt under said armor, dark gray pants with a white armored belt, green boots, a computerized watch attached to his right fingerless gauntlet. He carries his throwing knives and hidden handguns in concealed holsters on his armor and pants. He also wears a headset on his person.

 **\- Casual Attire – Varies**

 **\- Pajamas –** Wears a tank top with long pajama pants, the colors vary

 **Personality –** Yuki is an enigma at times being able to goof about at times only to be no-nonsense at others time. His upbringing has caused him to keep a stoic demeanor even through the most extreme of moments. He had a low-tolerance for those who play people like chess pieces. He tends to see things in white, gray, and black being that he grew up mostly on the streets. He's about shifty in scanning the area he's in just in case. He strongly feels that all life has valued, thus detesting prejudices. While without a hero complex, he does prefer to deliver karmic justice to wrongdoers through slapstick pranks. However, his sardonic wit hides the inner turmoil. The trauma experience had aided in opening his aura completely hit him physically with his eyes burning and mentally cracking him. He refuses and will never to speak about his parents or his legacy having suppress memory of him to minimize the pain. The only person who knows the full details of his past is Lapis. Asking him would tend to lead to an unpleasant reaction. He also has a hatred of the White Fang mostly due to its latent hypocrisy. His childhood issues also led him to be wary of trusting people especially those in authority. The mention of Adam Tarsus is enough to rile him, and the sight of him tempts him to drop everything to murder him.

 **Emblem:** A skull with glowing sliver eyes

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Malachite Twins, Junior, Torchwick, Neo

 **Enemies:** Adam Tarsus, anyone in the White Fang, Salem's Faction, Cinder's Faction

 **Trivia:** His design and feel were inspired by previous OCs of my design, and prototype bits for the Frost Clan ideas I had another story.

-Y-

 **File 2 – Kelly Usagi**

 **Name:** Kelly Caeruleum Usagi **  
Age:** 16 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **S. Orientation:** Heterosexuality **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: Icelandic/Swiss) Atlesian **  
Hometown:** Atlas **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntress, Freelancer, Swordsmith, Spy (former) **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Crafting Swords, Cooking, Tailoring **  
Birthdate:** November 5

 **Height:** 5'8" **  
Weight: 130lbs  
Eye Color:** Cerulean **  
Hair Color:** Kelly Green

 **Hair Style:** Wears it as a single braided side pigtail and her hair combed in the 80/20 ratio **  
Skin color:** Pale

 **Figure:** Moderately Curvaceous

 **Cup Size: D  
Hobbies: **Video games, making clothes, meditating, sword fighting, rabbit farming, studying Faunus sciences, zoology **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Elegant/Relaxed

 **Theme: The Woman Former Known as Heiress** (Altitude. – lost / found.) **  
Greatest flaw:** Impatience

 **Best quality:** Her compassion

 **Biography:** Born to the wealthy Usagi family (Papyrus and Kale Usagi) within Atlas, she wanted for none. She was raised in absolute comfort for the most part. Being the heiress of the Usagi Weapons Industries, Usagi grew around swords of all types. She would learn about the family business being taught from young learning swordsmanship from her mother receiving Princess Punisher from her. Her family's company was responsible for designing a plethora of weaponry even being the company that aided the SDC in Weiss's future weapon. Growing up, Kelly went on growing up with her parents getting rather neglectful as her father was more focused on business and her mother was focusing on designing new weapons. She would be mostly left to her own devices with the servants for most of her life until her parents suddenly took interest on her to use her as a bargaining chip. The Schnee Dust Company was something that her parents lusted to get a piece of the company to fund their endeavors, this paid attention to Kelly when Whitley Schnee was interested in her. Frequently, her parents pushed them together due to her refusal. Whitley's advances were something she had no desire and her parents seemed to not care. It was not until she found Whitley grabbing her rear that lead her to finally snap. She sent Whitley out of the house by dragging him by his hair and kicking him into the snow. This incident sparked Jaccques threatening to file charges and a lawsuit. The Usagis' has done the cheapest solution, disown and throw her to the wolves. Despite this, Kelly would not face charges having "disappeared" into the underground thanks one of the servants she was closest with, Puce. Puce was a former Faunus criminal with connections to the White Fang. Being aware of Kelly's semblance, Puce recommended Kelly take full advantage of it to "disappear". Thus, Kelly Usagi would fade and the rabbit "Caeruleum" would take her place. She would join the White Fang as a "double agent". In actuality, Kelly was using everyone to gain skills and capital to flee Atlas for good while learning of the latent hypocrisy of the modern White Fang. She also carries her only surviving pet rabbit, Cinnabon, along with her.

(How she would meet Yuki and Lapis would depend on the story. Either she meets Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon after finally escaping Atlas or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them with them aiding in her escape.)

 **Aura Level:** Medium

 **Aura Color:** Kelly Green

 **Semblance: Kemonomimi Shifting/Animal Path –** A form of shapeshifting that allows her to transform to Faunus to gain animal abilities depending on the type. She can shift to any known animal to form her Faunus form, whether the animal is from past or present. It was even possible to turn into mythical creatures or hybrid animals, but these are more time and aura consuming depending on the factors of respective beast. Even in her base form, her semblance naturally amplifies her human form counting it as a "transformation". She also can shift parts of her body to gain animal attributes. Her shapeshifting even allows her to shift her skin, eye, and hair color making excellent disguises except she must change the hair style herself.

 **Weapon/Combat:** Her mainline weapons are her elegant broadsword, Cobalt Crush, and her childhood short sword, Princess Punisher. Cobalt Crush was made with pieces of dust crystal intermixed in the metal of the blade allowing for Kelly to shoot sword beams with elemental properties for long range attacks. Princess Punisher is only used for surprise attacks or in case of an emergency. For hand to hand, she relies on Kenpo using aura to harden her hands and feet. She tends to eschew using firearms due to her upbringing.

 **Outfit: - Main Hunter Attire** – Consists of a high collared dark blue sleeveless bodysuit with an ocean blue circuitry pattern over the body, black fingerless gloves, dark grey extended knee pads that reach up to her thighs and have white bolts fastened into that, ocean blue boots with soles of platinum, a short-sleeved long white haori over his closed in the front by a thin orange rope, and hidden pouches for vital objects. The haori was decorated by green flames around the ends with her emblem on the back and it hides her stash of dust.

 **\- Casual Attire** – Varies

 **\- Pajamas** – A pale blue nightdress

 **Personality:** At most glance, Kelly is a pious and elegant socialite by style of dress and manners. However, under the surface is a firecracker who is fiercely independent. Due to her parent's neglect, she grew to be self-reliant to get things done preferring not to wait on others. This however leads to her having a sense of impatience. She can quite manipulative to get what she needs or wants from others when she must. Her semblance also partly plays to her ardent belief in rights for everyone regardless of species, not standing for racism or hypocrisy relating to White Fang. Her semblance also tends to her a few tendencies of animal-like mannerisms even in her normal human form namely snarling when anger even baring fangs and her eating habits. She can also be gentle because having a hobby of raising and breeding rabbits. She may have a bit of an attachment for rabbit Faunus as it is her most preferred form. Her pet, Cinnabon, is usually the easiest way to calm her down.

 **Emblem:** A rabbit skull with a pair of rapiers crossing behind it.

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Puce Bliss

 **Enemies:** White Fang, Salem's Faction, Cinder's Faction, the Schnee family

 **Trivia:** Kelly is obviously a subversion to Weiss, but later plans for her backstory were inspired by the likes of Blake as well. Originally, I had the idea in mind to have one of Team YUKI be a faunus, but I could not settle on which one. Not only did this come to mind, but it fits the irony considering Blake's character.

-U-

 **File 3 – Lapis**

 **Name:** Lapis Lazuli Kristal **  
Age:** 18 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **S. Orientation:** Bordering between asexuality and heterosexuality **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: Afrikaner) Vaccuan/Mistralian **  
Hometown:** Crystal Springs **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntress, Freelancer, Water Purifier, Scientist in Grimm Studies **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Lockpicking, Making and Drinking various drinking, mixology, cleaning water, making ice figurines, Grimm studying **  
Birthdate:** April 4

 **Height:** 6'0" **  
Weight: Secret  
Eye Color: **Cyan **  
Hair Color:** Cobalt Blue

 **Hair Style:** Wears it shaggy shoulder-length in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face **  
Skin color:** Pale

 **Figure:** Slim

 **Cup Size: C  
Hobbies: **Flying, exploring, video games, water fights **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Whatever works

 **Theme: Island Flair** ([Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 Music] - Uninhabited Island) **  
Greatest flaw:** Some levels of cowardice, self-esteem

 **Best quality:** Determination to actively best her flaws

 **Biography:** Born to a pair within the deserts of Vacuo, Lapis was not off to a good start. Her parents had sold her to be experimented on by the morally questionable, Merlot Industries to pay off gambling debts and gain booze. The organization had focused originally focused on genetics and A.I. which was where Lapis came in. She was put in the hands of Doctor Alexander Rotertod who experimented on her from birth hosting the darkest secrets to her. Lapis had a twin sister, Lazuli. However, Dr. Rotertod had her mind extracted to use to create the perfect A.I. killing Lazuli in the process. Lapis lived a life of isolation, anxiety, and fear in her early years having to endure trials just for necessities. The only kindness received from the A.I. which was able to remember who her sister was. Basic learning was forcibly electrocuted into her brain to enhance her mind. When Merlot started working on experimenting with Grimm, Lapis was used as a test subject to fight them from six onwards. The first experience of a Nevermore mauling her led to a crippling fear of the Grimm. This lead to Rotertod injecting her with a substance to suppress her fear before future fights. Under the influence, Lapis was able to fight and defeat a variety of Grimm with her bare hands and through sheer analyzing them with the exception of one. Years later, Merlot Industries would eventually fall due to the Grimm overrunning Mountain Glenn. However, Rotertod's main lab was within the deserts of Sanus. By her twelfth birthday, Lapis would have her shot to escape. While the doctor was in the bathroom, Lapis was actively trying to work her way out by disabling the security. It partly worked allowing her to try to escape the facility. This process wound up releasing a captured mutant Grimm known by her as Kuro, an Ursa Major. Despite her fears, she was able to override them and slay it while using it to break down the barrier to the outside. But before getting out, she was caught by the good doctor who tried drown her in the sink. The trauma and drive to live combined with being electrocuted by the A.I.'s robotic arm had finally awoken her aura and her semblance. With it and a boost of willpower, she was able to kill Rotertod. Lapis finally escape unaware that the spark of Lazuli that lived in A.I. had been freed to merge with her. Taking what she could, she fled into the deserts of Sanus. It was leafing through the files, she discovered her origins and the whole story. Thus, she had a goal, kill her parents. She was able to partly succeed in doing so finding her mother in Vaccuo and immediately left the continent. Ending up with no money, she would up in the streets of Vale meeting her future best friend, Yuki Azure. While they had their issues at first, they grew to be inseparable. Over the years, Lapis would meet Kelly Usagi and Ivory Viridian forming Team YUKI with Yuki, the band of lost and unwanted souls united to form their own family.

(How Lapis would meet them would depend on the story. Either the two met Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them.)

 **Aura Level:** High

 **Aura Color:** Ocean Blue

 **Semblance: Extended Hydrokinesis (Included Cyrokinesis)** \- Immense power over water and liquid material made with water with heightened control over it. She can cause rainstorms, even in the arid of places, to add to her power. In addition to manipulating existing liquid, Lapis can generate a certain amount of water from the air around her. She can form water constructs able to make weapons to use or make barriers. She can also walk on water and breathe under water with no issue at all. She also has the ability of hydromimciry to create at least four water clones. She can form wings of water to fly for a period of time. Her control of water also extends to manipulating it into ice. Due to the desert, she can endure places of extreme temperatures. One of her more recent abilities is the manipulation of the blood within a person's body but must be in her line of sight for her to actually use.

(On a matter of her father, that changes depending on the story. Sometimes it'll be a canon character, an original character, or will be dead and gone already.)

 **Weapon/Combat:** Similarly, to Yuki, she's willing and ready to use hand to hand. Due to having to fight Grimm from childhood, she has levels of above human strength without her aura (as it was locked at the time). Even without aura, she was able to lift four times her own weight and pull parkour stunts with ease. Having been a streetfighter most of her early childhood, it was in her teen years she was formally trained in martial learning Systema from Neopolition. For weapons, she carries a pair of sapphire plated hand cannons named Sango and Raiden (these were built by Yuki) laced with lighting dust to shoot electrical blast. Otherwise, she uses her semblance to forms weapons of water and ice like swords, axes, knives, spears, shuriken, kunai, and even hammers. She also uses her semblance as a means of defending herself with shielding and purify herself and others from poison.

 **Outfit: - Main Hunter Attire –** Consists of a black motorcycle leather jacket with her emblem laced with ice dust over ocean blue armor that covers the whole back from the neck down having armored shoulder sections, an undershirt of varying colors, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and biker boots.

 **\- Casual Outfit – Varies**

 **\- Pajamas -** A grey tank top baring the symbol for Vacuo on the chest and panties of varying colors.

 **Personality:** Lapis gives off a cynical outlook on life calling her a "realist". Her sardonic wit on par (and sometimes surpassing) Yuki's. She tends to come up as rude to most due to her lack of social decorum to which Yuki helps her with. Lapis' true personality when sociable seems to be extremely laid back, almost blasé. Despite being naturally intelligent, she gives off an apathetic and lazy vibe seemingly not caring about the fact the world is swamped with Grimm. She is commonly characterized by others as an emo child or unhappy. She tends not to be trusting of most people in power due to people in power using her all her life. She has fears of isolation, her friends being taken her, and being experimented on. The mention of Merlot Industries will get her to wig out. He also holds a fierce hatred of human/faunus experimentation and scientists who condone it. When sociable and comfortable, she's a lot more upbeat and able to crack jokes. All and all, it's her own cowardice that holds her back, but when she's mad, stay the hell out of her way. Due to the constant injection of fear suppression in her childhood, she has the ability to fully suppress her fear and cowardice for moments at a time being something of a cold combat pragmatist. Her lack of social norms has also lead to a lack of modesty around others much to Yuki's chagrin.

 **Emblem:** A blue crystalized teardrop with a neon green circuit pattern on it.

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Malachite Twins, Neo

 **Enemies:** Merlot Industries, Salem's Faction, Cinder's Faction

 **Trivia:** Her design and inspiration came from the likes of Lapis Lazuli, Android 18, and Katara. Her backstory was made partly in the desire to explore the implications of experimentation with Grimm and genetics.

-K-

 **File 4 – Ivory Viridian**

 **Name:** Ivory Aurora Viridian **  
Age:** 19 years

 **Gender:** Female

 **S. Orientation:** Pansexuality **  
Nationality:** (Design-wise: Greek/Romanian) Mistrailan **  
Hometown:** Mistral **  
Current Residence: (varies depending on continuity)  
Occupation: **Huntress, Freelancer, Gladiator (former), Model (on and off), Drink Mascot (former), Waitress (former), Stripper (former) **  
Talents/Skills:** Fighting, Modeling Clothes, Seduction, Convincer, Cleaning, Public Speaker

 **Birthdate:** July 1

 **Height:** 6'3.5" **  
Weight: 167lbs  
Eye Color:** Viridian Yellow **  
Hair Color:** Black with brown ends

 **Hair Style:** Wears it long with a braid **  
Skin color:** Slight tan (think Kiva Andru from Megas XLR)

 **Figure:** Slender-Athletic (with more obvious signs of muscle on her body)

 **Cup Size: J  
Hobbies: **Video games, fighting, reading smut, sex, writing smut, flirting, modeling, pole dancing **  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.):** Seductive/Relaxed

 **Theme: Forever Young and Longing** (RUDE – Eternal Youth) **  
Greatest flaw:** Her perversion

 **Best quality:** Her drive

 **Biography:** Ivory's parents had one simple goal for their daughter, be Mistral's ultimate gladiator in the Mistral Regional Tournaments to raise them but being poor into socialites. However, despite them training her, there was one problem in the form Pyrrha Nikos. Ivory would end up second place under her constantly whether it was the tournaments or Sanctum Academy much to her parents' frustration. Her parents had treated her more like their meal ticket than her daughter. She, herself, was molded that her life revolved around training and beating said rival. Until one summer at thirteen, where her parents sent her to camp. The bullhead flying over Branwen territory was attacked by the Branwen tribe. Being focused on her parent's goals, she was not too concerned of the bandits slaughtering innocent and more focused on saving herself. She was accosted by Raven but used her semblance which was control over darkness to escape from her. With her things in tow, she leapt out of the Bullhead watching it go down as the Branwen tribe escaped. She wound up washing up on the shores of an island just off Mistral and with Menagerie in the distance. That island was home was home to a colony…a nudist colony. The Brown Kuma also doubled as a bit of a resort leaving Ivory stuck there. It would be where she found her sexual awakening and found herself as a whole. She would also have a chance meeting with the likes of Kelly Usagi who was with her mother there on business befriending her, but never getting her scroll number. She would return home liberated and vastly changed. She began to care less about beating Pyrrha and wanted to discover what she wanted. Her time at the colony had shifted her sense of style and her sense of self growing rather promiscuous right under her parents' noses. Whether it had been students or neighbors, Ivory was all for the pleasures and thrills. The next summer had came and Ivory calmly lied to her parents for a desire for going to camp, and they sent her off to do so. Of course, Ivory merely took a boat to the colony. That year, she would meet someone who would become the closest thing to a "big sister" in her life, Ragyo Whitlea. Ragyo was a prodigy huntress being a few years older than her and the daughter of the owner. Ragyo had trained her in how to use her aura and helped her inadvertently discovered that her semblance was capable of controlling light as well. Over the summers, Ragyo would also teach her Pankration whenever Ivory came to the colony. Of course, Ivory and Ragyo's relationship would evolve to be a sexual yet unhealthy relationship due to Ragyo's manipulations. Ivory never caught on and taught of Ragyo highly and fondly. She would mourn her death greatly as Ragyo had died through unknown means when Ivory turned eighteen. By then, Ivory had not returned to the colony as her parents were prepping her for the next tournament. It was when she graduated from Sanctum, that started the falling out with her parents. Despite making top of the class, they did not bother to congratulate her for it because Pyrrha was not a part of her class. The tournament had only made things worse, as Pyrrha had beaten her within seconds of the first round…by accident. Pyrrha had been fighting off a bit of a cold and sneezed right as the match begin triggering her semblance. Ivory was thrown several feet before hitting the wall right out of the ring losing the match. It did not help that Pyrrha's manager played it up as all a part of the plan. Ivory was humiliated that day laughed at by the crowd and had fled the arena having a breakdown. Her parents had scolded her, and she had enough of them. She packed up and left home. Thus, she spent her life for the rest of her year drifting from different jobs whether it was a waitress, model, stripper, and briefly as a mascot all while trying to solve Ragyo's murder.

(How she would meet Yuki and Lapis would depend on the story. Either she meets Yuki and Lapis during team selections at Beacon having reunited with Kelly there or met a year before due to Yuki and Lapis traveling across the kingdoms having joined them with them seeing that Kelly had joined with them.)

 **Aura Level:** High

 **Aura Color:** Ivory White/Jet Black/Gray (shifts depending on mood)

 **Semblance: Twilight Aura** – Allows for manipulation of the elements of light and darkness to create and control them at will. Her light powers are demonstrated by her body emitted a white light. Ivory can turn her body into pure light to potentially move at the speed of light (at her current max speed at the beginning of their story when Team YUKI forms, she can move as fast as lightning strikes) and transport herself by means of reflection. She can fire beams of light as lasers which can cause explosions. She was also hide herself in daylight by blending into the light becoming practically invisible. For her darkness powers, she gains the unique control of gravity. Ivory demonstrates this by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from her body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. She can suck any form of physical matter into her void forming a vortex to make a twisted type of storage and can be spit out later. People can be sucked inside but are being actively drained of their aura while inside her. Her darkness power also be used to hide in night forming a terrifying ghostly visage. However, her darkness powers are slightly weaker in the night and vice versa.

 **Weapon/Combat:** For hand-to-hand, she was taught by her parents in Pencak Silat, equal emphasis on empty handed, and weapons fighting alike. The empty-handed side focused on her forging the body itself into a weapon, using the elbows, knees, feet, hands and so on. She was later taught the vicious and brutal Mistrali mixed martial art of Pankration by Ragyo. Pankration molded her fighting style to basically being willing to fight dirty. She'll be whatever move works outside of damaging one's eyes. She's vicious in focusing on beating down an opponent until they give up. For weapons, she wields a pair of nodachi (a testament to her strength as nodachi are usually wielded with two hands) named Hachiman and Ares. Both can be imbued with her semblances' powers to shoot beam attacks and make powerful slash attacks. Her Pankration nature has had her prefer hand to hand, but her Pencak Silat has also had her uniformly carry hidden daggers for surprise attacks. She also carries a Custom Type Chrome Desert Eagle which has an explosive dust bullet function named Suki (this weapon formerly belonged to Ragyo).

 **Outfit: Main Hunter Attire –** A black biker leather jacket with her emblem on the back, a low cut dark-grey midriff-baring crop top, a loose ivory white sarong that exposes her long, slender legs adorned with an emblem (if it's before she joins Team YUKI, it's her own emblem, if it's after she joins, she changes it to Yuki's emblem), hidden black lycra shorts with pockets, grey ninja sandals, a green haramaki for her swords, armored platinum gauntlets, grey fingerless gloves, sheathes on her side for her swords, and a black martial artist's cape (Think Tien's from the Buu Saga) with her emblem.

 **Casual Attire – Varies, but will always wear her haramaki**

 **Pajamas: Either wears a pair of panties, lingerie, or sleeps in the nude**

 **Personality:** She's loyal and protective of her friends being a strong-minded woman. On the surface, she comes off as flirty and slightly selfish making herself a bit of a temptress. She has been known to seduce people with her attractiveness to get what she wants. She is rather sly and crafty able to read people with ease even being able to tell when one is lying. She has a blasé and open attitude towards sex unlike most and is willing to talk about the subject with no form of censorship. She boasts a high sexual appetite willing to use toys if a partner is not available. Due to her time on the Brown Kuma colony, she's a bit too comfortable with her own body developing a bit of a voyeur and exhibitionist fetish. She's shameless in changing in front of others. In casual battles, she can be a playful warrior who teases and torments her opponents before she crushes them. She'll hit on and offer sex through innuendo to available men and women she fancies. Despite all this, she has standards in who she picks. She has secret desires of having a meaningful romance in the future however. She's a heavy reader being quite the intellectual with a complex vocabulary. She is a bit obsessive only keeping her body in fighting style, working out twice as hard if she ate junk food. Like Lapis, she has no sense of modesty albeit a bit more purposeful. She also a bit of a sword nut and follows the swordsman's oath to the letter.

 **Emblem:** (She has a former emblem of her family that she no longer uses, this description is for her current one) A shield with a black fanged beast-like head with three red slashes behind it

 **Friends/Allies (Not counting those in Team YUKI):** Ragyo (dead), The Brown Kuma Colony

 **Enemies:** The Viridian family, Pyrrha Nikos (more of a grudge), Raven Branwen, the Branwen Tribe, Vernal, Salem's Faction, Cinder's Faction

 **Trivia:** Her design was the hardest to write and make due to trying to make her an outfit with the least amount of metal on it.

Her figure and shape were inspired by the likes of Boa Hancock, Wonder Woman, Jessie (from Huniepop), and Kyanna (from Huniepop).

Her personality was the easiest to form for me, however.

-I-

* * *

(A/N: This had to be done merely to flesh them out in full. I also wanted to give them canon connections, but nothing too specific. Yes, Ivory's emblem looks similarly to the current White Fang logo. T-T' Either way, I wanted to make this before I starred them in any shorts. Team YUKI is in play for having both dead parents and shitty parents. I think Lapis and Ivory's may be worse than Raven's. I changed the planned backstory in the short getting a real feel for them all. If you're curious, here's who I have voice act them. Edit (2/24): Altered Ivory's backstory for less squick.)

Yuki – Sonny Strait or Christopher Sabat

Kelly - Colleen Delany

Lapis – Lee Eddy

Ivory – Amanda Berning


	6. Entry Point to Madness (Prologue)

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Prologue: Entry Point to Madness**

* * *

"Ok, what the hell did I just watch? Some poorly made reality show?!" Yuki said exasperated.

All Yuki Azure wanted to do was bemoan the fact that his team was rejected from Haven Academy thanks to that prick Lionheart. Ivory discovered he had used their paperwork as overlay to allow three other students into Haven. The rest of the team had called Lionheart out on this only to be blacklisted and tossed. Yuki could remember the ashen-haired woman laughing at them telling them they would be never be huntsmen. They would remember Cinder Fall's words and it haunted them as they traveled to the Wilds merely slaughtering Grimm left and right. But it would come to a head that night as they were taken up in beams of light. They would awaken in a room that seemed like a movie theater and the big screen in front of them. They were put to sit through the trailers, two volumes of another's story with bits and pieces of backstories for others involved leading to what Yuki asked in the first place. Yuki was drinking it in with his semblance reading it all.

"I can explain." A female said.

A short and petite woman with a youthful and pretty appearance having pinkish-red hair draped down to her back and pink/purple skin. She wore a pair of Potara earrings, baggy red pants, a dark grey Supreme Kai vest with red trimming slightly opened up to reveal a slim grey collared tank top, a pale red sash folded over her abdomen, a pair of high heeled boots, and a pair of bracers on her hands.

"Yuki Azure, Kelly Usagi, Lapis Kristal, and Ivory Viridian. I've brought you here because it's clearly obvious that the destined four are woefully underprepared for the challenge. I only showed you the first parts, it gets worse. This is where you four come in as you four are….not so innocent and less privy to be manipulated by Ozpin or Salem." Chronoa explained.

"Add to the fact, that Ozpin is clearly stunting Ruby's potential by not explaining her silver eyes at well." Yuki muttered.

"I can't believe they let in a murderer into Beacon." Kelly muttered with disgust.

"To be fair, Yuki and I have killed plenty. Mostly White Fang members…." Lapis said flatly.

"Yes, but you've only killed criminals, rapist, and pedos. Blake has blood of innocents." Kelly pointed out.

"Plus, she had a hand in your village's demise. I know that you, Yuki, have been seeking out the heads for the White Fang at the time. I can't do into details, but I can say she was involved on that day." Chronoa said sympathetically. "You'll get to go to her for details."

"I see she was Adam's right hand….and that's enough to warrant me wringing her for answers." Yuki said as Ivory supported him with a hand on his shoulder. "So where do we come in?"

"Simple, I'll splice you four, your histories, any enemies you made that aren't apart of "canon", and kill counts into a fresh timeline. I couldn't give your old timeline because Ozpin and Salem screwed it up too bad. Had I not recused you, you'd be destroyed." Chronoa mused.

"Ok, then, but when are we going to be dropped into the story?" Kelly asked.

"That will be up to you to decide. Originally, I planned to drop you in the heat of Volume 3, but I realized that's not needed as Yuki knows about the maidens, relics, and Salem already. Normally, you weren't supposed to meet Cinder and her goons early, but I got lucky. If I dropped you further, I'd have to show you more when would be pointless considering you won't be able to stop past issues. Thus, you have options. Either, you are dropped at the start of Volume 2 before the Breach, during it, or after it. Your choice." Chronoa explained.

"What about our allies and the future events you did not show us?" Yuki asked.

"Once they see you, it'll trigger the splice effect in full. They'll be slowly remembering you but seeing you will fully bring it to a head. As for the future events, you four will be getting flashes of the future "canon" timeline. They'll trigger at random depending on who you meet, and it will be in short bursts. It'd be up to her to handle them." Chronoa remarked.

"Let me guess, you're being cryptic because of the rules." Lapis said glaring at her.

"Hey, I have to put up with the Brother Gods who gladly love watching Ozpin and Salem fight and fuck each other!" Chronoa said exasperated. "This was the only way, I could circumvent them."

"Well, Team YUKI will accept your task." Yuki said with a bow.

"One last thing before you decide, whenever you enter the timeline, to everyone else, you would be just returning to Vale from Mistral. In this fresh timeline, you were in Anima taking care of some of your old enemies." Chronoa said. "So, when will you entering the timeline?"

Yuki and his teammates thought about it before making a decision that change everything. They settled for the start of "Volume 2".

"Ok, you four have exactly 15 days before the events of that Volume begins." Chronoa said forming the portal in the center of the room. "It's as far back as I could send you."

"Wait, how are we even going to get into Beacon?!" Kelly asked. "We've been blacklisted."

Chronoa handed Yuki a manila folder with an evil look on her face.

"This timeline I'm sending you has a few things I took advantage of. In this, blackmail. Lots of it. Seems Ozpin and Salem have "come" together if you catch my drift." Chronoa said as Yuki leafed through it. "I also had enough dirt on Lionheart if you want to get him back as well."

"So, these two idiots can't kill each other, but they can fuck each other in multiple positions. Well, I'm repulsed, aroused, and enraged at the same time." Ivory said glancing over.

Yuki shoved the folder into his bag knowing full well he was playing with fire. Of course, he and his team were already risking life and limb for people who do not deserve it.

"Before you go, I have one last thing to give you. These." Chronoa said presenting three DVDs.

The first and second ones had casing themed after RWBY with volume 1 and volume 2 labeled on them. Chronoa explained this was in case they needed to re-watch something, and third disc held their own trailers.

"Our own "trailers"? Trippy." Lapis said as Yuki shoved those into his bag. "But why us? We're not exactly traditional heroes."

"Trust me, the last thing Remnant needs is another Ruby or Ozpin." Chronoa remarked. "If anything, you're going to be a breath of fresh air. Now go….and face your destiny."

Team YUKI faced the portal with looks of anticipation and walked right on through. As the portal took them, Chronoa shifted the theater seats into her bedroom before leaning back on her bed. She got herself in comfy clothes and got a big bucket of popcorn. She turned to the direction of the potential observers and reviewers.

"Prepare yourselves…for a tale that is going to quite different than most other. One of pain, one of suffering, and one of raw cynicism. This is the story of Renmant's Four Shadows." Chronoa said as the theater came to life playing the opening theme.

* * *

(A/N: I purposefully did not set an opening or an ending theme for this chapter as it was all for the build-up. I did find a song fitting for the start of this show and for the end. I have an odd taste in tunes, and I want to use that to my full advantage here. So, without further ado, here's to Remnant's Four Shadows!)


	7. V1E1: Welcome Back to Remnant

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

Please enjoy the opening and ending themes.

* * *

[TYER] ENGLISH KILL LA KILL OP1 - "SIRIUS" [FEAT. SAKI]

Now's the time, 'gonna take what's mine

This is the age of a new rebellion

Your rules have no meaning for me

I'll run like hell to where I wanna be

Who's to say these days I face won't make me stronger?

Now and then I may stumble and fall

But wounds that run this deep couldn't stop me at all

Brace for impact; I'm making way to forever seize the day

I cross my heart, this bond will never part

Someday, somehow, I just might reach you, our paths are drawing near

So it's no use to give up now and drown in these tears

Just like stars that shine in the night, my feelings burn so bright inside my soul

They're losing all control

There's not a day that I'll surrender, I know I'm bound for victory

The future's in my hands, I'll lay down all the commands and make history

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Episode 1: Welcome Back to Remnant**

* * *

[Cues: Chaos Angel - Map - Sonic Advance 3 Music]

"Of all the places she chooses to dump us into, why THIS ONE?!" Yuki yelled annoyed.

Where were they? Crossroad Village. The home of what was left of the Azure clan, and Yuki was struggling to calm himself down. The last thing he needed was Grimm to ruin more of what was left of his home. He noticed he was back in his "huntsmen" wear and so was his teammates.

"So, how we are getting back to Vale, leader?" Ivory asked Yuki.

Yuki took a breath pulling up a screen to look through the list of semblances he scanned while with Tempus. He cycled through the list as several of them were "downloading" for use.

"I have a way in mind, but I'll need to meditate. We're far from the kingdoms, and I'll need all my focus to connect to the network." Yuki said pointing to his old home. "We can hide in there."

Yuki trudged to it using his old housekey to open the door. UKI could not help but notice their leader had a quiet expression on his face as they entered.

"Yuki, I hope this isn't too hard for you to be here." Ivory said immediately concerned.

Kelly had said the same admitting he had more guts then her for going back "home". She still never wanted to return to Atlas.

"Kelly, Ivory, it's all right. This isn't the first time he's returned. He and I have returned here on his birthdays to mourn." Lapis said quietly as Yuki. "The only exception being the year he met you two."

Yuki went upstairs to his old room to "meditate" leaving his teammates in the living room. Ivory took up one of the dusty family photos.

"Geez, this looks like the entire town came just for his birthday." Ivory remarked. "My parents didn't even make time to celebrate mine."

"That was the entire town." Lapis responded. "His father ran the town, and Yuki was considered a "prince". He was expected to take his father's place when the time was right."

"Yuki never went into detail of what happened…" Kelly said nervously.

"That's because you never asked, and I understand why. But I can….I trust you both well enough to give you the whole story." Lapis said as she began to tell the details of Yuki's loss.

The mood went somber within Lapis' telling of Yuki's source of pain and Ivory and Kelly knew they were going to have to ask Yuki about it to get all the details as Lapis was obviously holding some details back. There was one question that got Lapis to pause.

"When I asked Yuki about his semblance, he was very vague about it. He said it was something that allow me to copy other people's semblances, but there's more to it is there. He's always in his scroll and I noticed it's custom. Plus, he's a bit too good with technology." Ivory said keenly.

"Then I know that Yuki was right to say you weren't just some bimbo. His semblance makes him a walking technopath." Lapis remarked. "He's basically an inverse Penny, but he's what they wish they could have. There's a good reason he's vague about it. What's the most powerful piece of tech on the planet?"

"The CCT… and you're telling me he could control it?!" Kelly said shocked.

"Not could…CAN. He's spent all his time honing that semblance of his like me. He could easily take over Vale's CCT if he wanted with no problem." Lapis said seriously. "That's why he's quiet on it. The kingdoms find out and everyone is going to want him dead or worse. Salem, alone, would drool at the idea of someone like me in her ranks. Hell, I have to keep most of my semblance's full powers a secret as well."

"In all fairness, I have to do the same when it comes to mine. In Atlas, everyone knew the basics of it. Not what I've discovered in private." Kelly remarked.

"Nobody knew I could control darkness…except for Ragyo, who's gone. And you guys." Ivory said putting the picture frame down. "Shit. It's fucked up…we're literally forced into the shadows if we want any chance of freedom. Doesn't help that Lionheart prick blacklisted us!"

"And now we know those three assholes are working for Salem." Lapis said coldly. "Or at least, Cinder is considering the smug bitch's attitude."

[Cues: DragonBall Advanced Adventure - Battle Tension]

As they discussed, an explosion rocked the place. The three dashed out of the house in time to see a giant plume of smoke in the distance.

"The fuck was that?!" Ivory said.

Yuki came out of the window of his room with a grim expression on his face.

[Cues: One Piece OST – Overtaken]

"Apparently, one of the changes to this timeline was that one of the other villages that the White Fang attacked was lucky enough to be missed by the White Fang. A few miles away…is the village of Midoribi." Yuki said with a steeled look in his eyes.

It seemed that unlike his original timeline, this village was going the last one to be attacked by the White Fang. He was not going to let it fall.

"Team YUKI, get ready for battle!" Yuki said cracking his knuckles.

Kelly unsheathed Cobalt Crush, Ivory took the safety off Suki before unsheathing Ares, and Lapis took a breath feeling the water flow through her water. Yuki came down to lock the door as the four got together walking down the path off to Midoribi.

* * *

(A/N: A short, but I wanted to give up a feel for the main four. Plus, I wanted to also display the relationships of said group. For one, I wanted to give a sense of realism to the idea of having such a semblance like Yuki's or even Lapis'. Plus, Ivory and Kelly are technically the most recent members of Team YUKI and would logically to be inclined to ask some questions. So, next chapter comes a battle! I do hope you enjoyed my picks for the opening and ending themes. They will change every volume or if the episode's "special".)

[ _Ending Theme -_ Fu-tu-re (English Translated Version)]

You ready for the trip?

Just one more day to go

Put on a new shirt

And let's take off into the night

The sleepless city is even today

Still just looking over us

Why don't we sing it a new song

Events that makes you want to cry

Are remembered without reason

With the sound of our boots' heels

Let's run through quickly

Doing things skillfully may be fine

But as we are clumsily standing here

That's what I really like about you

To shine bright, and be free

Nothing to be confused about

The waves of time are strong yet gentle

To the other side of the far spring road,

Soon I will meet you there

Let's go and find our future


	8. V1E2: First Fights

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

 **(A/N: It's like they are going out of their way to finally give us some information on Ozpin and Salem's history. Finally, they all turn on Salem and we learn something about the lore….yay…)**

 **[Minor Note: Whenever Yuki triggers his "Mood Music", it will appear underlined to be different from the BGM Cues.]**

{Cues Opening: [TYER] ENGLISH KILL LA KILL OP1 - "SIRIUS" [FEAT. SAKI]}

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Episode 2: First Fights**

* * *

Lisa Lavender did not know what to expect when the footage malfunctioned and suddenly showed new footage of some backwater village in the outskirts of Vale during the news hour. She was about to call technical difficulties, but she found something newsworthy to report and the rest of Vale (and Patch) would be now watching…

Midoribi was a small village where its economy was mostly focused on mining, farming, foraging, and/or fishing to sell within the village and to Vale's main city for it could turn a decent profit within the seasons. However, there was one problem, in the form of the White Fang members that were squeezing the place down for "protection money" and today was payday.

Jamborite whistled a merry tune after causing that explosion from earlier that could be seen from afar. She loved being a White Fang commander for being able to do whatever she pleased to those who "oppressed" her. The bear faunus led a bit of an independent all-woman troupe consisting of the wolf faunus Alamite, the sheep faunus Quartz, and the falcon faunus Marble. The cowering villagers were all gathered near the house belonging to the grand elder, who had the misfortune of being Marble's father, Slate.

"Marble, your leader just blew up a quarter of the crops! How do you expect us to supply you if you keep destroying them?" Slate said trying to stand tall.

"One of your brats threw a rock at me, and I had to return the favor. Now about that child…" Jamborite said looking down at the terrified child who was inching away immediately regretting his defiance. "I'll just have to make an example of you. So, choose. Your arm or leg?"

"Please, don't take either." His mother pleaded coming up with some lien. "I can pay for your mask…just…"

Jamborite slapped her hand away not interested in her lien at the moment as they fluttered to the ground.

"It's about the principle. I'm an elite in the White Fang, and I can't have some human worm think they can do that and walk away in one piece." Jamborite said with her green hair glowing in the light. "Or maybe I could just split the skull open. What do you ladies say?"

She was a mountain of a woman and was holding the child by his head with one hand.

"Go for it. It'll keep these guys in line. "Alamite said using a file on her claws.

"I actually want to see you do that. You have bragged that you have before, but I bet 500 Lien you can't." Quartz said waving the roll of Lien confidently.

"Honestly, I don't really care either way." Marble said using a table to snort up Electric Dust to achieve her "high" "Oh yeah, there's the stuff."

"Well, I can't say no to a bet." Jamborite said as she squeezed down with a fanged grin.

The child screamed as everyone who was not in her troupe watched horrified. However, a chilling tune began to play in the air bringing everything to a stop.

[Mood Music: Outlast Official Soundtrack _ 02 Welcome to the Asylum]

"The hell?" Marble said.

" _So, even after all these years. The White Fang is still acting like a pack of bullies instead of doing anything productive. Then again, you had Adam as a leader. So, I'm not surprised you're still oppressing your own kind and humans. You four make me…quite angry."_

"Who the fuck's speaking?" Quartz said fuming.

"Maybe it's the Crossroad Killer." Jamborite said loosening her grip on the child's head.

"Lunar." His mother said relived her child was not in any pain before getting him to safety.

"Crossroad Killer?" Marble said still high off the Dust. "What's all this about?"

"Oh right, I forget that you're new. So, let me tell a story….years ago, there was a mission to deal with a village that was "suppressing" faunus. Crossroad Village. Of course, that was the excuse Adam used for him to attack the place to get back at two ex-members, Mizuki and Tsubaki, who wanted to leave because they condemned Adam. You remember that cat bitch Adam was weirdly close to? His right hand?" Jamborite said gesturing to a paranoid Quartz.

"More like his go-to onahole. I remember Belladonna quite well. Hated the catty little bitch." Quartz said coldly.

"Well she and I were tasked months prior to find them. Blake and I had done so, and after a bit of lying and manipulation, Adam led them in for an attack. I remember the look on Tsubaki's face as Adam shot the fetus she was carrying before killing her. Good times. But about the Crossroad Killer. Apparently, the village leader had a son as Adam killed him and Mizuki in front of said son. That child triggered a silver explosion that wiped out quite a few White Fang members in that village seemingly vaporizing himself in the process. We never confirmed if that kid died, but Vale did. As far as the world knew, it was a Grimm attack that took the lives of those people." Jamborite said with a fanged look on her face.

Jamborite had no idea that the people of Vale were watching and listening to them. With choice words, she had essentially exposed a covered-up murder and was slowly shredding what little good reputation the White Fang left.

"Over the years, White Fang members in Vale were dying mysterious and violent ends to which the police could not even solve. So, it's a running joke that the Fang believes that child's ghost is going around killing those who hands were bloodied by the fall of Crossroad." Alamite said with a chuckle.

"Wait, how many died?" Marble asked with concerned.

"150." Jamborite said flatly.

A shadow moved through the dark corners of the village and Marble saw that.

"Uh, Commander Jamborite, just out of the curiosity, what does the Crossroad Killer look like?" Marble asked shaken.

"Well, here's makes him stand out. He's got hetrochromia….one blue eye and one silver one." Jamborite said as Yuki dropped his invisibility to appear nearby and not far behind Jamborite.

Alamite paled snapping out of her high, Quartz dropped the lien shaken, and Marble took a step back. Lunarite stammered and sputtered, but words failed.

"So, I'm a ghost, huh? I'm pretty sure I'm alive and well." Yuki said in a chilling tone.

Jamborite turned around and the music came to a halt as they stared at each other. The clear sky broke into rain giving off a darkened sky.

[Music Ends]

"I have to say." Yuki said with a grin of his own. "Thank you for filling in the blanks. Now, I will not feel guilty killing you four. In fact, it'll be my team's pleasure to deliver some karma."

"Team?!" Quartz said only to get hit by an attack hard enough to send her through a barn.

"You thought I came alone. I had plenty of time to get stronger and meet others that the kingdoms botched up on. She was from Mistral." Yuki said jovially.

WHAP! Marble had a face first meeting with her father's window.

"Atlas." Yuki said blankly. "Which leaves the one from Vaccuo."

Tendrils of water grabbed Alamite and flung her into the air causing her to land into piles of collected stone. UKI made their entrances with Kelly made herself visible being she was in her chameleon faunus form before shifting back to her human form. Lapis came out of the corner she was hiding in dispersing the tendril as Ivory followed cracking her knuckles.

"Who the hell are you?" Jamborite said taking a drop back.

"We're Team YUKI, and we'll be the last thing you'll ever see." Yuki boasted.

"Don't get cocky, you ghostly bastard!" Jamborite said throwing a punch.

Her semblance allowed her body to become solid silver and emit the explosive silver fulminate to give her attacks an explosive edge. Like the Schnees, Jamborite's semblance was actually a family semblance. The Vzryv family semblance allowed for one to get the power over a different explosive material found in nature. Yuki did not flinch using Manifesta to dodge the coming punch and deliver his own right into her stomach.

"It's not cockiness, sweetheart. I'm stating the fucking obvious." Yuki said as Jamborite staggered back. "I will make this place your grave."

Yuki was already scanning the woman's semblance and internally learning about it in the process. As Jamborite and Yuki fought, he gave orders to split off to take on one of the WF members authorizing lethal force if they wanted.

-(Ivory vs Quartz)-

[Mood Music: DragonBall Advanced Adventure - Battle Tension]

Quartz staggered to her feet and dust off the hay off of her body as chickens, ducks, and rabbit skittered away from the sheep faunus.

"I'm sorry about punching through that wall, but I figured it'd make for a cool introduction." Ivory said opening the barn doors to walk in. "Ivory Viridian."

"Quartz Cocin." Quartz said getting to her feet. "Wait a second, I know you. The poor woman's Pyrrha Nikos."

[Mood Music: DragonBall Advanced Adventure – Danger]

Now Ivory was a laid-back woman and played herself off as mostly too relaxed for her own good. But if there was one thing she could not stand, it was being compared to Nikos. BOOM! Quartz was sent flying into the village's wall screeching out in pain. Using a blast of light, Ivory had blown up half of the barn and sent the sheep hurdling into the wall while walking out absolutely livid.

[Mood Music: DragonBall Advanced Adventure – King Piccolo]

Quartz fell on her feet realized she made a critical error in bringing that comment up. Quartz tossed her mask off her face along with her White Fang jacket before triggering her semblance. Quartz let out a scream as her body bulked up from her pudgy build to a more firm one. She grew black wool at the back of her head and over her tail. Her long wooly tail has many small, yellows orbs attached to it. Her conical faunus ears retain their stripes but are now segmented with swirled tips. A pair of draconic wings lined with wool formed out of her back.

"Ok, I won't lie. That is cool." Ivory said still walking up to her.

Yuki's semblance was already scanning Quartz and Kelly was making note to get a DNA sample off Quartz to study for later.

"Impressed? The Haban family's infamous for our draconic semblances." Quartz boasted.

"Thanks for confirming my theory!" Kelly yelled in the distance.

"You can thank me where you're dead!" Quartz said flying into the fair. "I doubt you can get up in the air to stop me, Second Hand Nikos!"

Quartz had felt invincible in her dragon form and cocky in the air thinking she was safe. Taking a breath, she spewed yellow electricity in her plasma breath down at Ivory causing an explosion hoping she was vaporized. As the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a scorch mark on the ground.

"The fool thought she could take me. She could not even touch Nikos!" Quartz said laughing vigorously.

Then came a tapping on her shoulder from behind and Quartz turned to meet Ivory's fist fueled by her monstrous strength again. Ivory had dodged the blast and used the Twilight to make herself invisible. As for flying, she formed an aura of light around her body to allow for flight. Quartz's jaw dropped before she paled noting the scowl on Ivory's face.

"Damn it, if you think you can beat me in the air, you're still dead!" Quartz said unleashing her trident engulfed with her flames.

"You'll die trying like the rest." Ivory said as she unsheathed Hachiman and Ares to clash against Quartz's trident.

Crossing her swords, she blocked Quartz's next jab only to be kicked away. Making a platform of light below her feet to stand on, Ivory prepared to finish this fight and had an idea. She had the platform float down to the ground before stepping off it to let it vanish.

"Hey Haban, I want you to hit me with your best shot. Not with your paltry trident, but with your fire. For a dragon, your flames should be your only weapon. Unless, you're just a woolly gizzard with wings!" Ivory taunted going for goading her. "Why do you even bother being a grunt of the White Fang if you're so "great"? Adam makes you look like a little bitch."

Haban was seeing red as her body sparked dangerously as Ivory had struck a nerve for her. She dropped her trident and took a deep breath bellowing a great roar engulfing the spot Ivory to make a massive fireball. Quartz flew the ground completely exhausted return to her pudgy form as the attack had cost her stamina and her aura.

"Totally worth using all my aura." Quartz said panting.

However, the flames started to darken in color becoming pitch black.

[Mood Music: One Piece : Zoro - Battle Theme]

The flames swirled around molding into a visage of Salem herself as Ivory came flying surrounded by those flames with Ares out.

"Armis Iai: Salem's Smoldering Song!" Ivory said slashing through Quartz before landing gracefully on her feet still on fire.

Quartz's slash wounds tore open engulfing her in flames leaving her only to holler in pain as Ivory sheathed Ares. Before Quartz could fall, Ivory whirled around shooting her between the eyes with Suki securing the kill.

"I wield the light and darkness living within its twilight." Ivory said as her aura was slowly healing her burns.

Quartz's body was incinerated as the flames around Ivory died out. She stretched to get the crick out of her neck before taking up Quartz's trident.

"I wonder…" Ivory said imbuing it with light before trying again with darkness. "Okay, I have got to keep this. An emitter weapon is quite rare at least. It'll definitely have better use in my hands."

[Music Ends]

-(Lapis vs Alamite)-

[Mood Music: Undertale – You Idiot]

The wolf faunus tumbled to the ground with her back aching and soaked from the rain. Lapis strode up with a blank look on her face.

"I suggest you pray. It's the only thing you can do right now." Lapis said in a stoic tone.

"Pray? Are you fucking with me?!" Alamite said hastily snorting Fire Dust to boost her body's strength. "Once I activate my semblance, I'm going to kill you-GYAHH!?"

As she pointed at the glaring Lapis, rainwater surrounded her head with a layer of ice around her. Alamite tried to break the ball of water around her head, but Lapis restrained her with chains of water. Alamite screamed as she fought for breath.

"You idiot. You thought you could beat me in the rain…." Lapis said shaking her head. "Don't worry, you'll die quicker than the rest."

Lapis came close to lay a hand on the sphere around Alamite's head slowly freezing the inside solid. The wolf faunus saw her life flash before her eyes and her last memory was Lapis' words to pray.

"Dear Oum, who art in heav-"

Those were Alamite's last words before her head and neck were frozen solid. Lapis released the chains and the body fell forwards. The head broken into pieces of bloody ice with bits of the WF member's skull in them. Lapis raided the pockets for cash and also found a basic dust pistol.

"May as well." Lapis said pocketing it. "You won't be needing it."

[Music Ends]

-(Kelly vs Marble)-

Marble thought she had Kelly on the ropes by staying in the air and shooting at her with her machine guns. Of course, the only Kelly had not tried to attack as she was trying to secure the civilians. Yuki had led Jamborite away from the main area of Midioribi hoping to give Kelly space. With Slate getting the last man inside, Kelly turned to deal with Marble.

"Have you no shame? Your opponent was me, yet you tried to use these people as human shields! Aren't you suppose be fighting for faunus rights?" Kelly said with disgust.

Marble's response would sicken even the head of the White Fang.

"I guess, but I joined on just to get away with my crimes. White Fang makes good for covering for my murders, my stealing, my drug operations, and ruining men's lives by crying victim. I don't even care for fighting for fighting Faunus rights." Marble admitted with a smug grin. "It's all a means to an end."

"Then I doubt you care that your partner's dead." Lapis said walking away with Almaite's mask in hand. "I could deal with you, but Kelly deserves a one on one. I'll deal with the civilians."

Kelly smirked as she undid the thin orange rope for her haori before tossing it over to Lapis.

"Aw, how you going to get me up here?" Marble jeered.

"It's funny. Quartz said the same time before I clipped her wings." Ivory said walking up with Quartz's Trident. "I'm pretty sure Kelly has the means to kick your face in without our help."

"Certainly." Kelly said as she took a form familiar to Marble. "You'll have to thank Quartz for this!"

Kelly had transformed into Quartz's draconic sheep form gaining the bulk up as well. Her bodysuit with pads on the back and lower back to phase out let wings and tails down. The main difference was the bulbs were blue and the wool was green. Marble was slackjawed and so was the people watching.

"My semblance allows me….to become any animal and by extension any kind of the faunus so kind as I am knowledge of them. I gain even special animal-based powers." Kelly said flying up to her. "And oh so much more."

Marble opened fire as Kelly did the same with her new heated branch melting the bullets and Marble's guns.

"Well…fuck." Marble said blankly. "I guess I should surrender….SIKE!"

Marble caught Kelly off-guard with a flashbang to her face before flying away leaving Jamborite alone. Marble was hoping to get a good distance only to get punched into the ground by Kelly herself who was a bit blinded.

"You do realize I don't need my eyes to deal with you? Enhanced senses…dumbass. I can smell the cocaine on your socks, the cheap ramen you had for breakfast, and that you haven't washed properly because you clearly had sex last night with about 2 human men and a spider faunus woman." Kelly said flying down to land on the ground as Marble got up.

"Damn…." Ivory said impressed. "Remind me never to bet I could go without self-pleasure around her."

"I won't." Lapis said with a cheesy grin.

Marble realized that was bad as she was outnumbered and outgunned. So, she did the logical thing and surrendered.

"I…I admit defeat!" Marble said falling to her knees. "There's no use fighting you."

"That's nice, but it's too bad you're lying. Best part of my powers, living lie detector." Kelly said flashing a dangerous grin.

"Well then, fuck you!" Marble said getting out a grenade as a last-ditch attack.

"Armis Iai: Crescendo!" Kelly said rapidly unsheathing Cobalt Crush to launch a blue crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air.

The attack sliced through Marble's arms and stomach before Ivory swatting the project away with Hachiman before it got too close to her and Lapis. Ivory walked past Marble only to take the cracked mask off her face. Marble's body fell forward in two halves as blood oozed on the ground. Kelly returned her normal human state a bit winded.

"I'm going to have to train that form because my body feels like I just fought 1,000 Grimm with no rest." Kelly said as Lapis give her support with an arm around her waist. "Thanks."

"Figured, you'd want me to do that, considering Ivory's scents of sex would irritate your nose." Lapis joked.

"Oh, screw you, I haven't been fucked in a week!" Ivory touted with a pout.

BOOM! An explosion rocked the ground as the rest of team were watching Yuki deal with Jamborite.

-(Yuki vs Jamborite)-

"Why do you only dodge my attacks?! Fight me, Crossroad Killer!" Jamborite said as Yuki flipped backwards to gain distance.

"There's a reason for that. I've been playing coy to test your limits and examine your skills. The art of a good warrior is one who not only using his strength, but his brains. Plus, your semblance made you a risk factor for my teammates. So, I've using toying you to ensure that your buddies were taken out the equation. Seeing that my team is watching on the roof of that building looking slightly injured, I'd say that your squad mates are dead." Yuki said in a calculating tone. "I suggest you beg for this town's forgiveness if you want to walk out of here alive."

"You think I'll do that! Fat chance, you prick. Let's you handle an explosion that will take this entire town with you and your precious team." Jamborite said as her body took a silver metallic hue. "If you're so confident, let's see this full power from years ago when Adam killed your worthless father!"

[Mood Music: You Say Run – My Hero Academia]

Those words stung deep even if he knew she was goading him. Memories swirled of his parents and only added to the determination to give her exactly what she asked. His blue eye flashed silver as he brushed aside the bang his second one. Then came the silver flames as Yuki unleashed his aura sending shockwaves throughout the village with his mood music blasting.

"Oh fuck, here's it comes." Ivory said excitedly.

"Game's over for her." Lapis said bluntly.

Kelly was silent watching the small tear descend from Yuki's face. This battle was a personal one. Yuki flung his arm back engulfing it silver flames as his eyes glowed brightly. Jamborite crushed a Fire Dust Crystal to engulf her own hand in flames as they both charged screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Any last words, you miserable little shit before I sent to your father?" Jamborite said with a wild look in her eyes.

"Yeah, **you're fucked!** " Yuki screamed.

Yuki discretely used Lapis' semblance to surprising Jamborite by binding to make her an open target. Before she could react, she was smashed by that silver flamed fist in her stomach tearing through her "armor" and shattering her aura. Her body filled with silver as she screamed for mercy on deaf ears.

" _Argentum Perficito_!" Yuki said before using that one final punch to send her airborne.

"Going, going, going, and she's gone!" Ivory said as Jamborite before a twinkle in the sky. "It's a grand finish!"

[Music Ends]

"And that's that." Yuki said as the flames died out as left eye regained its blue coloring.

Lapis came up and readjusted his hair back to the way it was as Kelly asked how far Jamborite will fly.

"I don't even know…I might have enhanced that punch." Yuki said with a wink. "But she is going to die either from the impact or the blow's aftershock tearing her heart out."

"I got my hands on that wolf woman's scroll." Kelly said holding it up. "Think you can do a sweep of it?"

"Later, we need to head to Vale first." Yuki said a bit winded.

"Well, you're in no state to get us there, so I'll deal with that." Lapis said manipulating some of the clouds above.

Pulling down one big enough for all of them and their things, she molded it having it take a greenish color. Ivory put their things on top as they all boarded the cloud as it started to lift into the air.

"Wait! Thank you all for saving our village." Slate said as the village waved goodbye.

"You're welcome!" Ivory said cheerfully. "And don't worry about paying us. Just have some huntsman take the credit."

"Really? You're encouraging them to do what Lionheart did to cover the 20 times we saved Mistral from cults, mad scientists, and a horde of Grimm about to slaughter a group of unaware huntresses and huntsmen." Lapis said dryly.

"Honestly, if Vale finds out that a group of nobodies did this, then we'll make the huntsmen look incompetent." Ivory remarked.

"Besides, ever since Lionheart ruined our chances at ever going to academy to get our license, I'm resigned to this. Constantly protecting Remnant in the shadows with no respect to our names. It's a sad truth, Lapis, but it's one we all endure and dutifully do." Yuki remarked.

"I still don't like it, but as long as your happy, Yuki." Lapis said reversing her vitriol.

Kelly looked to Yuki with a bit of worry concerning earlier and Yuki had a hand on her shoulder looking into her assuring her in all face before letting go. Lapis had the cloud take off for Vale leaving the village behind as the villagers were cheering for them. Team YUKI was off to Vale to make their return blissfully unaware Vale knew to they were coming.

* * *

(A/N: This one was a bit longer as I wanted to get down the fighting styles for Team YUKI and how they all go hand in hand from learning from each other. I also got to indirectly show off Manifesta and really show off Armis. Next chapter comes the reactions of the people of Vale after the feed cuts out.)

(Edit 11/15/2018: I will most likely need to edit the trailers, but this was more pressing. Grammar was cleaned, and I removed unneeded music cues to replace with Mood Music to properly build it up.)

(Edit: 11/22/2018: How I missed these glaring holes, I'll never know, but I patched them up to finalize this chapter.)

(Edit: 1/2/19 : Chapters 2, 3, 4, and 5 were edited, cleaned up, and finalized.)

(Edit: 3/20/19: Chapters 1, 2, and 3 were edited AGAIN for errors missed and hopefully finalized for good.)

[ _Ending Theme -_ Fu-tu-re (English Translated Version)]


	9. V1E3: Warrior Whiplash

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

{Cues Opening: [TYER] ENGLISH KILL LA KILL OP1 - "SIRIUS" [FEAT. SAKI]}

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Episode 3: Warrior Whiplash**

* * *

When the feed turned to static, Lisa was still stupefied with what she just saw. Slowly, she began to form words in form of stuttering until she got her mind together.

"So, apparently, one of the White Fang members has confirmed that eight years ago, the village of Crossroad was not destroyed by a Grimm attack, but a White Fang raid. Also, we have a confirmed survivor of said village in, Yuki Azure, who certainly grew up." Lisa Lavender said before getting up to her feet on wobbly legs. "More at 8…after I get a drink."

She walked off the set, completely drained. As for the viewers, reactions were all the over the place. Roman was surprised to that Yuki was coming back to Vale after being away for so long. The gentleman thief would gain a twinge as he remembered that Yuki had a blood feud with the Fang, and it may not be in his safety to be in charge of them at the moment.

"Fuck." Roman swore. "I'll certinaly need a backup plan."

Neo was ecstatic to see that her old student had grown up and gotten a lot stronger. At Junior's, the twins were rather excited to see that their "little brother" was coming back to Vale and apparently now had a full team.

"To think it was just him and Lapis torturing White Fang members in the back alleys of the club." Junior said with a wistful sigh. "Wish he was here when that bimbo wrecked the bar."

The reactions among the White Fang were less pleasant. Many were panicked that not only was the Crossroad Killer very real, but he had a team on the way to Vale. Newer members dropped their masks and flat out quit. For some, it was the fact he had already put 154 in dirt. For others, it was the fact that Crossroad Village was massacred, and the leaders had the gall to lie about it.

"Wait, what are you all doing?!" The White Fang Lieutenant said stopping a few from leaving with his chainsaw. "You can't just quit."

"I joined this organization to fight for equality. I didn't join to be associated with the killing of innocent men, women, and children. Faunus lived in that village. I knew Mizuki, and you let him die! Now get the fuck out of my way!" The deer faunus said pushing him aside to leave with her friends in tow.

Strangely enough, Adam was away on "business" and had not seen the broadcast. He believed the VNN to be "fake news" anyway, and that would lead to his downfall.

At Patch, Team RWBY had all stayed over as at the Xiao-Long/Rose family home as they were on break between classes. They were all there for team bonding as Ruby called it hoping to strength the bond between them. That broadcast had brought that to a screeching halt.

"His sliver eyes…I…er…I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Ruby yelled.

"Wait a second, Kelly Usagi….it can't be…she was presumed deceased." Weiss said in a bit of shock.

"My Oum, what have I done…all this time he told me it was just a ghost story." Blake said to herself.

"Did you see that punch?! That was so cool!" Yang said with stars in her eyes. "He sent that bitch right into the stratosphere."

Taiyang was agape as well.

"So, Mao's kid's alive?" Taiyang thought. "That's a relief."

Ozpin did not take this news well at all because he realized that he royally botched a few things namely the investigation on the fall of Crossroad as he was more focused on finding Mao's journal.

"Most likely, Yuki has it. My mistakes have cost a child his childhood and what's left of his innocence. I can't just let him and his team run wild." Ozpin said with a sigh. "Lionheart, you fool."

Ozpin had started digging on Yuki the moment he and his team had introduced themselves. What he found on them was quite surprising. Somehow, Yuki had slipped under the radar for years. The records on Lapis were fuzzy, but she had a tie to Merlot Industries which Ozpin wanted to investigate further. Kelly was a former heiress to Usagi Weapons Industries and a third year at Atlas Academy who resigned from it for "unknown reasons" (which Ozpin rightfully smelled bullshit on that line). An incident had declared her dead along with a former maid of the family and Kale Usagi. Ivory was the only one with a complete and consistent record. Then came the blacklist mark. Kelly and Ivory were accused of using fake transcripts while Lapis and Yuki were rejected for not making the needed qualification. However, Ozpin found that the two had taken the standard test given to students coming in that did not train at a combat school prior. Yuki had a perfect score and Lapis had enough to pass yet Lionheart had said no to them and blacklisted. Ozpin found that Ivory and Kelly's transcripts were copied by two other students in Haven and signed by Lionheart himself as legitimate. Ozpin did not know what was going on, but he was going to get to the bottom of this. However, he would have to confront "Team YUKI" first. Glynda came in with her hair a bit messy and her eyes puffy from crying.

"Glynda. We'll be heading into Vale to find them." Ozpin said rubbing her eyes.

"Ozpin, what can we say to them that won't have them hate us?" Glynda said looking guilty.

"Absolutely nothing." Ozpin said getting up with his cane in hand.

* * *

(A/N: I need I have the reactions now pat. I also wanted to add a bit more personal stake to Ozpin's involvement in all of this. Mao had broken away from Ozpin, and Ozpin was paranoid that Mao could go public with what he is which lead to the botching of investigating Crossroad. All and all, Team YUKI is in for a surprise when they return to Vale. Lastly, I wanted to show you some many semblances Yuki has in his VWS stored. Every chapter, if Yuki scans a semblance, it'll be added to the list down here. I'll only need to bring up their names once at the end of a character, so you'll see a shorter list next time.)

Semblances Copied:

 _(The following names that are italicized would be the standard set that Yuki would start out with and has proficient use in. Haku and Mao's semblances vary universe to universe._ As for the names, do remember that his semblance requires time to "download" them to be ready for use. _)_

 _Leon Blanco_

 _Haku Azure_

 _Mao Azure_

 _Adam Tarsus_

 _Neopoliton_

 _Lapis Kristal_

 _Kelly Usagi_

 _Puce Blanco_

 _Ivory Viridian_

Team RWBY

Glynda Goodwitch

Penny Polendina

Team JNPR

Sun Wukong

Velvet Scarlatina (which is technically redundant)

Emerald Sustrai

Qrow Branwen

Raven Branwen

Quartz Haban

Jamborite Vzryv

[ _Ending Theme -_ Fu-tu-re (English Translated Version)]


	10. V1E4: Vale Violence

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

{Cues Opening: [TYER] ENGLISH KILL LA KILL OP1 - "SIRIUS" [FEAT. SAKI]}

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Episode 4: Vale Violence**

* * *

"We're here! The Kingdom of Vale at last." Ivory remarked as Yuki took a breath of relief.

"At least it's not on…wait a second, Lapis take us down. I see something that needs to be taken care of." Yuki said pointing downwards.

"Roger that." Lapis said piloting the cloud down into the city.

If it's one thing, Yuki could not tolerate bigotry of any form being that it was the reason for his father and his hometown were taken and he had pointed a group of them beating on some ram-eared faunus with baseball bats. One of them was a big guy and was quite close to his father's size, but not as strong. Yuki leapt off the cloud landing in between them.

"I'm sorry but explain to me how this is productive." Yuki asked.

"Mind your own fucking business instead of asking stupid questions. I'm just getting this devil out of our natural kingdom…GURK!"

Yuki looked them over and noticed the tattoo on the thug's arm. A human skull with a mark on the eye and a white star on the right star.

"You apart of Hu Mann Axiom Nature Order? Basically, the White Fang for humans?" Yuki asked.

Kelly scowled at the ignorant tools having a good feeling that they did not the origins of this faunus hate group was originally a group touting Atlaesians were superior.

"Don't compare us to those animals. We are a proud organization against the invasion of-gurkk!"

Yuki had punched him with an Armis laced fist to knock the wind out the big guy's sails before unleashing one of his knives.

"I pretty much hate bigot groups in general. You and the White Fang's senseless hatred has down nothing but cost people time, money, and their lives. The only reason I won't kill you is I accosted you idiots in a public place. So, I'll just cripple you before calling for the police." Yuki said twirling the knife around his hands.

Yuki triggered his Mood Music to have an eerie song play in the air to the public seemingly out of nowhere.

[Mood Music: Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack | Right Behind You]

The heavyset thug swung only for Yuki to dodge and stabbed his shoulder with the knife getting the thug to hiss in pain.

"It's funny, both you and faunus bled red all the same." Yuki said as Lapis took the child to safety.

A nearby candy store opened its door to take in the child and Lapis merely took them to make sure he's all right.

"Fuck you shitstain!" The thug said grabbing Yuki by the collar which caused him to drop his knife. "Nobody disrespects Rice W. Nilla! Especially, some backwater village spawn."

Rice was too busy ranting to notice that Yuki slipped another out from one of the hidden compartments on his armor wordlessly triggering Armis.

"Rice, look-" Another HUMANO thug said before being kicked into the wall hard enough to leave cracks by Kelly in her rabbit faunus form.

"Kasey!" Rice said looking at the fallen comrade as Yuki struck.

Had Rice not moved in time, he would have lost an eye but instead got a gash on the side of his face that his aura was scrambling to heal. Yuki drove the knife into Rice's tattooed shoulder before repeatedly striking it to ruin the mark and his shoulder until it was completely unrecognizable. Rice was thrown to the ground as Yuki took back his other knife.

"You bastard!" One bald member, Digori, said swinging her chain to attack Yuki.

However, she was no professional as she sloppily threw it around with ending up hitting one of her own allies in the face knocking him out. Ivory caught the chain before suddenly pulling to jerk Digiori forward to her. Flipping over her and forming a garrote of light, Ivory wrapped it around the opponent and pulled them down on their back hard enough to cause the snapping of Digori's spine before the cord dissipated. Now out of the group remained three more members, the Van Magnolia triplets: Livia, Jezebel, and Jaselyn. Unlike the rest, they were Beacon washouts and slightly more of a threat. Especially Jezebel who have a manic look on her faces and pulled out what seemed to be an ordinary lighter.

"Not bad for the Crossroad Killer. Y'know, you considered a legend. Everyone thought you were a ghost from beyond the grave who these he reaped to hell, but you're actually alive! A man of after my own heart. Everyone in Vale saw your team performance in Midoribi. You are I are a lot…" Jezebel said only for the Mood Music to cut off suddenly leaving silence.

[Music Ends]

"Don't. Compare. Me. To. You. First off, unlike you, I'm fighting against bigotry from both sides. Secondly, my vengeance against the White Fang is because the Vale regiment here slaughtered my family! I don't hate faunus because hating someone for something as petty as animal add-ons is fucking pointless. We have better things to deal with! Like, you know, the fucking Grimm that feeds off this bullshit!" Yuki ranted looking absolutely livid. "And considering you have a bounty on your head that you and your sisters got bounties on your heads dead or alive, I think I will just kill you now."

Yuki's semblance had been scanning the three of them as Yuki glared at them. The data showed that Ozpin a 30,000 bounty on Jezebel, a 20,000 bounty on Jaselyn, and a 10,000-lien bounty on Livia. While Jezebel had no semblance, Jaselyn had one that her manipulate her own blood and cause it to flow and harden in a way that she seems to be able to control while Livia's semblance allowed her to control and manipulate poison.

"Ok, I am so taking that ability. Poisoning my enemies? Hell yeah! Not really all for taking Jaselyn considering Lapis already does that well than her. I guess it make my blood more useful for defensive measures." Yuki thought as his mind was copying the semblance.

Yuki steeled himself before saying, "Team, take full caution on Livia! Her semblance allows her to manipulate and control poison! Do not engage her directly!"

"Chloroform Ball!" Livia said spitting out a poison bubble at high speed toward Yuki who formed a wall of light to block. Upon impact, the bubble explodes and releases a cloud of poison gas. His semblance was able to identify the poison type as CS tear gas.

"Fuck!" Lapis said using her water wings to fly into the air.

Ivory was not so lucky and was hit starting to sneeze from an irritated nose. The poison cloud was messing with her vision and made it blurry. Jezebel raised her lighter and unleashed a powerful torrent of flames from it causing the poison cloud to explode. Ivory was injured, but the poison guard was evaporated as she staggered to her feet. Jaselyn charged forming her arm into a blade of blood only to be blocked by Lapis who swooped down with a blade of water.

"Blood's thicker than water, bitch." Jaselyn said pushing against Lapis.

"Heh, that's true, but humans are warm blooded mammals. So, I wonder what will happen if I do this?" Lapis said freezing her blade of water.

The creeping ice froze Jaselyn's blade of blood and by the extension her entire arm up to the shoulder. The bloody redhead screeched in pain from being unable to feel or move her frozen arm.

"Jezebel, help melt this off of me!" Jaselyn said as the coldness was slowing her heart rate.

Jezebel flicked her lighter but got herself blinded by Ivory. Despite her fuzzy vision and disorientation, she was able to hone on her other sense to get one well-timed shot of light to Jezebel's eyes.

"Hindsight's 20-20, isn't it?" Ivory said a tad cocky as Kelly got Ivory up off the ground.

In her falcon faunus form, she flew Ivory up to a rooftop to recover.

"Focus on the others, I can heal my body by bathing in the light." Ivory said panting. "Just let the sun do its work."

"Right." Kelly said shifting back to a rabbit faunus. "Just don't die on me."

"Promise. Besides you still haven't slept with me yet." Ivory teased.

"Ivory, you full well know that's not going to happen." Kelly shot back with a smirk before leaping off the roof.

"Jezebel!" Livia said deciding to go after Kelly and Ivory only for Yuki to get in the way. "Get the fuck out of my way!"

"Not sorry, but I can't let you." Yuki said defensively.

"Fine, but since you're so insistent on dying, let me show you the true power of my semblance. I was saving this to poison the water supply for that orphanage of faunus children, but you've pissed me off enough!" Livia said as purple ooze seeped out her body surrounding her. "Prepare yourself face the Kinjite Sazandora."

The scent of this toxin was noxious, the ground around them started the melt, and even the nearby shop's paint was peeling. Kelly was coughing sickened by the air alone and Lapis had formed a ball of water around her own head to reduce the toxins she was exposed to. Jezebel and Jaselyn immediately got on gas masks as Livia's body was coated to become a horrific beast. She was a three-headed hydra, a toxic being of pure poison with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on its back. She had a crimson-colored collar on its neck which surrounds its head with the main head is dark green and has red eyes with no pupils. Her breath came out as a crimson color. Her two hands are also black and each one harbors a head; these are similarly dark green with black eyes with small crimson collars on the inside. Those two hands were seeping crimson poison. Her abdomen has two crimson stripes and its feet appear atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Her tail also sports a crimson stripe with dagger like end.

"Ok, how in the fuck did Ozpin think you were only worth a bounty of 10,000 Lien?!" Lapis said stepping back.

"Lapis, Kelly, stay back and get Ivory further away to safety. Get the civilians to move further away! If we let her, she'll poison the entire town!"

"And how are you going to stop me, boy?" Livia bellowed. "With my semblance, I am unbeatable!"

"So, that makes 100. I've heard that line about someone being invincible with their semblance. Jamborite thought so too, and now she's dead." Yuki said taking a stance.

"Don't compare me to that savage pred!" Livia roared.

"I shouldn't. You're both just as arrogant, but she didn't have to transform to look intimidating." Yuki said with a smirk.

"I will hang you by your entrails!" Livia hissed.

"Ooh…20 times I've heard it." Yuki said as Livia screamed.

The dagger part of Livia's tail glows purple as she swung at him. Yuki clashed with Frostbite as he coated with a layer of light. Team YUKI was in for the boss fight and Yuki's semblance triggered autonomously the appropriate boss battle music.

[Mood Music: Pendulum ft. In Flames - Self vs. Self (Instrumental)]

"Ooh, ominous choice, Serena." Yuki inwardly speaking to his A.I. in his mind.

 **"** **[Thanks to being outside of time and still being active around Tempus, I was able to download probably a trillion pieces of music from other worlds. Don't worry, I had them transfer for your devices and sorted out. Your chances of your team's survival are as low as usual.]"**

"The odds stacked against us, it'll make the victory all the sweeter." Yuki said with a grin.

The blinded Jezebel fired off her lighter's torrent of flames wildly trying to hit something. Her flames came close enough to Livia's flammable breath causing an explosion that blew Yuki away.

Yuki bit down, trying not to let out a noise of pain after being thrown into a light pole. With Ruby's semblance, he dashed right back in front of her leaving a trail of marigold, bird's-foot trefoil, and iris petals. It was not a perfect run, but he had to act fast.

"Oi, stupid? Can't aim very well, can you?" Yuki taunted.

Jezebel was slowly regaining her vision and cruelly smirked before opening fire on him. Of course, Yuki turned into a rabbit faunus and leapt high into the air leaving a surprised Livia to be burned.

"Jezebel, you idiot! He's in the air!" Livia said flying after him.

Jezebel brought her lighter up, but she was interrupt by a familiar voice.

"Armis Duplici Iai: Twin Twilight!"

Two air compressed projectiles, one formed of darkness and one formed of light, were spiraled into Jezebel. The attack bypassed her aura and slammed into her sending her further down the street crashing into a mailbox.

"You! How did you recover so quickly?!" Livia said finding the source of the attack in Ivory.

"Don't mess with the Lady of the Twilight, bitch." Ivory said confident yet panting.

She knew she was not at one hundred percent, but Livia did not know that. Jaselyn was still clashing against Lapis who was using Manifesta to calmly dodge and parry the blows thrown. She had gotten her frozen arm melted thanks to the explosion, but that arm still was shaking being frozen for such a short time.

"Stand still so I can punch you!" Jaselyn screamed flustered over her lack of success.

"Whatever." Lapis said standing still.

Jaselyn threw a blood covered fist at her, but the attacked stopped before it even reached her face. Jaselyn could not move her arm and she struggled to as Lapis rolled her eyes.

"You're really stupid. You can control your blood as a semblance, but I control water. Pray tell, what the human body is mostly made of?" Lapis asked.

"Blood, duh." Jaselyn answered plainly.

"And what is blood made with, dumbass?!" Lapis snapped.

Jaselyn thought of it only to pale. She tried to move only for Lapis to paralyze her entire body.

"I'll give you this, your semblance is making this difficult. Most I do this do are stiff, but you're actually fighting my control. Of course, that's not a big deal. I've had opponents resist this without having a semblance like yours. However, this semblance will be your downfall. You still need warm blood to function." Lapis said cocking her head on a side. "Tell me. Ever play fighting games?"

"Yes…" Jaselyn sputtered.

"Then, you already know how you're going to die!" Lapis said freezing Jaselyn's body up to her waist.

Lapis tore the triplet's torso off before throwing him into the street leaving Jaselyn to weakly crawl using her semblance to stay alive. Lapis took out a small chunk of electric dust and dropped on the trail of blood Jaselyn was leaving electrocuting her. Lapis had a muted look watching her scream and plead for mercy.

"No mercy for the wicked." Lapis said tossing a piece of Fire Dust on top of Jaselyn's body.

Combined with the electricity, Jaselyn's torso exploded leaving brunt chunks as Lapis' body drew out the blood from those bits due to her semblance.

"O- blood. How fitting." Lapis said flying away with water wings.

She flew Kelly moving the civilians away as some were affected by poison to a minor degree.

"Where the hell are the huntsmen?!" One citizen said frantically screaming at the emergency operator he called on his phone.

He was told they were still trying to reach Ozpin, Goodwitch, or even Qrow. Police and medics had showed up to take the civilians off Kelly's hands. Kelly ran back into the inferno despite the worried looks of others.

"NO! Jaselyn!" Livia said enraged at the sight of her sister being killed. "You murderous bastards!"

"A bit on the hypocritical side, much?" Yuki said dodging another swipe from her.

"Besides. Jezebel's next! Ivory, let's get **_Wet and Wild_** **!** " Lapis said flying back into the fray.

"Oh yeah!" Ivory said flying up after Lapis sheathing her swords.

Flying over Livia, Lapis and Ivory's hands glow the color of their aura as they formed their hands to make triangles. Livia watched Yuki backflip out of the way as a barrage of compressed blasts of water and hard light pelted Livia who was using the coated poison to absorb the damage.

"Yuki! Think you follow my lead and morph into that draconic sheep faunus form?" Kelly asked.

"I'll do you one better for our **Menagerie Mashup.** That same sheep said that her family's semblance allows draconic addons to their forms remember. I copied it. I'm more impressed you actually achieved it without it." Yuki said impressed with her.

"Remember my semblance lets me shift into any animal that existed? I just had to do some rapid adjustments to mutate like her. It freaking hurts though. You might be able to endure that pain seeing your aura reserves." Kelly said astutely.

"Well then, let's do this." Yuki said slipping off the t-shirt from under his armor. "Good thing, I upgraded my armor to mold like your bodysuit."

Kelly tossed off the white cape alongside Yuki's t-shirt as they began to shift formed. Kelly had become the draconic sheep faunus form, but Yuki took it one step further by attempting a draconic lizard (basically a dragon) faunus transformation. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each of Yuki's shoulders, while the tips of his new horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. He gained sharp claws, wings, and a tail. The lower trims of his wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike, and a blue flame burned on his tail with intense heat. He let out a roar spewing blue flames. The two flew up to join Lapis and Ivory in the air to make the finishing blow with them.

"Ivory, Lapis, you can cease your attack. It's fitting that the leader gives the coup de grace." Yuki said walking confidently to Livia. "And as for you Livia. It's time for you to die, any last words?'

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Livia bellowed as Yuki's mood music faded out.

[Mood Music Ends]

Fashionably late, Lisa Lavender and her camera crew arrived on the scene alongside Ozpin and Glynda. Right on time to see Yuki use his semblance.

"501. And like the previous 500, you'll die like the rest." Yuki said getting on the offensive. "Yang Xiao Long!"

An overlay visage of Yang showed over Yuki as brought his fist together breaking out into an explosive torrent of blue flames. Livia stepped back.

"Hesitant, Livia?" Yuki said in dual voiced tone (with Serena speaking as Yang).

"What the hell are you?" Livia asked.

"More like what the hell are we? We're formed from tragedy." Lapis said walking to join side alongside Ivory and Kelly.

"We defend Remnant from the shadows." Ivory said bitterly as light shone from her body. "Even if Lionheart blacklisted us to let those three assholes in."

"We've done some crazy things and fought many foes." Kelly said with steeled eyes.

"We're only stepping out into the light to let the world to see what's made." Lapis boasted which got Ozpin to flinch.

"Jezebel is partly right that I could have like you and had just slaughtered faunus left and right after what the White Fang did to me. But that's just adding to the cycle. My family: among the Silver Eyed Warriors that Salem feared and hunted, have fought and died through generations for these kingdoms that screwed us over. I could have just not done anything after Lionheart rejected us saying we were not "true huntsmen". I wasn't getting paid to deal with the threats! But I do this thing with my team... for Remnant, and for its people. I do it anyway even if the credit is stolen from us. And it's not the dying that frightens me; it's doing nothing and letting scum like the White Fang and Salem do what they please." Yuki said calmly tearing down Livia with his words before all four powered up

"We're Remnant's Four Shadows, Team YUKI! And we fear no one. Not the Grimm, not the White Fang, not Salem's cronies, nor the witch herself. You. You're just our stepping stone for bigger things." All four said in unison.

Ozpin's jaw just hung wide at what they just said. For most, it would come off as a boast, but they sounded dead serious with the resolve to boot. Livia twitched backing up realizing rather late in that she may have taken on too much. The public was stunned as word of the Silver Eyed Warriors was mostly an old legend in modern times. Yuki had flat out proven it true much earlier raising so many questions. Lisa had basically broadcasted their bold statement across the world this time and reactions were mixed.

(With Team RWBY in Patch)

"I can't believe this! I need to hunt that guy down!" Yang Xiao Long said with stars in her eyes.

"Yang, are you insane? You saw what he did to those people? And you want to fight him?" Blake said terrified.

"What? No! I want him to train me! You see what he did with my semblance! That is so badass!" Yang said grinning like a loon.

"Oh…well I guess. I wonder if he could use mine." Blake said nervously.

"Are you not questioning how he got your information on your semblance or your name? You two never met." Weiss said with concern.

Her concerns were sadly ignored by the rest of team as the only sane woman was being disregarded once again.

(With Ironwood)

"Oh shit…" He said seeing Kelly was alive and well.

He knew he screwed up in the past and he had hoped it would not come back to haunt him. He was relived yet guilty when Kelly was announced dead. However, it was obvious she was alive and was probably coming for him soon.

(In Atlas)

"FUCK!" Whitley spat seeing Kelly on screen. "She's alive?! Oh Oum…oh brothers, oh FUCK!"

Jaccques was not any better and was sweating hard about how utterly screwed she was. Kelly's father, Papyrus was already put into prison being exposed for lying about his daughter's death. If he spilled the beans about Kelly, the SDC would be ruined and, by extension, him. Willow was raising a glass in Team YUKI's honor.

(In Mistral)

Lionheart was in all purposes, totally screwed. The people of Mistral were not exactly happy to learn that he was responsible for Team YUKI running wild. The fact that he was exposed for covering up their deeds did not help either. The coward had gotten a hail of death threats from humans and faunus alike. The White Fang were not exactly happy with him. The organization was in chaos with footage of the team's slaughtering of White Fang coming to light. There are the horrified members who immediately quit in response and there was Sienna's reaction. She exploded and wanted answers as she had people raiding the offices for details. The Fennec brothers were inadvertently exposed to be planning a coup with Adam against her when Sienna found the document that basically showed the Vale branch had been slaughtering villages left and right. All with her _forged_ signature of approval.

"Corsac! Albain!" Sienna roared.

The brothers were packing their things and getting the hell out of there. They knew if Yuki or Sienna found them, they were going to die painfully and slowly. Sienna snapped into an unyielding rage when she discovered that thanks to Marble, the White Fang was missing three billion thanks to Marble stealing funds to fuel her expensive lifestyle. Unknown to Sienna, Marble had given that scroll containing the information of the whereabouts of said money to Alamite to which it was now in Lapis' possession. Team YUKI had unknowingly crippled the White Fang's cash flow, and Sienna was slowly realizing that the White Fang was going to be finically in deep trouble.

(Back in Vale)

[Mood Music: Undertale – You Idiot]

Yuki's mood music triggered with him thinking Serena had it picked for him. But that was not the case as Livia seemed to regain her nerve.

"A stepping stone?! I refuse to go down to some low-class wretch!" Livia spat as her body began to hiss releasing steam from it.

"300." Yuki remarked.

That did it as Livia snapped slipping from sanity from Yuki's goading. She began to chuckle before breaking out in a full guffaw which got everyone to pause.

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked.

"You know, it's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, and flowers are blooming. On days like these, all of you... will join me in hell." Livia said as her purple aura became visible over her monstrous form.

Livia gathered her aura creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around her body as her body bulk.

"[Warning! Target is trying to use her aura and semblance to self-destruct!]" Serena screamed into Yuki which got him to scream out similar words.

"So, the cornered rat pulls the most cowardly move in the book. Yuki, how are we going to deal with this?" Ivory asked.

Yuki sighed as the music changed again.

[Mood Music: Dragon Ball Kai OST – Courage Fills the Heart]

"Team, looks like we'll have to get her out of the kingdom." Yuki remarked.

"Ha! You got only two minutes before it's doomsday for you all!" Livia said smugly. "Your semblances can't save you now."

Lapis, Ivory, and Kelly surrounded Livia as Yuki unsheathed Frostbite. He turned to Ozpin and said his "final words."

"Ozpin, if I die, I want you to do one thing. I want to put a bullet in Lionheart's head…." Yuki said not losing that grin. "Because that coward doesn't deserve to live where I have died fighting for Remnant."

With an overlay of Raven Branwen over him, he used Frostbite to tear open a portal underneath his team and Livia before diving it.

"So, where do you think they went?" Lisa asked.

[Mood Music Ends]

"What the fuck is this?!" Adam screamed as a portal tore open in the roof of the compound as Team YUKI and Livia fell through.

"Oh, hello Adam. How awful it is to see you again. I suggest you run as this bloated bitch is about to blow up." Yuki said pointing to Livia who was straining to hold it in.

"Again, who are you?" Adam said shocked.

"Why…I'm the Crossroad Killer." Yuki said darkly before his team jumped up into the portal leaving the White Fang with the bomb.

"OH OUM, I CAN'T HOLD IT!" Livia screamed before letting it go.

Adam was already running only to smell rotten eggs. The White Fang members sighed in relief as it was only a really nasty fart. Then, a member had the bright idea to light up a cigarette in the same room. Blake swore she could hear an explosion among with screaming in the distance but was glued to the television as Team YUKI reemerged the closing portal slightly roasted but alive. Yuki and Ivory shifted back to their human forms a bit winded.

"And that's that." Yuki said dusting off his hands as he took up his t-shirt to throw over his shoulder.

"No, it's not, you asshole!" Jezebel said staggering into the scene. "You killed my sisters, you son of a-"

BLAM! Ivory shot her through the head with Suki, leaving the body to fall to the ground.

"You'd think she'd try a sneak attack." Ivory said with a dry look.

"I'm more concerned that they had low bounty. How was Livia worth 10,000 lien?!" Kelly said.

This got the crowd to look to Ozpin completely horrified with the low number for someone so dangerous. He had requested her and her sisters for much bigger bounties. Ozpin needed to take that up with the police soon, but there was one thing he needed to deal with right now. He had to, and the mood music set the mood perfectly as Ozpin confronted the four.

[Mood Music: My Hero Academia – You Too Can Become a Hero]

"Yuki, you have my thanks for defending Vale today. You and your teammates took on the threat despite not having too. You went in risking your lives to defend the innocents. There are stories about many huntsmen and huntresses. Of how the likes of them became great but most have one thing in common. The selflessness to protect the innocent, no matter what. And today, in front of the world stage..." Ozpin said gesturing to Lisa Lavender before continuing. "You proved your worth."

"Can…this be what I think it is?" Yuki thought.

All this time, Yuki and Lapis was satisfied with working in the shadows and they was completely surprised that the media that aired their fight this time. Kelly and Ivory had big shit-eating grins on their faces. A gentle breeze blew through the air as flashes of Lionheart had seeped back to Yuki's mind as they seemed more faded.

"It can't be…" Yuki murmured shaking internally.

" **You four can become huntsmen.** " Ozpin said.

Yuki fell to his knees as tear streamed down his face screaming, "YES! FINALLY! I can become the real deal!"

"But what about the blacklisting?" Lapis asked unsure of Ozpin's words holding a glare at him.

"I've already looked it over and deemed that you were all unfairly blacklisted. In fact, Miss Viridian and Miss Usagi's transcripts were used as an overlay for faked transcripts for another set of students who we're trying to indentify. And as for Lionheart, do not worry, he will be dealt with." Ozpin said as Yuki was trying to recompose himself.

"I can't wait to get my huntsman license and rub it in Ironwood's face!" Kelly cackled.

"I can relate." Ivory said with a hand on Kelly's shoulder. "But I want to do it to my parents while getting dic-"

"I didn't say I was going to just give your licenses to you." Ozpin said breaking the flow of the moment.

The mood music died too when Yuki shot up screaming, "You tease!"

[Mood Music Ends]

"Skilled as you are, I can't just give you four licenses. But I can offer you all a spot at Beacon Academy on an advanced track. You'll be out in about two years." Ozpin offered.

"There's one thing I want to ask. Depending on circumstances in the future, it may change, but I want to ask to be Ruby Rose's mentor. I don't think I need to say why." Yuki said as the wind blew aside his hair to briefly show his silver eye.

"Very well. Not like I have a choice." Ozpin said with the last sentence bordering on sarcasm.

"Well then, we have a deal. I must say that my father was quite wary of you and warned me to be the same. While I am, I'll give a chance, Oz. So…try not to fuck that up like you did my father's trust." Yuki said sternly as Mood Music triggered.

[Mood Music: Outasight - The Boogie]

"But other than that, we'll see you at Beacon Academy by the evening. We have some business to handle. Some old friends to visit." Ivory said before turning to the camera. "To all you my few fans in Mistral, our day is comin'!"

Ivory looked a flash of light to blind the crowd for a few moments to see Team YUKI was already gone leaving only petals. The ram faunus that they saved pointed to them already dashing away on the rooftops.

"Anyone noticing the music that keeps playing out of nowhere?" The cameraman said.

"You too?!" Lisa said. "Whew, thought I was hearing things. You think that's one of Yuki's semblances?"

As Yuki and his team made their leave, Yuki was pleased with himself and his team. Stomped a couple of racists, give some new semblances, and even got a few battle trophies. Yuki looked down to Jezebel's lighter and said to his teammates, "Hey, Serena just located the triplets' apartment. Who wants to go a raid?"

"I'm game. Just keep pumping those tunes." Ivory said raving to the beat.

"Could you believe Serena managed to download a bunch of songs while we were with Tempus? Apparently, they're some other world beyond ours." Yuki said as he caught a flagpole to flip up to the next roof.

"Wherever it is, they could good beats." Ivory said.

"Wait, who's Serena?" Kelly asked.

"Serena is Yuki's A.I. for his semblance. Think of her as his assistant." Lapis explained. "By the way, Yuki. I let them know about the more intimate details about your semblance."

"That's fine, Kris. I owed them an explanation either way." Yuki said. "Because we're forever Team YUKI."

* * *

(A/N: I came up with a bit of a clever to justify the music cues. Basically, if Team YUKI's around, Mood Music will trigger. Consider the reason a nod to those who read my other works concerning warpers and the multiverse. And no, don't expect any of them to cross into this. Simply put, you'll get references to it in other works of mine because I'm meta like that. And there's two other details to discuss. One, the next chapter will mark the end of the "Introduction Arc" and the plot will get rolling. Secondly, I want to clarify something. Yes, all of Team YUKI practice Armis Iai. Let that sink in.)

Semblances Copied In This Chapter:

Livia Van Magnolia

(A/N: And yes, Adam is alive. I couldn't just kill him off like that….when I could do something much worse. :3 – yoshi3000 out!)

[ _Ending Theme -_ Fu-tu-re (English Translated Version)]


	11. V1E5: For Want of Swarm

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

{Cues Opening: [TYER] ENGLISH KILL LA KILL OP1 - "SIRIUS" [FEAT. SAKI]}

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Episode 5: For Want of a Swarm**

 _Swarm – noun – a word that can be used to describe a group of butterflies._

* * *

Chronoa had finished watched the latest episode of RWBY and she was already writing a letter to Rooster Teeth begging him to just reboot the train wreck and get their act together.

"Ugh, like they'll listen." Chronoa said crushing up on the paper to toss it. "I'm going to watch Camp Camp instead. Not like they can screw that up too."

She listened to see what Team YUKI had done later tonight.

* * *

The smallest of effects can have drastic changes on the world if just one thing was changed. Of course, Team YUKI did not really care for this as the original timeline was not that pleasant in the first time. However, Team Yuki would walk the line between Spanners in the Works and Butterflies of Doom.

* * *

 _(White Fang HQ – Vale Branch – Medical Ward)_

Eyes caked open as pain shot through the body. Adam looked around to realize he was in a hospital room and saw the doctor come in. A chameleon faunus dawned in white, Dr. Veau Blanco. She was the third youngest of the Blanco clan and the only child of the clan left in the White Fang.

"You're awake. That's good, you've been in a coma for two weeks after that human attacked our base. By some streak of luck, no casualties. But most of the injured were poisoned thanks to that human bomb and cannot continue working for the Fang." Veau said holding her clipboard. "30 had to be discharged a day later the attack due to medical complications. Another 10 quit despite having no injuries. They refused to continue serving if the "Crossroad Killer" was still around."

"Damn it!" Adam snarled. "I'll run a sword through him!"

"About that…I'm sorry, but it's best you see this." Veau said rolling up a full-length mirror.

Adam gasped that his entire left arm was gone, and his right hand was gone leaving a stump.

"You weren't poisoned, but the force of the explosion shattered your aura and sent hurdling into our weapons vault." Veau said sympathetic. "Nearly lost your horns and your balls."

Adam shook and screamed out in frustration.

"And there's worse news…" Veau said. "Our high leader….made a statement the day after. Its better you see this."

* * *

 _(13 Days Ago)_

"So, that's now your semblance works? Think about insane." Ivory said taking a seat on a bed to process.

The team were in what the Triplet's apartments was as they raided for valuables. They had found lien and dust for themselves, and information on the HuMann Order to use for their benefit. Yuki had just explained his semblance's true nature to Ivory and Kelly.

"Yuki, you literally have a mental-spiritual computer program for a semblance! And considering both Faunus and Humans rely on technology so much…" Kelly remarked.

"It pretty much makes Yuki broken beyond belief. Basically, as long as technology advances, Yuki gets more broken by the year." Lapis said summing it up. "Let's face it, we all have broken semblances if we use them correctly."

"Fair point, but still…could Yuki take over the CCT?" Kelly asked.

"That used to be a theory I had." Yuki said with a wink.

"You're basically what Atlas wishes Penny could be." Ivory said getting up from the bed. "No wonder you have to keep that secret."

"As far as the public knows, I just copy others." Yuki said with a sigh. "Even that's too much, but whatever. I already made sure to secretly use my powers to limit who saw the broadcast. People know, but not as much."

"Either way, let's go. It's time I reunited with my "big sisters". I believe it's their birthday today." Yuki said tearing a portal open. "Lapis, clean up this place to leave no trace."

"On it." Lapis said using her command of water to literally clean the place.

The ridding of fingerprints, DNA evidence, and any other trace that YUKI was there was gone as the four went through the portal.

-Y-

With Junior's Club being still repaired, a certain pair of twins were holed up in their apartment bored out of their skulls and out of work for the long haul until it was repaired. Yang never really thought of the fact that her outburst led to people being out of work.

"Hey, sis. You've been staring at your cup of coffee for a while now." Melanie asked her twin.

"It's supposed to be our 21th birthday, and we can't celebrate with the party we planned thanks to that blonde bitch." Miltiades said bitterly.

Melanie sighed as she was just as livid as her twin, but she was trying not to sulk. However, a swirling portal appeared in the middle of the room. Miltiades scrambled for her weapons, and Melanie was seriously regretting having only heels for weapons as she was not wearing heels. However, out of the portal came someone they have not seen in a long time.

"Happy birthday." Yuki said as his team stepped through.

"Yuki! Lapis!" The twins said tackle-hugging Yuki and Lapis.

"Sorry, I haven't called. It's a long story, but I wanted to come see you two after I made sure to empty the triplets' apartment. I found out that your place of business got wrecked, so here." Yuki said handing them both rolls of liens. "Better the money that the HuMann bastards had be burned on something useful."

"You shouldn't have." Miltia said with her cheerful smile returned.

"It gets better." Lapis said raising up Alamite's scroll. "I've been looking through the scroll, and I discovered that Alamite stole a lot of money from the White Fang."

"How much we're talking?" Everyone asked.

Lapis gave the scroll to Yuki and he looked through it while growing a shit-eating grin on his face. Lien signs flashed on his eyes as he jumped up on the table dancing on it with strangely no music playing.

"Team YUKI are officially billionaires!" Yuki whooped.

Ivory and Kelly's jaw hung as Yuki had plenty of ideas of what to do with the money.

"First off, we'll need transfer the money out of Alamite's account to my account. That'll be easy for Serena and I to handle." Yuki said as a holographic keyboard and screen flashed to life in front of him as he stepped off the table.

"What the heck is that and who's Serena?" Melanie asked completely lost.

"Mil, Mel, we can talk after we go grab some breakfast. Is Kerry's House of Munch still around?" Lapis asked.

"Sorry, they closed down." Miltia remarked. "We could go to the Nekohanten. It's a new place that I heard plenty about."

"Wait, Nekohat..Shit, they're in Vale now?" Lapis said annoyed.

"Something wrong?" Melanie and Ivory asked.

"The Nekohanten is a front for the Shèngyàmǎxùn or the Remnant Amazons. Basically, a group of women who are tough as nails and traveled through the harsh landscapes terrorizing any stupid fuck who got in their way. They live the way of the nomadic outsiders who eschew the typical kingdom society. We, as in Yuki and I, have history." Lapis remarked. "About four years ago, a bit after Yuki and I met, we traveled to Crossroad Village for Yuki to mourn, but…"

"The Amazons had plans to take over the village to live there. I take offense to that and challenged them. They had me fight their heir, Shampoo, who was about my age. If I won, they were not allowed to violate Crossroad soil. It was a tough fight as I did not have the semblances I had now. I had to rely on your training and my skills with Manifesta and Armis. I had won, but they had a catch of their own. If a man defeats one of their own in combat, the defeated warrior must marry him. However, I passed on the offer and told the Amazons to piss the hell off of my land. Ever since, I've seen the old bat find ways to try to convince me and Lapis to join their tribe. At least, she's not forceful and only asked us once a year since then." Yuki explained.

"How strong are we talking?" Miltia asked.

"They make that girl who smashed your club look like a child looking a temper tantrum. They can wreck half a kingdom if its forces were caught off-guard by them. Most of them don't even have semblances or haven't awakened them yet. In fact, they eschew using them and settle for being just inhumanely strong. The leader, even though she's an old woman, can scare Grimm off with a glare alone." Lapis remarked.

"A lot like my father. The tribe values the use of Manifesta and Armis like my family. It's a miracle none of them are Silver Eyed Warriors." Yuki said keying away.

Team YUKI realized rather quickly they had a lot of explaining to, and Yuki decided that the twins could be trusted. Thus, they were let in on the dirty details…the lore, Yuki's semblance, and their stint with Tempus. The two were dumbfounded and were probably keeping their composure.

"A technique that can let you bypass aura? That explains so much…" Miltia said with her mind blown. "Does the Nekohaten deliver?"

"I might as well call them…." Yuki said asking Serena to find their number and call them. "But I can trust you with our secrets."

The twins were still blown away with what they were let in on such secrets. Secrets was nothing new for those in the underground, but this was bigger than that. Blanks had been filling in their hands as they realized why. Why Yuki always hid his silver eye, why Yuki was good with copying others, and why Yuki was insanely good with technology.

"Of course, you can. But, Yuki, you realize that you house a semblance that basically make you a one-man army. Hell, it's like you have a team of the most broken semblances possible." Melanie exclaimed. "I wish I could find out what semblance I had!"

"Wait, what history you and Lapis with them?" Kelly asked flustered.

Lapis laid a supporting hand on her shoulder to calm her down as Serena piqued up.

" _[Yuki, the Nekohaten is on the line. Shall I put them on speaker?]_ " Serena asked.

"Go on ahead." Yuki said as Serena put them on speaker.

"Moshi moshi, welcome to the Nekohaten, home to the best Mistralian food. Can I take your order?"

"Pink, how good it is to hear from you." Yuki said dryly.

"Yuki?!" The now named Pink screeched.

Everyone in the room could hear shuffling and clattered before Pink was pushed off the phone and a new older voice took over.

"Ah, young Azure. So, you figured out we set up shop in your turf."

"Cut the shit, Cologne. Why are you in Vale?" Yuki said seriously.

"Well, it's not to wage war. Sadly, the Amazons were sadly robbed. One of more less skilled amazons who is our accountant was killed in a surprise raid. I believe you meet the thief. You do have her portal semblance." Cologne said as Yuki scowled.

"Raven fucking Branwen. Of course…" Ivory said venomously.

"How many died and how much was stolen?" Yuki asked.

"Just the accountant and her sister, poor Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung…as for what was stolen, 35 million. We're not in Vale for you per say, we're here because we're all in no position to travel around as usual." Cologne said bitterly. "We have to pool the last of our treasures to set ourselves here."

"That so? Well, this could be interesting. I happened to come across a lot of money, and I may be able to help you out." Yuki said with a grin.

"Really?!" Cologne said excitedly.

"I'll be willing to hand over 20 million in exchange that the Amazons work for me while you're in Vale. I'll need backup for a few operations because I…have mixed feelings about who I'm getting involved with. Despite your scheming to want me to marry Shampoo, sadly I trust you more than Ozpin." Yuki admitted.

"I don't blame you. But I assume you want to order as well." Cologne remarked. "And how soon can you get us the needed lien?"

"I can deliver it today. Hell, even earlier if you have a bank account. I can just transfer the cash over." Yuki said.

"Give me that." Pink said yanking the phone out of Cologne's hands. "Yes, Yuki. I have the account this time as I head the finances after Ling-Ling's death."

"Under your name?" Yuki asked.

Pink confirmed it and Serena informed him that all the money was now out of Alamite's account into his own. Serena flashed up a message remarked that she also emptied the accounts for the other triplets. Yuki keyed away to find Pink's account and easily transfer 20 million into the account.

"It has been done." Yuki said. "Now I'd like to place my order."

Pink got out her scroll and saw the increase in funds come in seconds.

"Of course, the Shèngyàmǎxùn are in your deb-WHAA!?" Pink said as Colonge shoved her out of the way.

"So, does this mean you'll consider marrying Shampoo?" Colonge asked.

"Colonge, isn't Shampoo enjoying her freedom? She's basically in a state of impunity." Yuki remarked getting Colonge to pause. "Don't expect me to just say yes. Let things go on and see what happens."

"Just know that I will extend the offer to join to your whole harem as well." Colonge said. "Now what I can get you to eat?"

"Harem?!" Kelly said outraged as Lapis face-palmed.

Yuki ignored it and focus on placing an order asking if they have birthday specials as well.

"But Yuki, it's not your birthday." Cologne said confused.

"No, but it's a pair of twins that I know quite well. And they've hit 21 and can't celebrate it as planned. So, along with our orders, I'd like a red velvet cake." Yuki said coolly before giving the address.

"Consider it done, my boy. I'll have Shampoo deliver your order. Thank you for calling the Nekohaten." Cologne said before hanging up.

"Crap." Yuki thought.

"Who's Shampoo?" Ivory asked.

"Cologne's great-granddaughter and the heiress I beat." Yuki said blankly.

"She hot?" Ivory asked.

"She's a knockout, and before you ask, no you can't sleep with Shampoo. Cologne will skin you alive. A good chunk of the Amazon swing the other way or go for both teams, so you try your luck there, but not Shampoo." Yuki said rubbing his forehead.

"Your team is quite the odd case. Is there a reason it's a mostly all-girl team?" Miltiades teased.

"It just is, Milt. We all have our suffering as our bond. This isn't paltry perversion." Lapis said a bit serious in tone.

"Don't be so serious, Lazuli. Milt was just joking." Melanie said assuring Lapis of no hard feels.

A knock on the door came and Milt answered to only to nearly get run over by a handcart wheeling in food by Shampoo.

"Shampoo." Yuki said phasing out his computer screen and keyboard to get up. "Good to see you again."

She was as he remembered with her long bluish-purple hair and red eyes. She now stood as tall as him with a flattering figure befitting her training. She wore the usual uniform for the café, a pale-blue cheongsam, white sash, and boots.

"Yuki." Shampoo said before hugging him. "Good to see you again."

Shampoo was originally a bit more honor bound to the code of Amazons, but the impunity had led her to be more free-spirited. At first, she felt it as a great insult, but later on realized that his refusal gave her "protection" from people in the case she lost a fight to prevent those who wanted to weasel a way to be either become the new heir or get in her pants. It also helped him and Lazuli were considered "honorary" Remnant Amazons.

"The same." Yuki said. "You look well."

"Same to…Shoot, it seems I have another delivery. I'm already informed that your meal's been paid for already. I'll have to go but do come by the café anytime you like." Shampoo said with a bow before rushing out.

At the café, Cologne was cursing inward swearing she would get Ozpin for ruining the moment. With Shampoo out of the door, the twins would have their party. Thus, would begin the falling dominos.

o-(Next Day, Noon)-o

(White Fang Headquarters, Mistral)

Sienna Khan had been hailed as fearless in her fight for the betterment of the Faunus, but never was she so afraid. For all her actions, she's began to have regrets. She had sent time reading the files and making calls with them all leading to one horrible and clear Earth. Her actions were all for naught. She had gotten a scathing talking down from Mizuki's mother who had visit her son a week before Crossroad was razed, and it only served to bring her mood down. Mizuki and Tsubaki had sent the headquarters a letter after letter trying to tell what had been going on at the Vale Brotherhood, but she found it unanswered and hidden. The robberies of the dust trains she could get behind, but not the murders of innocent women and children. Not the raiding of villages for protection money. She had found those letters and more in the Fennec brother's office and it came with photographic evidence as well. Sienna Khan was sickened, and she had to do something today. She had called up a press conference and it was a rare moment when human reporters were allowed in. She got up wearing a whiter version of her outfit looking in the mirror. She sighed and got ready to face the music.

Out on the podium, she was meet with cheers, boos, and people asking questions before raising her hand to silence them all.

"Brothers and sister of the White Fang and the news media, you are all here concern what I have to say about the issue of the Azure." Sienna started off.

"We should find him and kill all his loved ones! Let him a taste of his own medicine!" Ilia yelled from within the crowd.

Sienna facepalmed before yelling, "Are you retarded?! He already had his parents killed by our wayward brothers! I swear if I hear another stupid statement like that, I will make you wish the Crossroad Killer killed you!"

She took a breath and calmed down before continuing, "I apologize for the outburst. Running an organization like this, stupidity runs rampant. As for the matter of the Crossroad Killer, I cannot condemn him for the slaughter of our brothers and sisters in arms."

The White Fang members were clamoring for answers and Ilia threatened a riot only for Sienna to continue.

"I do not like the fact he and his team killed so many of the White Fang's members, but I understand why he did it. I am all for fighting for our rights, but what the Vale Brotherhood has done is nothing but sheer hypocrisy. It's clearly shown they don't give a damn about their follow Faunus when Jamborite's troupe shook them down for money or Adam slaughtering two of our own members. Mizuki and Tsubaki had tried to expose the hypocrisy, the murders, and the actions under the surface. However, there was a coup d'état they accidentally discovered. With help from the Fennec brothers, Adam was planning to overthrow me!"

A good share of gasps as one reporter stepped up adjusting his hat to ready himself.

"Miss Khan, is it true that you mentored Adam initially?" He asked.

"I supported him years ago, but I realized now that I made a mistake. I goaded him, I stroked his ego, and I blame myself for the path he chose. I hoped to use violence to get better treatment hoping to use fear and intimidation to get it. However, it's backfired. Yuki will be a determinant to the White Fang losing face…and we can't do anything." Sienna said with a bitter laugh.

"So, why can't we kill him?" Ilia asked indignantly.

"I don't know, maybe it's because his team consists of someone who controls an element that's EVERYWHERE on the fucking planet, someone who can turn into any kind of faunus, someone who controls light, and the Crossroad Killer who can probably do all three and has an arsenal of other people's semblances! Because we can totally take them on without losing plenty of lives! Ilia, get your head out of your ass! First off, we have no idea what connections Yuki could have! What if he has connections to an army, the government, or who knows? We just saw him with Ozpin not too long ago, you want the whole of Beacon and Haven on our asses?!" Sienna ranted as Ilia's skin color went from her normal hue to invisible. "Damn right, you better stay invisible, you little puissant!"

Sienna went on to stay that there is no point in trying to fight Yuki over this as his grudge was to the White Fang of Vale and asked her fellow members if they wanted to entertain the idea of Yuki being pushed to go all over the world to hunt every one of them down to which most sided with Sienna on.

"Which is why I'm going to do two things, most drastic, but I decided to do them anyway. The first is to say this message to Yuki Azure." Sienna said as everyone was on the edge of their seats. "I'm sorry this happened to you. Crossroad's fall was a senseless waste of life especially considering your father was avid faunus rights supporter. It actually disgusts me that he was killed out of sheer spite. I know my words can't undo the pain you endured nor the mental trauma of it all, but I only hope that this encourages you not to pursue the other branches of the White Fang."

Apologizing was hard enough for the White Fang to hear, but the next statement was probably worse. She made it official and publicly disavowed the entire Vale Brotherhood. She also called for the expelling of the Fennec brothers considering them traitors. That was a bigger bomb as the crowd was split on the issue. There were those for this, those against the idea, and those for it only because the Vale Brotherhood had stolen funds that were going to go other things. The White Fang were a terrorist group, but even they had to pay taxes to keep the kingdoms from actively getting on their cases. Sienna then took questions from reporters for another hour before the photo op was finished. Guards escorted the press out and Sienna returned inside with a massive headache joined by her assistant.

Her assistant, Mara, a Besenji dog faunus, came with a pair of glasses and a bottle of Menagerie rum. She wore a businesswoman's clothes befitting her thick and curvy frame keeping a professional appearance with heels and glasses to boot. She was now responsible for dealing the finances after the brothers.

"Mara, how bad does it look?" Sienna asked as Mara poured a glass.

"Financially, we enough to deal with taxes, but not to pay most of the grunts and lieutenants. Even with cutting off the Vale branch…their criminal dealings were actually keeping us with a surplus." Mara said honestly. "I'm afraid this is going to haunt us in the future."

"Even if I hadn't…either choice would have ruined the White Fang later on. Alamite, that bitch! No offense." Sienna said hoping not to offend her faithful assistant.

Sienna took a swig enjoying the exotic coconutty passion-fruit flavor and its thick liquid going down her throat.

"Oh please, it's no issue at all. Total bitch, she was. I didn't want to tell you before, but I want to let you know that all of Alamite's accounts were cleared out. The Vale bank Alamite did business with refused to help us citing they won't let us get that money back. I did some digging, and I realized something. Alamite had her information concerning her bank on her scroll, and it was recently used after her death." Mara said downing a glass right after speaking.

"I'm going to bet considering its most likely Team YUKI who's three billion richer." Sienna said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was."

"You'd be betting, right. They were in the news for donating 50,000 to assist in people's medical care for victims who were poisoned by that HuMann woman." Mara remarked.

"Oh great…" Sienna said pouring another glass.

"We have another problem." Mara suggested. "Concerning money and the Vale branch."

"What now?" Sienna said glaring at her.

"Seems a member who recently quit not too long ago was that living off the expense accounts." Mara said producing a file. "You remember her?"

Sienna opened it and scowled.

"Ghira's little kitten. Honestly, of all the people in the White Fang, I never fully understand why she joined." Sienna remarked. "Daddy' girl had it make."

"I believe Adam may have been manipulating her in ways Ilia wanted to. I'm actually ashamed that we glossed over the fact that Adam was grooming her, and Ilia was trying and failing to the same." Mara said exasperated. "I found this yesterday. Ilia was rushing out of the bathroom and she dropped it."

Mara pulled out a photo showing a younger Blake in the middle of changing and Sienna gagged.

"I believe she's about 14 in this…picture." Mara said disdainfully.

"Seriously! I just wanted to run an organization for faunus equality! I didn't ask for this shit!" Sienna roared.

"Well, what do we do?" Mara asked.

"For one, get Ilia out of the White Fang immediately. The longer she's associated with us, the risk this gets exposed increases. Hell, I'll have to swallow my pride and call Ghira." Sienna said downing the entire bottle.

"It could be worse…" Mara said hopefully.

Down in the barracks, Ilia was packing her bags. Her associate, a horse faunus, Spirit, watched in disdain. He was her partner on a few operations and he also had a thing for her. Of course, she had her eyes only for Blake much to his displeasure. Of course, there was also other things that prevented them from ever being a thing.

"You know this is a stupid idea. Are you really going to do this?" Spirit said.

"If you won't avenge those faunus, I perfectly will. Me and a few others are heading to Vale to kill that bastard and his bitches." Ilia said fuming.

Spirit could have went, and told the higher ups about this, but he decided not to. If Ilia wanted to commit suicide and possibly get herself and the White Fang killed, he could care less. He was already planning to quit and return home to Menagerie either way.

"You know what…fine. Do what you want, I won't stop you." Spirit said getting up. "But I want something in exchange for me keeping my mouth shut."

"If it's sex you want, the answer's no. You know full well, I don't do men." Ilia hissed.

"Oh please. Sex with you is worthless to me at the moment. I'm more interested in your collection of photos of that cat you fawn over. I want some of them for myself." Spirit said as Ilia's face wrinkled in disgust. "Don't be a hypocrite…I know you're using them. Besides, Blake's in Vale anyway. You could get the real deal."

Ilia was uncertain, but her desire for revenge clouded her judgement. She handed some of them over and Spirit left with Ilia unaware that she put herself in danger. By nightfall, Ilia and two others would leave for Vale before Sienna issued Ilia's expulsion order. Spirit left for Kuo Kuana with a smug grin on his face leaving behind a letter of resignation for the White Fang to find. Spirit fancied himself a Robin Hood figure and was riding a houseboat he stole in one of his previous operation. He looked over some of the photos.

"I don't know who Ghira is going to skin first.…Adam or Ilia?"

* * *

 _(White Fang HQ – Vale Branch – Medical Ward)_

"I can't believe it either. We've been disavowed." Dr. Veau said bitterly.

Adam let a primal roar before asking about the Fennec brothers only to be informed that they made it to Vale and have been overseeing operations with Ilia in tow as well. Even with the added help, it did not help to hide the fact that they were all disavowed by the High Leader herself and this could lead to the kingdom of Vale declaring open season on the Vale Brotherhood.

"Dr. Veau, how long until I can get replacements for my lost limbs?" Adam asked.

"Weeks to months. I'll make some calls." Dr. Veau said leaving the room.

Adam had no choice but to stew at the fact that he now had no hands. It did not help that the television was playing a marathon of a certain unpopular show.

"Doctor! Get in here and change the fucking channel!" Adam screamed.

Too bad, he needed fingers to touch the buttons!

* * *

(A/N: Yes, there will be some small crossovers. First up is Ranma 1/2, a manga I was introduced to through Love Hina's fanfiction (specifically writers like Snafu the Great and Karndragon). The reason why is I wanted to give some added backup and give Team YUKI people more likely to beat them in a fight. So, the butterflies had flown off with more early birds soon to arrive. And remember that the future vision triggers depending on the "person" met. Ah yes, this is going to interesting. I'll be taking suggestions for Amazons to add to the mix. Send it through PMs (and not in your review), a name, description, Semblance, and weapon. If I like it enough, I'll throw it in.)

[ _Ending Theme -_ Fu-tu-re (English Translated Version)]


	12. V1E6: Reap What You Sow, Part 1

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

{Cues Opening: [TYER] ENGLISH KILL LA KILL OP1 - "SIRIUS" [FEAT. SAKI]}

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Episode 6: Reap What You Sow, Part 1**

 _"Neo better betray Cinder!" Chronoa ranted after seeing the latest canon episode of RWBY. "Now let's see what Team YUKI's up too."_

 _She changed the channel._

* * *

 _(A/N: This chapter takes place around the same day Adam awakes in the hospital.)_

"Man, am I glad to be back at Beacon!" Yang said excitedly.

Team RWBY were just arriving on campus ready to get back to another semester, but there would be two people waiting for them.

"Professor Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch? Came to give us the red carpet?" Yang asked cheekily.

Glynda rolled her eyes and said, "And a welcome back to Beacon to you too."

"Good morning to you all, I'm actually here to collect you four before we're having some new students that I want you to meet." Ozpin said with a small smile.

Blake was sweating and praying that maybe it was not Team YUKI. The cat girl really did not want to end up on the end of Yuki's knife. Ruby and Yang were hoping the opposite. As for the band of rouges, they were going to get ready to head for Beacon. Yuki had called the gang to a warehouse to show them something. The four did not wear their "battle clothes" this time and were alternating. Ivory wore an orange sports bra with reddish lining and a diamond cut right above the chest, matching short shorts, boots, bracers, a mesh fishnet overshirt over the sports bra, helix piercing on her left ear, a white haramaki for her swords and a beige trench coat. Unlike the others, Ivory had her insignia tattooed on her lower stomach nearing her side. Lapis settled to wear a green military jacket with fasteners on the collar, cuffs on the sleeves, and underneath her chest which gave "dull, off-metallic feel" that had her emblem emblazoned on her right shoulder, black leggings, helix pierced ears, and high-heeled blue boots. Kelly had chosen to wear an azure dress with stud earrings, an emerald green haramaki for her swords, white high-heeled shoes, and a black jacket with her insignia on the back. Yuki wore an unzipped, bright azure jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side, a dark grey t-shirt with Chronoa's insignia, dark blue jeans, and bluish-black hi-top sneakers. UKI all wore hidden earpieces in their earrings.

"So, you used some of that fortune to invest in what's inside?" Ivory asked as Yuki stood in front of the way in.

"Yes. Thanks to Junior giving me one of his old warehouses, I moved my old lab here and got to work on some new gadgets. Consider this an early birthday present." Yuki said lifting the warehouse loading door.

Inside were three motorcycles of differing designs and type as gleamed in the light.

"For Ivory, I introduce the Twilight Treader!" Yuki said gesturing to a rather large motorcycle.

It has a star on the front, a comet trail on its sides and exhaust pipes, and a gray wing on the handle bars. (For reference, think the Shooting Star bike from Mario Kart Wii.) It carried a black body, white star and dark grey stripes, red seat, her emblem emblazoned on the star trail, and tires with metallic rims.

"0-60 in 5.1 seconds, and it's top speed is 165mph on land with using your semblances to boost it up. V8 engine supercharged, and it's got gyro tech that makes a kickstand pointless." Yuki touted giving Ivory her key to it.

"All I need is a tight racing suit, and I'll be set. But that could wait!" Ivory said excitedly inspecting her new ride.

"For Lapis, I introduce Hydro Dragon." Yuki said gesturing to the next motorcycle.

Lapis now had a heavily modified sports bike of an ocean blue color with her emblem visible in the front and sides outlined with racing stripes. The lower half of the bike was a dark shade of blue while the windshield was sky blue.

"0-60 in 3.1 seconds, top speed of 198mph. This one's engine was tricky to build, but I created a hydroelectric engine that only needs a few shards of ice and electric dust. With your semblance in the mix, I'd say you'll be a shooting star." Yuki said tossing Lapis her key.

"This is going to be interesting." Lapis said looking it over.

"For you Kelly, I had to think on what of bike to make for you. But then I realized what animal I could base it off of, a wasp. So, I introduce a brand of bike I created just for you. I call it the Vespa Sting Mk1." Yuki said dramatically.

The bike was a scooter allowing for the rider to sit upright with their feet supported while still being protected from wind by the front wing. The metallics on it were unique to give it a sleek look for its unibody. The coloring was forest green with her emblem on the front.

"0-60 in 4 seconds flat, top speeds 185mph. Engine is completely custom made from scratch out of stuff I found in the junkyards. Military leaves a lot of shit around there. What you're riding is the prototype. If it gets popular, I can make it into a business. By the way, yours was the most expensive to make. I dumped 650,000 into making it." Yuki said giving her the key.

"Then I'll proudly ride it!" Kelly said looking it over. "But where's yours?"

"Well, remember our sponsor, Tempus?" Yuki remarked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Ivory asked.

"She called wanted to check in and wanted to wish us luck yesterday. Seeing it was the last time she could directly contact us, she called to talk to me, and I asked for a favor that she granted." Yuki said excitedly pointing to an object under a tarp. "She sent me this."

Yuki pulled off the tarp to reveal a futuristic, high-tech, high-performing, red-colored motorcycle that's aura put other bikes to shame.

"What the fuck, Yuki? Did you even build that?!" Ivory asked.

"Nope. Tempus sent it from another universe. I had seen the bike on a poster in Tempus's room, and I begged her to let me have one here. And she granted my simple request, and I'm in love! A reverse function, a ceramic, double-rotor, two-wheel disk drive, Anti-Lock Brakes, and it's a turbine-electric hybrid. What a bike, what a bike!" Yuki said drooling at the tech on it. "And I made thing that these bikes can withstand 30 explosions and Grimm, and they are all rigged with weapons and the like."

"Well, then. Let's ride!" Ivory said loading her things into the pouch on the side. "Beacon awaits!"

All of Team YUKI loaded up and started their engines with Yuki enjoying his bike's purr.

"By the way, what are you calling your ride?" Kelly asked.

"Inferno." Yuki said coolly slipping on aviator sunglasses. "By the way, there's sunglasses on all of them for you to slip on."

UKI did the same as they were all speeding off towards Beacon. The quiet morning streets were lit up with the roar of motorcycles and the trail of green static electricity Inferno left. Not too far away, Penny was taking a morning stroll about to cross the street right at Team YUKI was coming. Yuki saw this a chance to pull a power slide coming to a stop right in front of Penny having green static spark up.

"Sorry that I'm in your way, sir." Penny said completely unfazed.

"No need to apologize, Miss Polendina." Yuki said calmly. "Birds of a feather like us stick together."

Yuki circled around her and speed off to catch up with his team as Penny looked completely puzzled. Her internal systems brought up something rather odd.

"So, how exactly are we getting to Beacon? Doubt we can ride there." Ivory said as Yuki caught up to him.

"Initiate flight mode! And Serena, play that song you discovered yesterday." Yuki said as their bikes were rising into the air.

[Mood Music: Riggz – Radar Rider]

The metal music got into its tempo as Team YUKI soared to the skies. Of course, they could all fly without their bikes, but it was nice not to exert themselves to do so. The city of Vale would be behind them as they were over Emerald Forest with Beacon in their sites.

"We're landing on the cliffside, ladies." Yuki said diving down from the air with his team right behind.

With a plop, they landed on the cliffside driving ahead towards Beacon at a decent speed. In the courtyard, Ozpin, Glynda, and Team RWBY were still waiting only to hear music.

"Is someone playing loud music on campus again?" Glynda said annoyed.

"Never heard of this song, though." Yang said tapping her foot to the beat.

Ivory had made a ramp construct out of light for Team RWBY to literally jump right over Team RWBY's heads and drift to a stop right as the song ended.

[Mood Music Ends]

"So, we meet face to face, Team RWBY." Yuki said as Inferno sparked.

Ruby was geeked up to meet him for answers on her silver eyes, Weiss was taken aback, Blake was nervously looking at Yuki, and Yang was drooling at the sight of those motorcycles.

"Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Azure." Ozpin said taking another sip of his mug.

"Where the hell did you get this bike?" Yang said looking over Inferno's every detail. "I've never seen such a design."

"That's a secret." Yuki said glaring at Ozpin. "I went to Ozpin School of Keeping Secrets and Being Cryptic."

Snickers from Lapis was barely heard.

"But the better question is how you even know who we are?" Weiss said suspicious of Yuki.

"First rule of warfare is to know your rivals and enemies. Know their strengths, weakness, history, and secrets." Yuki said taking off his shades. "Information is power."

Being that he was now a part of Beacon, he no longer wore his hair in a way to cover his silver eye. Now, Yuki gave off a more fearsome aura.

"Let's just say, when you have semblance like mine, information is quite important." Yuki said getting off Inferno.

"Oh my gosh, I wanted to ask you so many questions! How many semblances can you perform? What's like having so many? How do you add to your arsenal? Can you demonstrate some more?" Ruby asked in rapid fashion.

"To answer those questions in order, I have thirty semblances in my arsenal. It's awesome that I can study so many semblances and make the original users look inept with them. How I do that's a secret, but I'll be happy to indulge you in showing you some of my power." Yuki said. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Using Kelly's semblance, he proceeded to shapeshift. His skin lightened, and his hair began to grey in what appeared to a painful process even if it was completely painless for him at this point. All Yuki needed now was a pair of glasses and a mug to look like the perfect Ozpin double.

"By the gods…you're an exact duplicate." Glynda said taking a step back.

"Why, Glynda. You looked stressed out. How about you go into Vale and take the day off?" Yuki said in Ozpin's voice. "And I'll be taking that!"

Yuki swiped Ozpin's mug and trolled him by drinking it all in one gulp.

"Ok, it's not perfect. Ozpin would never tell me to take the day off." Glynda said as Ozpin rolled his eyes taking his mug back.

"I can take it one step further!" Ozpin-Yuki said shapeshifting into Glynda and using her voice, "Why as long as I've seen you, I can become you down the tiniest detail."

"It's like looking in a mirror! Whose semblances does this one belong to?" Glynda said horrified.

"I could tell you, but I won't." Glynda-Yuki said taking an eerie tone before returning to his normal self. "I must keep my secrets."

"So, Goodwitch? Aren't you going to show us to our new dorm?" Kelly said snapping Glynda out of her stupor.

"Actually, Miss Rose will do it." Ozpin said handing her a set of keys wrapped in a slip of paper. "After she shows you the garage to show where you all can store your bikes."

"No need." Yuki said snapping his fingers.

The four bikes shone before shrinking down and turned into cubes the size of a typical Rubik. Yuki took up his and pocketed it like it was normal for him.

"Yuki, every day you continue to amaze me." Kelly said pocketing her cube along with the others.

"Let me show you your dorm." Ruby said as she walked away with Team YUKI.

The rest? Flabbergasted except for Ozpin who was merely intrigued.

"Ugh, I hope we don't have to see them again." Weiss muttered.

"Sadly, that's not the case. He agreed to join Beacon in exchange I also allow him to "train" Miss Rose. And…well…you'll be seeing him very often because you and your team will be moving to another dorm soon." Ozpin said cheekily.

"WHAT?!" Blake and Weiss screeched alongside Glynda.

"Ozpin, what the hell are you planning?!" Glynda asked.

"Something that will assure me a few things." Ozpin said cryptic as usual. "Now follow along, children."

Within Beacon, Ruby was giving the grand tour of the place. Yuki got a feel for the place realizing it's a lot bigger than the "show" played it to be. It was before then, Ruby was following the direction Ozpin gave her on the paper. As they walked, it was obvious the place they were heading to was gone unused for a long time.

"Ok, where the hell did Ozpin send us? This place looks like it has not seen the light of day in years. It's dusty!" Kelly said swatting a cobweb out of her face.

"I mean, this is what the paper says. The door to it should be here…" Ruby said looking at the doubles door in front of them.

Bizarrely enough, it looked cleaned up and new. Yuki pushed the doors open to find what appeared to be a common room that was recently decorated and cleaned up. The room was a large circular shaped room that aside that aside from the main door they entered, that three sets of double doors. One ahead of them, one on the left, and one on the right. The "common room" had a complete set up with a pantry, kitchen, and…bar.

"Whoa! You get all this to yourselves!" Ruby said geeked out as she looked around.

Something about this stank in Yuki's mind and he subtly want the gesture for his teammates to check out the other three doors. Yuki walked to up to Ruby and said, "Something about this doesn't add up. I think Ozpin's up to something."

"What do you mean? Professor Ozpin probably wants to reward you for saving the city!" Ruby said innocently.

"Ah, Ruby, you naïve child." Yuki said as the rest of UKI all came out from the three doors.

"Oi, Yuki? This place seems to be designed for more than one team." Ivory said coming out of one of the doors with Kelly and Lapis in tow.

"How many teams do you think it could hold?" Yuki asked darkly as Ruby curiously was surprised by this new piece of introductions.

"I'd say two…three teams. Clearly Ozpin wants you and possibly us to train Team RWBY now and another team later on as well." Lapis said looking over the situation.

"Of course, he'd plan this and put us on the spot, so we can't say no." Yuki said irritated. "He's already boxing us."

In through the main doors comes Ozpin and Glynda bringing the rest of Team RWBY. Ozpin noted the expression on Yuki's face realizing he knew why this was all set up.

"How did they get a spacious room for themselves while we get the tiny dorm?" Weiss snapped.

"Siding with Weiss on this one. What the heck, Ozpin?" Yang said looking over at their headmaster.

"Allow me to explain." Ozpin said taking another sip of his mug. "Yuki's semblance is unlike most others, and this could serve helpful to you to better use your semblance. If Yuki's anything like his father, he has noted and put research down on each semblance he's copied. No doubt it's why his team is rather efficient in combat."

"Ahem, while Yuki's semblances allow for him to copy and study semblances, I suggest you do not gloss over the fact that I am a researcher of Faunus biology and sciences. Do not gloss over the fact we have spent time pouring time into our semblances before Yuki came into our lives." Kelly said sternly. "I believe all of Team YUKI has something to teach them."

"And besides from that, what do we get out of helping train all four of them?" Ivory said.

"Why, employment of course as student teachers." Ozpin said mildly excited.

"Oh, this grey haired asshole!" Yuki thought.

"So, we'll be paid?" Lapis asked with a grin. "And we'll have benefits?"

"Your salary won't be as large as Glynda's or mine's, but I'm arranging a modest paycheck. You won't be attending class as often as the rest as you'll be put to independent research." Ozpin explained. "You'll also have a supervisor who will…."

"Professor Peach." Yuki said flatly. "I would like to request Professor Peach as Team YUKI's supervisor. Not that I don't trust you, but I have a feeling you'd use Glynda to pry into us. If you want our help, there's a compromise. You're already making us train all of RWBY, and I want a supervisor I could trust. It's even and we both walk away mildly disappointed."

"He's as just as cheeky as his father." Ozpin thought with a sigh.

"But Rita's not due from her vacation until the end of the week!" Glynda said concerned.

"Consider it done." Ozpin said. "As for Team RWBY, you'll be moving in here. The dorms are down those doors ahead."

"Wait, what? You want us to live here with them?!" Weiss said shocked. "No way in…"

"We accept! It'll be awesome!" Ruby said ecstatically cutting off Weiss.

"I'm in." Yang said wanting to know more about the team. "Plus, it'd be an insult to myslef if someone else uses my semblance better than me."

"I am not sure about this…." Blake said frightened by Yuki's glare. "What if he kills me while I sleep?"

Yuki focused on Blake and thought after his words carefully before speaking.

"Blake, do you really think if I wanted to kill you that I would wait so soon? I already knew where you've been for the past week I've returned to Vale. I could just portal to you, kill you, and nobody would know I did it. Plenty of reasons to be angry at you. You're a coward and a hypocrite to your last whimper. I won't kill you because you're too much of a chicken to stand for what you claim to fight for. You lambast Weiss for being rich and her family for oppressing Faunus yet you're an island princess with enough money to match and your actions in the White Fang have fucked over more than helped. You also have some nerve of treating me like an unstable murderer! How many did you kill when you were a part of the White Fang?" Yuki said all through barely contained anger.

Blake stepped back as it looked like Yuki was about to explode. Tears of pain seeped out Yuki's face as sparks of aura crackled over his body.

"I could go into the more rancid details about your time as a terrorist, but Ruby's too innocent and too good for you. So, get this through your thick head! Don't act like you're some tragic hero, because you're anything but. You're not fighting for Faunus rights because if you were, you wouldn't be hiding your traits under your bow. As angry as I am, I'm choosing to….forgive you." Yuki said saying those last words as if it was venom that he was spitting out. "It will be hard to do, but I must if I want to succeed in training you and Team RWBY. Team YUKI has its grudges, but we all put them aside. Right, guys?"

"Of course./Sure./I guess…." Kelly/Lapis/Ivory said.

Yuki wiped his tears just relived he had gotten it out, but Yang had to ruin to the moment.

"Wait, Blake's a princess?" Yang asked as Weiss was looking up Blake's family name on her scroll.

The results got Weiss into put it away and draw her rapier aiming at Blake.

"You have me believe you were underprivileged, you jerk! That you joined the White Fang to make things better! I sympathized with you, and I've been paying for your dust supply!" Weiss said enraged.

"Now Weiss, calm down. We can talk this out for Ruby's sake." Blake said hoping to use Ruby to get Weiss off her back.

.

"For Ruby's sake, I'll forgive you, but not after I take 10,000 liens worth of dust upside your head." Weiss said as she pounced.

Blake did what she was best at by leaving a shadow and running away.

"Get back here, you cowardly pussy!" Weiss said running away firing shots out of her weapon after her.

"Ruby, I suggest you and Yang deal with that. Afterwards, I will be expecting you to be back here with your things in by say 11:00 a.m." Yuki said unconcerned with Blake and Weiss to Ruby.

"Uh…sure, Yuki." Ruby said before running after Blake and Weiss with Yang following behind them.

"This is going to work just fine." Yuki said to Ozpin. "Now I believe you have the paperwork to write out."

"No, that would be Glynda's job." Ivory said getting the headmistress to twitch. "We'll talk later. We must unpack."

Glynda and Ozpin took their leave and she was already driven up a wall with them.

"Ozpin, it's only been less than an hour and I feel more stressed than I was with Team RWBY and JNPR combined." Glynda said as they walked down the hall.

"I know, but they are not completely at fault. They are merely products of the darker side of Remnant. Plus, we both know we are partly to blame for all of this." Ozpin said sadly.

"More like you were to blame for rushing the investigation. If Mao had survived and discovered this, he'd maul us both." Glynda said feeling guilty.

"He'd be livid that these four ended up like this. The headmaster of Shade had sent me the information I asked about Lapis…wherever their sources got documents from, it's recent because all I got from the headmaster was information from information gatherers. Most of information I was given doesn't paint a good picture…at all." Ozpin said seriously. "Lapis is all but a product of horror she's endured. I fear what would have happened if SHE got her hands on Lapis at her lowest point. Or if SHE got her mitts on any or all of Team YUKI."

Glynda understood what he meant, but it only served to make Glynda feel guiltier for what she had done in her past, or really what she had not done. A lot like Ozpin, Glynda had one secret regret no one else knew, but unlike him, this secret was eating at her a lot more than the emerald wizard. Of course, there was the secret regret that Ozpin and Glynda shared knowing full well that when Peach did find out….it was going to get ugly.

Team YUKI started unpacking with the leader glad for the larger "dorm" which allowed for everyone to own a corner. Lapis was unpacking when she noticed something fuzzy in her bags.

"Uh…Kelly, I found Cinnabon." Lapis said taking out the rabbit that served as their team pet. "Why was he in my things?"

"I don't even know. I was going to ask you that, but then those White Fang doucheholes threw the day out of the whack. I'm just glad my little Cinnabon is safe." Kelly said taking him up. "Who's a good boy? You are!"

"Yuki, I was meaning to ask. You moving the lab here?" Ivory asked.

"Absolutely not. I have brought materials to maintain our weapons and building smaller stuff, but not the real deal. I've taken advantage of Raven's semblance to make a nifty little gadget for me to make an artificial portal between the beacon points I'm placing on my desk to the exact one in my lab in Vale." Yuki said placing what seemed to be an ordinary lava lamp. "Nature and technology go hand in hand thanks to me and Serena."

Hours passed, and their room was fully decorated with customizations made. Yuki's side (upper left) had looked like a mini lab with a desk with his laptop and tools to work with dust. The provided bed was replaced his own bed, a holo-screen bed king sized for him to get greeted by Serena easier. There also a set up to craft new knives and sharpen his blades. His side also had his family crest on the wall. Kelly's side (upper right) had looked similarly to her setup back home but scaled down. A library shelf for her books and her own books she wrote, computer desk with equipment, and a canopy bed. A little pet bed, food/water bowl, and litterbox were nearby for Cinnabon. There also a sword rack for her blades. Lapis took the lower left corner of the room. Her side did not really invoke much of a theme aside from having a basic dresser and desk. Her bed was a water bed doubled as an aquarium with live fish in it. Ivory's side was on the bottom right and was done up similarly to her old dressing room at the Red Dragon. A glamour set up for her to attend to her hair and her face, a changing screen, and a circular bed with satin red sheets with heart shaped pillows. There was even a stripper pole as that was something she always wanted to install in her own room.

"All right, I'm heading out to the common room to set everything else up." Yuki said taking his laptop with him along with a bag of equipment.

"Sure/Whatever/Imma nap." Kelly/Ivory/Lapis said each doing their own thing as Yuki left.

He got to setting up several things to make a real entertainment center out of the television right as Team RWBY returned to their new "home". Blake had several healing bruises on her face and was no longer wearing her bow. Weiss and Blake had fought, but it took Yang and Ruby to restrain them both. Ruby would finally snap at both Weiss and Blake and put her foot as leader. She forced them to talk it out, and a compromise was made. Blake agreed to at least pay back half of the money Weiss spent on her and no longer wear her bow, and Weiss agreed to forgive Blake and work to reform their "friendship".

"I see you're no longer wearing that bow. That's the first step to showing some faunus pride." Yuki said with a small grin.

"Oh, shut up." Blake muttered.

"Either way, you can settle into your rooms on the door on your left. It leads to an outer ring where you circle to our rooms if you need something. I also took the liberty of getting you four bunk beds and a few gifts. A peace offering if you will." Yuki said closing his laptop. "Allow me to show you."

"So, Yuki? About your dad, did he know my mother?" Ruby asked carefully not wanting to bring up old wounds as they walked down the hall.

"They were close friends. My father led his own team back in Beacon, Team ARGE. Consisting of my mother Haku Euclase, Glynda Goodwitch, Rita Peach, and lead by my father, Mao Azure. Funny that Arge is Mistrali for huntress." Yuki said with a chuckle.

"Wait, Goodwitch and Professor Peach was a part of your dad's old team?!" Yang exclaimed.

"So, he had three girls to a team just like you? It seems history repeats." Blake said amused.

"It's not as glamorous as it seems Blake, trust me. It's not like your books." Yuki said getting Blake to squeak. "My mom and dad had stories though."

"What was young Goodwitch like?" Yang said curiously.

"She and my mother were apparently rivals for my father…as she and my mother always butted heads." Yuki explained pulling up an old photo on his scroll to show a photo of Team ARGE in its heyday.

"Oh my gosh, Glynda was a total rebel!" Yang said looking at Young Glynda's hairdo and piercings. "I don't even think I could pull that off."

"Your dad was huge!" Ruby remarked.

"A real mountain. He dismembered Grimm before and after breakfast." Yuki said putting it away as they arrived. "We're here."

Yuki opened the door to show the room was empty save for the doors to the closets and bathrooms. The new bunk beds were made of fancy materials and there was a gift bag on each mattress with the team's colors.

"We have our own bathrooms?! Hallejuah!" Weiss said taking up her room key.

Ruby went up to get the bag marked for her by its redness and she found a red tin. She opened it to gasp in shock.

"It's a tin of cookies made from all over Remnant. Vale's classic chocolate chip, Mistral's Macedonia nut pub cookies, Vacuo ginger snap cookies, Atleisan Hot Cocoa Cookies, and Mengerian Banana Split Cake Mix Cookies. Totaling about 200 cookies…each." Yuki said as Ruby was drooling. "I think you find them your new favorite types of cookies."

"How did you know?" Ruby said opening the tin looking like she saw the gates of heaven.

"I just do." Yuki said not giving a direct answer.

Ruby was stuffing as many as she could down her mouth was abject glee as Weiss went to see what he got her. Weiss found a black hoodie with her symbol on the right shoulder and an image of a chibi version of herself on the back dressed as some heroic lady knight with her sword raised high.

"I drew that. Kelly helped Ivory with the threadwork." Yuki said as Blake nervously approached the bag. "And give me that."

Yuki took the bag with a sigh.

"What did you expect in it? A severed head of a White Fang member? I'm not a monster…plus that would stink up the room. No, Ivory decided your gift." Yuki said giving it back to her.

Blake got out of the card.

"From one "Ninjas of Love" reader to another, a care package. *Wink* *Wink* Ivory" Blake read before find books. "Wait, these are all autographed….by the author!"

"Collector's edition. Who knew that the author was a big Ivory fan?" Yuki said with a shrug.

Blake got out the last object which got everyone red-faced except the innocent Ruby and a stone-faced Yuki.

"Oh…she made you a vibrator?" Yuki said with a raised eyebrow. "That's neat…seems Ivory is already trying to socialize."

Blake sputtered as her cheeks went red and Yang pushed Ruby out of the room slamming the door in her face. Weiss was stammering.

"It's rather thicker than what she usually makes." Yuki said as Weiss whipped around to Yuki.

"Is this normal for her?" Weiss screeched.

"I should explain now, but I figured I'd wait for the meet and greet." Yuki said. "But Ivory can make stuff of light constructs and used it as a mold for that."

Blake put back in the bag feeling mortified as Yang let Ruby back in who wanted answers. Yang did not have any and just went for the yellow bag meant for her. Inside she found a classic black leather jacket with her emblem on her left shoulder and a chibified Yang on the back upper-cutting a Nevermore.

"You four can unpack. We'll be having our meet and greet in ten minutes." Yuki said preparing to leave the room. "I'll check the bar for drinks."

As she left, it clicked in RWBY's heads. They had a bar here?!

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was going on long enough, plus I have things to do. I found myself writing the lore as I went along and things fell into place. Glynda and Peach being on the same team was heavily inspired by the fan RWBY VN, JPDE, and I will borrow the elements of Peach not trusting Ozpin as well along with her design. She won't be a mother in my take though and she will also have a different weapon. As for Glynda, what is she hiding? What are Yuki's parents' semblances? What will Professor Peach say to all of this?! And what of the faunus that has Blake's photos? All those will be answered next time!)

( _As for those curious what potential ships….Yuki's is still in the air? The option being if you want him in a single ship or a polyship ala JPDE (two, three girls max). Regardless if, it's one or the poly, said girl will affect the story depending on who's picked. The poll is still up for you all to vote on, and I added a new option, Professor Peach. So, vote up!)_

[ _Ending Theme -_ Fu-tu-re (English Translated Version)]


	13. V1E7: Reap What You Sow, Part 2 (V1 End)

**Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.**

{Cues Opening: [TYER] ENGLISH KILL LA KILL OP1 - "SIRIUS" [FEAT. SAKI]}

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 1, Episode 7: Reap What You Sow, Part 2**

 _"I'd be cool with Ruby activating her Silver Eyes because of Blake almost dying? Would've been way more impactful if their last major interaction wasn't in **volume one**!" Chronoa ranted after seeing the latest canon episode of RWBY. "To hell with it…Neo better not be killed off!"_

 _She changed the channel._

* * *

Spirit was terrified with what he was doing. He had arrived back home in Menagerie a week ago and set himself up docked in Kuo Kuana as a fisherman with his houseboat. Now he was making his way to the chieftain's home. Like many on the island, he feared Ghira, but adored Kali. Kali was the woman who was the object of many men and women's fantasies and/or adoration. She was a friend to all children and an advocate willing to stand for the issues. It was that adoration saving their reputation after the actions of their daughter that was brought to light. He arrived at the door nervous and fearful, yet he knocked firmed and ready. Much to his good fortune, it was Kali who answer which made the equine faunus relax.

"Miss Belladonna, my name's Spirit Slate, and I need to talk you. It's about your daughter." He said firmly.

He was invited in and, over tea and tuna salad sandwiches, he explained everything and showed what he got from Ilia. Kali was mortified to see the photos and looked to the nervous Spirit.

"Mister Slate, thank you for having the courage to come forward to tell me this. I can't believe my little girl is being used for someone's pleasure material." Kali said suppressing the bile in her throat. "Frankly, I'm keener on burning these as soon I find Ilia."

"Ma'am, sorry I took so long. I wanted to make sure I had myself set up back with a job before I came to you." Spirit said modestly.

"But I do suggest you run along, I'll need to call my husband." Kali remarked. "And don't worry, you will be rewarded for this."

"Thank you, Miss Belladonna." Spirit said making his leave.

As he left through the door, he bumped into Ghira and fell on his butt looking up at him. Ghira would have said something, but Kali told him not to worry about the young man and come inside. The tone of seriousness got Ghira to raise his eyebrow and allowed Spirit to scurry away.

-YUKI-

As for Team YUKI, they were all gathered around their common room with Team RWBY as Yuki served the drinks.

"A non-alcoholic Shirley Temple for Ruby, a Blueberry Martini for Weiss, an Apricot bellini for Blake, a Strawberry Sunrise for Yang, a Hanky Panky for Ivory, a Long Island Iced Tea for Lapis, a Painkiller for Kelly, and a Daiquri for myself." Yuki said putting the tray down for them.

"Neat!" Ruby said downing hers in one go.

"So, we'll make our introductions. You'll go first….simply put, say your name, your semblance type, your likes, your dislikes, and why you decided to become a huntress. Ivory, you can go first." Yuki said sipping his drink.

"Singling your most attractive, Yuki? Poor showing." Ivory said teasingly.

"You know why I asked…" Yuki said with a sigh.

"Wait a second, semblance type?" Ruby asked.

"Allow me to explain that one. Semblances come in different types as summed up by my father." Yuki said producing his father's book. "Molder types are the ones who wield and control an element like fire or electricity, Enhancer types are those that their semblance gives their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as making your body rubber or manipulate poison. This type is usually the most common. Mind types are those that their semblance gives their users superhuman mental abilities or traits, like Glynda's telekinesis or making illusions that affect the mind. Lastly, there are Reality Bending types. Those types are extremely rare. They have powers that affect everyone around them by their presence alone. A key example would be Qrow's Bad Luck semblance. My father took the time to research and made a way to classify most semblances. By the way, to answer your question Ruby, your entire team consist of Enhancers except for Weiss."

"Yuki, you have to give them a history lesson." Ivory remarked. "Already?"

Yuki downed his drink in silence leaving Ivory to sigh.

"Anyway, let me start. The name's Ivory Viridian and I'm a cross of Molder and Enhancer. My likes? Pole dancing, stripping, sex with hot guys and girls, using my powers to fly, fighting, clubs, dancing, weightlifting, erotic literature, Mistralian hentai, and traveling. My dislikes? Prudes, the Grimm, Hypocritical Prudes, Pedos, Sexual Abusers, Cauliflower, and Pyrrha Nikos. Why I decided to become a huntress? Because I wanted to put my abilities to use in something other than the arena for people's amusement." Ivory said dramatically.

Weiss was red-faced but piqued up. Yang only had a smirk hearing that Ivory was into clubs.

"By the dust, woman. Do you have no shame?" Weiss said.

"No. She doesn't. She's pretty open about her sexuality. She'll probably end up sleeping with as many people in Beacon as possible." Yuki said with a chuckle. "Yang, your turn."

Yang finished her drink to give her introduction before it came to Lapis' turn.

"Lapis Lazuli Kristal, Molder. My likes? Water, being near the ocean, beaches, bodies of water, sailing, swimming, flying, rain, and Yuki, I guess. Dislikes? The desert, heat waves, crowds of people, and mad scientists. As for why I became a huntress? Yuki's my best friend, and he was going to need his best friend to have his back." Lapis said methodically.

Blake gave her introduction as Yuki kept drinking as she spoke. Next came Kelly.

"Kelly C. Usagi, Enhancer. My likes? Faunus research, reading, writing, drawing, swordfighting, shapeshifting, animals, and training. My dislikes are as followed; rapists, men and women who cannot take no for an answer, animal abusers, scumbag parents, those who prey on the weak, the SDC, and the Schnee family." Kelly said with no hint of restraint.

"I believe she makes exception for you." Yuki remarked as Kelly rolled her eyes.

She had spoken of the Schnee as if they are poison and Weiss wanted to get to the bottom of this as she give her introduction leaving Yuki and Ruby for last. Ruby gave her introduction as Yuki got up to do his.

"All right. It's my turn. The name's Yuki Dante Azure and my semblance does not have a type it can fit in. My likes? Throwing knives, sword fighting, bartending with Lapis, computer science, inventing gadgets, fighting, copying other semblances to add to my arsenal, clubs, break dancing, martial arts, and studying the mysteries of this world. As for dislikes, I would consider insults to my family name, picking on the weak, those that harm children, White Fang, Brussel sprouts, fakers, deceivers, Adam Taurus the family murdering asshole, White Fang apologists, and so on. My reason for being a huntsman? Why it's to continue the legacy and become the Silver Eyed Warrior my parents would want to be. That and to hunt down…certain people." Yuki said before everyone finishing their drinks.

"So, you and Ivory like clubbing? I think we're going to get along fine." Yang said with a grin.

"I happen to have this as a personal gift from me." Yuki said whipping out an all-access card to Junior's. "After you apologize to the twins for beating them up."

"Shit." Yang thought.

"When will the training begin?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow. Today, I'll cut you four a break. Because when we start, I'm not going to stop until you are ten times stronger than before." Yuki said determined. "Seeing that it's about lunch, let's go to the cafeteria."

Team YUKI and RWBY had left the room as Ivory suggested they give their new room a name.

"I'm thinking the Dragon's Den." Ivory said as they walked down the hall.

"The leader approves." Yuki said with a grin of relief.

The eight had arrived at the cafeteria as other students were eating and socializing. There YUKI would meet Team JNPR. Jaune came up asking Ruby about what happened and that they weren't at their dorm.

"We moved. We're getting training from these guys, Team YUKI." Ruby chirped as Jaune looked over at Team YUKI.

Three-fourths were glaring at him and Lapis was flat out not bothering to address him. Cinnabon had followed them there and was licking Kelly's leg.

"Oh, there you are!" Kelly said taking him up. "We can't forget Team YUKI's team pet, Cinnabon."

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Ruby said.

"Ow! C'mon, cut it out!" A voice said that got YUKI's attention.

Cardin was once again being a raving ass to Velvet and Jaune was inadvertently responsible for making it even worse for Velvet as he couldn't bully Jaune due to past events. Of course, this was happening, and no one was doing anything.

"Ivory, I need to borrow Suki for a second." Yuki said flatly.

"Suki?" Blake asked.

"My trusty weapon." Ivory said handing him her handgun.

Yuki promptly shot a bullet in the air to get everyone's attention and get some silence. Yuki jumped up on a table.

"I'm sorry, but somebody wants to explain why the fuck are you all letting this young lady be tormented by these four fuckwits over there. I can expect Jaune not to do anything. But you all are the next generation of huntsmen, defenders of the kingdoms. If we let these four continue, they will produce negativity which will attract Grimm. I don't think any of you want to go on a training mission with increased chances of someone getting killed because Cocksucker Wimpchester decided to be a racist ass!" Yuki said making his speech.

"Hey, I could stand up to Cardin." Jaune said only for Lapis to break out in full blown laughter. "What's so funny?!"

"You trying to bolster what little ego you have." Lapis said shaking her head. "I guess the large amounts of aura you have are compensating for something."

Pyrrha looked mortified and a few snickered at the low-key insult. Yuki got off the table tossing the gun to Ivory as he walked up to Cardin.

"Cocksucker Wimpchester? I don't know who you are, but you're not going to walk away from this." Cardin said cracking his knuckles.

"You wouldn't say that if Goodwitch was in the room." Yuki said sensing a familiar aura entering the room.

"Goodwitch? That antiquated, mouthy, beach blonde, old cow. Ha! Oh please, if it wasn't for her overrated semblance, I could totally take her." Cardin bragged as everyone (except Team YUKI and himself) was paling.

"That's rather funny, but then again, you're too stupid to know that Glynda Goodwitch happens to be a user of kenpo, specifically Chimamire Kenpo. This style I also know as it was invented by my mother. She, my father, and Goodwitch were all on the same team." Yuki informed. "And you're going to talk shit about someone, you need two things. One, you need to actually be able to fight who you're mocking and two, make sure said person isn't right behind you."

Cardin raised an eyebrow only to freeze when he heard knuckles cracking behind him.

"Dove? She's right behind me….isn't she?" Cardin squeaked.

"Yup." Dove said quietly.

"So, I'm a mouthy old cow!" Glynda said seething.

"I swear to….gackk!" Cardin said before Glynda had him by the throat with one hand.

She was already in a bad mood of having to call Peach about Team YUKI and had nothing to take out her anger on. Cardin….provided a nice outlet to vent her rage. Plus, being called old did not help. Cardin was thrown into the table sliding across it before hitting the wall with a crunch. Glynda flicked her crop and lifted a lunchroom table smashing it against Cardin several times until the bully fell back onto the ground, aura broken and unconscious.

"By the way, detention for all four of you." Glynda said restraining her anger at Team CDRL. "And wake up your leader."

DRL had pour their drinks on it for him to wake up with a cough.

"I'm sorry you have to see that. I'm here to present your paperwork and Beacon Teacher's IDs." Glynda said handing them each a keycard on a string for them to wear and a handbook.

"Wait, Beacon Teacher's ID?" Yang asked as Glynda cleared her throat.

"Children, allow me to make an announcement. This is rather rare, but Ozpin had decided to make Team YUKI…student teachers. They'll be assisting in teaching and attending a few classes with you. So, say hello to your new professors, Yuki Azure, Kelly Usagi, Lapis Kristal, and Ivory Viridian." Glynda said. "And I suggest not trying to do what Mister Winchester has done."

Glynda left leaving a flabbergasted Yang and an amazed Ruby.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Weiss screamed.

Serena had subtly scanned the book and slowly giving Yuki knowledge of its contents.

"That is so cool! So, you can go into the teacher's lounge or give people detentions?!" Ruby asked excitedly.

That give Yuki an idea.

"Why yes, Ruby. Thank you for reminding me. I'd like to give my first detention to Team CDRL. Since you enjoy tormenting faunus so much, you can spend the next three weeks in detention and be unable to leave campus in that duration." Yuki said trying to act teacherly.

Cardin did not protest already still dazed from Glynda's beating.

"And as for Team JNPR, you all can enjoy detention with Team CDRL for the next two days." Yuki said crossing his arms.

"What, why?!" Nora protested.

"I'm sorry, but you sat on your ass while Velvet here was doing bullied by Team CDRL. But Jaune, here had the gall to pretend he'd do something when he'd be cowering behind his team." Lapis said bluntly. "And you want to call yourselves hunters."

"I guess the mood's ruined. Can we got get lunch at the Nekohanten?" Kelly asked.

Yuki tore a portal open with his sword.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh, Yuki?" Ruby asked.

"No. Inaction is what leads to bigotry growing. Jaune has the nerve to open his mouth and give empty words." Yuki said seriously. "I've seen empty words from the cowardly lot. I've seen the pain it causes, and I refuse to tolerate it."

"We don't have to do this! Ivory, we go way back! Please, I'm sorry for what my leader said." Pyrrha said trying to appeal to Ivory's sympathy.

"We go way back, but here's what always happens. We fought, I lost and people praised you while I got laughed at. Don't act like we're old rivals. The last thing we fought, you watched me get pelted with trashed and laughed at. You did nothing, and you had the gall to ask for sympathy! No! You can take your sorry and shove it as far up Jaune's ass as possible, you two-faced bitch!" Ivory said bitter tears streaming down her face.

She bolted into the portal leaving YUK to glare at Pyrrha.

"Ruby, I'll have to leave you behind for now. I'll have to comfort my teammate." Yuki said going into the portal.

"Bitch." Lapis spat before going the portal.

Kelly hissed and left with Cinnabon as the portal closed leaving an awkward moment in the air.

"Could you believe those guys?" Jaune said only to get silence.

"Jaune…just stop." Ren sad putting down his food.

-YUKI-

"I don't know who I'm angrier at! Adam for manipulating my daughter or Ilia for doing this!" Ghira roared pacing around the kitchen. "Or Blake for not listening to us in the first place!"

"Ghira, we still need to do something." Kali said crossing her arms. "I personally want nothing more than both of them in graves, but I'm keen on having Ilia dealt with first. And, I have an idea."

"Hm?" Ghira said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying we get someone who has a blood feud with the White Fang and push them to ensure they nail Ilia with a bit of lien." Kali said in a low tone.

Ghira was aghast by the idea at first, until Kali explained a few more details.

"Ok, I could go along with it except for one thing. We don't know if they'll go after Blake." Ghira said worriedly.

"Sweetheart, I doubt he'll have any reason to be angry. She was younger than him back then, plus she's the least of his problems." Kali said thoughtfully. "But just in case, I should pay Blake a visit in a future."

-YUKI-

"Visit Team YUKI and apologize? Pyrrha, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jaune asked her partner.

"Jaune, I basically opened old wounds without any thought." Pyrrha said sadly.

Team JNPR had just left detention and were in their dorm with Team RWBY.

"Pray tell. What happened between you two that got her to break down like this?" Ren asked.

"I think I might know." Weiss remarked. "The last tournament in Mistral."

"I remember it….I was fighting off a cold that day. I sneezed and triggered by semblance accidently flinging Ivory out, into a wall before falling into a trash can…." Pyrrha said as everyone recoiled. "Everyone was laughing…at her. I wanted to help her, but my manager had discouraged that. He instead wanted me to make it look like I had planned that "attack". Last I saw her, she ran out the arena in a panic…"

"And you thought reminding her of that was a good idea…" Weiss said facepalming.

"Pyrrha, you might want to see this…" Yang said showing them all a video she discovered on her scroll.

The video was Ivory fleeing the area being pelted with trash and getting jeers from nearby people.

"Wow….if that's not traumatic, I don't know what is…" Nora said as Pyrrha could only stare in disbelief.

"Her disliking you…totally makes sense." Yang said shaking her head.

-YUKI-

"No wonder you hated Nikos. I knew it was bad, but not this bad." Kelly said as Ivory slugged another Bloody Mary. "And you need to take it easy."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MANAGER!" Ivory screamed clearly hammered.

Team YUKI was at the café of the Amazons having lunch, but Ivory was hitting the booze a bit too hard. Yuki looked at Shampoo with worry.

"Shampoo…I'm going to need that herb to ease hangovers." Yuki said to Shampoo as he ate noodles.

"Sure. Sorry about what happened." Shampoo said handing her a small bottle.

"It's all right. Ivory's stronger than this." Yuki said with a small smile.

"Congrats on being professors of Beacon, my boy." Colonge said from the back.

"Another Bloody Mary!" Ivory bellowed to the bartender.

The bartender on duty was Rei, one of the older amazons. She was a tall one about Glynda's age with short green hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and a muscled build with small scars on her shoulders tattooed with a Sea Feilong coiled around them.

"I think you should cut back." Rei said with concern.

"YOU'RE NOT MY…wait, you're cute." Ivory said shifting to a flirting tone. "Want to help me feel better?"

"I….uh…but you're drunk…" Rei stammered.

"But I'm giving you consent…." Ivory said with a wink as she took Rei's hand.

"Trust me, she can handle her liquor." Lapis said looking at Rei. "Just go for her."

"…Cologne, I'm going on break." Rei said putting a "CLOSED" sign on the bar.

"Cologne, I need to ask you a favor. I need some training books on Auric control and the likes. I'm training another one like me." Yuki said to the elderly leader.

"You're not obviously doing this for Ozpin." Cologne asked warily.

"I am somewhat. I'm giving him a chance at the very least." Yuki said steadfast. "It's only fair."

"Just be careful and try not to let Ozpin get you or your team killed." Cologne said giving him several scrolls. "And how about another bowl of ramen with extra shrimp?"

"Lay another on me." Yuki said in the mood for more food.

The hours would pass, and Yuki had to portal the team back to Beacon. Team RWBY were in a surprise to see the portal emerge next to Ruby.

"Ah, home swee…What the hell are they doing here?" Ivory hissed seeing Team JNPR were there in their "den". "The first place I have where I can forget your face….soiled!"

"Is she...drunk?" Ruby asked seeing Ivory was on Lapis for support and that Ivory's clothes were ruffled.

Blake blushed to see hickeys and clear signs Ivory was doing more than drinking.

"Sloshed, but to repeat Ivory's question, why are you here?" Yuki said glaring at Jaune.

"I want to apologize for trying to play to your sympathy. I did some digging and I had no idea you were given such poor treatment by some of my own fans. I truly had no idea of what you were put through…I.." Pyrrha said only to be cut off by Ivory saying, "Apology accepted…"

"Urrp…look Nikos. Maybe it's the drinks or the fact I got a real hot babe to go down on me, but I'm in a forgiving mood. Plus, I'll be seeing your mug anyway….urpp…besides you're probably going to be back in face for Yuki to tell you what Jaune's semblance is…" Ivory drunkenly sputtered before saying she'll also lift the punishment from earlier as a peace offer before passing out.

"I'll get her to bed." Lapis said hauling off Ivory's body.

"You can tell me what my semblance is? What a relief, maybe you could tra…" Jaune said only for Yuki to wordlessly tell him to shut up.

"Frankly, if Ivory hadn't opened her mouth, I wouldn't have said squat. Mostly because I hate the fact that everything in your life was gift wrapped to you. You clearly don't deserve Beacon, yet you got in. You don't have the skills, yet you get Nikos to train you. And you somehow have one of most broken Enhancer semblances that's easy to use, and you're too stupid to realize you're already been using it." Yuki said clearly frustrated with Jaune. "It's Aura Amplification, and the only reason you can't use it properly is because your aura control is complete shite. It's sickening how broken that ability is…you could do so much with it. If you were training like me, or hell like Ren, you'd be stronger than Pyrrha hands down if you weren't such an ignorant tool."

The tone of Yuki had Teams RWBY and JNPR realize the gravity of the situation.

"And yet if I don't train you, you'll end up getting you and your team killed. I hate your guts, but I can't leave your team to die because of your incompetence. So…I'll train you." Yuki said with a bitter groan. "I'll hate myself for doing so, but I will whip you into shape. That is…if you're willing to not back out."

Jaune's scroll buzzed and he took it to see it was a text. He opened it up and promptly went paler.

"Jaune, what's…" Ren asked only for Jaune to say, "It's nothing…to worry about. Yuki, I'll be happy to accept your offer."

"I thought you did, but there's one more thing. It's Professor Azure to you. You have not earned that level of casual with me, gecko." Yuki said getting out one of the aura training books.

He took Jaune's scroll and snapped several photos of a few pages inside before shoving it back into Jaune's hands.

"I took several photos of aura control exercises. I suggest trying them tonight. Tomorrow morning, you do them an hour before classes. Repeat that for a week and get some training from all your teammates. At the end of the week, pay us a visit." Yuki said sternly.

"Also, I suggest cutting down on the junk food. Seeing that you can't control your aura probably, you're not going to be able to burn those calories to ensure you don't gain weight." Lapis remarked.

"Do we make ourselves clear, Arc?" Yuki said seriously.

"Of course! Thank you, Professor Azure and Professor Kristal." Jaune said bowing politely.

"Now if you please, I'd like for you all to take your leave. I'm rather tired and I only agreed to put up with one other team." Lapis said with a yawn.

JNPR hastily left with Jaune asking Pyrrha to talk to him in private. Nora and Ren reluctantly went on ahead.

"Jaune, what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked Jaune who was sweating a bit.

"They know…what only I, you, and Cardin know." Jaune said in a shaky tone showing the text he got.

 _To ensure you that getting serious about your stay at Beacon, we have some motivation. We knew you have fake transcripts. Honestly, it doesn't help when you're dealing with people who have ties to the criminal underground. Consider it a miracle that only three-fourths of Team YUKI hates you. Regardless, take this a wake-up call to get yourself into gear. You can't be full of pride and not accept help. That line of thinking WILL GET YOU KILLED._

"This is bad…but I guess at least we know what your semblance is. Team YUKI might hold that information only our heads and, unlike Cardin, we can't stop them from using it against us. But they do have a point…" Pyrrha said bittersweet over this. "It was going to catch up with you sooner or later. Maybe you should tell Ren and Nora."

Jaune refused citing the less people knew, the better. Pyrrha would respect his wishes, but it was only a matter of time. Secrets of this nature were the type that could destroy the inside of a lesser man….or woman in Glynda's case. The headmistress sat in her office staring into an old photo of her younger self with the team only serving to haunt her of her guilt. She opened the frame and took out an unopened letter. It was a letter from Haku that she never heard. Glynda gotten it mailed to her years ago when Yuki was much younger. Back then, Glynda had let her jealousy move her not to answer the letter and bury herself in working for Ozpin. And over the years, she forgot about letter…until Yuki came around. Yuki had caused it all to come full circle and Glynda finally opened the letter.

 _Dear Glynda,_

 _It's been a few years since our team went our separate ways. I know we have had our rivalry over Mao, but now that it's over, I wanted to apologize for all the practical jokes and how much of an awful teammate to you. Marriage had mellowed me out…along with Mao's altruism. With Rita being sent on expeditions and following her dreams, I have been unable to contact her. I was hoping you could help form a reunion in the coming future. Little Yuki needs to meet his "aunties". I was thinking we could plan for around Yuki's tenth birthday for him to finally meet you two. Please pass this on to Rita, she'd be over the moon to be a godmother!_

 _Your teammate forever_

 _Haku_

Glynda was close to breaking down, but she knew she had to make a phone call to Peach. This was going to be unpleasant. At the moment, Peach was on a train back to Vale on her own personal ship after her vacation at the Brown Kuma when her phone rang with a familiar ringtone. Peach answered with her cherry self but noticed Glynda's nervous tone.

"Glyn, what's wrong?" Peach asked.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Glynda asked hoping she did.

"No. I've been keeping myself away from the net for the week to enjoy my vacation. Something happened?" Peach asked.

She could hear Glynda let a muffled cry before saying, "Peach, before I tell you, I need to confess something. I got a letter from Mao and Haku wanting us to have a reunion and even finally meet their son."

"Oh, how splendid! I've always wanted to have a godchild to spoil!" Peach said excitedly. "When are we meeting?"

Glynda choked a sob before saying, "The planned date was ten years ago….the letter was given me years ago, but I shoved it aside. I was still…angry at Haku."

"Glynda, I can't believe this. You're still mad at Haku because she and Mao got together. Well, the child may be older, but I can't wait to meet him. He must take after his father." Peach said chipper. "We can surprise them with a reunion when I return."

Glynda broke down sobbing and Peach was caught off-guard by the incessant crying.

"Glynda, what's wrong?" Peach asked with more concerned.

"We can't…because they're dead!" Glynda said racked with guilt. "They've been dead for eight years, and Ozpin prevented me from telling you. I should have been told you about letter, but I let my jealous get in the way."

Peach already had odds with Ozpin. She knew he had to do thing of a morally grey nature, but it still sickened her of what he chose to do. She was angry at him and at Glynda but calmed down to focus to ask some questions. Peach first asked how they died, and Glynda explained what happened.

"Wait, what about the son?" Peach asked concerned.

"Ozpin had the investigation rushed as he was presumed died despite never finding a body. Yuki's alive…and well. He's been in the news recently." Glynda said sniffling a bit.

Immediately, Peach got out her laptop and flicked on internet service before quickly finding tons of articles on "Team YUKI".

"So, Ozpin convinced them to come to Beacon? Something tells me he doesn't know that Ozpin's planning something." Peach said.

"He is…" Glynda said.

"But why…what could Ozpin want from him to do all this?" Peach asked.

"It's…about that book Mao had. As you know, Mao was a part of the same inner circle like me. He left after disagreeing with Ozpin. Mao had a book detailing those immense secrets along with all the research he made of semblances, aura, and the World of Remnant over the years. When Mao was killed, and the village ruined, Ozpin made it priority one to find that book citing it would be dangerous in the wrong hands." Glynda explained.

"Knowing Ozpin, he'd probably plans to steal it from him." Peach said. "Is that why he let them into Beacon?"

"I don't know, but his plan to have him train Miss Rose because of her silver eyes. He even made them…student teachers." Glynda said as Peach's eyes steeled. "Ozpin was going to name me supervisor for them, but Yuki asked for you demanding he got to pick."

"I don't have to be a scientist to realize that Ozpin's planning to gain their trust to get them to join his circle." Peach said darkly. "Bad enough he shattered our team, but I WILL NOT let him do that again with this one. Not as long as I breathe."

"I figured as much." Glynda said wistfully.

"But that doesn't cover the fact that I'm still mad at you, Glynda. Consider yourself lucky the only reason that I'm not cutting you out of my life is because you're all that's left. I'll be there in two days." Peach said before hanging up.

Glynda's scroll slipped out of her hand as she left numb. She got up and left her office looking utterly defeated. She found herself delaying going into Ozpin's office and wandering the school. She found herself in the Beacon Amphitheater and that she was not alone. Yuki was here doing nothing at the moment looking rather confused.

"Mister Azure, what are you doing out? It's rather late." Glynda said.

"I was out getting a feel for the place, but I just felt a draw to the place. I don't know why exactly…" Yuki said cryptically. "Are you ok? You look like you watched my father died."

"Really? Of all the metaphors…." Glynda said glumly.

"Glynda, it's not your fault." Yuki said assuring her. "On the bright side of things, I'm alive and I got a team who has my back. Besides, you and Peach are here. Closest thing I have to family at the moment alongside from those I've met in my life."

Yuki had no idea that this was making Glynda feel worse, and she hurried out of there.

" _[Yuki, I have obtained what I wanted from here. You may go to bed now, if you wish.]_ " Serena said.

"It's a good thing Glynda seemed to be in a shitty mood to ask further questions." Yuki said appearing to speak to himself. "But why did I have to stay here for a half-hour?"

" _[I'll explain when I deal with what I found after I examine it. No need to stress you out now. We'll be dealing with events of this "Volume 2" tomorrow. Have you decided whether you'll kill Tuskon before Emerald and Mercury get a chance or help him escape?]_ " Serena asked.

"Honestly, he could be useful in my plans. Plus, if the White Fang wants him dead, I want to flip them off by saving him." Yuki said to himself. "And I guess making a peace offering to Blake will ease the tension."

Yuki walked away for the "Dragon's Den" and sighed.

"Serena, I'm not going to lie. Something about Ozpin stinks….I can't shake this feeling…" Yuki thought.

" _[Just keep up your guard, Yuki. No doubt Ozpin isn't just giving you and your team all this without wanting something from us, personally.]_ " Serena remarked.

"Sad thing is, I expect that to come soon." Yuki said to himself heading down the hall.

Glynda finally got into Ozpin's office while the headmaster was enjoying his coffee.

"Ah, Miss Goodwitch, I assume your call to Rita went well." Ozpin said sipping his coffee.

"It did, and she'll be here in two days." Glynda said tersely. "Ozpin, I…feel horrible about all this. How are you able to keep a straight face knowing what we did?"

"Years of practice." Ozpin said.

Glynda scowled livid that Ozpin's able to easily hide his guilt and asked if he even felt any.

"Glynda, it played into why I let Team YUKI into this school and why I give them that student-teacher positions. My desires to protect my secrets had cost lives. Lives innocent in all of this…" Ozpin said bitterly. "And I fear that no doubt Yuki has read that book in its entirety. He and his team most likely know Salem exists, and he's probably training himself to face her someday. If that's the case…I may as well ensure that he has guidance."

Glynda left the room and Ozpin got up to look out the window with a haunted look on his face.

"Team YUKI's efforts might just be in vain. I doubt they can kill an immortal." Ozpin said with a sigh.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was going on longer than I hoped, but I wanted to tie up most of the loose days. The next arc, we deal with Volume 2 and the antics at Beacon. This will go over the course of 183 days with the Beacon Dance being at those final days. So, canon will get spaced out as I do have plenty of plans. This marks of the end of Volume 1 of Remnant's Four Shadows! Volume 2 will be much longer than this with a new OP and ED to boot. As for whether I'll be do a single or poly ship, I'm still await opinions before I made a final decision. Also, don't forget to vote on that poll, review, favorite, and follow! I'd like to thank all of you readers and members of a RWDE community for aiding in this endeavor. This was a challenge, but I dig challenges. I'll be taking a short break from this tale to relax for the holidays, but this series will continue!)

[ _Ending Theme -_ Fu-tu-re (English Translated Version)]

 _-Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 1 Post-Credits Scene-_

 _[ Mood Music: JPDE Soundtrack – Mystery of Magic – Johnathon Johnson]_

Within the bedchambers of the Dragon's Den, everyone laid in slumber…except one. Yuki was asleep, but his semblance was still active.

Within Yuki's mind was practically another dimension of cyberspace, the likes of which psychologist and mental health experts would have a field day with what was inside. Serena was looking through the archives of the data she got received. Tempus theorized meeting certain people early could trigger a flash of the future, but Serena was surprised that this happened to her.

" _For Yuki's sake, its best he doesn't learn of all this. Not until you stabilize. I must be surprised in that I never thought I'd have a guest in here. Only one other person has been inside here other me and Yuki._ " Serena said appearing to be talking to herself.

She walked back into her room and a young woman lay resting on a bed with her green croak hanged up nearby.

" _But it seems somehow you got in. I don't know considering I'm a woman of technology. Magic's Ozpin and Salem's territory. But I suppose you can give answer when you wake up…Amber."_ Serena said leaving her to rest.


	14. Volume 2 Trailer

**Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 2 Trailer**

* * *

 _The events of this trailer all occur during the events of Volume 1, Episode 7: Reap What You Sow, Part 2_

-Act I-

"And so ends another session, Mister Xiao Long."

Taiyang had gotten up from the reclined seat he had subjected himself to for an hour and his body was regaining its feeling. This was his second to last session for the year with her. After Summer disappeared, his depression had caught up with him. She wanted to offer her assistance to him, but it's only in recent times that he relented to come to her office. The shrink had not mince words in saying he should have come to her sooner.

"In all due respect, I still want you to convince Qrow to pay me a visit. I can't just offer free booze." The doctor said removing her glasses to wipe them.

He did not know she actually did not really need them as they were just for show. She found they eased her patients into a false sense of security.

"Sorry, he keeps saying that he can't have some shrink poking in his head." Taiyang said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well I do hope you're taking my words to heart then." She said to him.

"Of course. Thanks to you, I don't have to buy anymore citalopram. Thank you again, Dr. Quinnzel." Taiyang said making his leave through the door.

She sighed watching him good and it was one of exasperation. Partly at this client for he was a mess to deal with and she genuinely felt bad for Yang wanting to give her a session. However, Yang was a bit defiant in wanting "therapy". The other side of it was Qrow. As a psychologist, Dr. Harleen Quinnzel was one of the many in the unit for Vale's treatment for mental issues especially for hunters. However, Ozpin made it difficult for the unit to get people in for sessions specifically his "pets". Qrow's alcoholism and behavior had given concern, but Ozpin kept the unit away from being able to demand a session.

"Ozpin and his secrets… The last headmaster was…speak of the darkness…" Harleen said as her phone rang.

She answered asking what Ozpin wanted.

"Now, Harley, is that anyway to greet a person?" Ozpin asked.

Harleen's "professional mask" slipped and her accent came through.

"You screwed with me and the unit, you pasty haired bastard! And its Doctor Quinnzel to you, asshole!" Harleen said fuming. "The hell do you even want?"

"To arrange a session with some huntsmen under my employ." Ozpin asked.

"What's the catch?" Harleen asked.

"No catch. I have four new teachers, and I want them to go through a session." Ozpin said. "They need someone to open up to."

"Translation, they have information you want, but they won't give, won't they?" Harleen said flatly. "I'm a psychologist, Professor. I know you want something from them from your tone alone."

"So, your semblance can even work over the phone? Impressive." Ozpin remarked.

Harleen's semblance was one of a telepathic variant where she could see the true desires of a person by reading their thoughts and "hearing" them though people's speech. It was thanks to what Yuki did her for five years ago in the past that led to her inadvertently discovering this power and getting her life together.

"And talk is cheap. I see you raised your mental defenses to block me out though. Regardless, I know at least who you want me to see, but I won't give you those notes. I don't know what secrets you want so bad that you could be willing to break protocol, but I want to know why!" Harleen said.

"You must understand, Doctor. There are secrets I keep and all for the good of the people. I just need to confirm some things considering those four." Ozpin said honestly. "No more than you use your semblance to do your job."

"My semblance doesn't manipulate like you do." Harleen said with a snarl. "I'll come to pay Team YUKI a visit by Sunday. But only if you let me have a session with Qrow."

Ozpin did not answer.

-Act II-

Mistral. A country where cowardly and criminal thrive just as anywhere else did. This night was rainy as par for the course and it was no different from any other. Well…expect for the dark dealing tonight. If one wanted a place for information or brokering a deal of illegal means, you went to the Spider Syndicate ran by Lil' Miss Malachite, who you would not think would be the type to run one. She was normally cool as a cucumber, but she was rather unsettled tonight with who she was brokering for on her left. It was for a rather good reason as most do not even like people from…the Church of Grimore. They were practically a cult that even most criminals would snarl in disgust. She considered them "Grimm-worshipping retards", but she dare not speak it to the priest there. He was one of the high priests and one of the creepier ones known only as "Brother Blood". On her right were the group crazy enough to take a job from him. The team of killers who would be willing to kill anyone for the right price, Team SICC. Stalker was a dexterous hunter with keen senses and reflexes who was wanted in three kingdoms for poaching, Inque who was a shapeshifting mercenary who was the result of an experiment much like Lapis, Curaré was a mute blue-skinned assassin who was one of the last survivors of the Society of Assassins, and the "sub-par" killer spawn of Inque, Deanna Clay.

"You rang for this meeting?" Stalker said sternly.

"We need your services to still with a potential threat to our church." Brother Blood said cryptically holding a folder. "Two, actually."

He dropped it on the table and two photos spilled out.

"A little girl and this joker." Deanna said rolling her eyes. "Is this a joke?"

Lil' Miss Malachite did not recognize the girl, but she did recognize the male.

"No. Those two must be killed for the sake of our church to please our goddess. We were planning to breed our assassins, but one of the former priests ruined that plan." Brother Blood remarked. "Claiming it was in the name of our goddess."

"Tyrian Callows." Lil' Miss Malachite thought.

"So, their names?" Stalker asked.

"Ruby Rose and Yuki Azure. We managed to get information on Ruby's school records, but we were unable to get any information on Yuki other than his name and that he's near Rose." Brother Blood said as Stalker noticed three other photos. "As for those three, the blonde's the half-sister of the Rose. The other two aren't important. You can kill them if you wish. Consider it a bonus."

"How much are we getting paid?" Inque and Deanna asked in near union.

"40 million. 20 you get now if you accept, and the other half after you bring us their heads." Brother Blood said ominously.

"And I get some payment for this as well." Lil' Miss Malachite chirped.

"Silence, you tubby wench! I have you here as a moderator." Brother Blood said raising his voice.

The gangster would have called for her men and women to throw him out, but she did not want to have to fear cultist putting heads on stakes or holding prayers outside her home to call Grimm. Team SICC talked amongst themselves and accepted the job.

"How soon can you get to Vale?" Brother Blood asked.

"Two weeks, we need to prepare." Stalker said turning to Lil' Miss Malachite. "Do you have any information on this Azure?"

"Nope. None at all…he's someone who's lucky enough to hide information about himself. All I got is he's an orphan." Lil' Miss Malachite said quietly.

She knew Yuki, not personally, but knew of his reputation. If Yuki survived this, he was going to hunt for answers and she did not want to get involved in that especially with the fact he had Ivory on his team. Yes, Ivory was the butt of jokes, but she was seconds to Nikos. That still makes her considerably dangerous. The deal was made and the two parties were leaving Lil' Miss Malachite's bar. She would be closing early tonight.

As Team SICC was heading for their "home", Brother Blood confronted in the rain.

"Just one more thing, if anything goes wrong. Tell me you were sent by the Spider Syndicate." Brother Blood said producing a few rolls of lien. "Consider it extra pay if you kill Ruby's friends."

A flash of lightning flashed, and he was gone leaving only the cash on the ground getting soaked from the rain. The Church has sown it seeds creating a web that was going to trap plenty in its webs.

-YUKI-

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for the next Volume!" Chronoa said watching this in her room.

Of course, she would get the usual alert that the main canon was continuing, but she dreaded trying to raise her expectations for it. She would go with none this time so if she was pleasantly surprised, she'd be happier for it, but if she was disappointed, the sting would not hurt as much.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, you heard it right! Season 2 is set to come out next year. Yes, there will be some DC crossovers, and anyone who knows the DCAU will be in for a treat. As for Curaré and Deanna, I'll leave their semblances up in the air. You get to decide if you answer this trivia question.

 **Inque and Stalker were both apart of one supervillain team in the DCAU, what was its name, who were all the members of it, and which series did they appear in?**

Be the first to message me and get all three right. As for the poll, I will announce the winners for this season. For the sake of clarity, I will discount Ivory, Kelly, and Lapis.

1st Place – Yang Xiao Long (5 votes – 8%)

2nd Place – Both the Malachite Twins (4 votes – 6%)

3rd Place - Ruby Rose/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina/Penny Polendina/Glynda Goodwitch/Raven Branwen (3 votes each – 5%)

Yeah, what does this mean? Simply, this poll will determine who Yuki hangs about. Each mentioned character has a "story path" that could lead to expanding said character. Whether its romance or a friendship is up to me. ;) You can keep voting on the poll as I'll be watching it for next volume! I'll be seeing you again rather soon, and don't worry, I will do one-shot tales with the "winners" here as well.)


	15. V2E1: A Better Day Than the Rest

Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.

(We're here for Volume 2 of this AU of mine, and it seems Adam's dead. I should be happy that Blake and Yang killed him, but all I'm thinking is that the writers really want to tease Bumbleebee. *sighs* Have Miles and Kerry not learned? They should really take a cue from Oda and focus on the story planning it ahead instead of writing by the seat of their pants. Besides, killing Adam is pretty much pointless. You killed the man, but his ideal is still around to fester. Moving on to the matters of the poll, ironically Yang won out by a large portion which means her story path is first. The twins will pop back up soon enough.)

Please enjoy the opening and ending themes.

* * *

[Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

Step on the accelerator!  
There's no bargaining, it seems  
To escape the night

Screw it, ultimately  
There's nothing left, it seems  
To pare down the days

Gently open your heart  
If you tightly draw it close

You will surely get there  
You will go farther!

Living fast, taking advantage  
Feet are stuck but all along it's been that way, by far

Plundering, seizing  
If you're not there  
There will be no meaning

So truly far away

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 1: A Better Day Than the Rest (AU of Best Day Ever)**

 _"So, Adam's dead?" Tempus said blankly looking at the screen._

 _She blew a noisemaker and changed the channel looking the least bit surprised._

* * *

Tuskon knew he was a dead man walking seeing he left the White Fang, but he had hoped that the Crossroad Killer had not decided to look for him. That was the lynchpin to get ready to leave earlier than he planned. However, he would awake to find it was already too late.

|Dragon's Den, Beacon Academy|

Weiss did not look good being woken up in the ungodly hours of the morning. She looked to see the sun was not even up, yet an alarm was blaring music she had heard become. Yang had smashed the alarm clock to see it had a tape recorder inside. Ruby took it up and hit play to hear the voice of Yuki.

 _Good morning, my students. If you're wondering why I had Lapis sneak into your room and place this is because I need you up early to train. In the common room Ruby, you'll find some scrolls each listed with a pair of weighted armbands for each of you. Now, Ivory wanted to record something. Yuki out._

The tape was garbled, and they could hear the door slam as Ivory spoke up.

 _And he's showering. Now, I've made you all some custom-fit workout wear to go with those weights, and it was not cheap to make them. Fair warning, once the armbands are on, your body will be weighed down by about 90lbs. So, get up at them because you have until we get back or else._

The recording ended and Team RWBY all hastily showered before they came out in the common room to find Ivory's gift for them. Weiss could only gape like a gift. The shirts with all white with lining in their respective colors with RWBY on the front with a number under it. Ruby had the number one, Weiss had the number two, Blake had number three, and Yang had number four. The shirts went down to halfway of their stomachs with a lining of their color around it. It came with matching shorts of their color, running shoes, black vambraces for all of them, and the scrolls with their tasks.

"Good oum, that woman. These shorts are tight as plastic wrap." Weiss said slipping them on.

"These look like something out of those films in Mistral." Blake remarked.

Ruby fell to the ground once she got on the weighted armbands and staggered up to her feet.

"Ok, Yuki wasn't kidding." Ruby remarked. "These weights are heavy."

They all get gotten the clothes and weights on them to see a note from Lapis.

 _If you think this is bad, the entire team wears weighted gear. Kelly wears 750,000lbs, I wear close to a million, Yuki's close to two, and Ivory is running up to 3.5 mil. Our weights are designed to increase slowly as we adjust. To put this into perspective, since our "return", we have not taken them off in battle. Weighted clothes suppress a warrior's full power while training. The mass of the weights can be increased to gain more power. Let that sink in. – Lapis_

"Suppressing their full power…they've been holding back…the entire time." Yang said stunned.

"Adam…you've done it…you've created a monster." Blake thought.

"I need to train so I can get bigger weights too!" Ruby said excitedly. "Now let's see what our tasks."

They opened them and Yang had no idea how to respond to them.

|The Streets of Vale City, Vale – Later in the Morning|

Emerald could only roll her eyes at Mercury's attempt at flirting at her before then hitting on one of the women who worked at the "Nekohaten". Mercury walked with a bit of a swagger in his step apparently enjoying a bit of success.

"So, you realize that number is probably fake?" Emerald remarked snidely.

Mercury called it and promptly proved Emerald wrong much to mint-haired girl's disgust. As the two walked down the busy streets, Mercury asked how much further they had to walk.

"Just be patient. It's a few more blocks." Emerald said rolling her eyes again.

"Ugh... this place is so dull. Nothing ever seems to happen." Mercury said tempting fate. "At least that waitress was cute."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." Emerald said only for Mercury to cut in saying, "And dumbasses who are easy to pickpocket for the "master thief"."

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily, and walking away from him faster.

"Ugh... you're no fun today. You'd be fun if Cinder was around." Mercury muttered.

The duo arrived at Tuskon's Book Trade only to find no Tuskon, but a completely different person behind the counter. A short rose-haired rabbit Faunus with double iris purple eyes manned the store.

"Top of the morning, folks. Name's Evelyn Damerot and welcome to Tuskon's Book Trade where it is home to every book under the sun." Evelyn said with her nose in a book.

"Where's Tuskon?" Emerald asked.

"He's in the back." Evelyn said. "Give him a few minutes, but congratulations to be our first customers of the day. So, suck on these."

Evelyn pushed a small bowl of lollipops insisting they have one to celebrate the occasion. Emerald and Mercury took one to suck on noting the odd flavor.

"What flavor is this?" Emerald asked.

"Star fruit. In my hometown of Crossroad….we call them..." Evelyn said before suddenly taking a male voice. "suckers."

The voice change spooked them enough that they missed the shapeshifting. The book was closed to reveal Yuki towering with his full height. Emerald did not know Yuki, but Mercury did. His father did not know Yuki's true name, but knew him as the infamous Crossroad Killer. Marcus Black had wanted his semblance, which he and Mercury believed to be an advanced form of power copying and aura enhancement, but could never find him due to Mercury screwing his plans up. Mercury knew if his dad had ever gotten his mitts on Yuki's semblance, he'd be unstoppable. On cue, the doors slammed shut and Kelly made herself visible shedding her chameleon Faunus disguise. Emerald whipped her revolver sickles out aiming them at Yuki's head only for him to roll his eyes.

"Lapis." Yuki said as Emerald felt a hand on her shoulder only to feel chills as her body begin to encase in ice up to her neck.

"I assume you won't do anything stupid, Black." Ivory said coming down on the roof.

"I'd never thought I'd meet the infamous Crossroad Killer in person." Mercury said to Yuki. "My father…was a fan of yours."

"And I don't need the praise of your fucking father, Mercury. I bet you're wondering why I saved Tuskon." Yuki said with a smirk. "And Emerald, I suggest not using your semblance to screw with our heads. I came prepared."

Emerald looked as if she was caught with her pants down and asked how.

"That's a secret, Sustrai. Let's just say I have information, plenty on you, Black, and the cheap slut you two bend over too." Yuki said unabashed.

Mercury let out a chuckle as Emerald looked aghast.

"When Cinder finds out, she'll…" Emerald said only for breath to shorten.

Using Glynda's semblance, Yuki had telekinetically choking her.

"No, she won't. As far as she knows, her plan is going accordingly. Because if you tell her, I will portal to you while you're sleeping and silt your throats." Yuki remarked. "Unless you listen to my demands."

"You're bluffing!" Emerald spat out.

"No, he's not." Mercury said icily. "Emerald, this guy can copy other people's semblances. Besides we're outnumbered and outgunned. So, just shut the fuck up and listen."

Emerald pouted as Yuki released his telekinetic grip on her throat allowing her to breathe.

"Here's the deal, you two will go back to Cinder and let her know that Tuskon fled earlier than expected. And you'll play as if you never meet us." Yuki said coolly.

"Because you'll be seeing us on Beacon real soon, hun." Ivory teased.

"Yes, we know that you're using fake transcripts. In fact, you used mine and Ivory's transcripts to get into Haven." Kelly said with barely contained rage. "And we got blacklisted for it."

Emerald was sweating.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll pay your pickpocketing ass in full when you get to Beacon. Because thanks to a stroke of luck, we are at Beacon." Kelly said circling Emerald.

"As students?" Mercury asked.

"Try student-teachers. We are professors there." Yuki said a smirk as Mercury paled. "So, I could easily drop the ball to Ozpin about all this. So, what are you going to tell Cinder after you leave?"

"That he got away." Mercury said flatly.

"Good, then we're done here." Yuki said as the ice melted into water soaking Emerald's clothes. "Not sorry about the ice water because you are thirsty for someone hot."

"You ass-" Emerald said only for Kelly to punch her with an Armis-coated fist to knock her out.

"That's for the transcripts." Kelly said as Yuki tore open a portal with his knife. "Now I suggest you two get going. The new owner of this place is coming, and you don't want to meet her."

Team YUKI had left leaving an unconscious Emerald and an awake Mercury sighing at the mess he was in now.

-[R4S]-

|Beacon|

Team YUKI had returned to Beacon by method of portal to the sleeping Cinnabon in their room. The group changed into their teaching wear. For Yuki, it was his father's old dark red hoodie from his days at Beacon which had Team AGRE's combined symbol, black cargo pants, a fresh pair of high-top sneakers, and a lab coat. Lapis took a similar approach except she had a blue buttoned-down untucked shirt with a messy collar and flats instead. Kelly wore a floral button-down shirt, blue capris, black fingerless gloves with white lining, dark pink boots, and a standard Atlas military officers' coat with the symbol for Atlas crossed out. Ivory came out the bathroom in her teaching outfit. Ivory wears a loose, black necktie with a beige trench, a white crop-top with a mesh fishnet overshirt, white shorts, red combat boots, and a small white hairclip on the right side of her head.

"What?" Ivory asked as they all put their Beacon IDs on.

"You're going to teach in that?" Kelly sniped. "You look like you going to stand on the street corner."

"At least I'm not wearing an Atlas coat with the logo crossed out just to flip them off." Ivory sniped back. "Now let's go find our cute students."

Yuki groaned as they were all with Cinnabon awake and in Kelly's open satchel.

"Hey Yuki, think you can play us a song for us to walk in like we own the place?" Ivory asked.

"Serena. If you please." Yuki said.

[Mood Music: One Piece OST – Overtaken]

"Perfect." Ivory said as Kelly could not help chuckle at her strode with confidence.

In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together mostly exhausted. Their tasks that they thought were cool were tedious and torturous.

"Was it that bad?" Nora asked.

"I had to deliver milk to rooms all over this building on a time limit." Blake groaned. "And I was not allowed to use my semblance."

"Ha! I'd rather that! I had to do 50 sit-ups, 50 push-ups, and a lap around the school." Weiss said between bites. "All before breakfast."

"I had to work on hand-to-hand…" Ruby said with a pout.

"At least you got to be active, I had to stay put and meditate for close to an hour." Yang complained.

RWB looked at her with a look of disdain.

"So, you sat on your ass while we busted ours? Are we sure Yuki isn't taking it easy on you because he likes you? And why are you still wearing that?" Weiss said pointing to the "gym outfit" that Yang was still wearing.

"He said that I had to "find my center" to bring out my true power…it was really vague. Besides, I have to wear it. It suits me and classes don't start until tomorrow. Not with all the transfers coming in." Yang said confident in her looks.

It was then they heard music as Team YUKI rolled into the scene with the song wrapping up.

[Mood Music Ends]

"Huh, I expected a food fight, but it seems my students are all too winded to start one." Yuki said walking over. "I see you succeeded in your tasks."

"Yuki, why the hell did Yang get the easy task?" Weiss asked Yuki glaring.

"Weiss, you had the easier task of working on your physical body? Yang has the more difficult task of working on her auric control and semblance handling. For someone who looks up to Winter, you'd think you wouldn't whine about that." Yuki remarked. "And what the heck is Yang wearing?"

"Ivory made it. You like?" Yang teased.

Yuki had a blush, but not for that reason instead whipping around to Ivory.

"What? I thought you looked really cute in those little outfits." Ivory said sheepishly.

"Oh, for the love of, please don't make this a habit." Yuki said facepalming before shifting his attention back to Team RWBY.

"Regardless, the team and I have made a decision on who we will focus on. Ruby automatically is under me, but I will take on Yang as well. Kelly has agreed to instruct Blake. When leaves Ivory and Lapis with Weiss." Yuki said as Lapis went over to get breakfast for the team. "First week, we'll be doing hand-to-hand and auric control."

Ruby groaned as Lapis brought Team YUKI breakfast. Nora keep flicking grapes at Yang who could barely catch them.

"After I'm done eating, we can start your training." Yuki said devouring his meal.

On cue, Neptune and Sun had arrived into the cafeteria and Lapis had turned to who entered. Face to face, a reunion was in the making.

"Wait, doesn't she look familiar?" Sun asked.

Neptune looked her over and it came to him.

"Now I remember her face. The chick who controls water….she did fly to Vale on wings of blood." Neptune said looking her over closely. "And certainly, she grew up."

"Ignore my friend here, I'm Sun. Sun Wukong." Sun said offering a hand.

"Lapis. Lapis Kristal." Lapis said plainly taking his hand to shake. "But I suppose it's Professor Kristal to you."

"What wait?" Neptune said confused.

A few explanations later and Sun was excited.

"That's why the news was blowing up! Man, I can't believe it. You have to be crazy skilled for Ozpin to make all of you student-teachers." Sun said.

"Or fucking lucky. Let's be honest, Lapis has a broken semblance." Neptune said rolling his eyes.

"It matters on how one uses their semblances. The more training, the more they evolve to shift with us." Yuki said as he finished his food.

"I'm surprised they let a serial killer pretty much go without consequence." Neptune said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well take into account that I was only killing White Fang members that no one wants to prosecute me for." Yuki said knowingly. "I'll probably get in trouble for those Hu Mann assholes, but not today."

Team YUKI had left with Team RWBY to start training unaware Jaune noticed them and decided to follow from a distance.

-[R4S]-

|An Apartment in Vale City|

Neo had not been planning on having visitors come to her house at all and it shows. For one, she chose to live in the artisanal district was full of hand-crafted furniture shops, microbreweries and other hipster outlets with her herself having an empty shop front to ensure only she lived there. Second, her apartment was a mess with just a few bras haphazardly tossed around, or maybe a sex aid or two left out in the open, she probably wouldn't have batted an eye. Thirdly, it was blatantly obvious that this was the home of a thief with stolen loot littered the sizable, multi-room apartment.

Rare paintings filched from museums, stacks of Lien chips far more than any Huntsman could make in a year, suitcases full of Dust and other reminders of Neo's larcenous career were just strewn about. Seeing how she wasn't a particularly social girl, and very few ever got to see the inside of her residence, Neo normally didn't care about keeping things clean or organized. So when a knock on the door came, Neo was in the middle of a shower. Towel around her body, she answered to see a hooded face that annoyed her.

"Well well…what a pleasant surprise." He remarked. "Seems Cash makes his lucky…."

Neo was about to slam the door on his face only for Cash to catch it.

"Wait, I got information to deliver to you." Cash said as Neo pushed harder. "About…that little Crossroad Killer you hung around with."

Neo stopped to open the door and grabbed Cash by the collar throwing him into the wall before he fell to the couch. Neo closed the door and glared at him.

"Damn it, girl. This hoodie's custom." Cash said taking off the hoodie to show his dark hair and black eyes. "I'll give your information. It's from Kendra of the Purple Dragons. She was Mistral with her gang when they discovered that someone has put a hit out on your boy and his team."

Neo stepped forward glaring harder and Cash started to sweat.

"If you want to know who put the hit out, maybe you could…AUGHH!" Cash said as Neo planted her foot down on his crotch crushing his stick and berries. "Ok, it's Team SICC! Team SICC was hired to kill Yuki and some chick called Ruby. Who hired them, Purple Dragon didn't find out. All they know that Malachite's crew… the Spider Syndicate is involved. Now get your foot out of my dick!" Cash screech.

Neo obliged and threw him out of her window. She was worried for Yuki and knew she had to get this information to him. She could not just go to Beacon though. She looked to a poster for Junior's Club and got an idea.

-[R4S]-

|Abandoned Temple, Emerald Forest, Vale|

"Well, you've given me ideas of what we need to work on. Good thing you all didn't take off the weights, which you can now." Yuki said as Team RWBY shed the weights.

The four were back in those "outfits" Ivory made and glad to be rid of the weighted arm bands.

"So, no more weights?" Weiss asked.

Kelly laughed at her.

"Those weights were the basic stuff, and I'm working on a custom set like ours. One that will adjust with your body. Now let me explain something to all of you. When it comes down to it, your weapons wouldn't matter if the body isn't solid, then you falter." Yuki remarked looking over to Kelly. "I had Kelly do a bit of research into your health habits and medical records, and she has some words to say."

"Weiss. While you're mostly healthy, your stamina isn't up to snuff and you're pretty much a glass canon. You have a versatile semblance and swordsmanship, but you tire a bit too easily. So, I'm recommend you eat a bit more, and exercise your body regularly." Kelly said before moving onto Ruby. "Ruby. I do not see any problem with you so far, but all I suggest is that you cut down on the cookies. You could use some more stamina training."

Ruby pouted at that before Kelly turned to Blake and Yang.

"As for you two, you're fine, but I assume working on your legs." Kelly said looking down at her clipboard.

"But my fighting style uses my arms." Yang said confused.

"Yuki will explain after he briefs you." Kelly said as Yuki cleared his throat. "Which is now."

"Ruby, we're going to keep working on your hand-to-hand. You won't get it in a day, but you make some progress. Weiss, I'm going to be blunt, you were awful. But that's probably because you didn't train with such intensity. Might I recommend getting your sister to aid your training? Blake, you were okay. At least, you're training not to be garbage tier like most of the White Fang spiel. And lastly, Yang. I must say that you have taken to Chimamire Kenpo excellently. A bit rough on the leg work, but not a good start." Yuki said. "So, now to reward your hard work, I suppose I'll show you an auric technique for you to practice."

"In times past, aura was used more for attacking then defense. However, when semblances become prevalent, aura was shoved into the defensive role as not everyone has the patience and skill for the attacks." Ivory explained before turning to Yuki. "So, what are you to teach them?"

"Something simple. The Aura Piercer would be a good start." Yuki said turning to Team RWBY. "The attack is a concentrated beam of aura you fire from your finger or fingers if you can't handle one. Like this."

[Mood Music – Theme of Yuki - (Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 – Ice Field)]

His snowy blue aura flared as he slowly raised his index finger with tip glowing snowy blue.

"Aura Piercer!" Yuki said firing a small, thin, very fast and concentrated laser-like beam of aura from his index finger.

The beam sliced through several trees and through a Deathstalker's tail leaving the stinger to fall on its head killing it.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Ruby said starry-eyed. "Let me try it!"

"Now Ruby, you can't just copy the technique after seeing it…." Yuki said only for Ruby to attempt to copy him worked perfectly.

He promptly shut up when she succeeded. The red beam was wavy and didn't go far before blowing up a tree.

"Well, that's impressive." Lapis said bluntly.

For the others, it took a bit longer. Weiss was able to do it with one finger, but it could only go two feet before sizzling out on the ground to explode.

"What's wrong, Weiss? Aurically impotent?" Kelly teased as she high-fived Ivory who responded, "I was just thinking that!"

Blake was a bit more luckier having succeeded with hers was invisible to the untrained eye only until it exploded. Yang need two fingers to pull off a shot after several tries before Yuki called it a day.

"How about I treat you to lunch at the Nekohaten?" Yuki said getting a knife to tear open a portal. "On me."

"Ok, you could have got to tell me about my birth mother because you just keep using her semblance so…easily?" Yang asked.

"I have plenty to say about her…but it's not really pleasant. In blunt, you're the second decent thing she's brought into the world." Yuki said not even hiding his disdain.

"What was the first?" Ruby asked.

"Questioning Ozpin…" Yuki muttered as Lapis picked up the weights putting them in a "storage cube" similar to the ones used for their bikes. "Now c'mon, I bet Glynda is wondering why there's a portal near her."

They all exited through the portal as Glynda shriek at eight people being in her bathroom as she was…in the midst of a bathroom break. Back in the Emerald Forest, a certain knight fell on his ass.

"If I hadn't dodged that blast, I could have been killed!" Jaune said getting to his feet. "But following them was worth it. Now to practice it on some Grimm on the way back."

-[R4S]-

|Train Station, A Good Distance out of Mistral City|

"What do you mean it broke down!" Rita Peach said to the conductor. "I need to get to Vale very soon."

"I'm sorry, miss. But the engine's busted. Probably sabotaged by the Branwen Bandit tribe." The conductor said bitterly.

"Wait, Branwen tribe? The leader wouldn't happen to be a woman armed with a red sword, have red air, and dress in all black." Peach asked with a raised eyebrow.

When the conductor nodded, Peach had an idea. She took up her bags and got off the train platform.

"Guess I'll just have to fly." Peach said with a chuckle.

Peach's back glowed blue as out from her back came a jet pack with a pair of wide peach turbine wings. She clipped her bags to the jet packs and took on the controls before taking off into the skies leaving the conductor stunned. Peach's semblance was a rather strange one, and it was she discovered after graduating Beacon. Soaring the skies, Peach looked through her googles seeking signs of life and found it.

"So, Raven has continued her tribe?" Peach remarked. "Well, time to make a landing."

Peach flew down and had the machine dissemble back into her back vanishing into her aura. Peach got her bags and calmly walked right up to the gate where two bandits guarded it.

"Hey, you, what do you want with our tribe?" One of them asked.

"Simple, I need to see your leader. Please step aside." Peach said kindly.

"What if I say no, bitch?" The bandit said flashing a knife.

"Then I shall get my weapon to fight you." Peach said opening her lab coat and getting out her weapon out of the pocket. "I call it Malpractice."

The gun was an oddly-shaped air-powered gun but mounted on top of the weapon is a transparent grey cylindrical case filled with syringes. It was strange….and the last thing those two bandits ever saw as they were shot with it meeting a hail of syringes. Rita Peach boldly got her bags and kicked open the gate calmly pointing to the dying bandits before cocking her gun.

"Now, where's your leader?" Peach asked as Raven took off her mask.

"Rita Peach. This is most unexpected…what do I owe the unwelcomed visit?" Raven asked glaring at the scientist.

"I was going to take the train to Vale, but your tribe ruined that. So, I came to ask you to portal me to Vale." Peach said. "And it's Professor Peach."

Raven let out a chuckle walking towards her.

"So, the awkward nerd waltzes in here expecting help. Well well, you're all alone without your precious leader to back you up. I heard he's died along with wife. So, that leaves you and Glynda. Quite a shame, but what do you expect from a weak-willed hero?" Raven said nonchalantly as Peach was restraining herself from choking Raven.

"Take that back." Peach said sourly glaring in Raven's red spheres.

"Make me." Raven said shoving Peach back. "You don't even have a semblance."

Peach started laughing as a blue-circuitry pattern formed on her skin as orange armor grew over her body. Bulky orange-colored armor plates form onto the arms and legs of her body armor as the red chest plate becomes thicker with dual lights. A red helmet with a peach visor flashed over her head as Raven was at a loss for words.

"Actually, I do have a semblance, and on that note… _Armis._ " Peach said now taking some of Raven's smugness.

WHAM! An Armis-coated punch send Raven crashing into the fence for her camp. The bandits opened fire, but bullets did not faze her as she dashed right Raven's face grabbing her by the throat with her right arm.

"Make. The. PORTAL!" Peach said as her left arm morphed showing plenty of medical tools. "Or I'll do some "surgery" on your face!"

Raven was somewhat terrified as she had seen Peach do the same thing to Grimm and it was only time she would ever feel pity for a Grimm. Raven could not resort to her maiden powers lest exposing herself, and Peach picked the one day Vernal was in town getting a checkup at the doctor in the city of Mistral. Begrudgingly, she gave Peach a portal to Taiyang, and Peach threw her to the ground via ensuring a broken nose. Peach got her bags and left through the portal before the armor returned into her body leaving her to collapse on Taiyang's living room floor as the portal closed.

"I think that bitch broke my nose." Raven thought holding her throbbing nose.

-[R4S]-

|Vale|

Night fall as Roman had to deal with the pain that was Cinder wanting to check on the plan. Roman never really liked Cinder and found her a bit cocksure for his liking. He was walking right into Junior's annoyed that Emerald stole his lighter and needing a drink. Neo had also made the call telling him to come here for something important. He was just glad for the excuse to get away from the flaming pain. As Junior led in up to the private room, he met some familiar face.

"Roman!" Ruby/Blake squeaked.

"Red!" Roman said.

"Roman!" Yuki said with a gleeful look.

"Yuki Azure, Lapis Lazuli, you're all grown up from the squirts Neo and I knew." Roman said with a chuckle.

Teams RWBY and YUKI were all gathered in the room, while Neo was in the restroom for the moment.

"Wait, you two know Roman?" Ruby and Blake screamed.

"Remember when I said the twins and Junior were family to me and Lapis?" Yuki said as they nodded. "Meet the other members."

"But he's a criminal!" Ruby touted.

"Look, Yuki and Lapis are pretty much serial killers and I committed matricide. Yet, we're your teachers." Kelly pointed out.

Ruby promptly shut up as Neo walked in hugging Yuki tightly.

"Good to see you too, but I figure this isn't a gathering to celebrate." Yuki said as Neo handed Roman her scroll to read something.

"I see why she called this gathering. Apparently, she got information that someone wants not only you dead…but Little Red as well." Roman said surprised.

The mood darkened as glasses clink and eyes steeled.

[Mood Music: One Piece OST – Bad Guy]

"Any reason why?" Yuki asked.

"Nope, all Neo was able to get was the group who arranged the deal and who's coming after you." Roman said. "I'll send you the information."

"Got it." Yuki said having used his Semblance to take that information off the scroll with ease before taking up his scroll. "We're being hunted by…Team SICC. Never heard of them."

"Neither have we, probably some hunters turned rogue." Roman said as Neo had a look of concern.

"Shouldn't we tell Ozpin about this? Maybe he could help." Weiss asked.

"Or make things worse." Yuki thought. "Not like I got a choice."

"Thanks for the assist, Roman." Lapis said getting up. "We should catch up, but we need to go. Last bullhead before curfew for them."

As the team filed out, Yuki stayed behind leaving him, Roman, and Neo. A vision of the future had triggered seeing him, and he knew he had to say something.

"Roman, I know you're working for Cinder. Don't know how I know because there's not enough time to explain at the moment. All I have is a warning, Cinder's plan will get you killed." Yuki said quietly before leaving.

Roman and Neo was stunned as Yuki was leaving. He flagged Melanie down.

"Mel, I need you to tell Roman and Neo what I told you." Yuki explained.

"You sure?" Melanie asked.

"I trust them, plus they need to do." Yuki said before leaving to catch up with his team.

* * *

(A/N: Neo and Roman, everyone. Plus, I have revealed Professor Peach's weapons and semblance. To put it simply, imagine Generator Rex's power set combined with Samus's Power Suits. Yeah, Yuki and she will get along very well. As for Jaune, don't worry, I have plans for him. Ideas for auric attacks, I happen to have plenty for and trust me it'll be…a blast.)

The Trivia Question is still ongoing, and I will repost it once again: **Inque and Stalker were both apart of one supervillain team in the DCAU, what was its name, who were all the members of it, and which series did they appear in?**

 _Edit (5/5/2019) – Spelling and grammar._

Ending Theme – Black Lagoon Ending Theme (requiem version)


	16. V2E2: New Arrivals for Rivals

(Yes, you're getting a few new minor characters. A discussion with Dados of the JPDE Discord group offered the idea of adding his OC. At first, I was hesitant, but I realized this could be a good thing.)

* * *

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 2: New Arrivals for Rivals**

* * *

It was rather late at night, but the ferry to Vale from Patch was making its last run for the night. Passengers were leaving from the boat including Professor Peach who was fully recovered from her exhaustion. She certainly gave Taiyang a scare!

"Well, here we are. It was certainly nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Vista. I've never meet anyone with an arm made of pure aura. What a find!" Peach said geeked up.

Kyrus Vista chuckled with pride. He was an imposing figure at twenty-five, towering over most with his height of seven feet four. With his hair slicked back, powerful narrowed sapphire eyes, and a warm undertone complexion, it suited a well-toned, dense, muscular man like Kyrus. His body collected many scars over his life with the most notable scars is the scar traveling across his chest, a reminder of his escape from the Church of Salem. He was a proud lion faunus dressed to impress with an open black leather fur Jacket with Gold fur trimmings around the neck with his emblem on the back, revealing his bare chest. He also donned black jeans, a belt with a large buckle featuring a lion's head with gold flame patterns around it, and matching combat boots. His weapons lay hidden in his jacket.

His wife, Elena Vista was rather tall as well but only coming up to about six feet tall being just as jacked as her husband. She has dark skin, short silvery-white hair and blue eyes. Her outfit did not do much to hide her long, powerful legs. She wore a white high-collared sleeveless blouse which exposes her mesh armor covered midriff, short black shorts, long black thigh high stockings with white sandals, and mesh armor on her thighs, elbows and knees. On her right arm was a tattoo of a dragon coiled around her arm baring the mark…of the Remnant Amazons. She also wore pale red, sky-blue, gold and purple bands on her neck, arms, wrists, shins, and ankles to "give herself some color".

Coming behind them were their daughters, a pair of twin girls of three years, Amina and Marcy.

"Well, I'm glad to aid in your studies. Maybe we could meet up again someday." Kyrus said boldly.

"It's a threeway date!" Peach said as Elena looked mortified by her choice in words.

Peach and the Vista family parted ways. Elena was searching for her people, the Remnant Amazons, as she was a former member of the tribe. Kyrus was just another street rat trying to survive, and their lives changed to Team AGRE. Peach had not recognized him, but they had saved him while on a mission in their Beacon Days. A bit of basic training from Glynda and Mao had led to him later on being able to defeat Elena in battle. Now, like Yuki, he had chosen not to marry her, but she had left with him as he drifted throughout the kingdoms. They had eventually married later on having enjoyed each other's company too much to part.

"We're here." Elena said finding the Nekohaten.

The place was closing when Rei noticing the newcomers.

"Sorry, we're…Elena!" Rei said surprising.

"It's me!" Elena said with a bit of pep.

Cologne was always glad to see a member, and even more delighted to hear that Kyrus had been convinced to let his daughter join the Amazons. Of course, he had to be able to join with his wife as well.

"While, I'm happy to be here, Cologne. I did come with some information you won't be happy to hear. A hit has been placed…" Kyrus said as Cologne's face darkened.

* * *

|The Next Day, Beacon| - (Tueseday)

Morning came early for Team RWBY as they awoke to get the custom weights Yuki promised. They found themselves wearing it under their clothes not even feeling them under them as if they weren't wearing anything extra. Team YUKI were in their teacher wear once again and they were off to do their job to assist. The first class, history, was with Dr. Oobleck. The man glided about welcoming Team YUKI. However, he decided to let them lead for today to which smirks grew on their faces.

"Class, allow me to introduce ourselves again. I lead Team YUKI, and we're very unorthodox. I suggest you pay attention because you might learn some…Jaune, put the comic book away." Yuki said glaring at Jaune.

Chuckles were had as Jaune had to slide it back into his bag.

"Today, we going to learn about the history of aura shifting from the offensive to defensive. So, you can put away your textbooks because they going to be useless for this lesson." Yuki said getting out his father's book. "But be prepared to write enough notes to make your fingers bleed or I can just beam the notes to your scrolls if someone could answer me this question that Lapis will ask you."

Lapis stepped forward and said, "In our world of Remnant, there are three rare traits that some people get. Now, they can have one, two, or all these traits. What are these three traits? As an act of mercy, two will be enough to suffice. You have 60 seconds to figure that out."

 **[Mood Music: Jeopardy – Countdown Theme]**

"Most interesting, let's see if they'll guess right!" Dr. Oobleck said rapidly down another cup of coffee.

The students were scrambling to figure it out as Nora raised her hand.

"Yes, Nora?" Ivory asked.

"Is having silver eyes a rarity?" Nora asked.

"That's one." Yuki remarked. "Now who can determine the other?"

Ruby glared at Nora for stealing her answer and was panicking at the ticking time. Time ticked to 10 seconds and Weiss was about to answer over for Velvet to say, "Draconic faunus?"

"That will do, and as I promised. I will beam the study material to your scroll." Yuki said taking out his scroll.

 **[Mood Music: Nomak – Rebirth]**

He had Serena automatically send it out to all their scrolls as a new melody played.

"So, I will leave you to study it after class. For now, let me explain that we all know aura and the soul intertwine to make who we are. Nowadays people see them as separate, but they run in sync. Auric combat is extremely difficult to train and it's usually the ones with skills in martial arts skills and good auric control to unleash a synchronization of mind, body, aura, and soul to do this!" Yuki said as a snowy blue flame burst from his left hand. "Shine Shot!"

Yuki flung the small flame to the shock of the class. Ozpin opened the door wanting to check in on Team YUKI only to get hit with the blast and sent tumbling into the wall. Ivory strode up and aided Ozpin off the ground dusting him off.

"Sorry, Oz. We were teaching." Ivory said sweetly.

"I can see that." Ozpin said looking over to see Yuki had his father's book in his hand. "And I see you're using your father's research."

"Oh, don't worry, it's not "that" research, Ozpin. "The world isn't ready for that knowledge" and all that. Plus, I can't stamp out their innocence on the first day, Oz." Yuki touted leaving Ozpin to roll his eyes. "I was able to teach them the basics of the Huntsman Three."

Ozpin had a small glare at Team YUKI.

"Don't worry, we'll only show them the first one. No need for everyone to see the other two…yet." Lapis said clearing the throat.

 **[Mood Music: Who Framed Roger Rabbit OST 30-I´m Not Bad, I´m Just Drawn That Way!]**

The music changed as Ivory took on a sultrier tone.

"We…or better yet, I need a volunteer." Ivory said moving in sway with the tune. "Any takers?"

Males were hollering to be picked and even some females were pleading to get in on the action. Ruby was confused blissfully somewhat innocent, Weiss had her jaw on the desk, and Blake and Yang could only watch with some respect and envy.

"I'll take…the cute blonde." Ivory said sweetly as Jaune shot up excitedly, "No. Sit down, Jaune. I said the cute one. That would be Yang and Sun."

Jaune plopped out with a sulk muttering a bit as Pyrrha offered reassurance.

"Now I need you to come at me with all you got, don't hold back. We're skipping the foreplay and getting right into the meat of things." Ivory said with a wicked smirk.

"Does Ms. Viridian always stir up this feeling?" Dr. Oobleck asked Yuki.

"She does. Try living with her." Yuki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Now Ivory will demonstrate the skill of Manifesta. Sun, Yang, go on and attack." Kelly remarked as the music change.

 **[Mood Music: One Piece - Can't Escape, Fight!]**

Both tried to strike only for Ivory to fall to knee letting the two hit each other before springing up. Sun rubbing his jaw impressed with Yang with the power behind the blow.

"Damn, Xiao Long! That felt that being hit with concrete and hitting it." Sun said shaking his hand.

"You're not no bad, yourself Sun. Good to show those abs aren't all for show." Yang said confidently smirking at her handiwork

Yang charged first trying to hit her, but she was only hitting air as Ivory weaved in silence. Yang growled in frustration and that's when Ivory decided to speak.

"Left hook, right hook, another left hook, and there…caught of double axe handle." Ivory said catching Yang's arm and holding on tight.

"Notice that Ivory was able to predict Yang's moves accurately. Manifesta allows for one to listen to the "aura" of another giving the user a feel the attack pattern of your opponents. Of course, using it won't make untouchable as you only get such little time to react." Ozpin said adjusting his glasses.

"Hey…explaining is my job." Yuki said. "The one you hired me for."

"That I did." Ozpin said before leaving.

Sun tried to sneak on Ivory from behind only for Ivory to smack Yang into Sun leaving in a heap.

 **[Mood Music Ends]**

"And that's the end of class. Don't forgot to study, and about your homework…" Dr. Oobleck said only for Ivory to drape her arms on him.

"You don't have to give them homework…not on the first day. Have a little mercy on them…for me." Ivory said kindly looking into his eyes.

"Damn it, Ivory! We're supposed to be teachers, you can't not give them homework!" Kelly said stamping her foot down.

Poor Bart was a stammering mess long enough for the students to flee to their next class.

* * *

|Nekohaten, Vale|

Cologne did not like this one bit to find that someone put out a hint on Yuki and Ruby. Kyrus, himself, did not like to hear that Mao and Haku were befallen to the White Fang, and smacked himself when he realize he had just meet one of their teammates' last night. Rather ironic considering that she did not recognize him.

"So, Mao's son leading a team of his own? Damn, time has flown." Kyrus remarked.

"Can't believe that he's beaten your heiress…" Elena said to Cologne.

"That's why I want him to join the tribe, but he is a stubborn one." Cologne muttered.

Rei was playing with Kyrus's daughters.

"Regardless, we need to ensure Yuki and his team are informed of this." Kyrus said sternly.

"And I have an idea how." Shampoo said mischievously.

* * *

Port's class was a spectacle and Yuki really wished he could gag him. However, it was finally here, Combat Class. Glynda had a wistful smile excited to see what Team YUKI was made of. Of course, most of the other students were hesitant to even fight any of Team YUKI. The first match was made, Yuki vs Cardin.

"Miss Goodwitch, are you still mad I called you old? Look, I'm sorry, just….I can't fight him!" Cardin pleaded.

"Then let me take your place, then!" A new voice said as the door was kicked open.

A woman of Yuki's shade of skin entered the room standing at 5'11" wearing a white lab coat with gold buttons down the middle in two rows, a black dust-laced turtle sweater underneath her coat, purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. Her hair, eyes, and lipstick were all peach colored. Her hair was done up in a neat bun leaving some bangs to come down on her visor wearing face. Her build was quite similar to Glynda but was hiding most of the muscle under her clothes. Dr. Rita Peach had arrived.

"Yuki Dante Azure, you're all grown up and looking just like your father with your mother's touches. It's a shame I haven't met you sooner." Peach said walking in. "But I wasn't informed your parents' demise or even your existence until recently."

"Oh my gosh, it's Professor Peach!" Weiss said geeked up at her idol.

"Ozpin?" Yuki said as Peach got into the arena.

"No. That would be easier to deal with. Glynda, call the match." Peach said taking a position.

"This match is between Yuki Azure and Rita Peach. Killing blows aren't allowed and if either side's aura hit the red or you're unconscious, you've lost. Now begin!"

Serena had set the mood with the right music as Yuki cracked his knuckles.

"I won't hold back." Peach said taking a stance.

 **[Mood Music: Kingdom Hearts II – Sinister Sundown]**

"Sorry Peach-hime, but the world isn't ready to see us at 100%. You'll get to see what the rest see, 60%." Yuki said taking a stance.

The thought of Yuki holding back was a terrifying one, but for Ruby it was a challenge to warm up. Yuki jumped into the air and get out three throwing knives before throwing them down at Peach as an opening attack. Peach swiftly dodged two before Yuki came down with a flying kick to which Peach caught.

"Good to see your Manifesta is still sharp, but you'll have to go better." Yuki said kicking Peach in the face and flipping off her to grab the third knife midair.

Peach stumbled but whipped out Malpractice out of her coat and opened fire a hail of syringes. Yuki sliced several in two causing his knife to hiss out smoke.

"Armis!" Yuki said tanking the rest as they clattered to the ground unable to pierce his body.

He dashed for a punch when Peach caught only to reveal it a clone, and real one appearing for a surprise attack.

"Chimimare Impact!" Yuki said nailing Peach with a sweep kick to the face.

Spinning with the momentum, both made their next strike. A glowing hand of peachy aura clashed with Yuki's sex kick causing a shockwave. Glynda looked to the meter noting they were still in the green for now. Jumping back, Peach caught Yuki off-guard with a hasty low kick.

"Chimimare Tornadust: Shock!" Peach yelled as her boots glowed with fire dust.

Peach kicked Yuki with a gut shot gaining air before getting to a high jump kick to give them further lift before ending the attack with a heel drop with Yuki hitting the ground causing a small explosion on the arena. Yuki got up showing signs of damage but showed no sign of giving up.

"Damn! He's still standing!" Yang said.

"How strong are you people?" Jaune said terrified.

"A few steps beyond the standard!" Peach said looking down before down spinning to make a direct heel drop.

However, Yuki caught it and said, "Where we've broken previous limits. Yang Xiao Long!"

Her overlay appeared only him as his body break into flames and both his eyes became silver. His flames taking the appearance of a dragon briefly.

"Let me show you something I came up with that you could do soon enough, **Sunspots Rapid**!" Yuki said releasing Peach and pelted her with a series of rapid kicks.

Peach's aura meter whittled down with each blow and it was a matter of using Armis to lessen the damage before the last kick sent her flying out of the arena and into a wall leaving visible cracks in it.

"And Professor Azure wins by ringout!" Glynda said calling the match.

[Mood Music Ends]

The flames died off as Yuki's eyes returned to being heterochromatic and he give off a bit of steam from his body. Both Yuki and Peach's aura were in the yellow and Peach pulled herself out of the wall still able to stand to shock of all there.

"My word, you were incredible. Maybe I should have used my semblance." Peach said dusting herself off.

"Semblance? You have one now?" Glynda asked curiously.

Peach nodded and blue circuitry formed on her hands as out from her metallic massive gauntlets.

"I can build machines from my aura." Peach said proudly.

"Oh, that so cool!" Jaune and Ruby screamed with stars in his eyes.

"I think I'm in love…." Yuki and Serena thought at the sight of it. "COPY IT! WE NEED IT!"

"Seriously, what is this? The collection of the most overpowered semblances! It's not fair I tell you!" Cardin complained.

Yuki had the semblance copied and proceed to try it. It worked a bit too well for the technopath intimating Peach's gauntlet. The coloring was merely snowy blue instead of orange.

"My goodness, I never had my semblance copied before. How breathtaking." Peach said geeking up about it.

"I think I can push this further." Yuki said blankly before returning his arms to normal. "But I can't push myself too far."

Peach did the same and Yuki got off the arena leaving to Glynda to call the next. The next match was randomized…leading to what could have been a fateful fight.

"Next match, Pyrrha Nikos versus….Lapis Kristal." Glynda said as Ivory was internally screaming.

Lapis lazily walked into the arena as Pyrrha did the same. Glynda went through the rules and called for the match to begin. Lapis waved her hand and the air around Pyrrha turned to water before Lapis froze it solid. Beacon's most popular student…dealt with in less for five seconds.

"Honestly, this was boring. I prefer fighting Grimm as they're more of a challenge." Lapis said pushing Pyrrha off the arena before snapping her fingers.

The ice instantly melted into cold water leaving Pyrrha gasping for air and shivering from the cold.

"Pyrrha's out so Lapis wins. I suppose I could comment more, but I don't think I can give advice considering water is everywhere." Glynda said as Lapis walked off the arena.

The next match was randomized leading to Jaune fighting Blake. Said fight when about as well that any who know Jaune would expect. However, the stress of losing and YUKI's lack of respect for him was driving him to a breaking point. He had been meditating as Yuki recommended, but he just did not feel he was improving.

"Damn it! I can't lose like this! I won't lose like this!" Jaune thought as his body began generating crackling white aura that resembles lightning bolts.

His left hand began to glow, with white vein-like lines crossing through each other. His body also bulked slightly with the force of his aura rattling his hoodie's sleeve. Blake had jumped to attack from the air with her clones.

"What the….gayackkk!" Blake said as Jaune slugged her hard right…between her legs shattering her aura.

Ivory groaned and everyone felt a phantom pain holding their crotches. Blake twitched before screaming out in absolute agony before the aftershock sent her flying hitting the ceiling before hitting the ground. Jaune screeched his hand which was broken, bleeding, and looked like he punched through a concrete wall without aura.

"What the fuck, Jaune?!" Ivory screamed as Yuki checked on Blake. "How's Milk Drinker?"

"In shock due to her aura being suddenly shattered, and according to my scans, she's mostly stabled. Her hymen is oh…no that's already long broken. Yeah, I don't think she'll be using that without pain for a week or two." Yuki said turning to Glynda. "Call the match."

"Wait, what just happened?" Jaune groaned out.

"You may have pretty much violated Blake…." Kelly said with a snarl. "And I suggest you run…"

Jaune looked to see an enraged Ruby, Weiss, and Yang looking ready to maul him. Jaune stepped back and looked to his team for back up. They wanted to step in, but Kelly transforming into a bear and snarling at them made politely step back. Jaune would take a class in the Blake school of running for dear life as Yang was after him firing him full of Ember Cecelia as Weiss assisted. Ruby helped Yuki carry Blake to the infirmary. Jaune would end up there shortly after. He had apologized explained he had no idea even how to control his semblance, but while he was forgiven, he got a clip of Ember Cecelia emptied on his balls.

"I can't feel my balls." Jaune groaned out only for Yuki to hit him.

"Jaune, if you want to pull a stunt like that, learn some auric control, dumbass!" Yuki snapped. "You could have killed her."

"Sorry…" Jaune wheezed out.

"How the hell do you not have even have basic control? You grew up in a family of heroes for shit's sake." Yuki scolded before storming out not even letting Jaune explain himself. "I need a freaking drink!"

THUD! Yuki had bump into someone, and he looked to see he had bumped into Cinder who was joined by Emerald, Mercury, and…Ilia. Yuki's eyes went wide as she the Faunus and something triggered.

" _[Yuki, it seems that "Ilia" has triggered flashes of pieces of "Volume 4" and "Volume 5". Along with something extra.]_ " Serena said directly to Yuki as he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh…you must be Team MICE." Yuki said dryly.

"Got a problem with that, human?" Ilia snapped.

Yuki flashed a predatory grin and got in Ilia's face.

"Says the White Fang spawn. Unlike little miss privileged, it won't be much effort to ensure you spend a lifetime in prison. Vale is looking to hunt down members since your leader disavowed Vale's branch. In fact, I remember you, you're the mouthy one at the press conference. It would not be too much to match you and the video. So, here's the deal. Talk shit to me again, and your leader will want to roast you. And keep your distance from Blake, or else." Yuki said with an intimidating look.

"Or else what?" Ilia said defiantly.

Cinder did not want to go on further and got in the way.

"My, apologizes. My teammate is too mouthy for her own good. Cinder Fall, from Haven Academy." Cinder said making her introduction to offer her hand to shake while stamping down on Ilia's foot.

"Professor Yuki Azure, I lead Team YUKI." Yuki said shaking Yuki's hand.

"Professor? You're joking, right?" Cinder said only to notice his stare. "You're not…"

"I could ask if you're young enough to be a student. Ilia's already well past her teen years." Yuki said darkly.

Yuki walked away leaving Cinder looking at Yuki with interest. Ilia was snarling but she could not go after him lest Cinder roasted her. She hated playing the student, but Neo refused to do it on account she was a bit too infamous to Vale to pass as a student and that she was needed for more important tasks. Adam was still seething about all not really giving Ilia a choice on whether she wanted no part of this.

"Iila, I want an explanation to why Yuki knows intimate details that I don't know." Cinder said with a hiss.

Part of that anger was being called old as well as Ilia already putting Cinder's team under scrutiny. Mercury and Emerald were glad for have Ilia as the scapegoat of the team.

* * *

|Nekohanten|

The lunch rush made the restaurant a busy place and certain characters were coming in for lunch. Roman was enjoying the shrimp scampi as Neo was stuffing her face with the roast platter. The mood was dampened when a dark portal opened up as a muttering Yuki walked out.

"Well speak of him, and he shall appear." Shampoo said right about to leave.

Yuki sat at the bar as Rei came up noting his sour mood.

"What's troubling you, kid?" Rei asked.

"Some bullshit I can't say in public, the fact that I will be giving the underdog a bit of credit, and the fact that I found Ivory fucking another student. I wouldn't be pissed off about the last one, but it's the fact she did it our dorm room with no warning she was doing it!" Yuki ranted. "I need a drink. Something light and fruity though."

"Geeze, you look like me after I met the fire bitch. You met her, didn't you?" Roman asked sitting next to him with his bowl of shrimp scampi in hand.

"She's an issue, but she's a complete arrogant moron. She's pretty much a Saturday Morning cartoon villain. As I said, it's the woman she serves that's the real threat." Yuki said as Rei put down a Long Island Iced Tea.

"And how long you keeping me in the dark? The twins explained some things, but they were holding back." Roman remarked.

"Trust me, I want to, but I can't. It's too risky." Yuki said as a dusty old "drunkle" waltzed into the build heading for the bar.

"Whiskey, please. Shaken not stirred." Qrow said right as Kyrus came out.

"Yuki Azure." Kyrus said as Yuki finished his drink.

"Who the hell's asking?" Yuki said coldly.

"Someone who knew your parents well. I owe them my life, name's Kyrus Vista." Kyrus introduced.

"Vista? Wait, I've heard that name before." Qrow remarked taking a sip of his whiskey.

Marcy poked her head out from the counter and recognized Qrow.

"I remember you. You were the guy who was…what that word, fibbing…no wait flirting way back." Marcy said as Kyrus raised an eyebrow.

"And, where was I?" Kyrus asked.

"At home, we were walking back from the grocer's when he accosted mother." Amina said putting out her novel. "I believe he smelled of those drinks from the bar and had her eyes on mother's chest for some reason."

Amina was rather intelligent for a three-year-old but was still rather innocent to certain topics. Said topics could Yuki to facepalm, and Kyrus to let a lion's snarl at Qrow.

"Heh…look I may have been hammered that day." Qrow said sheepishly.

"Yet you are here, drinking instead of doing your job. Some hero." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Arrogance will get you killed, kid. Ugh, you remember that pain in the ass, Mao Azure. Always acting so noble. What a pompous…" Qrow said only for to Rei to clear her throat.

"Sir, it would be wise not to speak ill of the dead…especially in front of said dead man's son." Rei said pointed to a now fuming Yuki.

Then it hit Qrow, Ozpin had called to inform about Yuki, but Qrow had been drinking that night and only remembered vague details. Now it hit him along with the force of Yuki jerking him by his collar.

"You don't see speaking ill of Summer Rock, you fuck." Yuki said with a snarl.

"That's enough. There will be no bar brawl here." Cologne said coming out with a heated look at both Yuki and Qrow.

"Listen to your elders, kid." Qrow said smugly.

"Kyrus, on the other hand, I give you my permission to maul him." Cologne said as Kyrus cracked his knuckles.

Qrow would have whipped out Harbinger had he not left it at the door, and Kyrus had no intention of letting him take another step. Yuki downed his drink and, in a bout of dickishness, used Pyrrha's semblance to lift Qrow's weapon off the rack before using Lapis's semblance to freeze to the ceiling of the building.

"Well, have fun Qrow." Yuki said using a knife to tear a portal open. "I'll let Ozpin know you're going to be late to see him."

Cologne slipped Yuki a letter with a concerned look before Yuki left through the portal.

* * *

|Beacon|

Ozpin would never get used to portals tearing near him and people coming out. Yuki came out calm and cool as a cucumber.

"Ozpin, Qrow is going to be late in seeing you." Yuki said cryptically. "He's caught up with something."

Yuki looked to the letter that Cologne slipped but decided to read it letter. He had a job to do.

" _[Yuki, you have a call coming in from an unknown number.]_ " Serena said speaking directly to his mind.

"Ok, identify where it's coming from…considering the fact that I've made efforts to make finding my number difficult." Yuki said interested.

" _[It's coming from Menagerie…]_ " Serena said as Yuki was thinking.

"Can you pinpoint the address?" Yuki asked as Serena flashed a screen in fact of him. "Well, I'll be."

Yuki used Ruby's semblance to rush back to the Dragon's Den, into his room locking the door before answering his scroll.

"So…the Belladonnas have called upon me. What do I owe the pleasure?" Yuki asked.

* * *

Semblances Copied:

Rita Peach

(A/N: Introducing, Kyrus, the Vista Clan, Qrow, Peach, and Ilia! Yes, meeting Ilia has triggered flashes of the future. He doesn't know all of Volume 4 and 5, but only the parts she was in along with her character short and pieces of the Adam character short. Thing is, the more characters he would meet from Volume 4 and 5, the more complete the picture he'll see. Of course, being the nail doesn't mean he'll be able to change it all. Yes, the rest of the team will also get those flashes after seeing Ilia (off-screen). Kyrys does have an article in the RWBY fanon wiki, but this version of it is going to quite different with an altered backstory. ^^; More will be revealed.)

The Trivia Question is still ongoing, and I will repost it once again: **Inque and Stalker were both apart of one supervillain team in the DCAU, what was its name, who were all the members of it, and which series did they appear in?**

Ending Theme – Black Lagoon Ending Theme (requiem version)

* * *

A/N: I want to announce that we have a winner for the contest. One of the added writers for RWBYverse, Green, was able to successfully answer the three-part questions. So, the semblances have been decided which will be revealed later on.)


	17. V2E3: Gut Punch Gatling

A/N: I want to announce that we have a winner for the contest. One of the added writers for RWBYverse, Green, was able to successfully answer the three-part questions. So, the semblances have been decided which will be revealed later on.)

* * *

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 3: Gut Punch Gatling**

* * *

 _"What a load of crap." Tempus said changing the channel. "But on the bright side, Volume 6 is done."_

 _Tempus was theorizing that she may be able to send Team YUKI more canon information up to Volume 3 now that is was a halfway point. She got up and turned off the television. If she was going to try to slip past the Brother Gods, she was going to need to get a move on._

* * *

The rest of that day was a blur for Yuki after that phone call with the Belladonnas. It had left him with mixed emotions of shame, anger, pity, regret, and a burning desire for shredding a certain woman. Despite this, he and the team let Peach in on the team's secret in the comfort of the Dragon's Den about Tempus and their mission. Peach was skeptical of all this until she joined the team for marathoning Volume 1 of the "show" with them. Then came the explanation of the true power of Yuki's semblance…and the reactions from Professor Peach was probably a bigger extreme then Yuki's to her.

 _"I think I'm in love because this semblance is incredible. The possibilities to be done with it are endless! If only I was a few years younger, I'd be all over you."_

Yuki really wished he had stopped Ivory from saying he was eighteen. Thanks to her, any chance of a familial relationship for him was pretty much moot. Not that she was going to become a crazed fangirl, but Yuki's life was going to be more complicated. And then there was Cologne's letter…he'd read it tomorrow, he was too burnt out today.

* * *

|The Next Day, Beacon| (Wednesday – Day 3)

Yuki got up still feeling tired despite having a good night's sleep and dragged himself out of bed. He was clad in his humble pajamas, an oversized t-shirt bearing a grimm skull and blue shorts. He noticed nobody else was in the bedroom, not even Cinnabon.

"[ _Yuki, my sensors indicate your teammates are all out in the common room. On that note, are you feeling okay? I sense you are still distressed._ ]" Serena said kindly.

"Of course, I'm still stressed out. Blake is probably unaware her "friend" basically used her like Adam used condoms on her." Yuki responded. "And the dream I had last night was rather odd. It felt like Tempus was trying to reach me."

Yuki shook his head and took up the unopened letter as he exited the bedroom. Team RWBY was still getting used to living with Team YUKI and Weiss had thought it would help to have the "den mother" Professor Peach living with them would help curb Ivory's habits. She was wrong.

"Ivory! You could stand to put on some clothes!" Weiss said facepalming.

Clad merely in a pair of pale blue panties and an apron, Ivory was making pancakes.

"Weiss, I need to cheer up Yuki's mood when he gets up. He hasn't been feeling good since yesterday afternoon." Ivory said earnestly. "You'd do it for the special someone to perk them up."

Weiss stammered and huffed. Ruby was certainly excited…for the chocolate chip pancakes. Yang was wondering if she could pull them that off. Blake was writing all this down for "fanfiction" ideas. Lapis was focus on purifying water out of the sink to make the perfect lemonade while Kelly was brushing Cinnabon.

"Breakfast smells wonderful." Peach said coming out in an oversized t-shirt was a little off the shoulder.

Yang's jaw fell slightly at the sight of Peach's somewhat toned appearance and thought, "Is everyone around here more…jacked?"

"Good, you're awake." Lapis said seeing Yuki come up. "And you look troubled."

"Is something wrong?" Ivory asked concerned.

"Yeah, and I hate to say, but it's going to be a gut punch Gatling gun. I'll start with Blake…your parents called me yesterday." Yuki said as Blake paled. "And they informed me of some disturbing information they were handed from a former member of the White Fang involving you and Ilia."

Blake had thought of her old friend wondering why she was even on a team with humans if she hated them so much.

"It's not pretty, and I won't go into detail out here if you rather me disclose it in private." Yuki said steeled.

"How bad is this?" Blake asked.

"Well, how do I say this politely? Ilia is older than she looks…and is definitely as old as Adam, which makes what I'm about to say really uncomfortable. She apparently has photos of you….and well I think you could guess what she's doing with these…your mom sent what they got from a former Fang member over." Yuki said pulling it up on his scroll. "And for the sake of everyone's sanity, only Blake gets to look at it."

Hearing Ilia was near Adam's age was a shock for Blake but looking at the photos was a knee-jerk feeling. She quickly realized why Yuki would be in sour mood after this, and Blake had a look of visceral disgust. It did not help that one was her in the moment of when she thought she was alone. Ivory peeked over.

"You know, I think Ilia might be right next to Adam in creep factor." Ivory said shaking her head. "Probably even worse considering..."

Blake ran for the nearest trash can and hurled what little bile she had in her body. Yuki promptly had those photos wiped off his scroll, but RWY and the others caught on to what Yuki meant.

"And I'm going to blunt with you all…these next few things I'm going to say DO NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM. At all. Not a word, especially not to Ozpin." Yuki said sniffing out the area near the main door for no eavesdroppers. "Ivory, barricade the door."

Ivory wasted no making a wall of light in front of the door.

"Simply put, you parents paid me to kill Ilia. Anyone got an issue with that?" Yuki said sternly.

"I do, but if whatever she said to my teammate got her to freak out like that. I'm willing to put my reservations about killing people aside." Ruby said with a sigh. "I already signed on with you."

"Ruby, I understand you not wanting to kill people. Such resolve is a rarity, but you will have to still be able to as a huntress. Huntsmen pretty much also function as bounty hunters, and Ilia happens to have a fat one in Menagerie. Seeing she's a criminal and a White Fang member who's currently still active in her membership, I will gladly kill her. Hell, I'm being paid to do it." Yuki said gaining a little grin on his face.

"And I can help by subtly getting the mission data under your folder before Ozpin reads it." Peach said keying away on her scroll.

"But how are you going to even kill her? She's a Haven student and if you…" Weiss said only for Yuki to cut her off saying, "They're fake transcripts. I did my digging. Seems Lionheart did them another favor. Either way, I can't kill her now. That team she's apart of….is involved in something big. Torchwick's antics that you faced, a pawn in the soup that team leader is stirring."

"Ok, how do you know all this?" Yang asked. "You're clearly hiding something…."

"You're right, Xiao Long, and unlike Ozpin and his damn secrets, I will tell you the truth. But promise me something, no one else much know until any one of the team deems it okay." Yuki said. "And I can't tell you all at once, Yang, but in pieces."

Yang nodded, and Yuki cleared his throat. It was a bit early in the game, but he had lain some truth about how he needed up in the picture explaining who Tempus was and the legend of the brother gods.

"So, let me get this straight, you four were picked by the goddess of time to change history. Good lord, history has been completely fucked if you four were picked to save it!" Weiss bellowed. "And why come to us?"

"Because, you four and JPNR are integral to the timeline." Peach explained.

"Wha, how come she knows more about this?" Blake asked.

"Because, she's the den mother of this troop. Plus, it would not aid you if you knew all the details right away anyway. The timeline has already changed drastically if you think about it." Yuki said. "Besides you need to focus on your training."

"Wait, if JPNR is important? Why aren't you training them?" Yang asked.

"They are not that important, plus I refuse to train that loathsome Arc…at the moment." Yuki said venomously alongside Ivory and Kelly.

"Jeez, what did he do to piss you all off?" Yang asked.

"Well I'm glad we agree that he's a total dunce." Weiss said with a smirk.

"That's not why we despise him." Kelly snarled.

Yuki looked to the letter in hand and said, "Oh right, I forgot about this. Ivory, let down the shield."

Ivory complied and Lapis served breakfast. The smell of pancakes wafted throughout the air and would attract a certain hammer maiden. Yuki opened the letter and facepalm letting a curse through his lips.

"Well, I got shit news and shitter news. What do you want to hear first?" Yuki said sardonically.

"The good news!" Nora said kicking in the door. "And some pancakes!"

Not in the mood to hear Nora's voice so early, Yuki got out one of his handguns only for Peach to take it away.

"No, Yuki, you can't." Peach said as Yuki sighed.

"Nora, I have a mounting headache and I would rather you not be so loud in the morning!" Yuki said glaring at her.

"I couldn't help it. These pancakes smell heavenly! Could I please have some? Ren refuses to make me anymore this week." Nora said being hyperactive as usual.

"Gah! If you take some and leave, I'll teach you how to make your own pancakes!" Yuki yelled in frustration.

Nora's eyes widened and she bounced around asking when. Yuki screamed that he'd teach her on Friday evenings, and she was gone with a plate full of pancakes. It was then Yuki realized that he had subjected himself to having Nora around him…on his weekend. His eye twitched and Ivory looked worried.

"Would oral help break the tension? Or would me macking it up with Lapis help?" Ivory offered.

A snort came out of Yuki before he broke out into a laugh of the lewd suggestion. A smile was crawling on his face.

"I needed that. Almost makes up for the shit on this letter." Yuki said with a sigh. "So, the shit news is someone put out a hit on me…and Ruby. Shittier news, it's 20 million each."

Forks clattered on the face as Yang's eyes with blood red wanting details. Yuki read out the letter and Yang was red-hot with her body giving off flames.

"Who put out that hit? Tell me who to punch into mush!" Yang yelled.

"First off, I can't. Kyrus didn't get that information. Seems whoever was smart enough to do it through a meditator…the Spider Syndicate. Mistral-based, so whoever called the hit definitely could be anyone who has a grudge against me. But why Ruby? I can't think of any reason…other than our Silver Eyes. But that's not exactly something that anyone just knows." Yuki said looking in thought. "Plus, we don't know who wants to go through the trouble of wanting us dead."

"I can make some calls to my old running buddy, Syn. See what she can gather." Ivory said getting out her scroll.

As for Team RWBY, they were given the directive to go ahead to class and keep wearing the weights. Yang cooled down for now, but Yuki knew she would want more answers. Blake was not in the best of moods. Guilt racked her mind considering her parents and anger at herself, Ilia, and Adam. On her way to her next class, she ran into Ilia.

"Oh, hey Blake, I…" Ilia said only for Blake to leave a shadow of herself behind.

Her real self was running faster. Yuki had no choice, after getting dressed, but to go with Peach to bring forward the information the hit placed on him and Ruby to Ozpin. As they arrived in his office, Qrow was here with some bandages on his body.

"You!" Qrow said looking down Yuki.

"Whatever, I don't have time for your shit. You want to be Ozpin's lapdog, that's fine. Now piss off." Yuki said going around Qrow to Ozpin's desk. "Ozpin, we have a problem, a big one."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"I have information from a trusted source that someone placed a hit of 20 million lien out on me and Ruby." Yuki said with got Qrow to snap to a more serious state.

"This is most concerning. I assume you have more details." Ozpin said adjusting his glasses.

"The Spider Syndicate's involved as the ones who arranged the deal, but not the ones who called for it. I'm still investigating." Yuki said.

"We do have others gathering information, but I am afraid we are running in blind." Peach said with a pained sigh.

"Well, do what you must. Qrow, I'll need you to stick around and keep an eye out on things here." Ozpin said to Qrow.

"Wait, Rita…is that you?" Qrow asked.

"Qrow." Peach spoke tersely.

"Speaking of which, what's Mao's kid doing here?" Qrow asked Ozpin who looked impassive.

"Are you…you don't know? Has all that alcohol discolored your brain?" Peach asked incredulously shocked he did not know anything. "Yuki, we're done here. Ozpin needs to fill in his faithful ass."

Peach walked out with Yuki following behind him snickering a little in the process. Qrow was laughing too until Ozpin pointed out that the insult was directed at him.

"So, I very well assume you have a plan in mind." Peach said.

"Yeah. Ivory's old friend gave me an idea, Professor Peach." Yuki said. "And it's moments like this I want to smack Raven for having a useful semblance and never using it."

"Ironic that she was always anti-social. And please call me Rita. You are Beacon Staff after all." Peach said as they returned to the Dragon's Den as Ivory got off the phone.

"I got good news. Syn managed to get some info on where the Spiders' base is." Ivory said with relief.

"Good, because I'm going to her." Yuki said tossing off the lab coat on top of couch and slipping on his armor over green sweatshirt.

"Oh right. Portal to your friends. You'd think Raven would be more social to make a more effective use of it." Ivory remarked. "Want me to come?"

"Yes. Rita, do you have a class to teach?" Yuki asked.

"Not for another hour." Peach remarked.

"Lapis is aiding Port, and Kelly's teaching Faunus Sciences. So, I'll be able to come aboard if you let borrow some of your notes." Ivory said.

They were still students…somewhat with most of their coursework online. Yuki agreed and readied himself getting Frostbite on his side. Peach readied Malpractice and Ivory made one last text before getting her swords.

"She's in position." Ivory said putting her scroll in her pocket.

Yuki whipped out a knife and cut open a portal as the trio entered. Meanwhile, Kelly was getting rather passionate into her lecture leaving many trying to keep up. Blake sat idly secretly reading her Ninjas of Love under her copybook only for a paper ball to hit her cat ear and fall between her lap. Blake opened it up to see it was a note from Ilia and the cat faunus twitched. Yang, who sat next to her, took it up and roughly scribbled something down and threw it back to which it hit Emerald on the head.

"Sorry, that was for Ilia." Yang mouthed.

Emerald rolled her eyes and gave it to Ilia who opened it to find a simple message.

 ** _-STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY PARTNER, Yang.-_**

Ilia was stunned letting a squeak that interrupted Kelly's speaking and she turned to Ilia.

"Miss Amitola, passing notes in my class? Really? What because you're a faunus, you think my class is unimportant?" Kelly said with a snarl.

Cinder was sweating and turned to stare down a panicking Ilia.

"I…wasn't…I…" Ilia said only for the paper in her hands to be burned into a crisp.

Kelly briefly flared on a draconic form before returning to normal.

"Clearly you must take me for a joke. Well then, here's a joke of my own. You and your team can spend today with detention." Kelly said darkly.

"But, I can't take detention. I had plans!" Cinder said indignantly.

Cinder had a show to watch. She was not going to miss the new Passions of Paradise Street because of Ilia's antics.

"Professor Usagi, please forgive my teammate. She is new to my team…being a transfer and all that." Cinder said going for appeasement.

"Are you not the leader of Team FAME, Miss Fall?" Kelly asked.

"I thought we were Team MICE." Mercury said with a chuckle.

"Well, Yuki thought it was demeaning and got you a better name for your record. And Miss Fall, you are a leader and you need to be more responsible. I will let this go, but don't expect this mercy again, Cinder." Kelly said.

* * *

|Mistral City, Mistral|

Another day in Mistral was pouring in the mountainous city and kingdom. The streets of the poorer parts riddled with raindrops and trash. The kingdom was not exactly seeing good days lately. Lionheart was still being hailed with death threats and the White Fang was suffering due to the lack of funds. It did not help that Sienna had no choice but to tell her "brothers and sisters" of the Fang that the organization was practically broke. Criminals were all smelling blood in the water, and it was a frenzy in the criminal underground.

Not for some. Little Miss Malachite was enjoying her favorite late-morning treat, a banana split with hot fudge, in her usual hangout, the Tuffet Tarry. Or at least, she would be enjoying her treat if not for the newcomer in her bar. She had dyed blonde hair that was not complete having shown her dark blue roots. She had mocha brown skin with slate grey eyes that hinting jadedness in color and personality. She wore a short dark-red one-shoulder dress with a pale blue bandeau top, long black wrist-guards, a purple belt, a red student miniskirt and pair of black boots. She was a pretty slender lady within her mid-twenties also bearing a tattoo of a few black stars on the lower part of her stomach. This was Sandra "Syn" Bailey, Ivory's old friend and fellow stripper. Right now, she was favoring a morning mimosa and was the source of Lil' Miss Malachite's paranoia. Her two trusty bodyguards kept quiet and the bartender was ready at the counter. The silence within the bar was deafening and the Little Miss couldn't take it anymore. She was about to say something only for a portal to tear open across from Syn.

"Hey girl…about time you showed." Syn said as Ivory came out of the portal with Peach and Yuki in tow.

Malachite paled.

"Sorry, I haven't called. So much shit happened that you won't believe. But we need catch up elsewhere. You still living in my old apartment?"

"Keeping the bed warm, babe." Syn said with a saucy grin. "And stained."

"Oh, you bitch." Ivory said leaving the bar with Syn in tow.

Yuki and Peach focused on the mob boss walking up with Serena playing some intimidating music.

[Mood Music: Dragon Ball Z Kai OST – A Mighty Foe]

For the mob boss, the music just made things worse as they walked up without foods. Her bodyguards decided to step in over to be tossed aside like trash and hit the wall. Yuki used the liquids from the liquors to freeze them to the wall as well. The sight of Little Miss Malachite triggered a future flash and seeing how far it was, it was rather sharp. Despite the pain, he looked up at Little Miss Malachite with all the intimidation he could muster.

"I assume you know why we're here." Peach said crossing her arms.

"No…" Little Miss Malachite said weakly.

Peach's response to her was the use of her semblance to morph her left hand into the orange gauntlet and slap the split off the table, hitting the wall. Little Miss Malachite was seriously wondering why she had only those two guarding her today. She should have increased security all considering, but she had not expected this so soon. Yuki got up recovering from his throbbing headache and realizing two things. He had to find either Oscar or Maria, and that fact Salem was fucking human once and Ozpin knew! The anger welling in him was evident in his face and the mob boss was panicking when Yuki smashed the table in two before grabbing her by her collar.

"Listen up, I am not in a good mood right now. Frankly, I want to unload as much rage on someone, anyone right now! But I can and will not let my anger control me. I want information on a few simple things. Who made that fucking hit against me and Ruby? Who accepted the job? And give me a reason I shouldn't smear your blood on the walls." Yuki said as his blue eye flared silver.

"The Church of Salem! The job was taken by Team SICC. And because I'll give you anything you want, just don't kill me." Malachite pleaded.

Yuki froze hearing the mention of the Church of Salem and released the mob bosses.

"What's the Church of Salem?" Peach asked.

"Worshippers who believe that the Grimm has a queen or some nonsense." Little Miss Malachite said getting up. "Crazy bunch of bastards, the lot."

"It's not nonsense. The Grimm Queen is real, very real!" Yuki said seriously. "And seeing you offering anything, I only want information on Team SICC."

"Of course." Little Miss Malachite asked as Yuki freed her bodyguards.

The two were wobbly due to the vodka seeping into their skin and loosening their muscles. So, the rotund boss had to get the manila folder.

"I'm afraid there's not much information on them all. Only Inque really had a record…of note." Little Miss Malachite said as Peach took up the folder.

"Then we're done here." Peach said.

"We are." Yuki said slicing open a portal.

[Mood Music Ends]

The two had left leaving the mob boss to collapse in her chair completely relived for now. She knew she was at heavy risk because it would be either the Church, Team YUKI, or Team SICC that could come to kill her.

"I have got to leave Mistral." Little Miss Malachite said helping her guards. "Vale's out, Vaccuo's a dump, and Altas will freeze my ass off."

It was then she came to a realization and had an idea.

* * *

|Beacon, Vale|

Ivory could tell that Yuki was in a real bad mood when he came back to Beacon. He was boiling rage and Ivory knew he was going to blow up on something. Serena was actively trying to process the information rushing through his added memories as Yuki went off to Emerald Forest to blow off some steam. Peach was reading the file they had gotten. Lapis was holding training for Team RWBY nearby through trying water therapy to purge their body of toxins.

"Hey, do you feel that? That's a lot of rage." Ruby said as Lapis snapped her eyes open.

"We should run." Lapis said getting up.

Before they could, an explosion sent a Deathstalker flying through the air before crashing right near them bruised, battered, and begging for death.

"Get over here!" Yuki screeched as a chain of light caught it by a stinger and dragged back into the woods.

Team RWBY could hear the Deathstalker's cries with every punch and slash. At the moment, Nora riding a Grimm was not so insane anymore. Using Adams's semblance, he rapidly hacked it to pieces with Frostbite before walking away.

"Yuki, something's wrong and you need to spill." Lapis said unfazed by Yuki throwing what she saw as a hissy fit.

"Fine." Yuki spat slicing open a portal. "But you four leave."

"Don't have to tell us twice." Weiss said dragging Ruby into the portal as Blake and Yang made their leave with.

When they left, Lapis hugged Yuki and he returned it sighing deeply.

"I got a flash of the future again. Thanks to that pain Ilia, I got to see most of Blake's useless arc in Menagerie and the disaster of her suddenly changing sides. Most of that "Volume 5" really blows and I don't even have all the details. But it's when I saw her." Yuki said before explaining what he saw after meeting Little Miss Malachite.

Lapis pulled away.

"So, Salem was human, and apparently her backstory is tied to Ozpin. Well, I think your father was right." Lapis said as Yuki opened up the book to find the theory list.

Yuki wrote a "confirmed" next to the theory of Salem and Ozpin being tied to each other's backstory.

"And apparently, Cinder still has the maiden powers. I don't even how these idiots haven't even killed her yet." Yuki said with a hiss. "Dragged Neo into this mess too."

"What about that blue genie woman?" Lapis asked.

"Tied to that object. My father wrote about that as well…called it…a Relic. But there's not much on it other than one is placed in each academy! I hate the unclear visions of the future and how fucking unorganized it all is." Yuki ranted.

 _"[Yuki, I just finished organizing it all. It seems you have pieces of Volume 4-6, but none of the third. Only volumes 1 and 2 are complete.]"_ Serena said kindly reassuring him.

"Well that's a relief. And on the bright side, I was able to get a few notable names, and a hypocrite to add to my shit list after I copy his semblance." Yuki said.

"And we can discuss that after lunch." Lapis said forming her water wings.

Yuki did the same and they flew off missing the dazed Jaune. He had gotten up having been blown away be the explosion only waking up to see Lapis and Yuki flying away from the scene. Back at Beacon's cafeteria, students were having lunch and team RWBY was at their usual table.

"Blake, can we talk?" Ilia asked concerned.

"Sun! Hey, let's go…to Vale for lunch. I'll buy!" Blake said getting up and dragging Sun away.

"Uh, okay." Sun said with a shrug.

"Wait for me!" Yang said following along.

"Seriously, what's her problem?" Ilia said only for Weiss and Ruby to take their food and leave. "What's your problem?!"

Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were equally concerned that something was going on and worried about their leader.

"I just got a text from Jaune. He's all right, but he really shouldn't be doing this." Pyrrha said worriedly. "But…at least he's training."

"Still, if he's caught, I don't think Professor Azure will be pleased to know he's been copying off his style." Ren said with a groan.

"Don't worry about Jaune, he won't get caught. He's our fearless leader!" Nora said confidently. "Besides Professor Azure promised me a cooking lesson."

Ren nearly choked on his food before breaking out into laughter that was out of character for him. He would normally pity a person in the state of putting up with Nora, but he did not this time.

|Nightfall|

Team YUKI and Peach had regrouped back in Team YUKI's dorm before going over everything. To say Professor Peach was mad was an understatement, she was sorely tempted to unload a few clips of Malpractice into Ozpin's hide along with a few others.

"Syn called. Apparently, the Spiders are leaving Mistral." Ivory said getting off her scroll.

"Good, then Cinder can't get any aid if we let the bitch live for that long." Kelly said coldly.

"For now, let's focus on the present. There's the Breach if it happens. Considering the drop in WF members, it may not even go down. The Dance is a yes though, we'll have to deal with that. We also need to find out Cinder's plans. Thankfully, I got an inside man." Yuki said confidently.

"Regardless of all this, you four should socialize and take advantage of the time you have. It is fleeting." Peach said. "That's an order."

"All right, I need to go see Ozpin. I can't withhold this information for long." Yuki said waving the manila folder he got. "And I'll go alone."

Yuki left heading up to Ozpin's office in his tower. Entering, he found Ozpin having his evening coffee with Glynda and Qrow at his desk.

"Qrow, have you gathered any information concerning the people who put out the hit?" Yuki said having the folder within his lab coat.

"No. Sadly, my source told me those damn spiders rushed the hell out of Mistral to who knows where." Qrow said bitterly.

"That's a shame. I got this folder off of them before they left though." Yuki said taking the folder out.

"Wha-how?" Qrow said.

"Raven's semblance is so useful when you have friends from all around the world." Yuki said slapping the folder on the desk. "That is why I hate the feathery waste of cells. I had a friend who was able to get to the Spiders, and I merely made a portal to her and got my information. But you're not going to like what I have to say at all."

"I already don't." Qrow said as Glynda ribbed him.

"Any of you familiar with the Church of Salem?" Yuki said which got them all to stiffen.

Ozpin split his coffee, Glynda's glasses fell off her face, and Qrow needed to break out the stronger stuff.

"The Church of Salem?!" Ozpin said aghast.

"Yeah, that's a church that worships her as a goddess along with the Grimm. Their group was only able to form in Mistral because it's government couldn't give less of a shit. You know it's bad when Vaccuo didn't want them in their borders. They didn't spread to Vale neither due to the White Fang back then. Atlas Military had a kill on sight order for them. Simply put, they worship your old enemy. The public only believes it's all folklore though. I have tangled with those cultists a time before my…and my team's "stepping out of the shadows". I believe they are targeting me and Ruby for our Silver Eyes. They are among the many who were hunting for them." Yuki explained. "My team had stopped their previous plan to draw orphans for…making agents of Salem. I'm surprised Iroonwood didn't tell you about that."

Ozpin was terrified and asking himself how the hell did he let this slip under his nose. He even looked to Qrow considering the dusty drunk was in Mistral previously.

"I bet you're thinking how…well they keep underground. The criminals of Mistral knew of them long time. Hell, the woman I got the information from give it up willingly and left Mistral." Yuki mused. "But it's sadly not much."

"Team SICC, huh? Wait…oh no." Qrow said with a groan. "I know her… Isabella "Inque" Clay."

Glynda turned to the drunkard and Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"She was a rather good lay." Qrow said as Yuki face-faulting. "She may want me dead….because I slept with her daughter the day after."

Yuki had no reaction but to bid Ozpin good night and leave. The moment Inque discovered Ruby and Yang had ties to Qrow, she could kill them out of spite. Yuki knew this and was just going to have to up their training. Glynda shook her head in disgust, and Ozpin looked through the records. The emerald wiz was going to have…an interesting phone call with Ironwood later. When Yuki returned to the Dragon's Den, he found everyone waiting for him.

"Peach told us you discovered who's coming after us. You going to tell us?" Ruby asked.

"Ivory'll do it. I need a freaking drink!" Yuki said getting to the bar to pour himself a glass of wine.

"Yuki, what crapped in your cereal?" Lapis asked.

"Ozpin apparently was completely unaware of the Church of the Salem, and two of the assassins coming to kill us have apparently been fucked by Qrow." Yuki said downing his drink. "What was that idiot thinking doing a mother then doing the daughter the day after!"

Ruby was mildly off put by this, but Blake was blushing a storm.

"Real life oyakodon!" Blake thought.

"So, exactly how this is a problem?" Yang asked.

"Because the moment that the mother discovered you two are his nieces, she'll be more inclined to kill you both." Kelly said as Yuki nodded.

Yang's face fell.

"I'm off to bed…" Yuki said dragging himself into the comfort of his bed.

* * *

|Mistral|

Within an underground shelter, a team lay in hiding from what little police ran about the nighttime. Team SICC were preparing for the trip…all except one.

"Deanna, aren't going to train or at least prepare for this?" Inque said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's just a brat and some punk." Deanna said lazily reading her magazine.

Inque took the magazine from her and threw it aside before grabbing her daughter by her collar.

"That "punk" happens to deadly enough to kill numerous White Fang members enough to cripple the organization, and that "brat" was admitted two year early into Beacon and it considered a prodigy." Inque said irritated.

"So, we're dealing with a nerd and an animal abuser. Any liquored-up piece of shit with a shotgun at the zoo can kill an animal." Deanna said getting back her magazine.

"Inque, you may want to hear this." Stalker said looking over the information on his computer. "Seems Miss Rose has a tie to your past. You remember Qrow?"

"I remember." Deanna said suggestively as Inque had a look of distaste.

"Don't remember of that loathsome rat with wings. He nearly got all of us imprisoned and had the nerve to fuck my daughter!" Inque roared.

"Apparently, according to records, he's got ties to Ruby." Stalker said as Inque came up.

"Remember what I said about we should only go for Ruby and Yuki. Yeah, I changed my mind. Yang Xiao Long…must die by my hand." Inque said darkly.

Curaré was quietly sharpening her scimitar in thought about this mission. Something about this job did not add up, and there was not enough information on Yuki. She had enough for Ruby that she could plan something, but little to nothing on Yuki. She hated dealing with unknowns. A bit hypocritical being that she lived to be an unknown, but she was an assassin considering one of the most feared who never missed a mark. Well…except for two, those being Summer Rose and Maria Calavera. One that forced her to flee and the other had slipped out of her radar. Curaré got up and left the hideout leaving Deanna to see her go.

"Hey mom, is Curaré a mute or something? Her not speaking is really creepy." Deanna asked.

Inque honestly did not even know what the blue skinned killer's deal was. Curaré was a recent addition to the team only being a part of the team for less than six months and the inky woman was asking herself why Curaré even agreed to join them in the first place. On ground level and hidden under a heavy cloak, she traversed the streets to the bar where the Spiders based themselves and the deal was made. However, she found the bar closed down and empty. She blinked noticed a homeless man coming out of the alley slightly intoxicated. She grabbed by his dirty cloak and pointed at the bar.

"That place? Oh…it closed down. People running it wanted to leave Mistral. Something about not wanting to be here if he comes back." He said tiredly.

Curaré slammed him into the wall wanting more information, but she was told that was all he knew. She could only toss him into the gutter where he belonged before he scampered out. She had broken in and checked the place for any trace of evidence but found nothing useful. They clearly left in a hurry, but not in enough of rush to leave anything important. Curaré had a rotten feeling about this realizing she may need an exit plan in case go wrong. However, she failed a spot check in realizing that homeless guy he threw into the gutter was dead. His murder, a white cat faunus, watched Curaré go.

"Brother Blood must know of this." She said fading into the shadows of the night.

On a sizeable boat sailing away from the kingdom, Little Miss Malachite was able to relax as her plan to leave had went smoothly. Nobody from that cult or Team SICC was none the wiser. She was all the more hopeful to set up shop in Menagerie thinking there she was safe. She was…mostly right.

* * *

(A/N: Long, angsty, and tear-jerking. Not my usual styling. There were also plenty of jabs and references literally in this one. From references to shipping and so on. As for how much Yuki (and his team) knows beyond Volume 2, he knows most of Volume 4 and 5 thanks to Ilia, and two episodes of Volume 6 due to Little Miss Malachite. Remember that it only would clearly show scenes they were in and the rest would be fuzzy. I bet you're wondering why I had Little Miss Malachite go to Menagerie. Well, it's simple. This was based on a conversation I had with dudeblade/rwdesstuff where I made the point in that if Raven did not want to get involved in Ozpin and Salem's war, she could go to Menagerie and leave them to war it out while kicked back on the beach. Basically, this is what Little Miss Malachite is doing in leaving Yuki, Ruby, the Church, and Team SICC to war it out. Next few chapters will be what JPDE's "dates" were. Seeing that Ruby, Blake, Velvet, Penny, Glynda, and Raven all tied for third place, we'll need a tie breaker. Leave it with your review in who should take third place. You all got until the Yang chapter and the Twins chapter is completed to vote through your review or PM. One vote per person.

-[Cue: Dragon Ball Kai OST – Next Episode Preview]-

 ** _Yang: Hey there, it's Yang. Spending a day with Yuki? Sounds interesting. He did promise some dancing and maybe I should learn more about my mother._**

 ** _Qrow: Yang, trust me, your mother isn't worth your time._**

 ** _Yuki: Hey Qrow, Yang and I are supposed to do this chapter! Besides, you still haven't taken back what you said about my father! You also got someone to say about my mom too, you feathery bastard!_**

 ** _Qrow: Plenty._**

 ** _Peach: Can we focus people?_**

 ** _Kyrus: When am I going to appear again?_**

 ** _Yang: Next time on Remnant's Four Shadows, "Dante and the Dragoness". Don't miss it!_**


	18. V2E4: Dante and the Dragoness

(A/N: First "Date" Chapter, these will be shorter than the normal ones. Also, don't expect romance suddenly cropping up. Character progression comes first.)

* * *

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 4: Dante and the Dragoness**

* * *

(Thursday - Day 4)

It was supposed to be just another morning Beacon until Peach made the announcement to Team YUKI and RWBY at her office within the Dragon's Den.

"Shadowing?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Today, you'll be excused from classes today where each of you will pick one to shadow for the day. A bit of an all-day training session with permission from Ozpin." Peach said kindly.

"Yuki." Yang said hauling him off. "C'mon, Blue Boy."

Yuki rolled his eyes at this as they left the office.

"But you don't even have silver eyes!" Ruby said annoyed. "Fine, I'll take Lapis then."

"Hope you're not ahead of heights." Lapis said forming wings of water. "We'll be flying today. Ozpin give me a solo mission at Patch and I'm taking you with me."

"Whoohoo!" Ruby said excitedly. "I'll get extra bullets and the cookie tin!"

Weiss knew she was in a pickle with her choice. It was either the woman who despised her family or unrepentant pervert. She looked to both and sighed as she chose Ivory.

"Well then c'mon, you can assist me in teaching sex education." Ivory said as Weiss looked mortified following her out.

"Good, then it's you and me, Blake. I'll be training your faunus senses." Kelly said firmly. "From what I see from your training, you let them do the work instead of controlling them."

Blake laughed at it saying that Kelly had to be joking. Kelly walked out of the room and came back with what seemed to be a stuffed mice toy.

"Is this a—" Blake said indignantly only to get a whiff of the wafting scent.

Her eyes went wide, and she started drooling with a dopey look on her face as she snatched out of Kelly's hands to rub it against her face. It was only when Kelly and Peach started laughing that Blake snapped out of it and her cheeks reddened with humiliation.

"Most Faunus of the cat line learn to control their sensitivity to nepetalactone, the active ingredient in that catnip I made. Usually from young, but you obviously never built up an immunity." Kelly said as Blake turned it back to her. "That's one of things we'll be learning today. You see, as a researcher, on the strengths and weakness. And trust me, we got a few weaknesses to iron out of you."

"Fascinating! I must witness this!" Peach said excitedly.

Blake did not like where this was going. Down at Beacon's Garage, Yang and Yuki had arrived both having changed into more casual clothes. Yuki now wore a black shirt under a dark blue jacket with light blue accents (with his emblem on the left sleeve), white bootcut pants with many pockets, black hi-top sneakers. Yang was wearing her usual huntress clothes except donned with the motorcycle jacket she got as a gift from Team YUKI.

"So, any reason why you dragged me here?" Yuki asked.

"Figured, we'd make this a date and go for a ride." Yang teased.

"Date?" Yuki said his head tocked to a side in a bit of confusion.

"[ _Yuki, I believe Miss Xiao Long is being flirtatious and is merely teasing you like Ivory._ ]" Serena said telepathically to Yuki.

"Oh…well I've never been on a date." Yuki said.

"But you have a team of all girls!" Yang said mildly surprised.

"Lapis and I…are a bit too glued to the hip for a romantic relationship. Ivory, I've refused out of respect for her. And Kelly…well, let's just say a relationship is the last thing on her mind." Yuki said with a sigh. "Honestly, we're all bit a screwed up."

"…It's not all that bad, is it?" Yang said.

"It's not. Team YUKI may have its issues, but we care about each other through thick and thin. It'll be forever Team YUKI. But let's not focus on me, I'm supposed to be focusing on you." Yuki said getting out the small capsule box freeing Inferno from it. "But I doubt Bumblebee will stand up to this."

"Is that a challenge?" Yang said before touting, "I have never lost a race on this. Ruby and I spend a lot of time modifying it."

"So, Ruby can handle a motorcycle? I guess I'll just have a build one better than Bumblebee then." Yuki teased.

"You cheeky, but let's see you put your money where your mouth with a wager." Yang said getting on Bumblebee slipping on her shades and helmet.

"And what do you want if you win?" Yuki said getting on Inferno.

"Give me that all-access card without me having to apologize." Yang said cheekily. "If you win, I'll apologize and even work there for a week."

"Ok, you're on." Yuki said as the garage door opened.

The two revved their engines ready to blast off down the road, but Yuki had a trick up his sleeve. Using Peach's semblance, blue circuit patterns formed all over Inferno upgrading it to have a new appearance. Inferno was a black armored hoverbike with blue circuit patterns over it and its exhaust pipes spewing blue flames. A black helmet with his emblem materialized over his head.

"Ok, so he upgraded his wheels. I'm still not losing." Yang thought.

They were off as they raced down the road leading to Vale. At first, it seems Bumblebee had a lead on Inferno leaving Yang to feel confident she was winning.

"Serena, let's stop teasing her." Yuki said revving his bike to speed right up to Yang's much to her shock. "I'll be waiting the Nekohaten."

"The Nekowhat…SHIT!" Yang said as Yuki had left her completely in dust leaving a blue light trail.

No matter how hard she pushed Bumblebee, it was growing to be more obvious she could not keep up. By the time, she got to Vale and at the Nekohaten, Yuki was already playing a game of cards with Kyrus.

"And she's here, so I fold." Yuki said letting his cards drop on the table.

"You cheated…" Yang muttered.

"You never said I could not use my semblance…or Peach's." Yuki said coolly. "Never went over 500mph before. Of course, the bike returned to normal when I parked. Either way, how about we talk over some drinks?"

"It's too early for you to drink, so you'll settle for fruit smoothies." Rei said sternly as Amina and Marcy were loudly slurping theirs from straws.

"Rei, I'll have a mix of passion fruit, mango, lime, with a bit of cranberry. A large one." Yuki said. "And I'll have a side of nachos with cheese and extra dip. And you Yang?"

"Oh…a strawberry banana one would be fine." Yang said as Shampoo got them both to a table setting down the plate of nachos with cheese and dipping sauce.

"Call if you need anything, Yuki-kun." Shampoo said kindly.

"So, how much is the food here?" Yang asked.

"Oh, it's on the house. Let's just say the Amazons owe me big time." Yuki explained.

Yang's interest was piqued and over their smoothies she had a history lesson on the Remnant Amazons and a bit of insight into Yuki's past with them. Yuki had omitted the part of how exactly the tribe was robbed not wanting to ruin today.

"And you said no to marrying her. Yuki, I know if I asked any other guy, they would say yes in a heartbeat." Yang said snagging some of his nachos.

"It helped that I was 14 and was more interested in going after my goals than marriage." Yuki said jokingly. "Now seeing that the morning is still young. How about we get some training in? I know exactly who to work on your footwork."

"You're referring to my wife?" Kyrus asked shoving the last of Yuki's nacho into his throat.

"No, I wasn't, but now she will seeing you have the gall to eat the last of my nachos without even asking." Yuki said sharply.

"Kyrus. You could have asked." Elena said coming down in a server's outfit.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Kyrus said with a sigh.

"It's fine. I think this is a good chance to uphold our alliance with young Yuki." Cologne said walking up.

The old woman had a wry grin on her face and Yuki could still she was planning something.

"Shampoo!" Cologne called out as Shampoo ran up attentive. "Take Elena, Yuki, and Yang to the lot for training."

Yuki found himself dragged…again. The Remnant Amazons were making decent money with the café and it was enough to buy an apartment complex in the artsy side of Vale. The purpose was for the tribe to have rooms to sleep and not cram the café's building. What the tribe noticed was nearby was an abandoned subway station, so they took it over to make a training arena which our heroes found themselves in. Shampoo was in her battle wear while Elena was back in her usual clothes.

"Here we are." Shampoo said showing them the arena. "Yang, get in the arena. I need to see your skill."

"Bring it, Short Stuff!" Yang said jumping over the ropes.

Yuki facepalmed as her height was a bit of a sore spot for Shampoo being only at 5'2". Shampoo puffed her cheeks before getting her weapons. Yuki knew that Shampoo was trained in multiple weapons and he and Serena were calculating Yang's odds. Out came Shampoo with a weapon that Yuki hadn't seen her wield or knew she had, a pair of metallic knuckledusters that doubled as gloves. Shampoo let out her aura causing her body to grow. This was an old technique used to refine aura control by restraining it through the body. This fell out of practice as less people were being taught auric attacks in the modern era. So, it came to a shock for Yang to see rapid growth in Shampoo's height, shooting up to near her own. Shampoo's body grew rife as a tapestry of muscle, and she let off a glare. Despite being the same height, Yang could not help but feel small compared to her.

"You were saying, whelp. If Yuki didn't inform you, I am the heiress for the Amazons." Shampoo said taking a stance.

"And that's my cue to make this a tag team match!" Yuki said jumping into the arena.

Kyrus did the same saying it was only fair siding with Shampoo.

"Elena, dear. Call the match." Kyrus said as Elena perked.

"This is the tag match of the team of Yuki Azure of Crossroad and Yang Xiao Long of Beacon vs Shampoo of the Amazons and Kyrus the Lion King. This will be a fight until one side gives up or is rendered unconscious and unable to continue. Use of Armis to bypass an opponent's aura will not be allowed for this match. Now…let the battle begin!" Elena said with dramatic flair.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Dragon Ball Z Original Soundtrack – Solid State Scouter]**

With the tunes pumping, Yang opened fire with several shots aimed at Shampoo who used Armis defensively tanking said shotgun blasts, not that she needed to. Kryus immediately got his weapon, Ultimatum, and shifting to Judge (Axe) mode.

"Court's in session, prepare for judgement." Kyrus said twirling his axe.

Yuki unsheathed Frostbite and said, "Sorry Lion King, since you're from Mistral, it's going to be a _mistrial_."

Yang chuckled at the pun as Shampoo groaned. She charged ahead causing the two to trade punches leaving the men to trade slashes. Kyrus's height towered, but it did not daunt Yuki's determination as he blocked and parried. Yang was having a lot more trouble with Shampoo's tenacity as they had a core difference in skill. Yang was trained by her father and was no slouch, but Shampoo was on another level due to her constant training from when she could walk. With every punch that Yang landed, she received twice the force back from Shampoo. Hoping to use this against her, Yang flared on her semblance only for Shampoo to jump back with her aura flaring.

"Hiryū Shōten Ha!" Shampoo said firing a one-handed purple blast of aura.

Yang crossed her arms together as the blast hit forcing her back grinding her boots against the floor. Yang was holding on as she did not want it to explode on her. Yuki saw this and turned to Kyrus.

"Excuse me." Yuki said using Ruby's semblance to speed over to Yang and kick the blast away.

Before long, he sped back to kick Kyrus right in the head with a cheeky look on his face. Kyrus' response was to use his semblance to make a pillar of earth rise from the ground to nail Yuki between the legs.

"Kyrus! What the hell?" Shampoo said mortified as Yuki's face twisted as he fell to the ground holding his family jewels.

Even Yang looked horrified causing her to lose focus long time for semblance to seemingly fade. Kyrus shrugged only for Yuki to laugh.

"So, your semblance is geokinesis. Impressive." Yuki said before turning invisible. "But I am a collector of many."

"Where did he go?" Kyrus said looking around the arena.

"He's slinked off to recover and prepare an attack." Shampoo said darkly. "We need to find him. He pulled that stunt on me, and trust me, we don't want to get caught off-guard."

Seeing Shampoo was distracted, Yang raised her finger which had a flaming aura shining on it and fired. Due to her semblance, said beam was a lot stronger, wider, and was covered in flames. Manifesta had hastily forewarned Shampoo, but she reacted a second too late. An explosion rocked the arena as Yang panted with the use her semblance this way taking a lot out of her.

"That'll do it." Yang said only for Kyrus to roll his eyes shifting his weapon to Jury mode.

The smoke cleared to reveal Shampoo was somewhat singed and damaged but was still standing only looking mildly impressed.

"You have to be kidding me! Most people would go down from a blow like this." Yang said as Shampoo slowly walked towards her with Kyrus following.

"Yeah, most people." Shampoo said as Yang prepared to fight.

However, Yuki reappeared right in behind of Yang putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang, take this to heart. _Don't expect the most in a fight unless you sense them out._ And that applies you two as well, because Yang isn't like most. Especially now!" Yuki said triggering Jaune's semblance pumping Yang full of aura. "I suggest you activate your semblance."

Yang could only grin as she did what he asked. The flash of flame blew Shampoo and Kyrus away a few inches as Yang looked different. Unlike last time, Yang appeared as a literal match as her entire body was emitted fire with a heat that was burning the ground around her. Her body was barely visible except for her red eyes.

"Well, well. It actually worked, your semblance in a way evolved to more advanced state." Yuki said walking to the side of her seemingly unaffected by the heat. "How do you feel?"

"Like a dam burst in my body, and my body feels overwhelmed." Yang said breathing a bit rapidly.

"Well then, let's bring this to the climax. You've been pent up for too long not to have a release." Yuki punned.

Ivory would have been proud and Kyrus had an incredulous look on his face. Yang could only chuckle and shake her hand.

"Now, follow my lead!" Yuki said extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90* degree angle.

Yang did the same as Yuki glowed with a fierce light as their outstretched hands formed a growing ball of aura.

"Kyrus, can you use that semblance of yours to make us some armor?" Shampoo asked only for Kyrus to mold the earth around his feet into armor around his and Shampoo's body. "Thanks. Now, we strike!"

"That's if you can handle this! Double Dragon!" Yuki said as he and Yang fired their blasts which combined into one.

Shampoo and Kyrus blocked it with crossing arms slowly walking forward to try and push it back. Yuki merely took out a small piece of fire dust and threw it only leaving Yang's flickering flames do the rest.

 **[Mood Music Ends]**

BOOM! The explosion rocked the arena and sent flaming stone flying all over the places with Elena having to duck for cover from that and the massive smoke cloud. Slowly, it faded to show a force field of light over Yuki and Yang when dissipated as it quickly as it came up. Yang was back to her normal self, but her clothes had scorch marks all over them . Despite this, Yang did not notice feeling while, at not her maximum, still feeling the adrenaline rush. Kyrus and Shampoo's back were deeply imprinted into the wall before slowly peeling off of it and falling to the ground out cold.

"Kyrus and Shampoo are unable to battle…the winner is Yang and Yuki!" Elena said before running over to her dazed husband. "Oh…he's going to be reeling from that when he wakes up."

"I'm a bit winded myself." Yuki said with a sigh of relief. "Pushing Yang's semblance took a ton out of me even with enhancing my aura. Good thing I dealt with Kyrus quickly because he could have beaten us quickly if he wanted with his control of the earth." Yuki said before giving Yang a wry smile. "But you did well for the most part, even if they were holding back."

Despite that warning, Yang still counted it a humble victory to which she called for a celebration after getting Kyrus and Shampoo to a hospital. After getting Yang some new clothes, the two spent the rest of the day cruising Vale on their bikes before returning to Beacon in the evening.

"Not going to lie, that was fun. You sure know how to treat a woman." Yang said parking her bike as Yuki returned his to the shrinking box to put back into his pocket.

"I lived with three of them, Yang. It is not really that hard." Yuki said nonchalantly. "I suggest working on your reserves and control before you attempt replicate the second state of your semblance. I'd say get your aura control up to advanced level and you'll be using your Supernova form in no time."

Yuki had promptly made his leave hoping his team did not cause any issues while he was gone leaving Yang to think.

"Supernova. Me likes the ring of that." Yang thought.

Yuki entered the Dragon's Den to see Blake's sprawled out on the couch looking battered.

"Ilia causing you to stress out?" Yuki asked.

"No. I could run from that. Kelly, on the other hand…" Blake said through flush cheeks.

Kelly's experiment left Blake realizing she had weaknesses she should have outgrown or had training to resist. She knew if that Yuki had Kelly's knowledge on faunus that would be many more members of the White Fang dead. Lapis and Ruby arrived back giggling and laughing looking rather pleased with themselves.

"Hey Blake, Lapis and I had so much fun on our mission. We even got to go this really nice spa as a bonus, and I feel so relaxed." Ruby said on cloud nine.

Weiss returned looking sweaty and completely exhausted just like Blake. Weiss expected perverted shenanigans, but not to be put through exercises and workouts that completely drained her dry. Heck, she wished she had attended class.

"Weiss, you look like you could use a spa day like the one I had." Ruby said sympathetically.

Weiss let out a strangled cry and dragged herself to the dorm room for a bath and plopping down on her bed. Yuki could sympathize, but it was for Weiss's benefit either way. It was all one small step to making Team YUKI the huntresses they were destined to be.

* * *

(A/N: And there you have your Yang-centric chapter. Honestly, this was a rather mellow chapter to write. Next up is the Malachite Sisters. As for third place, it's tied still, but I've gotten suggestions for a tiebreaker. So far, two votes for Glynda and one for Ruby. To remind you all, the tie for third is between Ruby, Blake, Velvet, Penny, Glynda, and Raven. Either way, do not forgot keep voting up the poll either way.)

-[Cue: Dragon Ball Kai OST – Next Episode Preview]-

 ** _Melanie: Finally, it's my turn to shine._**

 ** _Miltiades: Our turn._**

 ** _Melanie: Right…ours._**

 ** _Yuki: Something tells me, this is going to be a running gag…next time on Remnant's Four Shadows, "Twins of Brawls and Melees". Don't miss it._**


	19. V2E5: Twins of Brawls and Melees

(A/N: Second "Date" Chapter, a bit more story than date.)

* * *

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 5: Twins of Brawls and Melees**

* * *

(Friday - Day 5)

 **Friday**. They're supposed to be the days to take things easy. Not for most as Yuki wanted to scream words rather foul. The experiment he was doing with Peach for dust class blew up in their faces when Ilia sneezed over exposure to a bit of lightning dust. It was nearly worth it as it did ruin Cinder's hair and watching Ilia get strangled by her was almost worth it. Ozpin was on the team's case to learn their secrets, and he swore that the emerald wizard wanted his father's book. All and all, it was the kind of day Yuki needed to be alone. Come nightfall, Yuki was off to Vale dressed out of the usual teacher wear.

Down in a silk black buttoned-down shirt with a blue windbreaker jacket, matching track pants, and his usual hi-tops, he was in the mood for a night out. Of course, he had his weights, knives, and guns hidden, but Frostbite was sheathed and by his side as they walked down the city streets.

 **"[ _Yuki, you shouldn't be down about Friday. Progress on the Projection Sphere is coming along rather well._ ]" **Serena chirped in hopes of cheering Yuki's mood up.

"I guess but being under Ozpin is a total pain in the ass. Plus, I did not need to see Ivory getting an upperclassman's pants. Coco's probably not being to be pleased to hear that Ivory was all over Yatsuhashi." Yuki said coming up on Junior's Club.

CRASH!

Out of the doors of Junior's, a rather burly man and woman were thrown out on their behinds with the male having blood drizzling down his lip. Yuki stiffened to see the woman was a White Fang member and the male a Hu Mann Axiom member. Ironic, they were being thrown out at the same time for a similar reason. Miltiades and Melanie strut out both looking completely peeved with them both.

"Even if you're White Fang/Axiom, I'm kicking you out because you cannot take no for an answer!" Melanie/Miltiades said with her arms crossed and face lightly flushed.

The two thugs turned to face each other with scowls evident in their faces as the twins could only sigh. Yuki was not in the mood for either one of them but stepped in for the sake of the twins. He cleared his throat to get the bigots' attention. Before they turned to face him, he bashed their skulls together with Armis to render them unconscious.

"Mel, Milt. Hope you don't mind me coming by." Yuki said kindly.

"Never had an issue with it, Yuki. You can haul those two creeps in the back alley to deal with them." Melanie said kindly. "Then you could come in for a drink, you look like you need one."

"Patch Island Ice Tea." Yuki said hauling the bodies away.

A swift slit of the throats with the other's weapon and taking of the contents of their wallets, Yuki entered the club in strode to the bar only for the tender to point to the bouncer to take him to a private room. In there, he found Junior and the twins with a bottle of the good kind of booze with big smirks.

"Congrats to your first, Professor Azure. How was it?" Junior asked with a smirk.

"Hei, it was ok, but the boss is on my case and I have one student who has a ton of power but is a moron about it." Yuki said as Melanie poured him a glass of Lilith Orchard. "His stupidity and ignorance on the basics really grinded my piss to a boil. How the hell do you not know the basics of aura?!"

"Wait, is he blond and scraggly?" Junior asked.

Yuki glared at Junior and took a swig of his glass. Junior started laughing, and Yuki asked about it. Apparently, Jaune had visited the place to celebrate getting into Beacon and even they could tell he had to pull strings to get in.

"He was rather cute, but a bit too innocent for my tastes." Miltiades said with a wistful look. "But enough about him, you feel like dancing?"

Yuki got up with an idea in mind and took up her hand with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're planning something." Junior asked.

Yuki merely led Miltiades down to the dance floor with Melanie in tow. Once in the middle, Yuki snaps his fingers having Serena kill the music and replace it with a new track.

 **[ Cues Mood Music: Toni Leys - Dat Egg Tho (Sonic & Knuckles : Death Egg Zone Remix)]**

Yuki relaxed himself as he started to dance subtly offering Melanie to join him. For Yuki and Serena, it was a good to unwind and dance the night away with hopes that nothing went wrong. And aside from a split drink, it had made for a fun night of dancing. Yuki even got to try out a few breakdancing moves he was curious about to varying results. His change in music was something the patrons found rather odd but catchy, but he was certainly the life of the party tonight.

 **[Mood Music Ends]**

It was the moments like this that Yuki wanted to protect his loved ones from forces like the Grimm, Salem, and all that hid in the dark corners. If simply just to let his special people forget their troubles, if not just for a moment. It had taken two hours of dancing, but Yuki was relaxing with the twins in the VIP Room.

"So, you got Yang stuck working under us for a week? Man, Junior's going to bust a gut laughing over that." Melanie said snuggling him on his right.

"I've got to get her a dress and…heels. High heels." Miltiades said deviously.

"Pfftt…Yang's going to kill me." Yuki said with a giggle.

The door to the private room opened to show a grim looking Junior killing the mood.

"Hei, what's wrong?" Melanie asked.

"It's…some news I heard from an old friend. It's bad…really bad." Junior said shaken up.

He took up the bottle of Lilith Orchard and downed a good chug of it before putting the bottle down.

"I heard that there was a prison breakout in Atlas." Junior said quietly.

"And…so…what does this have to do with us?" Melanie asked.

Miltiades' face hardened as fear dawned on her face.

"The Oxgate Prison." Miltiades said as Yuki snapped to seriousness straight away.

Yuki knew of the prison as one of the darkest secrets of Atlas being the place as it kept only two prisoners there, a human and a faunus too dangerous for regular prison. The fact there was a breakout was nothing short of the worst possible scenario considering the amount of the security there as there were three floors of it. He also knew about the prison because his father was responsible for putting the only two prisoners in there.

Jase Rustblade and Elsa Haban. Two names that struck fear in those who knew that. Jase was a seasoned warrior who rose from the slums of Mantle and after learning from the best simply went on a killing spree via an old woman's wish card. He tore up Atlas determined to prove himself the strongest being of all time…until Mao had defeated him. Even Yuki knew it was that he barely won because he had come home banged up bad. It had scared him…

And then there was Elsa Haban. Frankly, he had not remembered that one as his father did not return home injured after the fight with her. It was only after a check in his father's journal (the online version Serena kept as he had left the original at home) that he realized that she was the former leader of the White Fang's Atlas Brotherhood. Yuki facepalmed that by his team axing one of the Haban family members that Elsa was most likely going to be dead set on coming for him.

"Hei, please tell me they haven't completely escaped." Yuki asked.

"Well, I got the call from my buddy who guards the first floor. Apparently, Ozpin sent a messenger to request more security…she happened to a bird faunus…and two of feathers feel off her body. Head guard taught it was wise to drag her down there and show her the restrained duo. Somehow that Haban bitch used her tail to use the feathers as lockpicks. Last I heard of my guy, he was screaming for them to have mercy…they didn't have any on him." Junior said sadly.

"Fuck!" Yuki spat. "Damn it, Ozpin! Why the hell all your actions keep fucking everyone over?!"

Yuki calmed down.

"What's worse is the people who run the prison aren't regulated by Atlas Military which means it could weeks or months before they realize something's wrong. I won't be surprised if the head guard was dumb enough not to call for backup. And the messenger? Probably dead if she's stupid or if she's smart, hiding. Simply put, everyone who has a tie to me, and the team is put in the crossfire." Yuki said with a heavy sigh.

"I do have some good news…maybe should have told you earlier, but there's apparently a big scandal with the SDC involving that Kelly girl's family." Junior said with a look of sympathy.

"Ok, I'll look into that later. For now, I need you to pass words of this to Roman and Neo. I know Cinder's probably the scariest thing to them, but these two make Cinder look tame." Yuki said getting up. "I need to make a team meeting. I hate to cut this short."

"But duty calls." Melanie said bitterly. "Promise, you'll celebrate here when it's over."

Yuki nodded and Melanie lightly pecked him on the cheek before he bid his goodbyes. Those people…his precious people, he'd do all he could protect them as they did for him and Lapis.

-Y-U-K-I-

(Outside Oxford Prison – Deep Atlas)

Snow, snow, and more snow all the eyes could see. To Jase and Elsa, it was paradise under the endless sky. Twenty years hadn't changed the sight of it. Now at 37, Jase was a lot bigger than the lanky tanned teen terror as the time spent restrained without his aura had hardened his mind and body. Now he stood as a paler, tougher man with an intimidating stature of seven feet two looking as if he could bulldoze anyone foolish to face him. Like Yuki, he had heterochromia baring a red eye on his left and a golden eye on his right. His golden eye had returned to its color once freed of that aura restraining shell. Jase could only sigh at the fact that only the bottom parts of his old gear fit him leaving in a pair of dark black pants, a brown sash around the waists, and stolen boots from one of the guards. He desired to replace his old hockey mask as it was broken with age.

Elsa, on the other hand, had appeared mostly unchanged aside from some more muscle definition. She had a tall and slender build, blue cold eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair brands with blue ends, very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles, red-tipped, rudder-like wings on her shoulders, and similarly patterned fins on the tip of her tail. Black ring-like symbols run across the length of her arms which were clawed. She had two long, flat, horn-like structures on her head, with two shorter horns along its jawline which were all retractable. She had a fanged grin relishing in the freedom she had gotten. Unlike Jase, she was able to get into her old clothes with better success.

She wore a short, white-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings of steel. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front and back, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask. She also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets. The lack of clothing was to show her scales, her faunus pride, and intimidating those who thought could face her. She floated up gleefully glad she was able to fly once again. Despite her lack of wings, she was a dragon faunus through and through, but more based on the Mistralian take on them.

"Free at last, yet the world has changed so much." Elsa said floating down.

"Hard to believe you're fifty." Jase said with a smirk.

"My skin doesn't crack and be lucky I had long tossed aside my bigotry to aid in your escape." Elsa said coldly.

"Whatever, at least I have my weapon back!" Jase said holding up a massive sledgehammer.

"Paltry weapons? Humph, I am a natural weapon." Elsa boasted.

"Didn't help against Mao." Jase snarked as Elsa hissed.

"Speaking of him, I want answers. One of these guards must be breathing." Elsa said sifting through the snow where guards lay motionless before finding one on the edge of death. "You…I want answers to where I can…Damn it….he passed."

"Closest settlement is Argus." Jase said spying the airships. "We need to move as the night's cold will get harsher."

Elsa nodded and as the duo boarded the captain's ship leaving the prison and the bodies behind. Out of the snow came the messenger, Margret, who was breathing heavily and was just glad she was still alive. She lumbered to her untouched bullhead. A vacation away from all this sounded nice…she could always fake her death.

-Y-U-K-I-

"And that's what happened." Yuki explained to his teammates, Rita, and Team RWBY.

"Shouldn't we tell Ozpin about this?" Ruby asked.

"No." Kelly said firmly. "Oxgate Prison is so secret, that most don't know of its existence. If we told Ozpin, he would have to tell Ironwood, and he wants answers to how I got the information. I'd be putting the people who got him that information in danger."

"So, we're screwed." Blake said quietly.

"Sadly, I feel Ozpin would use this to bend us to his will." Lapis said bitterly.

"Let me get this straight. Virtually, we can do nothing!" Weiss said panicked.

"No, we can prepare. My father's book has detailed research on their abilities and skills. It's based on them on their prime, but the information should still be useful. We'll prepare…and we'll be ready." Yuki said determined.

"If they have escaped, they couldn't have gotten far. Closest place near it is Argus." Kelly said rubbing her chin.

"Oh…Kelly, Junior wanted to let you know something went down with SDC and your family. Apparently, it's supposed to be on the news." Yuki remarked with an aside glance.

Kelly flipped on the television to the nearest news channel, and a big wolfish grin grew on her face with a few tears of joy streaming down. The rest turned and had vary levels of shock.

"So…Kelly's bastard father spilled the beans to save his own skin." Yuki thought.

Ivory had a flat look, but internally was a mess looking at Kelly with concern. Weiss was agape. She knew Kelly hated her family, but she had no idea this was why. Weiss felt sick to her stomach and rushed to the bathroom needing to hurl.

"I'd say we celebrate…but the killers out of Oxgate ruined the moment." Yuki said with a sigh. "I'm off to bed."

Ivory had dragged Kelly out of the Dragon's Den and up to the roof. Before Kelly could speak, Kelly had her in a tight crushing hug with tears of her own spilling.

"Ivory…you didn't know." Kelly said trying to ease her teammate's guilt.

"I didn't help, did I?" Ivory said with a sniffle.

Kelly did not want to answer that, but Ivory looked down into Kelly's eyes.

"Look, no one deserves to have their first time ruined like that." Ivory said softly.

"And that's what makes you bearable. You might be a huge pervert…a shameless flirt, and so on, but you know when to stop. You value consent." Kelly said easing Ivory's worries. "At least it didn't get farther than it had."

"Just know if need someone to talk to…I'm here." Ivory said breaking away.

The two would walk back to their dorm with now strengthened bonds and peace between two sides of the coin slowly bringing them together.

* * *

(A/N: Uh oh. Looks like you can't ever get a break, Yuki. For those who get the reference for Jase, good for you. But you're wondering, why Elsa? Confession, I didn't really like Frozen, but I did like the villainous concept for Elsa (certainly better than Hans), and I needed a character to expand the Haban family. Boom, new villain. Those two are a bit of a set up for a future plotline, but not for this volume. I will shift back to them once in a while to show what they are up to though. And now for the final date chapter which was a massive tie. Some wanted Blake, some wanted Ruby, and one wanted Goodwitch. So, I did up a wheel and spun it…and our winner is Velvet. Expect a light-hearted chapter, next time.

-[Cue: Dragon Ball Kai OST – Next Episode Preview]-

 ** _Velvet: Wait, I won out?!_**

 ** _Yuki: Seems so, well this is going to be awkward._**

 ** _Velvet: Considering your partner's been sleeping with Yatsuhashi._**

 ** _Yuki: Crap…well, next time, "Scarlatina Saturday", don't miss it!_**


	20. V2E6: Spoiled Saturday

(A/N: Third "Date" Chapter, but there's not much of a date though.)

* * *

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 6: Spoiled Saturday**

* * *

(Saturday - Day 6)

Saturdays were the one day Yuki allowed a sleep in unless they were on mission or they were waking for Saturday morning cartoons, which was "tragically" no longer a thing. Sweet sleep was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Yuki snarled as his sleep was interrupted and got out to trudge out into the living room. He wasn't the only one rudely woken as a cranky Blake was cursing her super sharp hearing. Yuki opened the door to see it was Velvet Scarlatina. Yuki relaxed knowing she would not come unless it was important.

"Miss Scarlatina, what can I do for you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sorry, Professor Azure, but have you seen Yatsu and Coco anywhere? Last I saw them, they were with Professor Viridian." Velvet said worriedly.

"I'll just portal to her." Yuki said tearing a portal open.

He entered to find that the three were some hotel room hot in bed and from the looks of things had a good Friday night out. Yuki facepalmed and noticed something on the table. He took it up and started snickering deviously. He dropped the paper and returned through the portal.

"Well?" Velvet asked.

"They're in a hotel in Vale." Yuki said trying to tell her gently.

Velvet looked mortified. Ivory had a way of convincing you to try new thins within reason, and Yuki was going to need an explanation. Yuki, at the moment, was not in the mood for it at the moment. He also did not want to explain to his teammates or Peach.

"Wait, here. I'll go clean up and we could go do something." Yuki said trudging off.

A shower and change of clothes had Yuki out of the door with a stammering and nervous Velvet. And as if the day could not get worse, they ran into Ozpin.

"Ah yes, Mr. Azure. I was looking for you." Ozpin said as Yuki tightened his glare on him.

"What is it now, Ozpin?" Yuki said.

"I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow, you and your team be going for required group therapy sessions with a psychologist." Ozpin said as Yuki whirled around.

"Aren't the same person who's been blocking attempts from the Vale Unit for Mental Health?" Yuki said glaring at him. "Is this a joke? Are you screwing with me?"

"No, it's more out of concern for your mental stability concerning your team." Ozpin said to which Yuki had to laugh.

That line was so fake that you could taste the plastic.

"Are you fucking joking, Oz? Glynda, please tell me he's joking." Yuki mused.

Glynda had a look of pure guilt on her face and Yuki's face fell.

"You're serious. Then by all means, Qrow should go for a session. Gods above know he needs one." Yuki said sarcastically.

When Ozpin said nothing about that and said the session was tomorrow, Yuki stormed off fuming with Velvet trialing behind.

"The nerve of that old bastard!" Yuki spat.

"Are you even going to let Qrow get a session?" Glynda said as Ozpin looked incredulous.

Ozpin did not answer and Glynda was seriously tiring of his cryptic attitude. Yuki found himself weary of all of this and just wanting to get away from Beacon for a bit.

"I'm sorry Velvet to cut this short, but I need to be alone for a bit." Yuki said groaning in frustration before tearing open a portal.

Yuki left through it leaving Velvet all alone, and she could only look in worry. She knew that Yuki had a lot on his plate and had plenty on his shoulders. Ozpin was simply just not helping.

"Well well, the little rabbit's all alone." Cardin said as he rounded the corner.

"Cardin, I'm really not in the mood for you." Velvet said annoyed.

"Well, I am, and what are you going to do that you're all alone." Cardin said with a sneer.

"Didn't Yuki warn you to stop? Are you really that daft that you're not going to listen? Well, I guess I expected too much of you." Velvet said with a sigh. "Just walk away, or else."

"Or else wha…" Cardin said before getting a meeting Velvet's foot in his jaw.

Velvet simply was not in the mood for it and left. It had seemed that Saturday was ruined, and it was about to get more twisted.

-R4S-

Yuki sat on the roof of his old home in Crossroad after letting out his rage out on nearby Grimm. Ozpin was a man of secrets and as Yuki slowly decoded them found less reason to trust Ozpin. Yuki looked out into the sky.

"Serena, tell me you have some updates?" Yuki said.

" ** _[Well, I managed to complete the components for the Projection Sphere to work. You just need to finish build it. You also need to deal with that paperwork for Jaune to legitimize him. Seeing your mood, I sent the details to Lapis to deal with.]_** " Serena chirped.

"Well at least that's handled. I swear working for Oz is more trouble than it's worth. I wish I could start my own school…or even my own kingdom." Yuki mused.

" ** _[Yuki, I am detecting someone else in the village and nearing you. Female, goat faunus, and aura awakened….stay on your wits.]_** _"_ Serena warned.

Yuki shot up and used his nose to sniff out the arena and he sensed it was out the place. Using a combo of Ren and Leon's semblances, it was if Yuki vanished.

"Wow…I was thinking it, but this actually worked better than I expected. Invisible and completely aura-less. Guess I basically made all that training to restraint my aura moot…or at least less useful." Yuki thought as he eased down off the roof.

The woman in question Yuki was able to sniff out. She had a pleasant aroma of backed butterscotch and snails. She was a faunus, but of a bestial variant.

" **[ _Now what's an Ebottian faunus doing here?_ ]**" Serena said directly to his head.

" _Ebottian? I remember the term in my father's journal. It was among the subjects that my father did not complete. From he had, he recalled that there were rumors of faunus looking a lot more beastly in appearance around a mountain deep in Atlas. Not far from Oxgate, actually."_

" **[ _From what my data banks can gather, not much research has been put into it. Other than recorded folklore. All what I can gather is that there was a village nearby the mountain and they had a incident where a human child scaled the mountain and returned….different.]_** " Serena remarked.

As he listened, he eyed the faunus warily. She was a rather rare one, a white furred Nubian Goat faunus coming off more anthropomorphic with droopy ears, paws, and short horns. She had a pair of visible fangs, long eyelashes, and her purple irises have a dark red tint. She had a motherly look to her but stood rather tall at six feet teen towering after Yuki. She wore a snow blue haori with the Delta Rune insignia on her back. Underneath she wears a purple, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite high, limiting any view of her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black geta sandals. She was armed with a massive broadsword that was as nearly tall as him, shaped like a butcher knife. The blade itself has a semi-circular cutout nearer to the handle.

Yuki was nervous as he felt something was off about this woman.

" _Teleport._ " She said as her body let off a white glow.

She vanished as Yuki dropped the invisibility and emotion cloak completely and uttered terrified. What Serena said next only made his pale.

" **[ _I…did not detect any kind of semblance on her, but that ability…was magic._ ]**" Serena said.

Yuki portal back to campus scaring Ruby to see the haunted look on his face.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Ruby said as Yuki rushed into room and shut the door. "Hey…"

Lapis knew that look and charged into their room to see Yuki getting a few materials into his lab coat's pockets.

"Yuki, what's going on?" Lapis asked.

"Shit. The not good kind. I need to go the lab and get the Projection Sense operational since yesterday." Yuki remarked.

"Why? What's going on?" Lapis said looking into Yuki's eyes.

"We have a magic user. And no, it's not Ozpin, Salem, or the Maidens. Whoever it is…unknown to me. A woman was prowling around my village and I could sense her power. I don't like unknowns at all, and Serena was not able to get a complete read on her." Yuki said shaking. "Which is why I'm getting to work. Did you give Jaune the paperwork?"

"I did." Lapis remarked. "And I assume you don't want to be disturbed unless it's urgent."

Yuki nodded and used the lava lamp to teleport to the lab.

-R4S-

The leader of the team worked late into the evening and before him was the completed projection sphere which was the size of a grapefruit. Feeling victorious, Yuki made the drive back to Beacon and was currently walking into the amphitheater to see Velvet all alone shadowboxing.

"Miss Scarlatina." Yuki said clearing his throat.

"Professor, you're back." Velvet said as his tossed off the lab coat and put down the Projection Sphere on top of it. "What are you doing?"

"Figured I'd test your strength, so I think we can do this in a minute, if you're willing." Yuki said taking a stance.

"That's rather brazen of you." Velvet said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm not like my teammate who prefers to play with her food." Yuki said readying him. "While I'm no date master, the Amazons always say the way to a woman is through combat."

"Then let's do this." Velvet said steeling herself and readying her weapon.

Yuki unleashed Frostbite, and Serena started up the timer.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Lost Courage"]**

 **[1:00]**

Velvet was grateful for the pictures she had spent all day taking before she quickly turned her camera into a hard light copy of Coco's handgun and opened fire. Yuki backflipped to his right dashing to keep one step ahead of the bullets.

"Not bad, but you'll need more than that!" Yuki said jumping up throwing a knife right into the middle of chamber jamming it.

This forced the weapon to return it to its camera form.

 **[0:50]**

Using Ruby's semblance, he dashed up for a sword swing only to get blocked with Velvet pulling a barehanded sword block, before getting kneed in the stomach. Using the momentum, she bounced off on Yuki leaving him open for a picture. FLASH! She had gotten a picture of his sword and a holograph of Frostbite was born.

 **[0:45]**

Landing on the wall, she bounced off to barrel herself at him to attack only to get blocked. The two exchanged blows in a sword duel where Yuki felt as if he was dueling his own mirror. Yuki leapt back.

"Armis Iai: Red Roundabout!" Yuki said slashing the air rapidly to launch a barrage of red crescent moon-like projectiles of aura.

 **[0:30]**

Velvet began her attempt to slice through them, or at least try to block as many as she could. She wound up taking a few hits. She did deflect one back and knock Yuki's sword out of his hands. Frostbite flew in the air before embedding itself in the ground. The light copy shattered turning back into her camera, and Velvet cursing under his breath that she did not charge her camera completely. She dropped it and took on Yuki's stance.

"So, we're hitting the climax. Let's dance, Scarlatina." Yuki said cracking his knuckles.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Bayonetta OST – "Let's Hit the Climax"]**

 **[0:20]**

Both charged in with exchange of punches, a myriad of kicks, and all the speed they could muster. Velvet's semblance allowed her quick adjustment to Chimamire Kenpo enable her to counter and parry several of Yuki's hits. Yuki decided to switch things up through using Manifesta. Velvet could mimic his combat style but was left blindsided when Yuki was able to dodge more of her blows.

"How is he doing this? I can't copy this either! Is he using his semblance?" Velvet thought.

 **[0:10]**

Yuki caught her fist and cracked the knuckle to get her wince. Her retaliation was a double kick for the Yuki in pain revealed to be a shadow. Velvet kept punching clones in vain to try to hit the real one.

"Where are you?" Velvet screamed.

"Here."

Velvet turned around only to get four fingers lightly dug into her forehead paralyzing her body.

"Chimamire Kenpo: Kōsoku Gekitsui Shi." Yuki said as Velvet looked nervous. "The moment I pull away. You will have three seconds before you pass out. So, I will say to you, impressive form. I underestimated your semblance, but I won't make that mistake again."

 **[0:04]**

He pulled his fingers away as Velvet gasped for breath and glaring at him lightly.

"You…I should be mad, but can you please carry me to my room?" Velvet said before collapsing out cold.

 **[0:00]**

 **[Mood Music Ends]**

Yuki quickly got on his lab coat slipping the sphere in his coat pocket and sheathing his sword before carrying Velvet bridal style down the hall. Arriving at the dorm, he found Yatsuhashi there.

"What happened to Velvet?" He asked.

"She's fine, Yatsu. She and I sparred, and I finished it off with a knockout move. She'll wake up in the morning right as rain. By the way, what happened with Coco?" Yuki asked.

"Turns out she's into girls." Yatsuhashi said with a sigh.

"Ouch. Lost out to Ivory?" Yuki asked.

"Not really. A romantic relationship is probably unlikely, but on the bright side, I could go to Coco if I want to now. But I'll have to let Ivory have most of the time. Who knew my leader was a sub?" Yatsuhashi said with a shrug.

"To be fair, Ivory's like a shark in a fish tank. She'll make you bend…and beg for more." Yuki said shuddering lightly.

"That woman drained me…and I'm only getting a bit of relief because she's dealing with Coco." Yatsuhashi said taking Velvet off his hands. "Good night, Professor."

"Night." Yuki said forming a portal to return to his team.

He wound up walking into Lapis coming out of the shower which he found less awkward than Kelly, who would have punched him, or Ivory, who would ask if she wanted to join her.

"Sorry about that." Yuki mumbled going out of the bathroom door.

Lapis rolled her eyes and began to brush her teeth letting her semblance do the work of drying her body. Yuki put the projection sphere on his desk, changed into his sleepwear, and collapsed on his bed.

"I need a me day." He thought before passing out.

* * *

(A/N: A shame that tomorrow for them is a trip to the therapist. But who the hell was that woman that Yuki saw creeping around? (It's rather obvious, but maybe I could make a mystery.) The Velvet vs Yuki fight was something that was fun for me to write. I find myself liking the One Minute Melee-style of writing fights. You have to think on your toes to make the fight flow and have a rapid pace. Minimal dialogue is a plus. I hope it did please you Copy Master fans. Next up, we deal with the therapists, the projection sphere, and preparing for the Breach.)


	21. V2E7: Sunday Sessions

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 7: Sunday Sessions**

* * *

(Sunday – Day 7)

A week had finally passed, and Yuki was getting finally used to Beacon. He was hard at work finishing the projection sphere on the kitchen table early that morning. Lapis was off dealing with Jaune, Kelly was cooking breakfast, and Peach and Ivory were arm wrestling on the table with Team RWBY watching intently.

"Not bad for a nerd." Ivory said straining a bit. "But you are going to lose, Peach. How much do you even lift?"

Peach only smirked as her arm formed metallic parts on it before slamming Ivory's fist to the side to the light warrior's shock as it returned to normal.

"I lifted you, didn't I?" Peach said with a chuckle as Ivory held her sore hand as Team RWBY was laughing over this.

"Oh, by the way, Yang. I sort of promised Junior that you'd work off your debt at his club." Yuki said lasering parts together.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Look, I already paid for a good chunk and we made a deal. You just have to work there for a week. You'll have to go see the twins about a dress." Yuki said. "And before you ask, yes, I'll give the all-access pass if you do the week without complaint."

"Fine." Yang said with a sigh. "At least I don't have to apologize."

"Who says they won't make you?" Weiss piqued up as Yang facepalmed.

Their door was opened as Ozpin, Glynda, and two unfamiliar people behind them. Of course, Yuki was in a panic recognizing one of them as the woman from before.

"Ozpin. I have a feeling you're not free to join us for breakfast." Kelly said finishing the omlets.

"No, but if you are offering…" Ozpin said only for Kelly to snarl. "Never mind."

"Morning, Professor." Ruby said innocently. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to bring Dr. Harleen Quinnzel and Dr. Toriel Dreemurr here for Team YUKI's group therapy sessions." Ozpin said as Team YUKI all turned to glare at Ozpin.

"Wait a tic, weren't you blocking the Vale Mental Health Unit from having sessions with anyone in your under and or tutelage?" Yuki said darkly.

Peach got up glaring holes into Ozpin's glasses. Harleen only chuckled at this, and remarked that if he wanted them in therapy, she had to have a session with Qrow.

"Why does my uncle need to see a psychologist?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because of his rampant drinking." Ivory said sarcastically.

"I figured that this could be good for you to face some of your underlying issues." Glynda said trying to ease the tension.

Yuki's gaze was on Toriel as he knew that was the woman he saw earlier. She was in a suit now, but she still radiated that power. Kelly had stars in her eyes at the sight of Toriel as she stepped out from behind Ozpin.

"Oh my gosh, a real Ebottian fanus!" Kelly said excited.

"I'm assuming that they are different from regular faunus because she is huge!" Weiss said having to rise her little neck just to look at her.

"And fluffy!" Ruby said holding her arm. "So soft!"

"Ruby!" Blake said snatching her back by her cape. "I'm so sorry."

"You're used to it. Let's just say it's good for giving hugs." Toriel said with a mirthful chuckle before noticing Yuki's gaze.

"So, someone's going to explain what an Ebottian faunus is?" Yang asked.

"Allow me. Ebottian faunus all come from Mt. Ebott, a far-off snowy mountain in Atlas. It is said that faunus were living in the Underground of it not far off from a human settlement on the surface. The history of it is fuzzy but it is known that Ebottian faunus take a more beastlike appearance, tend to be much larger than the average human or faunus, and rumored to be users of magic." Kelly said clearly being solid in her research.

"But there's no such thing as magic." Weiss remarked.

Nothing but flat looks.

"We live in a world where we all have superpowers, aura, and the Grimm! The Grimm aren't even explained well, and you're telling me you can't believe magic exists!" Lapis said flustered.

"To be fair, magic is so rare that it's hard to believe it used to exist." Toriel said. "But that's old history. I'm here as a psychologist here specifically to give Yuki and Lapis a session."

"Toriel is quite famous as a psychologist who specializes in young people." Ozpin said kindly.

"Quinnzel's semblance. A form of telepathy where one could see the true desires of a person by reading their thoughts and "hearing" them though people's speech." Yuki said turning to Ozpin. "Ozpin…."

"Don't fret, kid. I'm not exactly using it on her, plus I am not a goon of Ozpin's. You and I have history…" Harley said kindly. "And please call me Harley."

"Wait, you do?" Glynda asked confused.

"Of course, you got rid of my abusive boyfriend years ago. He was a hyena faunus in the White Fang…" Harley explained.

Yuki remembered the creepy hyena faunus and shuddered at the thought. The world was better off without him around. Team YUKI agreed to the session if only to get it over with, but not before giving Team RWBY a few tasks at hand which sent Blake and Weiss to the gym for a work-out session. Ruby and Yang had to practice katas with Peach. Glynda was convinced to join them.

-R4S-

Toriel had chosen to do her session in an empty classroom but trying to talk was a bit hard to do. After being called into this, Lapis was not exactly one to open up about her childhood. Yuki was at least willing to talk, but it was more of fear for Toriel and the power she gave off. Serena was desperately trying to get a read off of her.

"Yuki, it seems Lapis is mostly forlorn." Toriel said noting her silence.

"Lapis…doesn't like to think of her past. It's ironic…because she'll open up on mine, but I tend to open up for her. She doesn't really any childhood to speak of…in a way, she's only been truly living for six years." Yuki said gently.

"Ok, I see. Now I don't need to bring up your parents, Yuki. Lapis, on the other hand…." Toriel said as Lapis twitched.

"I don't have any." Lapis said speaking up. "Those two merely brought me accidentally into this world…without any love or care. Mother sold me off for their drinking. I don't even know who my sperm donor is, and I don't care to do."

"I'm so sorry, Lapis. No child should grow up as you did. Everyone deserves a loving parent." Toriel said as Lapis cracked a bit.

"It hurts. I wanted a mother who'd take me into her arms and comfort the aching pain. What I got was a drunkard unrepentant in her drinking." Lapis said holding back tears. "I lost so much…"

"Lapis. This advice might be a bit controversial. Maybe you should consider finding your father. According to the records I got, he is unidentified. You could find, confront him, and get some closure on your life." Toriel suggested.

Lapis was quiet having not considered the idea. She had no idea if her father knew she existed or that her mother was pregnant. She looked to Yuki for a bit of advice.

"Lapis…that isn't a terrible idea. You could confront him to close this chapter on your life and move on." Yuki said quietly. "I'd do it…"

"I need time to think it over…I already have so much on my plate." Lapis said with a sigh.

"We can take a break from…" Yuki said only for Lapis to cut him off saying, "Absolutely not. Not with what's at stake. This can be put to the side…for now."

-R4S-

"So, Miss Usagi. I can tell you have some words you really want to say to Miss Viridian." Harley said to her.

Ivory turned to Kelly and the animal shifter just sighed. She did not want to admit it to give Ivory a big head for her deeds. Ivory really wanted to know, but Kelly refused to say it.

"No, Miss Viridian. I can't reveal she wants to tell you. Not the right time." Harley said.

"Damn!" Ivory spat.

-R4S-

"Underlying issues? You're so full of shit, Glyn." Peach said as she and Glynda were sparring in the school's amphitheater as Ruby and Yang had stopped to watch.

Glynda dodged a high kick returning with an elbow strike.

"So, you're saying they don't need some form of therapy?" Glynda argued.

"Not if Ozpin was trying to pry their minds in how to manipulate them. He's only unlucky because he can't bend Toriel to his side or get Harley because she knew Yuki already." Peach said blocking Glynda's next punch. "Those four have enough on their plate without Ozpin having to mess it up. And I don't see you trying to spend time with your "godson"."

"It's complicated. Try living with the fact that you end up leaving the one link to your past on his own for eight years." Glynda said as Peach got even angrier.

"I had to face the fact I was oblivious to the fact he was all alone! You screwed him over by letting Ozpin halt the investigation. You let the White Fang get away and fester!" Peach said as they end up punching each other forcing the other back.

Both were panting as Ruby and Yang both looked uncomfortable watching them glare at each other.

-R4S-

The two teams and Peach were back in the Dragon's Den with them looking a bit drained. Yuki was finishing the projection sphere in silence, and Peach was helping being rather quiet as all.

"Yuki, are you and Peach all right?" Blake asked uncomfortable with the silence.

"I wouldn't ask. After I watched Peach through Glynda into a wall, I don't want to direct her anger at me." Ruby squeaked out.

"I at least think it's nice that Ozpin got a therapist to help you guys." Weiss said earnestly.

"I'd say the same if I didn't smell ulterior motives from it." Lapis said before Yuki put the last component in.

"It's finally close to completion. I just need one more thing." Yuki said excitedly taking it up. "A spark of aura."

"Can't you just use your own?" Ruby asked as Yuki shook his head, "I did, but it needs a double layer. And I know exactly who can help."

Yuki tore open a portal and Peach followed him out.

"Does the fact he can just leave like that annoy you?" Yang asked.

"Not really. He has to come back to us anyhow." Kelly said stroking Cinnabon's fur.

It was with that Jaune and Nora had entered the room panting prompting Lapis, who was not the best of moods to deal with either one, to lift both up with water constructs.

"You have five seconds." Lapis growled.

"On the news, it's all over. About the case with Kelly…" Jaune sputtered as Lapis let them as Kelly turned the television.

What they knew caused jaws to drop. The trial was a vicious one and, despite the video evidence, the defense lawyers tried everything they could. Crapping on Kelly's reputation, her parent's reputation, and Puce. Kelly would have been willing to go back to Atlas if she had been told. But it came down to the verdict. Whitley had declared not guilty, and Kelly fell to her knees nearly dropping Cinnabon.

"How?! They had the fucking video of him, the dress with his prints on it, Puce's testimony, and my father's testimony!" Kelly snarled out.

Apparently, the jury was deadlocked.

"Please look after this for me." Kelly said in monotone as she gave Cinnabon to Ivory before leaving the room.

Kelly walked into her room and let out a bloodcurdling roar before a punch could be heard only to turn to sobbing. Kelly came out only to get two bottles of bourbon and go back into her room to drink them while crying. Jaune and Nora soundly made their leave.

"And it seems the Schnee family is suing Puce for defamation." Jaune said as Weiss went to her room to make a phone call.

Right as Yuki returned with Peach, Penny poked her head though.

"Thanks for the help, Pen." Yuki said kindly.

"And thank you both for giving me optical laser vision. It's going to be fun showing it off." Penny said before pulling her head in. "Bye!"

The portal closed and the two were informed of what went down.

"I'm not even surprised. The Schnee family either bribed someone on the jury to keep it deadlocked or blackmailed them into doing so. Of course, the legal system in Atlas is a shitshow so…" Yuki said with a sigh. "Guys, let's just Kelly to grieve. She needs this."

"At least her scumbag father is going away…" Ivory spat. "A small victory…"

Yuki needed a drink himself but restrained that desire. He got the project sphere activating his semblance. His eyes glowed and the sphere levitated glowing fiercely. A light formed out of it taking sphere as Glynda walked into the room with a box of donuts.

"Yuki, I saw what happened with…" Glynda said only to nearly drop the pastries.

For two seconds, the construct took shape of someone familiar to Team YUKI and Glynda before shifting to another shape and floating down. It was of a young woman about Yuki's age standing at his height with a slight neon blue tint to her. She had fair skin, honey hair that was a bit of a long ponytail with a half-shaved side, and silver eyes with bluish spark to them. She wore a black jumpsuit done up as a spy catsuit with all the trimmings.

"Yuki, you lying dick. And you said you didn't like big boobs." Ivory teased.

"That was just to get you to shut up." Serena spoke.

"Welcome to Remnant, Serena." Yuki said as Glynda stammered.

"Who's Serena?" Ruby asked awestruck.

"Glynda, get your jaw up and lock the door." Serena said sternly as Glynda obeyed.

"Serena, it is part of my ultimate use of my semblance. Remember I said that semblances can come in levels. Well she breaks the scale for me. She is my personal A.I. and a complete soul. Considering the core, I had, basically Penny if she had my technopathy." Yuki explained.

Glynda was floored as she had realized that the nature of Yuki's semblance was a lot more than anticipated. She thought the power copying was bad enough, but that was just the tip of iceberg. The command of technology. What would be a pathetic power in ancient times is basically a godsend in modern day. No wonder Yuki was so secretive, most would kill for a power like that.

"Yuki, your semblance does all this. It boggles the mind…it's…." Glynda stammered only for Peach to finish, "So marvelous! The possibilities of what it could do! I think I'm in love…"

Peach had hearts in her eyes and Serena and Yuki realized it came full circle.

"Please control yourself, Rita." Serena said awkwardly.

Glynda groaned as Peach snapped back to her old self slightly embarrassed.

"Still the power behind all this is insane…" Yang said gob smacked.

"All the more to say on our good side. You see, Penny was made to be ultimate combat droid. I basically make Penny look like a prototype." Serena said wirily. "But enough of that. Glynda, why are you here?"

"I wanted to bring some donuts as a peace offering." Glynda said holding the box. "Because I heard about the mistrial."

"Kelly's not going to want any." Yuki said taking a chocolate. "She's going to need liquor…and a lot of sleep."

"I understand. I'll make sure that she's given time off." Glynda said getting up to leave. "It is the least I can do."

As she did, Ozpin came up to the door. Serena vanished along with the sphere and Team YKI looked to Ozpin.

"Good afternoon, I came to offer condolences for what happened." Ozpin said earnestly.

Yuki relaxed and said simply that Kelly wishes to be alone for a while as she's coping.

"The timing of this is rather untimely as I do have a mission for your team to take." Ozpin said producing a folder to give to Yuki who took it up.

Yuki's eyes had widened at the content inside.

 **"[ _This is the stuff for the Breach! But it's early in the game! What is he getting at?_ ]"** Serena said shocked.

"If you can't acc..." Ozpin said only for Yuki's face to relax.

"No, we can accept. If Kelly is unable to join us for this, we can make calls for a fourth." Yuki said quietly.

"Provided you also take Team RWBY along…" Ozpin said leaving the room as Glynda followed.

"Something about this stank something rancid." Ivory said flatly.

"Doesn't matter. We're taking this mission." Yuki said darkly before going inside his team's bedroom.

Kelly on her bed laying on the back looking up at the ceiling blankly, and Yuki noticed she barely drank much of one of the bottles.

"Kelly, I…" Yuki said sitting down on the bed.

"I heard everything. Congrats on bringing Serena to the world." Kelly said as Serena blipped up next to her stroking her hair. "And the mission, when does Ozpin want us head out?"

"According to the mission file, we're being deployed to investigate by Thursday." Yuki said looking it over. "Seems we'll be dealing with the Fang before the dance."

"What about Team SICC?" Kelly said concerned. "They'll be here for Tuesday and we'll be prepping for a mission."

"I have an idea in mind about that. Considering they'll be seeking information on us, I'll have Junior bait them. Considering it's the Breach we're going to be dealing with, they likely to get mauled by Grimm." Yuki said in a calculated tone. "But if they are not, they'll just be our final boss. But I need to ask you, can you come with us?"

Kelly wiped her face and nodded saying that the world needs all of Team YUKI. She was however going to start drinking the bottle now to "self-medicate". Yuki left the room with Serena and Weiss came of her room completely livid pulling at her hair.

"I assume your call didn't go well?" Yuki asked.

"Obviously. I can't believe my father doesn't even care that Whitley was guilty of doing that! He has the nerve to ask me to congratulate him for getting off scot-free, and said it was unbefitting of a Schnee to not support them. Now, I'm going to be swarmed with the media asking me my opinions." Weiss said exasperated. "I wish I could just change my look and hide!"

"I can help with that." Ivory said comforting Weiss. "I can't help you hide, but I can completely change your look. You won't even look like Weiss Schnee."

The two would leave, and Yuki cleared his throat.

"Listen up. Near the end of this week, we are being assigned to a mission to investigate a potential hideout for criminal activity. Well I'm going to be blunt, it is. I have information not in our dossier that points to the White Fang. The White Fang is there, and our job will be to terminate them. Yes, I'm calling for Code 86." Yuki said seriously.

"Code 86?" Blake asked.

"Huntsman speak for lethal force being allowed." Lapis explained. "Before you say anything, he's allowing it out of pragmatism. You are an ex-member and formerly the right hand woman of Adam. Weiss has an automatic target on her face, and then there's us. The White Fang is not going to hesitate to try to axe us, so we're evening the field."

Ruby did not like that she had to, but Lapis had a point. Plus, she was the leader and had to protect her teammates who were targets. If she had to take lives to protect her and her teammates, then she'll power though.

"If it's a must, then I'll do it." Ruby said steeled.

"Good, as you know, I have ties to the inside. So, to ensure this, you are not to engage Roman or Neo. They'll be there." Yuki remarked. "You have all of this week to prepare."

"So, I don't have to go to Junior's." Yang asked.

"No, you still have to go for tonight, Monday, and Tuesday." Yuki remarked. "So, you'll join me tonight because I need to set up a meeting."

"I'll go gather us a cache of dust for our mission." Peach said getting up to leave. "Blake, Ruby, care to accompany?"

The two nodded leaving with her as Lapis was readying to leave.

"I should go as well. Jaune's paperwork needs to be finished up." Lapis said flying out with her water wings leaving Yang and Yuki.

"Yang, I'll need you to join me for a meeting. We can get some training done and get you equipped for your night job." Yuki said kindly. "Care to ride there?"

Yang smirked twirled her keys only asking to wait for her to get her jacket.

* * *

|-Hours Later-|

 _(White Fang HQ – Vale Branch – Medical Ward)_

Adam was still held in the medical ward as the medics worked on Adam's new left arm and right hand. Dr. Veau Blanco walked in as Adam opened his eyes to her through the mask.

"Good news. Your new bionics will sync with your body will." Dr. Blanco said as Adam could only grin. "The last components for your arm will be put into your new limbs before the end of the week. You'll be able to join us at Mountain Glenn for Operation Breach once Vale is invaded with Grimm."

"Normally, I would be loathing the fact that we were stuck working for the loathsome fire bitch, but I'm all the happier to help to overrun this kingdom with Grimm." Adam said darkly. "It'll draw out all the huntsman including that odious worm."

"Speaking of him, word through the underground is someone put a hit out on him." Dr. Blanco as Adam's eyes widened under the mask.

"If anyone is going to execute that human, it will be me." Adam said fiercely as some of the medics working on his arm stopped for a second shaking with a hint of fear.

"Well, they are soon to be landing in Vale early Monday morning by private ship. The pilot taking them there is one of us." Dr. Blanco remarked.

"How him redirect whatever they are coming on here. If anything, they can useful to us, and serve as extra security. When I am finally and after he's gotten through…" Adam said using his robotic hand to squeeze crushing the technician working on it to get his wrist squeezed causing to squeal.

Adam's right hand sparked with reddish electricity as the crunch of bone and the slow breaking of that tech's aura was the only noise in the room as blood seeped to the floor. The technician was trying to resist screaming.

"I will make that the Azure line ends with him." Adam said before the hand malfunctioned and opened freeing the technician. "….My grip is loose and you are on your butt instead of fixing that."

"You know what? Fix it yourself! I can't anybody because you busted my wrist!" The technician screamed before leaving the room to get some medical attention.

-R4S-

 _(Junior's Club)_

"Well then, Roman. Thank you for helping me fuck over the White Fang. I've already sent Penny the details for her to make her "first bust" by herself tomorrow." Yuki said gleefully. "You gave them the Atlas prototype, already?"

"Yup, and unlike canon, I won't be there. I'll be sipping drinks and watching the fireworks from afar. As for the Mountain Glenn mess, I got word that Adam might be joining the party late into the mission. He's gaining some new robotics…tech stolen from Atlas. I'll keep you post if they succeed on him or not in time." Roman warned.

"Thanks for the heads up. If Adam is ready, I'll end it you with him there." Yuki said steeled. "With him gone, I can focus on Cinder."

A knock on the V.I.P. room door before a key was turned coming Junior.

"Heads up, kid. White Fang members, and they're looking for Torchwick on...Cinder's orders." Junior said nervously.

Neo pouted knowing that her game with Serena was interrupted, but Yuki got up as Serena vanished.

"That's fine. It's close to 10 pm anyway. Besides, I can merely change my appearance." Yuki said as he used Kelly's semblance to become Raven Branwen. "And adjust the voice."

"Ok…that was creepy to watch. How did you even…" Junior stammered. "Who even are you?"

"Yang's mother." Yuki said copying Raven's voice. "Sorry my darling daughter smashed your club."

Yuki's clothes even had Raven's color scheme, and he winked goodbye as he left. Neo's eyes were glued Yuki's behind, not as nice as his usual, but welcomed. Yuki quickly found Yang and walked up. Before Yang could say anything, he slushed her while mouthing that it was just a disguise and move to the door. The two made a hasty leave for the bikes before taking off for the bullhead.

"Ok, you want to explain why you're looking like my mom?" Yang asked.

"Roman was being called with the White Fang. Last thing, they needed to see was me there. No one is going to question a woman leaving the VIP room." Yuki remarked. "Besides…it was neither that or turn into Ruby. Yeah, I could pull off the voice, but I'm too dickish for that. By the way, what the twins picked out for you wasn't too bad."

"It's tight…" Yang groaned. "Tighter than my usual top. I feel if I flex, I'll tear it. At least, they didn't mess with my hair."

Yang was put into an off the shoulder yellow mini-dress, black punky jacket, large earrings, and high-heeled pumps with makeup splashed on her dress.

"You kind of have me to take for that. They would have dyed it pink or something. I'm glad that they were willing to forgive at least." Yuki remarked shifting back to his normal self. "How was the shift?"

"There are plenty of people trying and flirting with me." Yang said dryly. "A few cute ones, but yeesh was it was a hodgepodge. So many trying to be handsy, the men were stopped, but those bitches didn't stop the women from trying to grab my ass!"

Yuki feigned being stoic feeling bad for Yang, but a tinge of laughter for how the Twins got their revenge. Ivory probably be torn between laughing and decking the twins, he thought. The two rode in silence back to Beacon, and headed up back to the Dragon's Den.

"We're back, and I…what the hell am I looking at?" Yang said at the sight in front of her.

"The anti-Weiss! Bleiss! Or Weiss Noir." Ivory said cheerful at her "creation".

The new Weiss had her hair dyed completely black, her eyes given red contact lenses, a new helix magnetic earring on both ears, and black lipstick on. Yuki recognized the new outfit was similar to her "Snowpea" outfit only in black.

"So, we got two emos now…." Yang said as Blake fumed.

"I'm not an emo!" Blake hissed. "And by the way, nice dress…going to fight Grimm in it?"

"Tch, don't hate." Yang said flipping her hair and going to her room.

"So, Weiss? Am I going to expect you to be the opposite of yourself? Is Jaune going to find himself a date from you?" Yuki asked humorously.

"He wishes." Weiss said with a pout. "I'm hoping Neptune digs my new look."

"And that's my cue to go to bed." Yuki said walking away. "Ruby, get up early tomorrow. We're training our silver eyes."

Yuki crashed into his bed hoping that the Breach could go smoothly. Serena had reminded him of what the mess it was in canon though, and Yuki drifted off to sleep dreaming a recurring dream of his. Wandering the endless world with his team besides him…as they all experienced hunters of Grimm.

* * *

Semblances Copied:

 _Harleen Quinnzel (will probably be only used for Cinder)_

(A/N: Quick explanation, in her A.I. mode (being in Yuki's mindspace), her text will be **[Done like so]** as usual, but in her "human" form, text will be done so normally considering everyone can hear her. Oh yes, I'll be skipping the White Fang confrontation at the docks. This story needs to be pick up the pace as it is! So, we'll be skipping to the day where they set off! As for Jaune and why Lapis is helping him, I'll be revealing that after the Breach. So, later all!)


	22. V2E8: The Truth Burns

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 8: The Truth Burns**

* * *

(Tuesday – Day 9)

Team YUKI knew it was bad when they woke up in Chronoa's realm. The Goddess of Time looked stressed and cold. There were several books on her desk as Chronoa sighed.

"Fuck it. After the recent alterations that the Gods have forced into this timeline behind my back, I have no choice from to give you everything." Chronoa said looking down at those books. "All the knowledge of the timeline."

"Everything?" Yuki asked shocked.

"Yes. All 6 Volumes thus far, the "side adventures" of After the Fall, and I'll have to give you, Yuki, a new ability. I shall make you an Oracle." Chronoa said seriously. "Basically, a herald of mine."

Yuki gulped knowing what he had always knew was bad enough. Part of him wanted blissful ignorance, but his logical side pointed out that was a stupid desire to have. He accepted this power wholeheartedly while wishing his blissful ignorance goodbye.

After the process and sending them back, Chronoa knew she was in danger. The brother Gods were going to come for her, but she resigned herself to. If she was going to be beaten and humiliated, she was going to tank it.

-R4S-

Team RWBY and Professor Peach knew something was very wrong when Team YUKI lumbered out of their room. Yuki was livid internally over the truth about Ozpin and Salem, and the only thing that prevented him from snapping was knowing that Adam was a dead man in the regular timeline. This assured him he could kill Adam with little issue to the timeline. Rita had come up to Yuki who wordlessly give her the discs for Volumes 3 and told her to watch it to which she scurried off to do so. The four dropped on their chairs at the table looking haunted. Yuki and Lapis were simply withdrawn, Kelly was holding Cinnabon for comfort, and Ivory was popping the energy drinks. Serena appeared rubbing Yuki's back to try to soothe.

"Ruby…" Yuki said warily. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"You say you want to be the heroes in the storybooks." Yuki asked almost pleadingly. "Could you still be one even with how harsh reality is, with secrets that could destroy your belief and hope, and having to make hard choices?"

"I could let those secrets destroy me, but I think of the people who need protecting. We can't leave them unprotected, can we? Even with how cold reality is or no matter what hard choices I or you have to make, we signed up to be huntsman to protect the innocent…like our parents before us." Ruby said gently.

She did not know, but Yuki needed to be reminded. He got up and thought of his father. He knew exactly how screwed things were (for the most part) yet always carried that goofy grin to help everyone. For a moment, he could see it in her. A bit of the old Yuki before Adam came…the side buried under the weight of the jadedness. Yuki made a promise to himself he was going to protect that. Ozpin and Salem? He didn't care. He was not going to let that optimism and hope be killed by neither one of that.

"Ruby, today there will be afternoon 1 on 1 training with me today. You need a rest and I need to sort some issues." Yuki said getting up.

Lapis got up and left the room citing she had to deal with Jaune. Kelly noted that Team RWBY had her class and hauled them off to it with Ivory following along. Yuki went into Peach's room to find her looking completely downcast.

"Damn it…Glynda." Peach muttered as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me it doesn't get worse."

"I'd tell you no, but you knew what you got into seeing the show." Yuki said tiredly.

"I need a day off." Peach said turning off the television and passing the disc back to Yuki.

Yuki put it away right as Ozpin and Glynda walked in to do the usual meet and greet. Glynda had frozen in her tracks seeing the flat out death glare Peach had for them, and Yuki was not any better.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss?" Ozpin said before sipping his coffee. "I need you for something. I've recently come into information you have a tie with the Remnant Amazons."

Using Harley's semblance, Yuki read between Ozpin's lines and his glare hardened.

"You want the Fùxīng Shuǐguǒ." Yuki said cutting Ozpin off. "And you except me to go behind them to help you. Here's my answer, fuck no. I don't see you having your mates backstab their family to serve your needs. Oh wait, knowing you, you'd make Qrow do so to Yang and Ruby. Is nothing sacred for you?"

"Glynda, please don't tell me you expected Yuki to do this?" Peach asked.

"Well…maybe consider asking first." Glynda said weakly trying to excuse this.

"That wouldn't fly because Cologne won't and never will trust you. Hell, I'm struggling to trust you!" Yuki said livid. "And you toying with your "team", your students, and Team YUKI isn't doing any favors."

"I'm merely doing things for the greater good." Ozpin said seriously.

"So, sticking your dick is crazy when the Gods warned you not to, is a funny way of showing it?!" Yuki thought before saying, "For the greater good? Was that the same line you fed to Hazel when his sister died?"

Ozpin was silent as Yuki glared harder almost appearing to stare into Ozpin's very soul. However, Yuki was silent as well.

"If you two don't have anything else to say, I suggest you leave. We have lesson plans to deal with." Peach said coldly.

Glynda and Ozpin had left as Yuki let a sigh. Dealing with Oz was going to be hard after learning all of this. If anything, he was a victim too, but Ozpin's decisions made them hard to put up with him.

"By the way, Rita. I didn't know you studied _botany or that your name was Thumbelina._ " Yuki remarked.

"Technically, botany is a side thing for me. I am still a scientist at heart, and botany was something I was pushed into studying by my parents. Thumbelina…is sadly what my parents stuck with me as my first name. Thankfully, the moment I was old enough, I changed it to my middle name and renamed myself to Rita shortly after. How did you…" Peach said.

"After the Fall. It's a side-story that reveals information that should have been revealed sooner. Like CFVY's semblances." Yuki said dryly. "Honestly, I'm just done with preserving canon. I'm personally ready to derail it."

"Preventing the fall of Beacon?" Peach said.

"Part of me says no, but I have a plan that will get me out of Ozpin's thumb. I just need to start on the paperwork to do so." Yuki said as Serena immediately got to work.

The rest of day went on as usual as lunch came up, and Yuki came up to Velvet.

"Hey Vel, I need to talk to your leader." Yuki said kindly.

"Coco? She's out in Vale." Velvet said.

"Thanks, Vel." Yuki said going back to the Dragon's Den.

He walked pasted Team JPNR right as Lapis came into the room coming up to Jaune.

"Well Jaune, I have the results of your test and I need to say congrats. You passed with flying colors." Lapis said handing her a letter. "So, everything's official…your transcripts are redone, and you're now here as a huntsman in training under us."

Jaune paled as he knew that the team was not going to have any mercy in training him.

"Congratulations, fearless leader!" Nora said excitedly.

"So, Cardin nor anyone has any blackmail on you." Lapis said sternly. "I expect you to train until you're up to our standard. After some talking, the team has agreed to teach you the Azure family style that you were trying to copy. So, we'll start training now."

"Oh no…" Jaune thought as Lapis dragged him away.

Ivory was in the midst of grading papers with Kelly as Yuki returned to the den to change into some street clothes. A simple jacket, a plain t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He had been learning to shapeshift not only his body, but his clothing. Thanks to combining it in tandem with Emerald and Neo's semblances, he was able to completely alter the clothing. He got his weapons in tow and tore open a portal straight to Coco.

-R4S-

 **[Cues: J Dilla – Come Closer (Instrumental)]**

Coco was in the midst of doing some clothes shopping, specifically trying on some new dresses for the dance. She was in the midst of unzipping her dress when a portal flash up. Coco let out a squeak and out came Yuki who quickly realized he should have called. Considering she had the dress she was trying on unzipped exposing her frilly black bra.

"This is a bad time…" Yuki whispered.

"Is something wrong?" A store attendant said.

"Unless you can shapeshift into a woman, it's going to be an even worse time." Coco whispered.

Hastily, Yuki shapeshifted into his female counterpart to which Yuki had called Yukine. This transformation was simply for disguise, but it was an awkward one to use. Simply because of Ivory. The store attendant came up only for Coco to say that it was a girlfriend of hers that surprised her which convinced the store attendant to leave.

"Holy shit, you fill out really well." Coco said with a chuckle.

Yuki had also changed his clothes to a shorter black jacket, a blue sports bra, black cargo shorts with blue flames on the ends, and blue trainers.

"Please don't remind me." Yuki said right as Coco squeezed his chest. "Yeah no."

He swatted her hand away and Coco redressed herself before they left for the food court where Yuki shifted back to his normal self much to Coco's disappointment.

"Look we need to talk. It's about your semblance. My database has just informed of your semblance and your team's. I simply have few words to what I learned. Practically only Velvet is using her semblance to her best. You and Yatsu not so much." Yuki said dryly. "And before you ask, yes I'm aware of his past trauma. But sitting on this power is like saying you're broke while laying on a pot of gold."

"Not like there's any psychologists around for huntsmen." Coco said causing Yuki to facepalm.

Yuki got up and tore open a portal leaving through it before returning with Toriel. Yuki could not blame Coco as he knew Ozpin hid this.

"Coco, this is Toriel Dreemurr, she's a psychologist. In fact, she and a group in Vale are supposed to be dealing with huntsmen and huntsmen-in training." Yuki explained.

"But…Ozpin…" Coco stammered.

"Owes me and you a good explanation." Toriel said fiercely. "But I will arrange a session for Yatsuhashi if I can talk to him."

Coco looked her up and down as Toriel was always an imposing figure and people could not help but stare.

"Was she a huntress?" Coco asked.

"I was…briefly. But all the Grimm ran away from me." Toriel said wistfully.

"Why?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Because…they knew better." Toriel said darkly for a split second.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to talk." Yuki said fixing to leave.

"Actually, could you portal us back to Beacon?" Coco asked. "This is something I should deal with now."

Yuki rolled his eyes and did so as the three left the food court to find up right in front of Ozpin. Oh, how the emerald wizard wished Toriel was glaring at him. She clearly wanted answered, and Yuki bolted out of the room.

"Ozpin, you have some explaining to do." Toriel said in faux kindness. "Coco, please the room."

Coco obeyed, but stayed near the door to listen in. She could hear yelling, Glynda trying to calm Toriel, and more words being thrown. Smashing and the like before Toriel left the room peachy and nice. Coco peered in to see Ozpin's head caved into the wall and Glynda plopped into her room completely lost.

-R4S-

(Nightfall)

"So is the plan ready?" Yuki asked.

The silver eyed warrior was in the lab with a holo screen emitted from his eyes to show Roman Torchwick on the other end.

"Of course. I made sure to prevent any people you would have reservations in murdering on that train. Assholes tried to get a pregnant member and her boyfriend to partake in the train heist. I gracefully offered to pay for them not to be on it before later bribing that couple to leave Vale." Roman said with hints of sarcasm.

"I'll have the idea to compensate you transferred to your account." Yuki said with a sigh. "There's something else. It's about Cinder's boss. I just learned some new info on her…and you're not going to like it."

"It can't be that bad." Roman inquired.

Serena had told and Roman facepalmed.

"I can't believe this shit! You're telling me I die over an ongoing divorce between two assholes using the world as their battlefrield." Roman said as Yuki nodded. "If I knew that earlier, I would have just left Vale, but I can't let Cinder run wild. But have you told your protégés?"

"No, not until the time is right. I need Ruby's innocence and optimism now more than ever." Yuki said hopeful. "I'm just going to make sure I can bust up with this timeline and get us all through with our balls in place. I wouldn't want Neo and Cinder to team up."

"Even for a threesome?" Roman joked.

"Oh please. Neo would have Cinder tied up and gagged." Yuki snarked back.

"Most illogical that they would agree to one." Serena said.

"Either way, I need to go." Yuki said as Roman nodded.

"Later." Roman said hanging up as the screen faded away.

"Still I inform Amber if this conundrum?" Serena asked Yuki who looked over at his A.I.

"Do it." Yuki said as she vanished.

He returned to the dorm through the lava lamp to find Ivory waiting for him.

"Yo. Coco's in our common room and she wants to talk to you." Ivory said with a small smile. "She's going to be quite happy to see you."

Yuki walked out to see tackle-hugged by a gracious Coco explaining how thankful she was to get some help for Yatsu.

"I'm only doing my job." Yuki said kindly.

"Well thanks to you doing your job, my team has gotten time off from missions. Paid time off. Long enough that we can go to the dance!" Coco said excitedly. "So, if you need a date. Hit me or Vel up!"

Coco left the Dragon's Den leaving him with a wink before she was gone.

"Speaking of which. When our mission is over, who are you taking to the dance?" Lapis said teasingly.

"Shit." Yuki spat.

Chronoa was thinking the same word as the brothers had her restrained. She was not going to cry and give them the gratification they wanted.

* * *

Semblances Copied:

 _Team CFVY_

 _(A/N: For those serious of what those semblances, they were revealed in "After the Fall": Coco [Hype. Can enhance dust.] / Fox [Telepathy] / Velvet [Photographic memory] / Yatsuhasi [Memory Wiping (Memory Control)])_

 _Hazel Reinhart_

 _Tock_

 _Maria Calavera_

(A/N: Now they know everything! Poor Yuki, ultimately stuck getting more and more annoyed, by ending up as an Oracle. However, with the gang now before fully aware, the timeline is going to change even more radically! This small chapter was made in a bit of response to the reveals made in After the Fall with Peach's name and CFVY's semblance. Let's just say I can't take these writers seriously anymore. Next up, the Breach.)


	23. V2E9: The Breach of Cultists

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 9: The Breach of Cultists!**

* * *

(Friday – Day 12)

"So, team? What do you think of our new clothes?" Ruby said looking over her team's new clothes. "Mine feels kind of meh."

She found herself in a black sleeveless qipao-style blouse with red sleeve trimmings and white fastening buttons and red pants with secure pouches for dust and ammunition. Mesh armor was lined under the blouse, red fingerless gloves, sliver shin guards, sliver arm guards, black boot, and her usual red cloak.

"This outfit they gave me looks like the stuff people wore in the Great War." Weiss said sheepishly.

For Weiss, she was adorned with a Great War-esque snow whte trench coat with a fur-lined collar and a blue sweater with mesh armor underneath, dark blue pants with lighter-colored bandages around her shins and black colored laced boots.

"Ok, I swear that Ivory made this outfit skintight to fuck with me!" Blake said pulling at the material.

Blake was a rather form-fitting jumpsuit fitted with silver armor on her chest, arms, and legs. She had black material worn under her armor, traditional Mistralian shoes, a grey sash around her waist, and a hood and facemask. Along with her usual weapons, she was given a new one, a simple wakizashi.

"It could be worse. You could be fat from all the fish you eat." Weiss sniped.

"How's that flat chest of yours?" Blake shot back.

Yang rolled her eyes at the bickering admiring her new look in the mirror. She now wore a black jumpsuit with yellow stripes down her arms and sides, a yellow belt, brown boots, her motorcycle jacket, her usual weapons, and a tanto at her lower back which was gifted by Yuki.

"I wish this had more yellow though." Yang thought as Yuki came into the dorm with a panicked face.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Seems we're not going to Mountain Glenn. I got a call from Roman….the White Fang there were attacked by cultists. He decided to escape, but…everyone else is fucked. Neo still hiding on the train for us though." Yuki said darkly. "So, you're wondering what cult? Well, it's time you learned one of Remnant's secrets. It's time you learned who Salem was."

"Finally!" Peach said coming into the room. "We get to use your father's work."

Yuki had Serena ping into the room and make a projection to show images.

"History lesson, you all know what Grimm are. Creatures of the night and all that shite. Well, they got a queen in charge of them all. This is Salem Grimore." Yuki said as the image showed Salem in full.

"Freaky…" Ruby commented. "This is what Ozpin's trying to hide…but why?"

"He doesn't want to admit that he stuck his dick in crazy." Yuki said causing most of the others to get flabbergasted.

"You're not serious, are you?" Weiss said with her hung jaw open for the files.

Yuki shook his head and Peach really wanted to strangle Ozpin at the moment. The war of the sake was basically revealed to be a marital spat.

"I could see the appeal…." Yang said as Blake facepalmed.

"She didn't always look like that. I'd tell you more….but I can't. Long story short, she and Oz have history. Salem also has followers, and her direct agents are in hiding. And then there's the Church of Grimm…the crazy fucks who think she's a goddess to be worshipped and the Grimm are to increase the standard of Remnant. Their secondary goal aside from getting Salem into power is killing off any and all means who can stop them including Silver Eyed Warriors like you and me, Ruby." Yuki said as the display vanished. "I don't know why they attacked the Fang, but… it looks like we're getting an attack either way after all. Team RWBY, I hope you're ready for battle! Get to Beacon's garage in ten minutes. We'll join you shortly!"

"Yes sir!" Team RWBY replied as they took off.

Yuki dashed into his room and got himself suited up in his huntsmen wear before ensuing he was fully prepared for battle. He meets up with his team who all looked steeled and ready. Peach had just re-entered the room.

"I've edited the mission statement. We're good to do, but we need to leave now before Ozpin decides to retain us what he sees it." Peach said as Yuki tore a portal.

"I just hope Velvet takes good care of Cinnabon." Kelly said worriedly.

"She's seen you fight. She'll care for it like it was her child." Lapis said dryly as they all entered the portal.

Once they all were in the garage, Team YUKI sent out their bikes and Yang got to Bumblebee. Peach used her semblance to form her "Peach Cruiser". Ruby rode shotgun with Yang, Weiss rode with Yuki, and Blake rode with Peach as the nine to get a good distance away for Yuki to portal them to Neo. Right as they did, Ozpin discovered the update in what happened with their mission and spat out his coffee. If there was ever a moment of regret, it was the fact he pretty much knew nothing about them. He had calls to make and backup to send out. They were going to need it.

-R4S-

Unbeknownst to all, the train the White Fang had set up was moving, just not under the command of them. A pair of brothers were taking the reins both chuckling to themselves.

"So, there I was fucking one of those White Fang bitches, and she's got the fucking nerve to OD from the heroin I injected in her while I'm about to bust a fat one in her. Didn't stop me from doing it…but still….what a pain." The younger brother said.

"Don't worry. Once we help burn Vale to the ground…you can get a new toy to play with." The older brother said, "I'm fixing to find that Yuki fellow before the bounty hunters get to them. I even called one of them."

"Wait, wasn't the plan to kill them and take back the fucking money?" The younger brother asked.

The older brother could only smirk. In the hotel where Team SICC was staying, Curaré was packing her bag to leave and made sure that she took the twenty million with her. She had gotten the call from him and she was all for letting her teammates die if she lived another day. She was a survivalist at heart, team be damned. But as the train moved, Neo lay hidden. Not that they did not know she was there, but they had something planned for her.

* * *

(A/N: Change of plans, this chapter was re-edited, and thus reposted. I decided to redo this because I realized that my original plan was going to overplay my hand. So how Volume 2 will end will be a bit differently then, how the initial plan was.)


	24. V2E10: It's Terror Train Again

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 10: It's Terror Train Again**

* * *

(Friday – Day 12)

YUKI, RWBY, and Peach all came out of the portal and Neo was more than relived to see them. A few gestures of her hands got Yuki up to speed.

"Two assholes at the front, and the trains mostly full of bodies. Got it." Yuki said cocking his gun. "We'll need to use stealth."

Everyone had readied themselves, but then the PA came on.

"Well well, what a fuckin' surprise. It's Yuki Azure, the Crossroad Killer. I am honored that you're here on the Pleasure Train of "My Dick". The name's Luke Valentine." Luke said tauntingly.

"How did they…" Blake said before Kelly pointed out the camera. "Fuck…"

 **[Mood Music Cue: Undertale – You Idiot]**

"And now that you're here, I have a special surprise for you." Luke said as they noticed the bloodied corpses of the White Fang begin to stir.

Peach stepped back horrified to see the clearly dead bodies rise with glowing dull purple eyes. Yuki flinched asking Serena for intel. Serena blipped next to him looking nervous.

"It seems to be his semblance. Anyone he kills, he can control their corpses as zombie like beings." Serena said as they got up.

She copied it to the database, but she knew Yuki would be quite unlikely to use it.

"Ok, we should be fine! Zombies are super slow! Not like they can fight how they were when they were alive." Ruby said only for a bullet to graze her aura-protected cheek. "…Never mind then."

"Aw don't worry, they won't hurt you ladies too bad. After all, I need a new toy to play with!" Luke said before laughing like a hyena.

"Ok, new plan. Long range only, don't get close." Yuki said dual wielding his pistols. "Sorry, Yang."

"It's fine. I'll just have to use my _fire_ arms." Yang said with an obvious pun. "While giving these zombies a good Yang bang."

"I'm going to ignore you just said that." Weiss said spinning Myrtenaster to lock in Fire Dust.

"Team RWBY, move…oh wait, are you supposed to say that, Yuki?" Ruby said switching Crescent Rose to its sniper rifle form.

"Yes, I am, but first, Serena, kick us up some asskicking music." Yuki said as more zombies came through the door.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Doom E1M1 Theme]**

"Lock and load!" Yuki said opening fire with the others.

Headshots galore and blood spattered the wall as they charged through the horde while forcing them back. Serena was scanning the zombies to make sure their bites would not be infectious.

"Oh man, a gaggle of hot chicks fucking up some zombies to this sweet jam. It's like my dream porno…only they aren't naked." Jan said over the PA. "Oh well, I can still jerk off to this."

"Gross!" Weiss said disgusted. "I'm not some actress in your fantas…"

"Weiss, duck!" Ruby said pulling her by her ponytail downward to dodge a lunging zombie. "Sorry."

With one hand, Ruby shoot down that zombie as Weiss shook off Ruby's grip on her hair. Weiss would have found it privy to yell at Ruby, but decided against it for the moment. Serena finished her scan before grabbing a zombie and smashing it's face on the train wall.

"Ok, they are not infectious." Serena said as that same zombie got off. "But they keep coming."

"Everyone huddle around me!" Ivory said sheathing her swords. "I got an idea."

They complied with Weiss making a gripe that Ivory better not grope her.

"Grope what exactly?" Ivory said as Weiss pouted. "Light Shield!"

A wide shield of light covered them pushing the zombies away to leave them on pound on it. Weiss took this chance to punch Ivory on the shoulder to little effect.

"I'm supposed to feel that with your noodle arms?" Ivory teased as Weiss let out of a scream of frustration.

"We can't all be amazons with giant boobs!" Weiss snapped.

"Ivory, please stop making fun of Weiss's _short_ comings." Lapis punned.

"Yang's got to you." Yuki said dryly.

"As funny as this is, we still got trouble." Peach said pointing to the zombies.

"Don't worry, I got this." Ivory said putting on a pair of sunglasses. "You'll need to cover your eyes."

Yuki whipped on a pair, Peach slipped on her goggles, Kelly simply shifted her eyes to that of a blind bat, and Lapis put on a pair. Yang hastily put on hers as Kelly made light construct shades over RWB's eyes.

"Now, Lámpsi Diádosi!" Ivory said as her shield emitted a bright shining light.

The zombies screeched for their eyes and Jan, who was watching, the tapes while jacking it off was blinded.

"Gah! That bitch! Now I can't see!" Jan said stumbling around.

"They say masturbation can cause you to go blind, brother." Luke said monitoring the train's route. "And we'll be crashing into Vale in about ten minutes. So, finish up or pull your pants."

"Fucking asshole!" Jan screeched.

"Such language is unbecoming." Luke sniped back.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Speedy Comet In Orbit - –uper Mario Galaxy]**

Jan fell to the ground stumbling to get his pants up or even find his dick. In the latter half of the train, Yuki had opened up the hatch and they all climbed to the roof of the train. Serena had alerted them that the train was about to hit Vale in less than ten minutes. Yuki and Ruby were determining their odds and it was not good.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think we can fast enough to get there in time to stop the train. Plus, Luke is an unknown variable. We'll have to settle for limiting the damage." Yuki said before turning to Neo. "Neo, do you remember which train car is holding the bombs."

Neo nodded.

"Then we split up. Neo, take Blake, Peach, Lapis, and Weiss to disable the bombs. The rest of us will ensure we can hold back the horde of zombies." Yuki said cracking his knuckles. "Now that we can punch them."

"All right!" Yang said whirling her arm around ready to throw down. "Let's make a beat 'em up out of them."

"Yuki, I have an update about one of the semblances. Particularly, Miss Fall's." Serena said urgently as she beamed the information into Yuki's head.

"The sad part is somehow out of her band of idiots, she's at least competent with her powers. And how does that tie into having fire powers?!" Yuki said flustered.

"Save the questions for later, we got less than six minutes." Peach said as Neo led her team forwards towards the bombs.

Using Cinder's semblances, he formed a hundred needles of superheated glass with Yang's semblance allowing them to harden faster. Yuki rained them down on the zombie horde as his half of the team dived in guns blazing.

-|5 Minutes Later|-

Now at the train car, Neo opened the hatch as she and those with her jumped down. Jan had finally regained his eyes only to see that the zombies were being dealt it and they had gotten to the bomb.

"Fuck, they got to the bomb! Bro, we need to speed this train up!" Jan yelled.

"We're going as fast as we…oh…apparently this train has turbo." Luke said activating it.

The button was labeled specifically to "Do Not Touch unless You Have Do, and even then just DON'T." Luke hesitated, but Jan did not. He pushed it and the train simply started to slow down at first.

"What's happening? Where's the speed?!" Jan yelled.

"Oh shit!" Serena said panicked. "Yuki, forget the zombies! Hang on to something!"

It was too late.

"Wha-AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

-R4S-

 **[Cues: Short Break in Toad Town - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story]**

"Man, what a beautiful day to be in Vale!" Yatsuhashi said excitedly. "But I don't get it by we were texted by some Serena woman to come to Vale right away."

"Is Serena Yuki's girlfriend?" Fox asked curiously.

"No, not exactly." Coco remarked.

Her time fooling around Ivory had caused her to overhear Yuki talking to Serena. Which was why she was the only who replied to her text. They were instructed to bring Glynda along as well.

"I don't get why Glynda had to come with us." Velvet said as Glynda sighed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong." Glynda thought.

 **[Cues: Ozzy Osbourne - Crazy Train]**

Blaring rock music played as the train smashed through the wall moving like a rocket crashing through taking into the air before finally crashing into a fine china shop right next to the huntsmen and huntresses before the turbo sputtered out. All in a span of a minute before Grimm came pouring out of that hole causing everyone to run and scream in panic.

"What the f…" Coco said only for Glynda to yell, "Fucking hell! I swear to the Gods above, I will strangle who's responsible for this mess!"

A portal opened and out spilled Team YUKI, Peach, and Team RWBY. Neo had been sent off through another portal to the twins. All of them panting, Glynda wanted answers.

"Look, I'd be tempted to, but we should focus on the Grimm swarming the city." Yuki said unsheathed. "And those two Salem worshipping cultists."

Before Glynda could ask, out came Luke and Jan, who with a snap of their fingers, got a Nevermore to mount before they started to address the crowd. Even the Grimm stopped much to Glynda's horror.

"Attention you, punk ass bitches of Vale, we bring good news from the beloved word of God." Jan said with a maddening grin. "The end for your lives is near and the future is…Grimm."

Luke held his face groaning at the terrible pun before taking the helm.

"We are the Valentine priests and we bring you your doomsday! Unless you want to join our merry church." Luke said only to get a rock to hit him in the face thrown by Glynda. "Excuse me?"

"Are you the one responsible for all this damage…that I have to clean up?!" Glynda yelled.

"Yeah, you old bag. What are you going to do about it?" Jan jeered.

 **[Music Ends]**

Normally, this would be a job for Glynda's semblance, but Glynda was stressed before belief. Her guilt over Yuki, her fractured friendship with Peach, having to be the one woman clean up crew, having to put up with Ozpin, and she feared becoming an old maid. She could normally brush off the insult, but the fact that piercing-riddled, wide eyed _dipshit_ had the nerve to insult her and make a mess was too much. Glynda's face went blank as she spied as armored car and walked towards it. In what would scare everyone except Peach, Glynda lifted it up with her hands and hurled it at Jan sending him through a building.

"HOLY SHIT!" The lot of them said.

"That's the Glynda I know!" Peach said as Glynda proceeded to take her rage out on the Grimm.

The battle was on with the emergency sirens blaring and Luke swooped out intended to take Yuki's head off.

-R4S-

"What's going on?" Jaune asked as people scrambled as the blared.

Team JPNR was about to go off on their mission when the sirens blared, and Jaune was trying to keep things in his team calm. He got his scroll seeing a text from Ruby, and he realized he had to get down to Vale.

"Jaune, what's going on?" Ren asked.

"We're being invaded. Team RWBY's down there and needs our help. And Team YUKI too…" Jaune said cracking his knuckles.

"And how are we going to get there? All the Bullheads are taken." Pyrrha asked.

"I got an idea, but we'll need to hurry. Nora, I'll need your help especially for this." Jaune said with a dangerous grin on his face. "We'll need to wrangle us some Grimm."

"I like this idea already!" Nora said excitedly.

-R4S-

 **[Mood Music Cues: Drowning Pool Ft. Rob Zombie - The Man Without Fear]**

Chaos. That perfectly described the streets of Vales as the huntsmen raged on against the Grimm. Ruby used her scythe to balance herself as land a set of kicks nailing several Beowolves, but using a bullet to shoot herself into air, and slice a Nevermore in two. Yang went Supernova punching and shoot Grimm while lighting them ablaze. Weiss uses her Glyphs to slow down the Grimm for Blake to slice through them with lessened difficulty. They were glad that their training under Team YUKI was helping them and that they were being backed up by Team CFVY and the others. If anything, Coco was glad for carrying the fire dust laced bullets for her minigun as combined with her semblance turned her into a rapid-fire rocket launcher causing explosions everywhere. Lapis was using tendrils of water to throw King Taijitus flying right out of Vale.

Jan? He was dealing with a very mad Goodwitch who was using her semblance to strangle him and slam him around.

"Want to make fun of my age again?!" Goodwitch said as Jan was laughing while getting a choked.

"Maybe, but I got a surprise of my own. To me, my slaves." Jan said snapping his fingers.

Out of the store and what from the dead were zombies under Jan's control which got those who had not seen this before to freeze. Glynda lost her focus and Jan fell to his feet.

"As you can see, bitch. I got connections. All the dead that you missed and it's going to be a real party." Jan said gleefully. "Because how you going to protect all those juicy innocent civilians from being killed by my horde and added to it. What's that, you can't? Because you're going to need a fucking army. And all I see are a ragtag band of misfits."

As zombies became to surround the place, Yuki sensed four familiar auras on their way and looked up to see that some backup.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Locke's Theme-FFVI OST]**

"What the hell?!" Jan said seeing that Team JPNR was riding on a bruised Nevermore.

"Yeehaw!" Nora screamed using the feathers to force the Nevermore to divebomb into a group of Boarbatusk.

In the process, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren leapt off before Nora could do that making a traditional superhero landing.

"Ok, I've always wanted to do that!" Jaune said excitedly.

"Team JPNR. You rode on a Grimm to back us all up. I should scold you for your recklessness, but I'll let it go." Yuki said cracking his knuckles. "Isn't it right, Glynda?"

"Fine." Glynda said whipping his riding crop. "Only because it seems the cavalry has come."

Shortly after, Altesian airships swarmed the place opening fire on several of the Grimm. The doors opened to reveal Penny, Ironwood, and tons of soldiers. Yuki could spy that Cinder and her cronies had shown up as well. Simply put, Jan and Luke were surrounded, and Jan's zombie army was swiftly slaughtered.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Well this is a fine mess." Cinder said watching from a distance with her team.

Ironwood had shouted at the brothers to surrender and drop their weapons. However, Jan merely laughed at him.

"What? You think you scare me? Your dickless ass thinks we'll just give up." Jan said with a wide grin. "NOT!"

His body bursts into blue flames as his brother bursts into red flames all while they're laughing their heads off.

"Consider yourself lucky, I dealt with Team SICC. But that's just a fleeting moment of peace. Something's coming, Yuki. Something not even you nor that brat Rose can deal with. Our priest will have your heads." Luke said cordially. "A shame we could not bond over our murders, Crossroad Killer."

"By the way, I got a message for the blue bitch. Courtesy of Rotertod! Later, motherfuckers!" Jan said tossing a spherical pod to the ground.

With a flashing light, the brothers were gone leaving the pod and scorch marks where they stood. Lapis looked at pod shaking and shuddering. Now, for Kelly and Ivory, they never ever had seen Lapis show any sign of far. But now, Lapis was looking ready to run. Yuki immediately asked Serena what it is, and the pod opened to project a message.

" _So…Experiment 731, you thought you got rid of the ol' Doctor? You may have my body, but the computer you left in the lab lives with a backup of myself. Sadly, I didn't get the original's last memories, so I don't know how you escaped, or how your sister broke out of my AI, but I do know that I have one last trick up my sleeve. The one experiment you fear…Project Mirror Twin is complete."_

The pod blew up and Lapis was left unresponsive.

"Project Mirror Twin? Who's Experiment 731?" Jaune said before Lapis feel to her knees shaking. "Professor Lazuli!"

Lapis clutched her heart sweating heavily filled with nothing but dread. She couldn't hear anything as her mind brought her to that hell of a lab. Where she was defenseless…and under the knife. Yuki came running up to her.

"Serena, I need a status report." Yuki remarked.

" **[She's having a panic attack, Yuki. You'll need to ease her heart…she thinks she's back in the lab.]** " Serena said telepathically.

She had long vanished the moment JPNR arrived and Yuki had use Lapis's semblance on his closest ally to ease her heart.

"Lapis, please! You're not the lab…you need to come back to us please!" Yuki pleaded as she was still wigging out.

Her panic was attracting Grimm and Yuki knew he needed help.

"Ivory, Kelly! Cover me! I need to get Lapis out of here!" Yuki said scooping her up in his arms. "Glynda, cover up the hole!"

Before Yuki could form water wings to fly, he found himself paralyzed causing him to drop Lapis. He forced his head to the side to see his shadow was restricted. Deanna had caught him as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Well well, you're the silver eyed shit stain, we're looking for." Deanna said smugly. "I told you finding him would be easy."

Inque reformed herself from her liquid state and Stalker jumped down the building having all just arrived.

"I assume you cocksuckers are Team SICC." Yuki said as Inque had her guns on him.

"You are right to assume…" Inque said looking down at Lapis. "How pathetic."

 **[Cues: Undertale OST – You Idiot]**

Before they could attack, the air began to get hot…practically scorching. Lapis looked up and all the colored drained from her face. Everyone looked up getting their look at the abomination that Rotertod left behind. It was a person, who any semblance of humanity was left only in its shape of being female. She was composed of a bright inner magma body covered by bits dark black bedrock forming clothing. A halter top, which stops and splits above her midriff and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed metallic strings along with a thong. She also wore metallic boots, bracers of bedrock, and her flaming hair shimmered down her back. A twisted smile broke its face as the flames grew bright red.

* * *

Semblances Copied:

Jan Valentine

(A/N: I don't need to say anything other than this was a pleasant surprise. I will say I've held onto this chapter for close to a month. Either way, by the time I do update it, it will be with another chapter or several.)


	25. V2E11: Flame Broiled Finish (V2 End)

[Cues - Far Away (遥か彼方, Haruka Kanata) – Asian Kung-Fu Generation]

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2, Episode 11: Flame Broiled Finish**

* * *

(Friday – Day 12)

Silence. Nothing but a dead silence as everyone stared at the new figure that looked so otherworldly to them. The heat it gave off was scorching them light before it slowly began to cool. Nobody wanted to say anything, as it slowly walked it's way downstairs. It walked out of the building dragging some poor maintenance worker by his collar.

"So, what's up?" It said jovially. "I bet you have your questions. Well let me ask you all a question?"

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"YOU WANNA SEE ME BITE THIS GUY?!" It screamed before driving fangs into the worker's neck eliciting screeches from him.

Injecting a digestive enzyme into him, she began absorbing the dissolving genetic extract causing his body to slowly melt. His skin sagged as he screamed as everyone else could only watch.

"By the gods, what I am watching?" Deanna said sickened.

Her shock had gotten her to loosen her grip freeing Yuki in the process. Lapis had long time gotten over the panic attack instead completely blank with what occurred. Now Lapis knew she could do the same, but this thing was superheating the body in the process causing it to evaporate faster into mist.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to p-" Jaune said as Penny was the one to hurl on the ground.

"Neat, I've experienced revulsion." Penny said haggardly.

All that was left of that worker was his personal effects.

"So, what's good in the hood, sister?" It said looking at Lapis.

Lapis got to her feet as the creature's face had to shaft as human skin formed around the skull and hair overtook the face. What everyone saw was a lookalike of Lapis with the red hair and eyes being the only difference.

"Lazuli." Lapis said flatly. "I should have known Rotertod would do something this fucked to my twin."

"Ah, don't be mad. He made you and I into super soldiers, didn't he?" Lazuli said sweetly.

"I didn't fucking ask to be made into that, and neither did you." Lapis said sharply.

"True, but I now have power. The spawn of a drunk wasn't going to last long in this world…" Lazuli said only for Nora to scream, "Why are you here?"

"Because bitch, I _eat_ people." Lazuli said firmly.

"Yeah, to hell with that!" Nora said launching her into the air to slam her with her hammer.

"Nora, get back before…" Jaune said before Lazuli sidesteps and elbow Nora into the ground.

"Such tasty flesh…I wonder what your innards taste…on second thought, too skinny." Lazuli said kicking Nora down the road.

Ironwood had his men open fire on her to which she raised a wall of fire to shield herself before using the shield to return fire before flying into the air. Before Lazuli could attack, Lapis flew up headbutting her.

"A duel between sisters. We shouldn't be fighting." Lazuli said with a sneer.

"You're not my sister. My sister saved me on dying breath imparting me the will to survive. You? An experiment in my sister's skin only programmed to lash out because that's all you know do." Lapis said curtly. "I can't even call you Lazuli. You don't even have a soul."

WHAM! Lazuli had punched the wind out of Lapis looking at her with hate-filled eyes.

"Then maybe I'll get one when I tear it out of you!" Lazuli said.

 **[** Mood Music Cues: Elijah who – hitchuwithdawork **]**

The two landed on the ground both glaring each other as everyone else gave them. Lapis formed a sword of water whilst Lazuli had one of flame before they rush in clashing blade. The loud hiss of steam emanated from both blades as they repeated clashed to get the leg up on each other. Their third clash lead to them both jumping back. As the two sisters fought, everyone else still had to deal with the Grimm. Ruby was rushing through them hoping to get a shot in to help Lapis.

"Armis Iai: Aquatic Crescendo!" Lapis said unleashing a blue crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air and water.

Lazuli sliced through the projectiles letting the halves blow up the Grimm behind her. Lapis swirled water around her before using Lazuli's fire to her advantage making the area around a steamy mist.

"I can't see the fight." Nora said looking around.

"Nora, quiet. I'd rather not you lose your head." Ren said putting a hand over her mouth.

"Is this the shit Team YUKI has to put up with on a daily basis?" Glynda thought.

"Come on, I can't clear the place by heating the place!" Lazuli said before shifting back her monstrous form they all first saw her as. "Now burn!"

Her eyes glowed red as her head glows bright orange erupting with flames producing a stronger searing heat as evaporated the steam. It was getting to the others as well as they started to sweat. Her aura glowed orange only to be lashed by a water whip.

"Not this time, Lapis. I'm a bit too hot for you to put out!" Lazuli said only for Lapis to get her shoulder with an ax made of water. "Ok, that actually hur…"

Lapis had kicked her face in before coming down with her sword slashing across her chest only to cut on her head from Lazuli's sword. The cut burned as Lapis's aura was moving to heal it.

" ** _[Yuki, you need to step in. This intense heat is going to make her water less effective and her aura is overworking to compensate that.]"_ **Serena said as Yuki readied himself.

"Lapis, you need to fall back." Yuki remarked.

Lapis was panting and sweating asking him why he suggested that. Before Yuki could answer, Lazuli flew up into the air forming a ball of fire into her hands. Ruby had launched herself into air with her scythe before shooting at her. Lazuli noted the reluctance to slice her with the scythe before grabbing Crescent Rose with her free hand.

"You should have sliced me in two." Lazuli said as her hand emitted a sear heat burning Ruby's precious scythe. "Maybe this would not have melted.

 **[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Green Bird]**

Lazuli tried the heat of Ruby's own weapon burning Ruby's hand causing her let go of it. Yuki leapt up catching up only to look in horror to see that he may have stepped into a trap. It all went in slow motion. Lazuli using the fireball in her hand to incinerate Crescent Rose before throwing said fireball after them. The fireball had missed them to which Ivory jeered she had bad aim, but the sneer Lazuli said that was intentional. Ruby was busy screaming over the loss of her baby and Yuki looked down in fear. Before he could scream or anyone could react, the area was bated a sea of white. He could last see Pyrrha using her semblance to make a shield of metal.

* * *

(A/N: And we end Volume 2 here. Technically, I know I did not do all of Volume 2. I am aware there's still the dance and so on. It will be covered in Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 3. I felt that this chapter was a good time to end it. And yes, you'll get your post-credits scene.)


	26. Volume 2 Post-Credits Trailer

**残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 2 Post Credits Scene – "Scorched"**

* * *

(Friday – Day 12)

If Lisa Lavender ever had anything to be thankful for, it was aura. Before reporting the news would be a lot harder without it. A complete mess is what they came to. Objects were melted and ruined along with the bodies of the people who fought for them.

"Oh my god…" Lisa said horrified as the cameraman gave pause. "What a disaster."

Most of them were out cold, and Lisa jumped when one body slowly arose from the rubble. He hacked and coughed out smoke.

"Really wish I didn't wear a hood…wait, are you Lisa Lavender?" He said looking up at her.

"Yes…could you still the viewers at home what happened, Mister…" Lisa said as he finished, "Arc. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and the ladies love it. I…I…I…."

Jaune fell to the ground out cold face first as the cameraman squealed. Lisa stepped back in fear to see that Lazuli was behind Jaune and her hand was coated in blood. Further behind and buried in the rubble was Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha.

"Oh goody, the media. I want to you to deliver a message to my twin sister and her team when they wake up… _tell her that the dawn of the Quibuscaligo_ _is soon to come._ " Lazuli said before flying away.

Just to be a bigger asshole, she shot the camera watching it fall to the ground and burn.

"My camera!" The cameraman spat.

"What the fuck is the Quibu..Qu…ugh." Lisa said flustered.

"The Quibuscaligo." Cologne said as the old Amazon had arrived with a few from her tribe. "I fear a greater threat by be upon us."

"Yuki!" Shampoo said coming up to him.

His body was on the ground still and non-responsive having mostly shielded Ruby from the damage. Shampoo immediately got to scoop up Yuki's body careful not to damage them further. Lisa watched as the amazons scooped up Team YUKI, Team RWBY, Peach, Penny, and Jaune before leaving with them.

"Reporter lady should call for backup. Let people know that the threat is gone." One amazon said tersely before the Amazons were out of sight.

Lisa would have done just had Ironwood out risen out of the rubble walking out like a zombie causing Lisa to scream throwing a stone at him.

"Ah…damn it!" Ironwood screamed at it nailed him on the head causing him to fall off the pile of rubble and into the ground.

"Crap." Lisa said nervously. "At least we weren't rolling."

Adam could not be any angrier at what had happened. More of his men were slaughtered by cultists and his plans were once again ruined. Everything he worked for was crumbling apart, and he punched the wall in anger. Banesaw was among the many killed by the cultists, and those were left were simply asking to bail on Vale and on Cinder.

"Phone call." Dr. Veau said coming up with a scroll. "It's…from Commander Haban."

Adam's eyes widened before taking it out of her hands.

"So, it seems that you can't do anything right. And from what I'm heard, you've become some human woman's bottom bitch. This can not do at all. This Cinder must die along with the rest of our enemies." Elsa said with a hiss.

"You don't understand. She's been threatening us with a po…" Adam said only for Elsa to cut him off, "Don't you know I know why if I know the bitch's name? I'll deal with her when I get there. Lay low, and try not to fuck anything else up!"

CLICK. Dial tone was all Adam could hear before he flung the scroll into the wall shattering it in a rage over being patronized.

"Adam, I know you were mad, but that was my scroll…" Dr. Veau said quietly.

* * *

(A/N: And that's a wrap. These final chapters were a bit of struggle to push through. Take note that I'll be derailing canon further come next Volume. This next volume will be the one to finally deal with Adam's White Fang. Why, you ask? Irony. It truly fits that it all comes to a head in Volume 3.)

 **[Volume 2 Ending Theme: Blue in Green – Voyage]**


	27. Volume 3 Trailer

_**Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 3 Trailer**_

* * *

 _-Act A: Within the Mind-_

Yuki looked around weakly to see he was on the ground in a white a void.

"What happened? The fight! Did I fail? Am I dead?!" Yuki said looking around as he staggered.

However, he could hear footsteeps clacking in his head as someone came up.

"Amber?" Yuki remarked as she helped him up. "Am I…"

"You're alive. I used my maiden powers to shield you and Ruby from most of the damage. Consider yourself lucky Cinder was near. Thanks to the explosion, it left her vurnerable for me to try to steal back my power." Amber said as Yuki was on shaky legs.

"Ok, so I'm in my mind. Oh thank Chronoa." Yuki said as Amber rolled her eyes. "But how did the attempt go?"

"Well Cinder and I were half and half, but I was able to push the scale. Rough guess, I'd say 55/45." Amber said with a sigh. "But I still had to get my body repaired. However…there's something I need to ask. Does _Quibuscaligo_ mean anything to you because Lazuli…"

Yuki fell to his knees with breathing hard and his eyes were wide with fear. Serena blipped aside having that same haunted look.

"Yuki, you don't think…" Serena said as Yuki cut her off.

"It's a place…a nightmarish hell that is ancient. _Something not even Ozpin and Salem know about._ " Yuki said terrified.

"By the way, data for Volume 7 is…out." Serena said as Yuki groaned.

"Save it for after I get some sleep." Yuki said mentally exhausted.

- _Act B: Within the Blast Zone_

The battlefield looked like a mess as Beacon staff, Vale police, and Atlas military were aiding in the recovering of bodies.

"Status report." General James Ironwood said as one of his privates came up.

"Sir, Private Namole reporting. We have recovered majority of the bodies which all will survive and are being transported to get medical care. However, we did a head count. Teams RWBY and YUKI have not been found. The leader of team JPNR and Professor Peach have also not been found. Penny's…MIA as well." Namole said as James flinched. "We have searched the place several times over."

"Ozpin." James said tersely.

"Ok, I did not have anything to do with that." Ozpin said warily.

"We still need to find them." Glynda said staggering.

She was lucky enough to only have minor burns and was able to get up when they found her. Her glasses were only slightly chipped, and her hair was blacked with a bit of soot.

"Let's just hope that Lazuli did not get to them." Glynda said worriedly. "I don't think I'll be able to live with myself if that was the case."

"Don't let the guilt eat you alive, Glynda." Ozpin said in an attempt to ease her.

It only came off as apatheic and a bit callous to Glynda. Even Ironwood felt uncomfortable with the tension wishing for an attention.

"Where's Jaune?!" Nora screamed as Ironwood sighed of relief.

The rest of Team JPNR had pulled themselves out of the rubble, but only Pyrrha was able to walk. Nora had screamed out before passing out. She and Ren had to be taken to get treatment as Pyrrha stumbled up to the adults asking for answer only to get none. Another solider had came up whispering something into Namole's ear.

"General Ironwood, we got an update. Apparently, Specialist Winter Schnee is en route for Vale and she wants words with Beacon staff." Namole said sheepishy.

Ozpin paled.

"But we have good news. Lisa Lavender was in the area after the explosion and saw who took the missing huntsmen. A bunch of really strong-looking women came and scooped them all up." Namole said apogletic. "We don't have much information other than that."

"The Amazons." Ozpin said coldly. "No doubt, they'd rush for Yuki. But why take the others?"

"At least, they're safe." Glynda said relived.

"Amazons? I could use an explanation here, Oz." Ironwood said firmly.

Before Ozpin could speak, he could hear someone screaming his name. He turned and saw his worst nightmare. Something that made suddenly wish Salem was here…the wrath of an angry parent.

-Act C: All for Nothing-

Curaré wished she had never taken the job. She had a feeling in her head that cult would screw them over, and she ended up being right. Now with Stalker dead in the fire, Inque and Deanna in custody, the assassain was rushing up to her room. As she entered, she began packing her things getting the money especially. In her rush, she did not notice that the painting on wall was moving coming to life. Curaré turned to get stabbed as her killer glared at her down. Curaré knew who she was, but blue skinned assassain hoarsely asked why. The killer produced a photo with a familiar pair.

Had she known that Yuki and Lapis had ties to the likes of them, she would not have accepted. Too late for regrets as the killer tore out what she impaled her with. Curaré fall on her back on top of the pile of money.

If the killer could speak, she would give a witty one liner. But she was no action hero.

-YUKI-

 _Even with changes within the timeline, a desiring of a nail._

 _Sometimes it can be spiteful._

 _Sometimes you can't fight fate._

 _And even if you can…._

 _YOU CAN'T FIGHT THE VOID_ _._

Remnant's Four Shadows Volume 3


	28. V3E1: RevengeRevelationRedemption Road

Legal Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based take on RWBY which was created by Monty Oum (RIP) and Rooster Teeth. There will be some minor (or possible major) crossovers which belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the concepts for Team YUKI.

(We're here for the last of Volume 2 along with the start of Volume 3 of this AU of mine. Edit (2/23/20): I have watched Volume 7 and I was rather disappointed with it. Focus on the wrong characters, inconsistent power leveling, and so on. Yeah, pretty much lost love for the Ace Ops. At this point, I just want to give up. Anyway, here's Volume 3 for you all, a bit more nightmarish.)

Please enjoy the opening and ending themes.

* * *

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 1: Roads of Revenge, Revelation, and Redemption**

 _"So, Volume 7 is…ok." Tempus said blankly looking at the screen._

 _She sighed in fear of what could happen, but excited at how Yuki could take it._

* * *

The aftermath of the attack on Vale was one that got the other kingdoms to pay attention. Sienna Khan was able to breathe a sigh of relief that the Cult of Salem publicly took the credit for the attack. Of course, but from what sources she got, this cult slain the White Fang that were going to attack using the train. For the kingdoms, this was a bit of a wake-up call. The Church of Salem was always treated as just a weird minority nobody really wanted to deal with. Atlas was even the first one to have the cult banned long ago and now the other three kingdoms had "egg" on their face. Reaction was swift from the populaces to follow Atlas' example. The disappearances had also left the populace thinking or facing several hard questions.

* * *

(Friday – Day 19)

Ozpin knew he was in deep trouble with loved ones wanting answers to where the hell were their kids while he and his circle had to run damage control. It had not helped that the council had pointed to Ozpin's failing in containing this. They even handed reins of security to Ironwood much to his ire. The general had his pet project, the Ace Ops, tasked with assisting in affairs of Vale's security. Taiyang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee, Kali Belladonna, Sapphron Arc, Puce Blanco, the rest of Team JPNR all hounded Ozpin for answers and all he could do is stall for time. Well, they had enough of that today which was why they were all sitting around in his office as a protest. Ozpin could only twiddle his thumbs nervously as they all glared at him.

"Well, Oz? Where's Qrow with the updates?" Ironwood asked as Glynda gave Oz the side eye.

"I'm sure he's got the information on the whereabouts and well come through the door." Ozpin said looking to the door.

Someone did come through the door with information, but it wasn't Qrow. A young man with short brown hair and teal green eyes. He wore a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white coat with red and blue accents, and a four-leaf clover pin. His belt has a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it.

"Clover Ebi of the Ace Ops, reporting in, General." Clover said cordially. "I'm here concerning the issue with the Remnant Amazons. I got lucky in running into someone who knows them, and she was willing to come back here with me."

Walking in behind was Melanie. She would not have even given him the time of day, but she could not help it due to his charm.

"Miss Malachite." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin. Still teaching your students to not respect property. If it wasn't for Yuki paying the damages for Yang's temper tantrum, we…" Melanie said as Glynda cut in saying, "We can deal with that later. Please, just tell me where they are."

"I'll take you to them." Melanie said. "I'll need to borrow a ship."

-R4S-

Yuki groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and he assessed his surroundings. His clothes were changed to…hospital wear.

"Wait, this patterning. I'm with the Amazons." Yuki said with a sigh of relief. "How long have I been out?"

Serena blipped by his side remarking it's been a week. He forced himself up stumbling a bit before noticing he was not alone. There lain the rest of his team, Jaune, and Team RWBY still comatose. He tore out the IV and got up to his feet. Stumbling to his feet, he opened up a window letting in sunlight for Ivory to absorb before making it to the door. He opened it to bump into Peach who basically squeezed Yuki into a hug.

"You're finally awake. You had us worried sick." Peach said as Penny came up.

"I know. It's been a week…but where we are?" Yuki asked.

"We're in the Amazon stronghold in Vale. They really know how to build and fortify. This place used to be a zoo." Penny said with a chuckle. "And now that you're awake…I'll get Cologne."

"No need, I am here." Cologne said walking in. "See to see you're well, Yuki. The damage you all received was fairly serve. Our healers did our best and it took us a lot of Fùxīng Shuǐguǒ to directly inject into your bloodstreams. You were all kept in a temporary week-long coma save for Peach and Penny. So, the rest of them should be waking up soon enough."

"Good, I need…" Yuki said sensing energy in the distance. "We're going to have company. I just sensed Melanie on her way here, and she's not alone."

" _An Atleisain ship in nearing the area."_ Serena said fiercely. " _Shall I communicate with it?"_

"Do it." Yuki said sitting down on the bed.

-R4S-

In the skies above Vale, Winter took it upon herself to use her personal ship to be take them to where they were holed up. Ironwood had taken Harriet of the Ace-Ops with them as a precaution much to Ozpin's ire.

"Someone's calling the ship." Harriet said concerned. "Which is odd because it's not from Atlas."

"Yuki." Melanie said recognizing the symbol flashing on the screen. "That's his symbol. He must have woken up."

Winter answered it and on screen shown the man of the hour looking utterly drained.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Qrow roared.

"In a coma." Yuki hissed. "I have just woken up from a weeklong coma after receiving medical care from the Amazons. Everyone else is soon to wa…"

His words died in his mouth to see Harriet and it was a not-so pleasant reminder of the events to come. He sighed and finished that he was fine.

"But what about my sister?" Winter asked firmly.

"Comatose, but alive. Penny and Peach were apparently awake longer…so you'll have to go to them." Yuki explained. "I need to wake them all up. I'll have Serena guide you to the location."

The image of Yuki vanished as the console sparked. Winter found herself unable to pilot her own ship as Serena took over the controls flying them towards the Amazon Stronghold. What Ozpin noticed was the huge tree grown out of buildings and the like, shocked that he missed this. As Serena landed the ship, the hatch open. The group exited before being escorted across the former zoo to the medical building.

All the while passing through groups of amazons in the midst of training, mediating, or working around the place.

"So…the rumors were mostly true." Ironwood said glaring at Ozpin.

"Look, the Amazons' leader may hate me." Ozpin said sheepishly.

"I'm not surprised." Glynda said sourly.

"Lay off. Not his fault this pack of bitches can't come to agreement." Qrow said as he flinched hearing a lion's growl.

Qrow found himself moving faster before they were shown the building where their loved ones with in only to hear a scream. Ironwood kicked the door open to find the woman at the front desk screaming from what she was watching on her scroll.

"PISS! My fantasy team is ruined!" She wailed.

The escort rolled her eyes and just showed them the room where the rest were finally waking up. Hugs, words of joy, and reunions all around…except for Ivory whose parents had not shown up.

"I hate to interrupt this, but I have news now that you're awake." One of the Amazon Medics said coming in. "You see, our treatment has left you all with a bit of a mutation in your biology. The concentrated shots of our treatment may have led to a bit of a growth spurt in the likes of Team RWBY and that Jaune fellow."

The medic hurried out leaving Weiss to look under the sheet and her jaw dropped. She could proudly tout she was no longer apart of the itty-bitty titty committee. She forced herself up still a bit woozy but grinning like a loon.

Blake's mutation was something a bit more different given her faunus nature. For one, Blake found she had a pair of small fangs, retractable claws, and a tail.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Blake said looking at herself. "I…I…"

"You're welcome. They had to use a bit of Kelly's blood for a transfusion to save your skin. You were impaled by debris during the blast and lost a lot of blood. It seems that transfusion caused your mutation." Peach explained as Blake was freaking out. "It's not that bad."

"Ah, Blake. I bet your fe-line fine." Yang punned as Blake hissed.

For a split second, Blake's eyes went into slits like a cat's before shifting back. Yang looked she had spent her time sleepwalking in a gym. She had to flex just to see she was not dreaming.

"Uh, guys. I think I've mutated too." Ruby said from under the covers of her bed.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that-HOLY SHIT!" Ivory said as Ruby came out from under the covers to her feet.

The growth spurt had smashed her like a truck bringing a tall redheaded woman. Qrow dropped his flask, but Cologne cackled. If not the voice, Taiyang would have sworn Summer crawled out of there and was a teenager again.

"Transfusion?" Yuki asked.

"Oh no, all her along with the all the milk we were feeding her. Seems this Rose bloomed a bit." Cologne said. "Her growth was going strong over the course of the week. We had to patch up her clothes."

Ruby stumbled into a mirror and she was taken aback. Her height was the first notable difference. Originally, Ruby only stood around five foot two, but now she right between Blake and Yang at five foot seven. Her hair was much longer but was tied in a low ponytail. Her once young body had formed into nearing a matured figure with it slender in frame with a slim waist, flared hips, taut buttocks, and evident signs of tone in her body. Her face was still the same innocent look she had. But the nail for Weiss was Ruby was sporting a chest right above Blake and right below Yang. Weiss bit her lip looking at the new curvaceous and developing Ruby. Weiss came a realization. Yang got a bit more muscle, Blake got a full-on mutation, and Ruby got all that. All she was a lousy pair of breasts!

"Oh, come on!" Weiss whined. "It's not fair! She's…."

"Weiss, please control yourself. It's rude to show envy." Winter said kindly trying to nudge her sister not to act like a brat.

"If only she wasn't still 15." Ivory thought.

Taiyang didn't care only hugging his daughter glad that she's in one piece and so was Yang.

"Not to ruin the moment, but I'd like my swords back. My babies must miss me." Ivory said as Kelly stroked Cinnabon's fur.

Ruby frowned at that as Taiyang ask what's wrong.

"Crescent Rose. That Lazuli jerk destroyed it…" Ruby said bitterly.

"We can rebuild it." Yuki said tiredly. "Right now, I'm starving."

Lunch was soon served, and the group were all outside eating away at the tables. Jaune had lucked out merely gaining a bit of bulk. He was just glad to be alive as his team and his sister fretted over him. Yuki was simply glad to have a meal after so long.

"Yuki, there's something you need to do. About Lazuli. She had left a few words for that news lady to tell. I'm afraid I need to tell you about the Quibuscaligo." Cologne said as Yuki dropped his fork letting it clatter. "But…from the look on your face, you're aware…of it."

 **[Mood Music Cues: Outlast Official Soundtrack _ 01 Main Menu]**

Team YUKI saw something in their leader that they rarely saw in their leader. Pure unadulterated fear was awash on his face as he nervously twitched. Ozpin raised as eyebrow.

"No…. My father's worse fear has come true." Yuki said haunted.

"Wasn't that dying in fr-" Qrow said before Taiyang's glare cut him off.

"This is…a disaster." Yuki said quietly.

"Mind explaining then?" Nora asked. "And maybe turn down this music…"

"The Quibuscaligo is the blackest void, a living hell. It is the…homeworld of the Grimm. The Grimm we deal with…they're puppies and dogs compared to the Grimm in there. The Grimm Queen? She's a joke…using her bootleg magic to produce the Grimm we fight today. That damned place is ancient before me, before you, before her, and before Ozpin." Yuki said deathly serious.

Ozpin dropped his mug as Cologne spoke up.

"I have experience there. I ended up in there by accident…a portal to it formed and I fell in. I saw such horror and it took me two months to escape. When I did, I was not the same. I have survived with a chip on my shoulder and immortality obtained." Cologne explained. "I had to kill one of them to get it…"

"My father ended up traveling there as well while exploring an ancient Grimm temple on a solo mission. It scared it and he was only there for a week. He escaped and lived to write it all down in the journal. He would never speak of it…" Yuki said. "And after reading it…I damn well see why."

"Please tell me, that there has to be some kind of ritual to open it. Something complicated?!" Jaune asked panicking.

"My dad wasn't able to get that. Sorry." Yuki said shaking his head. "Cologne?"

"I'm in the dark as well." Cologne said as everyone facepalmed. "I don't know if the other Lazuli can, but I fear she may have teamed up with unsavory characters to find a way."

"Well, can't be stop her?" Ruby asked.

"That's if we can even find her." Weiss remarked.

"It doesn't matter. We'll take them all on." Yang said confidently.

Yuki took a breath and rose.

 **[Mood Music Ends]**

"At this point, I'm ready to call it a day." He thought.

-R4S-

Adam sat in his room sharpening his sword deep in thought considering the state of the matter. Haban had not been happy with him in that they allied with Cinder and insisted that ties be cut immediately. Adam had to remind her that Cinder had them under threat because of her unholy powers. Adam hated to admit it, but he was afraid of Haban. He knew of the stories of her ruthlessness and untold cruelty to humankind and faunus against her. Hell, it was even driving some of what was left to quit. You know you were feared when your own leader said it was better for you to be locked away. A small part feared what she'd do to Blake, while another craved to see Yuki in torment for his crime. His desires for revenge offset the desires of redemption of another soul in Mantle that rainy night nearing a church.

 _Amen, Amen, Amen_

The preacher walked to the door to about to do his routine of shaking hands with the congregation as they left only for a figure to stumble with wrists bloody seeping into the sleeves of his hoodie.

"Help me…" *THUMP* Those were the words gotten out before he fell dropping a bloody knife in the process.

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

The churchgoers were frightened and a bit spooked, but there was a bit of irony to be seen.

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

They never thought they'd see the day where a Schnee would come a faunus-filled church…or that he'd beg for help.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, we're just setting up things for now. We're going to skip ahead to a few days later nearing the dance. That still has to be dealt with. Yes, Team RWBY will get new outfits and upgrades to their weapons. I'll take suggestions for that. Ruby will be getting a new scythe soon enough.)

Ending Theme – Time to Say Goodbye

 _There's a point where it tips  
There's a point where it breaks  
There's a point where it bends  
And a point we just can't take  
Anymore_

 _There's a line that we'll cross  
And there's no return  
There's a time and a place  
No bridges left to burn  
Anymore_

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake  
Until they think we're ready  
Our enemies are gathering  
The storm is growing deadly_

 _Now it's time to say goodbye  
To the things we loved  
And the innocence of youth  
How the time seemed to fly  
From our carefree lives  
And the solitude and peace we always knew_


	29. V3E2: Diverging

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 2: Diverging**

* * *

(Sunday – Day 21)

It was good to be back in the dorms of Beacon Academy, Team YUKI thought. Not so much for Team RWBY and Jaune had to catch on work while everyone else got to enjoy their weekends…well most of them. Yang groaned before throwing aside her textbook. She wanted to go work out and give her body a test run. When they returned to Beacon, jaws dropped at the sight of the new Ruby. Blake found herself in an awkward position given she now had a tail, but Sun had brightened it offering any help she needed. Weiss didn't even receive any compliments as Neptune was too busy staring at Ruby. A knock on their door revealed it to Ivory who stated that Peach and Yuki were calling them. Ruby slumped out of bed missed her precious baby and had been bummed out about it. She lumbered into the common room to find a familiar friend waiting for her

"Oh my gosh, Crescent Rose!" Ruby said tackling her beloved scythe. "It's just like the original."

"But better." Yuki said with a small smile. "This one's a bit a special. I called in a favor for this.

Yuki did not tell her that he actually got Tempus to take this upgraded twin Crescent Roses off the dead future Ruby from some other timeline. He did not want to dampen her mood.

"Now, myself, the Team, Peach, the Amazons, and even Toriel all assisted in rebuilding your weapons. For Weiss, we simply rebuilt Myrtenaster from the ground up. Notice that we have a pouch for you to put on, Weiss. That's because Toriel enchanted it with magic. Now you can wordlessly or verbal command a reload in your chambers if you're out on your weapon." Yuki said tossing the pouch to her. "That pouch is magically bound to your weapon."

"So, there's no such thing as magic, huh?" Blake snarked.

"Quiet you." Weiss said admiring the handiwork.

"For Blake, Gambol Shroud was given the personal touches from Kelly." Yuki said handing them over to Blake. "Switch them over to katana mode."

Blake did so only for the swords' metal to turn an eerie purple as she could feel her aura coating them with ease.

"I was able to mix the metals with a bit of aura metal." Kelly bemused. "It'll give your blades an extra kick."

"Figures you'd do that. Your family is famous for their mines full of the stuff." Weiss remarked.

"And unlike your family, I sprang for people to handle robots to extract the metal." Kelly snarked.

"Lastly, there's Yang. Ember Celica was given a bit a facelift which the dragon design on the plates. I upgraded it with a rapid fire mode like an automatic weapon, Peach added a slot for you shove rods of fire dust for a flamethrower mode, Kelly added a hidden blade to come out of both of them, and Toriel imbued it with magic to increase your physical strength while having them on. That's mostly for lifting heavy objects though…" Yuki explained.

"I barely recognize it." Yang said putting them on. "You all went all out."

"You're welcome. This incident has led to all of us getting upgrades ourselves. Well most of us." Peach said sheepishly.

"Frostbite get a few magic upgrades from Toriel, and I may have gone nuts on Yang's gauntlets before well…I may have made my take of them." Yuki said unveiling his own gauntlets. "Introducing the Midnight Mortis."

Putting them in active mode, they formed over his hands and forearms in gauntlets, acting as arm guards.

"Unlike yours with is based around shotguns. Mine is centered around making condensed blasts out of dust in its Buster form. Other than it, can do all that Ember can and then some." Yuki said deactivating them. "Of course, I still have my pistols. Just lined up with explosive clips."

"Yeesh, you went all out on improving this. You got us new clothes too?" Yang asked.

"For Ruby yes, the rest of you are going to get your new gear, just after the dance." Yuki said as Ivory rolled out the new clothes for Ruby.

Ruby took the outfit and went to change before rushing back in her new clothes. Her usual red cloak, a black tank top under a metallic dark grey flak jacket that had an interwoven band near the stomach and two straps over the shoulders, a pair of black fingerless gloves, red arm-guards, dark red pants, black boots with a little cross on the ends, and a porcelain mask with wolf styled markings. Ruby looked ready to clear the world of Grimm and Yang whistled in appreciation.

"I wouldn't want to be a Grimm now." Yang said giving a thumbs up.

Ruby took off the mask showing a warm smile.

Serena blipped on a screen that flashed in front of Yuki's face.

" ** _[Ironwood is at the door.]_** " Serena said before the screen vanished.

Yuki came up to find the general and the Azure fighter was wary of this.

"Ironwood. What brings you to the Dragon's Den?" Yuki remarked.

"I believe I owe you a bit of an apology." Ironwood remarked as Yuki was concerned. "Concerning Penny. Your upgrades came through for making repairs easier for us. I wanted to personally give you thanks from both me and Penny's father. Also, due to the media, it's been raised to my attention you've tangled with the Church several times before along with your deeds done in Mistral with your team. While I was growing aware of your team's actions, this time I took a better look. You've tangled with plenty. Trafficking rings, mafias, mad scientists, and all manner of horror. Personally, while education is a strong thing to have, experience gained on the battlefield is as important."

"That's…actually kind of you. Thank you. I didn't do all that for any real reward or glory. Just doing what I do." Yuki said only to be handed an envelope. "What's that?"

"Let's just say, I had to pull a few strings. Ozpin will definitely take issue with it, but Atlas thanks for your service. If you do ever leave Beacon, Atlas Academy would love to have you teach. And on that…thanks for looking after Kelly." Ironwood said before curtly leaving.

Yuki walked back to his group before opening it to look inside. What he found gave him a grin, the "OH HELL YES!" kind. His teammates gathered around, and they got the same grins before taking them up. Their full-fledged huntsmen licenses were in their hands.

"Of course, you'll still have be under a senior hunter for a bit given the nature of all this, but those are your full-on licenses." Peach said cheerfully. "I had made sure to give my approval for Atlas to give them to you."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't also a bribe from their government." Kelly said divisely.

As others rolled her eyes, Weiss got a text on her scroll to which she read it and had a look of pensiveness. Tempting as it would be to kill Kelly, she swallowed that desire down not wanting to ruin the day for them. Weiss did promptly excuse herself as the text was a family issue after all. She had no idea that Whitley had done something like this. Left home for a week only to show up stringed out passed out on the floor of a faunus church with cut up wrists begging for help. She called up Klein who summed it up easily for her.

"The guilt ate him, and it nearly ate him whole."

Weiss had no idea Whitley even began to feel that giving he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps so badly. She could not help but worry about his health a tad.

-R4S-

"What do you mean you let Ironwood give Team YUKI their licenses?!" Ozpin said to the Vale Council. "You circumvented my authority."

"That may be, but considering the case, we made an exception. One of your staff members has informed us in full about your mishandling of the Crossroad Case. Personally, we understand if you need to secure information that could fall into the wrong hands, but the fact you completely rushed the investigation has led to make neighbor villages trust the Kingdom of Vale less. Never mind the fact the White Fang fiasco led to an attack on Vale." One of the councilmen said. "We will not reserve our decision in handing security measures to Ironwood for the Festival. Good day, Oz."

They hung up and Ozpin wanted answers. He had a sneaking thought of it being Peach who did this, but he could not be any more wrong.

-R4S-

"Seriously, Toriel. Thank you for all your help." Yuki said with a bow.

He had caught up with her after she had a session with Yatsuhashi once again. Toriel sweetly played it off as no big issue and that she was happy to help.

"I should also thank you for pointing me towards children in need of help. While I can't exactly officially work here as the shrink, I've gotten the offer to work at Signal there. So, we won't be near, and you'll see me soon." Toriel said kindly. "Please see me if you need anything."

-R4S-

Within the dorm of Team FAME, half of the team had seen better days. By some miracle, Mercury and Emerald had escaped that blast with minor injuries. The other half of the team were worse for wear. Ilia ended up with both of her legs broken and bound to a wheelchair. Considering she had no insurance; Ilia was stuck with a crappy wheelchair she could not even afford. Cinder, despite not having broken legs, ended up worse off. The flash of the explosion ruined her left eye leaving vision from it fuzzy forcing her to keep it under an eyepatch until it healed. Her perfect skin had patches of burns on her arms. She did not find the irony in that funny at all. Her right ankle was busted, and she was stuck on crutches. But for her, the worst loss was her beloved hair. Cinder spent a lot of time maintaining it and threatened murder on anyone who dared ruin it. It was why she put a lot of money into her hair care products. Now, she was stuck with a near bald haircut! What did make it funny for Mercury was her hair loss was not from the fire, but from an outbreak of lice they were trying to contain in the hospital. Emerald had felt a little sorry for her even though Cinder treated her poorly.

"Cinder, I know you're sad about your hair. So, I brought this for you to wear until it grows back." Emerald said producing a blonde wig.

"Is this a joke to you? I didn't lose my hair so I could look like a goddamn bimbo!" Cinder said bitterly. "If it wasn't for the fact that my arms are still hurting, I'd burn that wig."

"Lay off, Baldy. She went out of her way to shield your chrome dome. More than I would have done." Mercury said coming up to Emerald's defense.

As Mercury and Cinder argued, Emerald was amid in a mental debate. Emerald had always justified everything under the fact that Cinder took her in, and she owed her everything. Yet, the frustration with her was welling within Emerald.

"I would gotten her a black wig. Could you believe this idiot, Cinder?" Ilia said with a sneer. "Then again, you can't ask for hair help from a street rat."

"Careful, Cinder. She may ask for your childhood photos to get off too." Mercury said sarcastically before leaving to cool off. "Come on, Emerald."

This time, Emerald did not protest and followed. She could see it. Ilia was trying to get under Cinder's side through a bit of "sweetness" through put downs. It was a weird feeling being the end of being ripped on to score brownie points.

-R4S-

Monday came and the school week began. Sun was still helping Blake get used to her new tail, Weiss was still outshone by Ruby, and Yang had to shield Ruby from too much attention. Given that the dance was just a few days away, Yang had her work cut out as plenty of boys and girls wanted to ask Ruby to the dance.

"This is bullshit, I've been a bombshell for longer, but everyone wants to focus on Ruby." Yang said forking down more of her lunch.

"She's new. It'll die down." Yuki insisted.

"So, who are…Oh no, not again." Weiss said weakly as Jaune came with a guitar to serenade.

Pyrrha just wanted Jaune to ask the one who obviously was pining for him. Ren and Nora were fed up with Pyrrha just not telling her and were done putting up with the nonsense. Jaune started to serenade, only for Yuki to snatch the guitar out of his hands.

"Jaune, please stop. Clearly, you can't serenade to save your life…plus Weiss is clearly not in the mood." Yuki remarked.

"But a song could…" Jaune remarked as Ivory had an idea.

"I'll go with you." Ivory said as Yuki looked down at Ivory.

"Wait, what?" Jaune stammered.

"Yes, I will go with you to the dance as your date." Ivory said with a cheeky grin.

Pyrrha's jaw hit the table and Yuki looked at Ivory like she dropped her standards. Lapis realizing why Ivory did this warranted a shaking of her head in disapproval. Kelly was rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Jaune said surprised.

"Of course, Jaune. Why not? You're hitting the boxes for me plus you're certainly improved from where you were." Ivory said getting up to leave. "So, see ya there, huntsman."

"Oh no, you don't." Lapis said getting up glaring at Ivory. "Ivory, I know why you're doing this. Can you not be petty? Jaune's a person and at least deserves not to be used as commodity for your little revenge."

Lapis gently took Jaune by his hand much to Yuki's mild surprise.

"Which is why I'll be taking him to the dance." Lapis said as Ivory had a double take.

She left with Jaune and he was just feeling on top of the world. Pyrrha left like she was smashed into the dirt and Nora rolled her eyes.

"I told you to just talk to him." Ren said flatly.

"And now Lapis snatched him up. Might as well start looking for another date." Nora said finishing off her food. "And at least Ivory didn't get him."

"So, Yuki? Who are you talking to the dance?" Ruby asked.

"Haven't decided." Yuki remarked. "You guys choose up yet?"

"Neptune flaked when I asked." Weiss said with a pout.

"Lapis, you block my plans!" Ivory said sourly.

"Weiss, Neptune's flaking because he doesn't know how to dance." Kelly remarked. "I've seen that look before in a guy."

She lied of how she knew that, but Weiss did not catch on.

"That's it? I could probably show him a few basic steps." Weiss said getting up to leave the cafeteria to find him. "Wish me luck."

On another table, Team FAME was having their lunch and Cinder is scowling at the attention Ruby was getting.

"That bitch." Cinder said glaring at her.

"Jeez, what did little…well Big Red do to you?" Mercury asked.

"She's mocking me! Look at her hair, it's literally styled like mine!" Cinder said pointing her as Ruby had let her hair down.

The hairdo had looked similar to Cinder's and Cinder saw that as a grave insult. She turned to Mercury.

"Go ask her to the dance." Cinder ordered.

"What? Why?" Mercury asked.

"Because I want you to stand her up." Cinder said as Emerald dropped her fork.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Cinder, stop acting like a damn child!" Emerald said unintentionally raising her voice.

Everyone turned their heads and Yuki had a grin on his face. Emerald got up not caring if everyone heard this.

"Ruby literally gave you sympathy for your loss of hair and I got out you damn wig! People keep extended you kindness, you act like its pity. Can you be any less of a hoarse CUNT?!" Emerald screamed.

"Yeesh, Emerald. Chill out." Ilia said trying to ease the situation. "Aren't you just mad Cinder isn't asking you out?"

Emerald's eye twitched and pointed at Cinder.

"Fuck you!"

Her finger moved to Ilia.

"Fuck you!"

Her finger shifted to Mercury.

"You're cool."

She turned back to Cinder.

"And fuck you, I'm out!" Emerald screamed walking away dragging Mercury with her.

Yuki gave a slow clap with a shit-eating grin only for Emerald to grin at him.

"Wipe that grin off your face, asshole." Emerald remarked before leaving.

"You know what, I ain't even mad." Yuki said chuckling.

Team YUKI were all feeling rather confident as they did not have to do anything to screw Cinder's plans up any further. Cinder's own attitude and Ilia's attempt to get on Cinder's good side were going most of the work for them.

-R4S-

[Nearing Vale]

"This is it, huh?" Jason asked as the "borrowed" ship he and Elsa were piloting approached Vale.

"It is. You know, the time I spent with you…has changed me." Elsa said not wanting to completely admit it.

"Well, it helps we were trapped in that prison with no one to talk to but each other." Jason remarked. "And considering what we did once we got out…"

"You will never speak on that. I still…" Elsa said with her voice trailing off.

"Oh, come on, so you slept with a human. Big whoop. We were cooped up and pent up." Jason said crassly. "Besides, we both don't have any regrets on those nights."

Elsa sighed asking him what will be do now.

"For one, take a nice vacation. Always wanted to visit Patch. Considering I know you and the Fang are going after Azure, I'll leave you to it. If you fail, I'll take my turn." Jason said cheekily.

"You won't get it." Elsa said firmly.

"Either way, I win. I'll settle for pissing on the ashes before going to war with Atlas." Jason said with a shrug.

"Well then, this is goodbye." Elsa said impulsively kissing him. "I hope we see each other soon."

She took her bag and flew away leaving Jason to take the helm with a confident smirk.

* * *

(A/N: The dance is coming, and it looks like Cinder's not going to be the threat this time. Blake, Yang, and Weiss's new outfits are something I'm working on at the moment. You'll see them after the dance. Now there's the matter of dates for the dance? Who do you suggest Ivory, Yang, and Yuki take as their date to the dance? Leave it in the review.)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	30. V3E3: Tears at the Timeline

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 3: Tears at the Timeline**

* * *

(Tuesday – Day 23)

Winter had walked down the corridors in search of her sister apparently having missed her narrowly. As she opened the doors to combat class, what she found was a bit strange. While most of the students were having traditional fights, a few others were being trained. She found her sister in midst of doing push-ups next to Jaune. Ivory was sitting on Jaune's back while having a tray on Weiss's that sandwiches. If not for the fact, that she had one of instructors do this to her in the academy, she'd be offended. Yuki sat in meditation in circle with Yang and Nora in complete silence.

Ren was in still shock that _Nora_ was capable of doing that. Kelly was in the midst of having a swordfight with Blake. Lapis was in the midst of sparring with Ruby in unarmed combat.

"Not bad, squirt. We don't expect you to be a master, but you can at least further enhance your limbs to land a punch." Lapis said catching Ruby's punch. "You are a bit predictable, though."

"Weiss." Winter said coming up.

"Hey Winter." Weiss said panting as she did another push up. "Just getting some training in the morning."

"A good body is an important thing to have." Winter remarked. "But I…"

Qrow come in through the doors asking for Yuki and was about to rouse him only for Lapis to grab his head.

"Don't. He, Yang, or Nora in a meditative state with their minds connected. To shake him would be bad." Lapis said in a warning tone. "And you don't want to get zapped. Nora's been being taught how to naturally bring out her semblance and…"

She cut off by a spark of electricity surging out of Nora's body. Lapis dragged Qrow to the ground to dodge only for it to electrocute Ilia who was on the sidelines.

"Thanks." Qrow said breathing out a bit of relief.

Before Lapis could speak, Yuki's eyes snapped open and he was panting like he ran across the seas to Patch. Yang and Nora opened their eyes both looking at Yuki with concern.

"Yuki, you all right? You just froze and wigged out." Nora said worriedly.

"I'm here, just a bit of a vision. I need…a second." Yuki said getting up.

"Wait, Oz wanted to ask you for any information you have on the Church of Salem." Qrow remarked.

"I'll send it to them in a while. Just please excuse me." Yuki said rushing out of the room.

Back in the Dragon's Den, he got the bar pouring himself a drink before using a spark of fire from Yang's semblance to make it a flaming drink. He downed it and slumped into the couch.

"I swear the stupidity scale is broken in seeing this future. I want nothing more than to choke the daylights out of everyone. These future powers suck sometimes." Yuki said bitterly.

"Yuki, you all right?" Lapis asked coming in.

She came up on the couch next to him with her head on his shoulder. Yuki relaxed as he always felt he could breathe a little easier when Lapis did that.

"Future vision?" Lapis asked as he nodded. "What happened?"

Yuki relayed what he had seen, and Lapis shook her hand.

"So, what we do now?" Lapis asked.

"Well for one, I'm going to tell Ironwood that Watts is alive. That snake is getting away literally because of plot stupidity. Atlas not updating their tech is unacceptable. Hell, I predict in that "canon" timeline that Penny's going to hacked. And we'll move on Lionheart. He needs to die early. That cowardly fuck needs to die." Yuki said darkly.

"But there's the matter of Ozpin. He won't let you harm Lionheart." Lapis remarked. "Unless you can prove it."

Yuki had an idea and took Lapis up to Ozpin's office. Yuki asked for a meeting and Ozpin's circle all gathered.

"What's this about, Yuki?" Ozpin asked dryly.

"Oh, so me telling you that we have a traitor isn't worth your time. Ok, I'll just go." Yuki said walking for the door.

"Wait." Glynda said. "This is a heavy accusation. Can you prove it?"

"Yes, but I need you to call Lionheart. Right now." Yuki said sternly.

Ozpin found this strange but complied. The video screen showed Lionheart in his office to which Yuki grinned.

"Lionheart, here. What's with the call?" Lionheart said.

"Well, you see. I know that there is a traitor in Ozpin's circle." Yuki remarked. "This traitor's gotten plenty huntsman killed so far, but my team has unintentionally intervened in some in the past. I was not able to pin a name on the killers until now, Tyrian Callows and Hazel Reinhart. But either way, turns out he's been getting orders. Locations of where these huntsmen were going to be."

Lionheart tried to remain stoic as Ironwood looked on concerned.

"And who is this traitor?" Ironwood asked. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"I'll just show you. Lapis, we have a house call to make." Yuki said tearing open a portal.

The two went in and were in Lionheart's office.

"You see, the traitorous piece of shit has a hidden Seer Grimm in his office. Isn't that right, Lionheart?" Lapis said paralyzing him to make him unable to move.

"Please…I.." Lionheart said only for Yuki to say, "Shut it, coward."

Yuki went to the right of the front despite Lionheart's begging and dragged out the Seer Grimm.

"So, want to explain this?" Yuki said throwing it into the desk.

Ozpin dropped his mug in absolute horror.

"I…I…" Leo said only for Yuki to slam on a knife on a tendril. "It's complicated."

CLICK! Yuki's pistol was aimed at the faunus's head as he glared him down. The anger on his face gave off a heat that got Leonardo to sweat and shiver under the gaze. Lapis squeezed her fist getting Leo's body to strain.

"Look please, Salem had me dead to rights, you can't kill the likes of her! Ozpin's…." Leonardo blubbered out as Yuki pistol whipped him.

"I am aware, but instead of telling the mass to unite Mistral against, you bend over and let her fuck you and this kingdom. I saved some of those lives that you sent to the slaughter! You fuck!" Yuki said repeatedly pistol whipping him over and over. "Not to mention, the multitude of fake transcripts you made while fucking me and my team over!"

The seer began to glow, and Yuki slammed his palm into it electrocuting the Grimm as Salem's voice was filled with static asking for what was going on before the seer popped leaving the room to be silent.

"Any last words, Leo?" Yuki said darkly putting the gun to his arm.

He wordlessly triggered Armis as the gun grew coated in a metallic blue along with his hand. Leo knew this technique well, and he could not reach his weapon in it. He was done for.

"Please, look. I understand that you're mad but killing me isn't going to fix what I did to you!" Leo pleaded before Glynda raised her voice.

"As angry as you are, you can't murder him, Yuki. Even if this coward deserves it. You'll cause an upset that rain Grimm on the kingdom." Glynda remarked. "You destroyed the Seer…he can't talk to Salem."

"And I would prefer if you let him go and open a portal for me to talk to him." Ozpin said eerily calm once again. "Face to face."

The surprise in Ozpin's shift in demeanor caused Lapis's control to lapse enough for Leonardo to get his weapon, Stalwart, to pop a shot of ice dust.

"Yuki, Lapis!" Qrow warned.

Yuki dropped his pistol and used Glynda's semblance to telekinetically stop the bullet in its track freezing Stalwart and Lionheart's arm. Lapis used her control to force Leo against the wall before freezing him against it.

"Yuki, that's enough. If you can, I'd like to be taken to Lionheart please." Ozpin asked.

Yuki complied as Yuki and Lapis went through as Ozpin come out.

"I'll call Glynda to let you know when to pick me up." Ozpin said with a sigh. "And as much I don't the fact that we have a traitor, thank you for alerting us. I owe you my thanks."

"You're welcome." Yuki said in near whisper.

"Now, Leonardo." Ozpin said glaring at the disgraced traitor. "We need to talk."

-o-

"Weren't you going to tell them about…" Lapis asked before only for Yuki to say, "I know, but I need evidence. Lionheart was a bit easy to prove because of the seer. I need hard stuff for him, and thankfully…I."

"YOU BITCH!"

The two turned to see Emerald fuming storming out of her dorm room furious. Mercury following behind her to which Lapis stopped him.

"What happened?" Lapis asked.

"Cinder burned her prom dress." Mercury said shaking her head. "Emerald looks ready to…"

Yuki shoved several lien cards in his hands.

"Take her out and get her a new one. Let me deal with Cinder." Yuki said as he walked off for Team FAME's dorm. "And keep the change."

Yuki walked in with Cinder asking what he wanted, and Yuki simply gave her a detention before leaving her before she could protest. Elsewhere, Kelly was in the midst of teaching a class.

"So, while faunus do have a period in which it's better to produce children. It is not a heat cycle…that's a cruel stereotype that has sadly stuck around like a bad smell." Kelly said marking on the board. "Any questions?"

"I got one. If a human and faunus have a child, what do we call them?" Sky asked.

"Well, a good question to ask. I've gone research for my book, and there's not a lot said about them. I've actually coined a term for them, Kemos. Its world coming from a Mistrialian word for animal ears. Kemos sometimes even tend to look completely like regular humans and have their faunus trait be internal. In fact, I do theorize that a good chunk of humans could have thinned out traces of Kemo blood. But that's all the time we have. Make sure to e-mail or hand in your reports, and I will email your grades accordingly. Have a good day." Kelly said kindly as the bell rang.

Now long after, Kelly was back in the Dragon's Den grading papers with Ivory. Ivory looked over the papers with a frown.

"Uh…Kelly, I think Dove plagiarized a good chunk of your book for this report." Ivory said showing it to her.

"This fucking dumbass." Kelly said under her breath before marking it a zero.

"So Kel, who are you taking to the dance?" Ivory asked.

"I think I'll pass on it in favor of a quiet night alone with Cinnabon." Kelly said without looking up from the papers.

"Kel, Lapis is going to the dance. And we both know that girl has every reason to be anti-social as hell. I won't let you miss a chance like this. Didn't Atlas Academy hold dances?" Ivory asked.

"I…didn't really go to them. I used those nights to read…" Kelly said awkwardly.

"I'm guessing you can't dance either." Ivory said dryly.

"We can't all have worked in strip clubs." Kelly sniped.

"Was that needed?" Ivory said not taking the bait.

Kelly sighed in defeat.

"Well then, that's settled. I'm going to pass on getting a date to take you to the dance." Ivory said firmly. "Look, my friend clearly needs a night of fun. That's more important than a hook up."

"If that's all you'll do." Kelly said eyeing her.

Lapis and Yuki returned as they both turned their hands.

"Something up?" Ivory asked.

"New shit in the future, and we just took a big step in screwing with canon. Took care of Lionheart." Yuki remarked.

"Good, that cowardly dickhead had it coming. Fill us in on this "Volume 7"…it's focused on Atlas, right?" Ivory remarked.

"Yes, the events are just headache inducing. Watts and Jaccques have ties. So, I guess we'll need to work to destroy Jaccques sooner, so he can't run for councilman and win." Yuki said sitting down next to Ivory.

"We may not have to do anything. My case left a pretty nasty blow against him even if Whitley was not charged. Weiss and Winter speaking out against Jaccques doesn't help. Whitley's little stunt is another nail in his coffin." Ivory said confidently.

"What incident?" YUK asked.

"You didn't hear. Whitley collapsed at a church in Mantle after slicing his wrists. He's been the hospital on suicide watch. Weiss didn't tell you?" Ivory said as Kelly looked horrified.

"Despite this, it's apparent that I need to move Tyrian, Watts, Hazel, and even Jaccques up on our shit list." Yuki said sternly.

"What about Cinder?" Kelly asked.

Lapis snorted mockingly saying, " _What about,_ Cinder? She's not exactly much a threat to us anymore."

"She's right. I can basically walk into her room and shoot her and Ilia, and Emerald and Mercury would let me. Hell, if Cinder keeps shitting on them, Emerald may just shoot her herself. At this point, we know Cinder's plan in full and prove her easily. It's Watts, that's the problem." Yuki remarked.

Ivory changed the subject ask if Yuki found a date to which he left the room to avoid answering only to run into Coco.

"Hey, Azure. Ivory in?" Coco asked.

"Yes, go on ahead." Yuki said rushing off.

Yuki was about to tear a portal when he got a call from Ozpin to bring him back to which he did immediately.

"Thank you for making this easy, Mr. Azure. Frankly, it infuriates me that Miss Branwen could easily make such good use out of her semblance." Ozpin said walking away.

Yuki needed to get away moving for the garages unaware he was being followed. Yang was working on her bike when Yuki walked in wordlessly releasing Inferno out of its Microcube.

"Yuki, wait."

He turned to see Velvet there looking concerned asking if he was all right.

"I'll explain la….now, if you can afford to join me at Nekohaten. I need a meal. It'll be on me." Yuki said revving his bike up.

"So blue boy, you already asking another girl out on a date? What would Ozpin say to dating your students?" Yang teased.

"Not like you'd tell. I have to say you seduced me into giving you better mark." Yuki shot back as the garage door opened. "Later, blondie. And you got a shift at Junior's to do."

He took off leaving a cloud of dust and Yang groaning having hoped he would have forgotten about that.

-o-

As Yuki sought to vent, the likes of the cult were active in the afternoon in hiding in Mountain Glenn preparing for their day to strike.

"Brother Blood, we have a problem. Our church members in Mistral are under attack. It seems the government is stepping in its effort to follow Atlas' example of keeping us out of the kingdoms. They're blaming us for the headmaster being…dirty. A bounty for one of our old members has surfaced as well."

Brother Blood twitched but calmed down quick enough to tell the squire to make a call to them to tell them to take what they can for a retreat.

"Don't worry. The building can be replaced…because soon enough, we will rise the Goddess from beyond." Brother Blood said as he down upon a glowing hand mirror. "The day of the dark is upon us…in due time."

Elsewhere, the White Fang was getting a plan put together now that Elsa had arrived. Elsa, however, looked upon what was left with disdain.

"This is our army? Clearly, any full-scale attack is out of the window. We'll only have one shot if we are to deal with Azure bastard. The Beacon Dance. After all, they're not expected a party crasher." Elsa said with a grin.

"And we'll ensure Blake's demise. Not just for betraying the White Fang, but from what little I gathered, she shares a team with a Schnee." Adam snarled.

"That so? Well then, she dies a slow painful death." Elsa said darkly. "Right alongside Cinder and her cronies."

-o-

"They didn't deserve that kind of death." Yuki said bitterly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Cologne." Velvet said as Rei poured her a drink.

"The wound is still fresh, but it will heal in time." Cologne said tiredly.

"So, Yuki? Are you thinking of taking anyone to the dance?" Velvet asked as Yuki downed his drink.

"At this point, I have a few in mind. Neo, Yang, the Twins…or maybe I should take Shampoo." Yuki asked only for Cologne to sigh.

"I hate to say it, but she's not here. She's off to Mistral to meet up with a contact. One of our own had involved themselves with that church. Thankfully, nothing major, but she called wanting out and was willing to exchange information. Shampoo's getting her to ensure that." Cologne remarked.

"And I can't Neo because of Cin…Unless, she got really sick." Yuki thought deviously as Serena made plans.

"Velvet, yes. I have decided on who I want to take. In fact, I need to go see her now. You can make your way back to Beacon, right?" Yuki said getting up as she nodded. "Well then, later."

Yuki sped over to Neo's apartment, leaving Velvet to sigh in disappointment. She wanted to ask him, and she couldn't speak up! Yuki got out the key he had for it before entering.

"Neo, I…" Yuki said walking into Neo walking out of the shower in just a towel. "Oh…"

Yuki sighed sitting on her couch waiting for her to dressed, and Neo came back dressed and with ice cream sandwiches. Yuki took one and they ate in silence before Yuki looked over.

"Neo, I wanted to ask…if you could be my date to the Beacon Dance?" Yuki asked sheepishly.

Neo raised an eyebrow with a teasing grin. Yuki nervously sweat a bit as Neo's grin grew. Neo had known him really well as she was the one who trained him. She silently slinked into his lap looking up her into his eyes.

"Neo, it's not like that. I can't really ask a student, Shampoo's not around, and I don't know if I could ask the twins to go with me." Yuki said as Neo was about to gesture something.

Her scroll rang and Neo crawled off annoyed at the fact they were interrupted. She answered to hear Roman's tired voice.

"Neo, I got a job for you from Cinder…she wants you to…break into Beacon's CCT tower to inflict a virus." Roman said annoyed. "Considering they increased security at the tower with Atlas military, you're going to need to do your best. I suggest getting Yuki and his friends to help."

Neo sighed and hung up.

"Guess, I'm asking the twins. Don't worry, I'll have a decoy for you. But listen, I need that virus. So, keep me posted." Yuki said as Neo nodded.

Not before long, he was on his bike heading back to Beacon and Serena had called up the twins allowing him to be a walking phone.

"Miltia, hey. I got something to ask you. Would you and your sister like me to be my dates for the Beacon Dance? What? Ok, I did ask Neo first, but she got screwed into a shitty job from Cinder. Shampoo's on mission. And I just can't ask a student…" Yuki remarked. "All right, I'll make it up to you."

As Yuki raced through the road to get to Beacon, he drifted to a stop looking rather spooked. He looked into the distance.

"Serena…do you feel that?" Yuki said warily.

" ** _[Yes, I do. Energy from the Quibuscaligo….I can sense it, but I…I don't know why.]"_ **Serena said concerned.

"And this energy feels heavy…concentrated…like pure chaos." Yuki said breathing nervously. "We should go."

 _" **[Wait. Maybe your father has another book on stuff concerning the Quibuscaligo. I don't know if it's there at Crossroad, but…]"**_

She didn't finish her words as Yuki turned around racing for his hometown. If there was a silver of a chance, he was going to take it. Unbeknownst to Yuki, Brother Blood was not too far away from.

"My liege, are you sure?" Brother Blood said talking to what appeared to be a gothic hand mirror.

A deep foreboding voice came out of its reflection saying, " **Yes. No doubt about it. I sense a human baring a part of a Voyden Grimm."**

"What does that mean?" Brother Blood asked. "Must we delay our plans?"

" **No. We all go on because this…is most interesting. It feels similar to a man who ended up in my realm and escaped. If he is related to him…a worthy opponent is in the works. So no, leave him and focus on the task ahead. The dawn of the dark must rise to bring the Queen into his world!"**

"Yes, Lord Pyrite. May our Queen rise again!" Brother Blood said jubilantly as 'Lord Pyrite's' image faded off the mirror.

Within the nightmarish void, 'Lord Pyrite' facepalmed at this.

" **Blithering fool thinks that selfish whore is Queen of the Grimm.** " 'Lord Pyrite' said with disgust. " **No matter, she will be dealt with personally alongside Ozpin.** **Because I believe they're in due…for a reunion. Isn't that right, Dr. Merlot?"**

* * *

(A/N: A tornado of turds is going to hit the fans, but in others news, Yuki's got a date (or dates) for the dance. With the White Fang planning something, it's all coming to a boiling point. But what of Merlot? What about 'Lord Pyrite'? All in due time.)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	31. V3E4: Done Dancing

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 4: Done Dancing**

* * *

(Friday – Day 26)

The night of the dance had arrived, and tension was high. Jaune was terrified as he adjusted his suit for the second time.

"You look fine, Jaune. You really should relax." Ren said assuring him.

"Easy for you to say. You're going with Nora and she's pretty much your girlfriend in everything but words." Jaune remarked as Ren blushed.

"I doubt that…I don't think it could work." Ren remarked.

"Ren, c'mon. Don't be dense. Nora clearly has feelings for you." Jaune said kindly. "It was so obvious."

Nora was red-faced and Pyrrha had an eye twitching like she was about to explode. A knock on the door came and Pyrrha stomped over to open it to show Lapis. She wore a backless blue halter dress with an upward-facing navy triangle, which ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and black pumps. The bottom half of her dress was a flowing cobalt blue which was at calf-length with a downward-facing navy triangle around the waist. She wore a necklace, a pair of sapphire earrings, blue lipstick, and purple eyeshadow. She even had her nails and toes done.

"Hot damn, Lapis is in for a night out." Nora said as Lapis chuckled.

"Ivory did my makeup. I'm not one for this. You should have seen Yuki's face." Lapis said mirthfully. "You ready?"

"Yes." Jaune said taking her hand as they left for the dance hall.

'Well, Pyrrha. You screwed up. She's warming up to him." Nora said as Pyrrha contained a scream.

In the Dragon's Den, the gang were all getting ready. Kelly opted to wear a long, green, sleeveless prom dress with a white sash around her waist, white heels, lighter green opera gloves, and a white feather boa around her neck.

"Thanks for applying my makeup, Serena." Kelly said as Serena finished applying Kelly's blush, lipstick, and eye shadow.

Yuki looked at himself in the mirror, he wore a tailored black three-piece suit with an icy blue tie and buttons on the jacket and cuffs. Seeing that money was not an issue, he sprang for the fancy stuff. Blue suede shoes and that tie being silk with his emblem on it.

"Aren't you looking all dapper, blue boy?" Yang said coming out in her prom dress along with her teammates.

Ruby had to get a bigger dress given her new frame. Taiyang still could not get over the fact of this growth spurt was so sudden. Ruby had tons of men (and a few women) asking for her hand in going to the dance with them. Even with the growth, she was still the same Ruby in personality and was a bit overwhelmed by the attention. Sun had stepped in offering a solution in his teammate, Scarlet. Scarlet was not interested in women and made for a perfect shield. Scarlet was more than willing to help.

"If only I was young again." Peach said coming down in a simple black dress and her hair down.

"Where's Ivory?" Weiss asked.

"Here I am!" Ivory said coming out of their dress.

Yuki twitched and sputtered. Her long, luxurious black and brown hair now had side-bangs that covers her right eye. Her eyes are heavy-lidded and seductive with long dark lashes and accented by shimmering lavender eyeshadow. Her ensemble consists of a white sequined strapless dress that reveals a lot of cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit. In addition, she wears matching gold stilettos, elegant yellow opera gloves, and gold stud earrings. She had a gold necklace, and a pair of stud earrings with her emblems.

"Damn!" Blake remarked as Yuki tried to keep a poker face.

Yuki did not want to say anything, so he gave a thumbs up. However, she revealed that this dress was given to her by the twins. When they walked in, Yuki's jaw hung loose. Both were wearing similar dresses only being that there's shown a bit less cleavage shown and was in their colors.

"Your dates have arrived." Melanie said as she and Miltia had their arm around each of his. "Shall we get down to the hall?"

"Sure." Yuki said as Sun, Sage, Scarlet, and Neptune arrived right at time. "Ah, Team SSSN, you're here to take my darling students to the prom. Don't do anything I won't do."

"Make sure you have condoms, kiddies." Ivory said putting down a basket of them on the table.

Sun tried to at least not look at Ivory look enough to stare, but Neptune shamelessly milked in the sights. Sage sighed forcibly turning his head towards Weiss who was showing a bit of annoyance at his ogling.

"You look lovely." Neptune said trying to appease her.

It wasn't working.

"Well, let's get out to the dance." Yuki said ushering for all to get going.

"Thanks for taking up my offer to come to the dance with me." Sage said as Yang took his hand.

"You're not too bad yourself." Yang said in turn.

Not long after, they had made their arrival. RWBY and SSSN eased their way into the dance floor joining the others.

"Ivory, Kelly, you two have fun. I'll report in with Peach." Yuki said thinking for the side.

There Glynda, Ozpin, Qrow, Ironwood, Winter, and the Ace Ops (except Marrow who was dancing with Penny) stood watch on the side near the punch bowl. Yuki, the Twins, and Peach promptly arrived.

"Which one's your date?" Qrow asked.

"Both of us." The twins said in unison as Qrow nearly choked on his flask.

"Oh, good gods, it's your father all over again." Glynda groaned. "It's only missing the team dynamic if everyone being hot for the leader."

"I mean, that's there. Lapis and I could easily start a relationship if we wanted to, Ivory openly wants to fuck my brains out and would help for a relationship, and Kelly's opened up really only to me. Add the twins, Cologne wanting me to marry Shampoo would gladly accept if I wanted, Yang maybe having a thing for me, and Peach, that's about…eight options I have. Maybe more." Yuki said with a shrug.

"Damn…" Marrow said in shock.

"What was that about my niece being an option?" Qrow snarled.

"If she wants, I'll gladly go for it. Not like you could stop me; your bad luck would make it even worse." Yuki sniped before pouring himself a glass of punch before downing it. "Now, if you excuse me, I got these two to dance with!"

The trio sashayed into the dance floor and Qrow was left glaring at him.

"I blame you, Peach. For getting him that recommendation to get his license." Qrow said now glaring at her. "Now I have to put up with him as an equal."

"Actually, Peach didn't give me the letter." Ironwood remarked. "That was Glynda's doing."

Ozpin and Qrow whirled to Glynda who sighed that the secret was out. She held her head up high and plainly said that she believed that they had proven themselves.

"Besides, I may not agree with all of Atlas and Team YUKI sure as heck don't, but at least Ironwood would be willing to recognize talent and not stifle them due to past grudges that are not of his fault." Glynda said firmly.

"Thanks, Glyn." Peach said leaning up against the wall.

"You and I will talk about this later." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"Doubt it." Glynda thought.

JNPR soon wound showing up their coordinated dance leading the crowds to cheer and get in the groove. Mercury and Emerald were both having a rather good time just forgetting for the moment about Cinder.

"I see you two are having fun. I hope you'll forgive me for my little present for Cinder." Yuki said deviously.

"So, you're the reason she wound up vomiting, pissing, and shitting herself after she ate her breakfast. Emerald owes me twenty lien now." Mercury said smoothly.

"But how did you do it?" Emerald asked.

"He has his ways." Melanie said.

"Still, I almost feel bad for Ilia. She slipped in the vomit and fell into the shit." Emerald thought. "Almost."

Not before long, a slow song came up as Jaune was moving through the motions with Lapis who was enjoying the moment.

"Lapis, do you feel we're being watched?" Jaune said sheepishly.

Lapis looked over his shoulder to see Pyrrha leaning on the wall watching from afar. Lapis could only sigh inwardly. If she was expecting Lapis to just give up her date, she was going to have keep watching. It perturbed her that Pyrrha could not just stand up and confess. However, Lapis decided to just focus on her time with Jaune which was proving to be all the more pleasant.

"I don't think Nora's watching, she's busy with Ren." Lapis said as Nora was taking her time to enjoy the moment.

"I'm just glad that Ilia isn't here to ruin the moment." Yang said relived.

"That would have been a barrel of monkeys." Sun punned as Yang snorted.

"Please don't. I get enough puns from her." Blake said with a sigh.

"But there's that smile." Sun said cheekily.

"I just want this moment to last." Blake said under her breath nuzzling in.

"Same." Melanie said relaxed.

"Love's in the air." Ivory teased in a singsong voice.

"Oh, shut up, you." Lapis snarked.

"So far, this night has gone perfect." Jaune thought. "Nothing could possibly go wrong."

-o-

[Within the mental void of Yuki's mind]

Serena and Amber were watching a movie snickering at the clichés right as Serena felt a buzz.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Amber asked.

"Text message on Yuki's scroll. It's from Neo." Serena said before bringing the text up on screen. "Oh…well the day has finally come."

"For what?" Amber said as Serena rose.

"Neo just informed me that she's spotted White Fang creeping around campus. It looks like their trying to plan an attack. Seems they stole a Paladin." Serena said before deciding to inform Yuki. "Biggest news of them all is Adam's here."

"Yuki…he's going to go after him is he." Amber said worriedly.

"And he'll have to go in alone…because if he alerts everyone else, the paladin's going to paint the dance floor red." Serena said before directly speaking to Yuki.

* * *

(A/N: The end of the White Fang is coming, and things about to get ugly. By the way, Green and Mulberry are actual characters, but they were introduced in After the Fall, which considering they teach rather important classes, it would have been interesting to watch in show.)

Cue the Ending Theme


	32. V3E5: Revenge, Snuffed

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 5: Revenge, Snuffed**

* * *

CLIP! CLICK! Yuki loaded his pistols readying himself. He had left the dance hall via portal and the twins could tell something was very wrong. He was still in the suit, but he had his armor over the suit jacket and his boots for combat on. He knew he was running into danger headfirst, but he had to do this. Ensuring he had everything, he got Team RWBY, Ivory, Peach, and Kelly's weapons before tossing him in a sack. Slicing a portal, he threw it through having it landing at Peach's feet.

"We're going to have party crashers." Yuki said to her before closing the portal.

 **[Cues: Metal Gear OST – Yell "Dead Cell" (Smash Ultimate Remix)]**

Yuki rushed out putting up his invisibility to keep out of sight noticing a White Fang grunt scouting out the place. Yuki crept up as his arm hissed and bubbled with heat. The donkey faunus turned around to get a heated hand on his shoulder as Yuki had made his appearance known.

"Now unless you want burn to death, you'll sing." Yuki said with a dark look.

"I'm not scared of some heat, human." The mook said aiming a gun at Yuki's head.

"You know my mother has that said to her plenty times and then she whips out the magma." Yuki said as magma formed on his arm burning the faunus's shoulder.

Before he could scream, Yuki covered the White Fang member's mouth forcing a thin stream of lava down his throat. Yuki let the mook convulse and choke as he took up the communicator. Copying the mook's voice, he asked for a status report.

 **[Music Ends]**

"This is Deery. I have the paladin aimed to attack the campus." Deery said.

"And where's our glorious leader?" Yuki asked.

"He and Elsa are dealing with the CCT tower first." Deery reminded. "Can't wait to deal with that pesky Schnee after they cut the communication."

"Right...tell them I'm on my way to hand deliver a message." Yuki said before breaking the communicator.

Yuki sped for the CCT tower passing beaten guards before taking the elevator. He cracked his knuckles as Serena did the same right as the doors open.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Naruto OST - Tension]**

If the music had not tipped the two that their mooks was most likely dead, Yuki's stoic look as he slowly walked in give Elsa a taste of the glare Yuki was giving Adam.

"It's been eight long years, and it's now coming to a head. Elsa, I know you have shit with me, but that was with my father who this prick used poison to kill him because he was too much of a cocksucker to fight him head on." Yuki said venomously. "You used me when I was a child to get a killing blow."

"Is this true?" Elsa said icily.

If anything, she had respect for Mao despite the fact it was him who got her in prison. She actually had no idea how Adam had slain Mao having assumed it was a long-fought fight. It was the one pang of respect she had for Adam given his "leadership". To hear the truth had gotten her quiet and thinking.

"You're still acting like a child. Your father died for the sake of my revolution." Adam said unsheathing Wilt.

"So, killing two of your former members wanting to leave because of pregnancy apart of your glorious revolution?!" Yuki hissed. "You're a revolutionary, all right. A slimy one who steps on the weak and those who can't fight or a madman who lost what little credibility due to his own sadism! How can you call yourself superior if you can't fight anyone straight up?!"

"Enough!" Elsa shouted before Adam could speak.

"It's clear to me, Adam, that you owe this man a fight. One that you will do…on your own." Elsa said walking for the elevator.

"What?!" Adam/Yuki said.

Adam was in shock, Yuki had manic glee. Elsa left leaving Yuki to chuckle a bit.

 **[Mood Music: Cowboy Bebop OST – Powder]**

"How does it feel Adam? Feeling exposed, huh?" Yuki said with a grin. "No backup, no one to get in the way. No one to have your back? Fucking sucks, huh?"

"Shut up." Adam said with his grip tightening.

"Make me, bullshitter!" Yuki said darkly.

"Silence!" Adam said slicing through Yuki.

 **[Mood Music: Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story OST – The Grand Finale]**

Yuki revealed that Adam went through a clone before kicking him into the wall. Whipping out a pistol, he opened fire on Adam to which he was able to block a few with his sword to absorb for Moonslice. Yuki had to roll out of the way to dodge a few shots of Blush as he absorbed a few of them with Frostbite to which it glowed red as well.

"Must you copy me? Intimation is the best form of flattery." Adam said swapped to Wilt as he and Yuki crossed swords.

CLANG! CLANG! Both were clash blow by blow each building up their Moonslice. They came to another clash before Yuki kicked both his own and Adam's sword to the side letting them clatter on the ground. Adam went for a roundhouse kick only for a barrier of light to block it from reaching Yuki's face. Yuki struck his face hard enough to knock the mask off only to get decked back. Yuki had spent time researching Adam but fighting him live was a whole other story. Yuki had to tank several kicks and got his face slammed into a console. Adam had his grip on Yuki's head and Yuki whispered Armis before driving his elbow repeatedly into Adam's head before spinning around to kick him away…right into the path of their swords. Adam took up Wilt as Yuki used polarity to draw his own blade back into his hand. However, Yuki made a blade of light to dual wield.

"Armis Iai: Tornadus!" Yuki said holding the light sword horizontally above the shoulder.

With a circular swing, he launched an air compressed projectile spiraling at Adam. Adam absorbed the attack as Yuki used a bout of super speed while transforming the light blade into a hunter's knife with its blade coated in purple. Rushing at him, Adam had absorbed the blast with his sword, but had to endure a light knife stabbed into his shoulder. Adam's next kick got to Yuki's jaw with Adam about to slash him in two.

"Boom." Yuki said as the blade in Adam's shoulder glowed.

BOOM! The explosion sent Yuki tumbling the ground before he got back on to his feet. Adam got himself off the wall gripping his burning shoulder.

"Ivory, I owe ya my life for showing me how you make your light constructs explode." Yuki said as Serena give him a status report. "Ok…I'm still good. Thank the gods for Jaune's semblance."

"Cheap trick." Adam said. "Is that all you got?"

 **[** **Mood Music Cues: Norihito Sumitomo – En Toiu Kizuna (Shikabane Hime OST)]**

"Nah, I got more. I just wanted to return the favor. Funny that among the semblances I choose to use, I used one of a racist bitch, who could produce poison." Yuki said as Adam looked to his shoulder to see purple gunk seeping into his wound. "I believe it's time, I stopped indulging you."

Yuki blew a purple bubble before it floated over at Adam before Yuki blasted it open with an aura blast exposing Adam to a gas causing him to cough. Adam saw the room began to spin as he began sneezing. Yuki slowly walked up producing as he took a breath before spewing a poison fog out of his mouth. Adam covered his own mouth, but the poison had gotten on Adam's exposed skin. His vision blurred only seeing purple butterflies.

"Breathe, Adam, breathe." Yuki said mimicking Adam's voice.

"You bastard!" Adam snarled unleashing the energy slice from his sword.

Yuki blocked it with own before swatting it aside causing it to blow a hole in the wall. Adam fell to his knees coughing and gagging on the air. Yuki grabbed him by his throat choking him. With a bout of strength, Yuki threw him through that hole in the wall sending him hurdle into the cold ground of campus. The last of his aura saved him from dying from the fall. Yuki sheathed his sword before taking Adam's mask, sword, and sheath. Making light platforms under his feet, he walked down on air before dragging him by his horn.

Deery was still waiting for the signal with the others only for one of the mooks to scream in horror. Deery turned to see Yuki dragging Adam's beaten body. Wordlessly, he threw Adam through the windows right into the dance hall. That could several people to scream in fear and confusion. The music that took over was a bit more bittersweet.

 **[Mood Music Cues: Norihito Sumitomo – Shi he no Sanbika (Shikabane Hime OST)]**

"Looks like Yuki got to Adam." Lapis said sipping a cup of punch.

The Aces Op and the adults turned to see White Fang members, but the faunus were not ready for a fight. Instead, they were all paralyzed by fear as Yuki walked into the hall. Adam tried to get up to his feet making it up despite the pain and poison.

"I'm sorry Adam, but this is it, the end of the line. But of course, you'll have to apologize for all the bloodshed you've caused, isn't that right? Now you're gonna kneel before me and beg for forgiveness." Yuki said icily.

Blake shuddered looking into Yuki's eyes swearing that they reminded of her of Adam. Weiss was inwardly gagging at the sight of Adam's face scar. Everyone watched as Adam snarled.

"Is this a joke-" Adam said only to get cut off by Yuki shouting, "I said KNEEL!"

Lapis forming a bit of water from the air used to slice Adam's knee open forcing him to the ground. When Adam lifted his hand, Lapis sliced that as well.

"Thank you, Lapis." Yuki said kindly before focusing on Adam. "Now I could torture you as you have to plenty of others and as I have plenty of your mooks, but I think I will just watch you take your last miserable breaths. By your wounds and poison in your body, I'd say you got seven minutes. I dedicate them to the all those innocent lives you stole; they may find peace."

Adam writhed in pain as Yuki used super speed to run to his room and return with a lawn chair and a big fancy cigar.

"He's not serious." Elm said as Yuki put the chair down.

He leaned back and used a shot from a pistol to light the cigar before smoking it. All while he smoked up, he gave Adam a pitying glare. Yuki thought what of waste Adam was on everything.

"This man is savage." Cardin said under his breath.

Adam just lain there in pain struggling to move as Yuki let out a few puffs.

Adam looked over at Blake and weakly, "How could you…betray…the revolution?"

"Adam, I…I…" Blake said as Adam began to cry. "I just couldn't go down the road you went."

"A true shame. You were a man broken by the SDC. You could have focused your time avenging yourself. War with Atlas. War with the Schnees. But alas, you blamed all humans instead of realizing that the Schnee family doesn't care if its victims are human or faunus. They are just being to exploit for money. They thrive off our violence and us fighting each other because they knew they can siphon profit from all of us. What a waste…what a shame." Yuki said forlornly.

The words were long lost on Adam, but on the others as Adam finally took his last agonizing breath.

Yuki finished the cigar using a small blast of aura to incinerate the last of it as the ashes blew up. Even super speeded to return the chair and bacl. That was the moment that convinced Mercury and Emerald that Cinder was in deep crap.

"So…you got your revenge. Congrats." Peach said awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"It's not over yet. I did say that it wouldn't until all the Vale White Fang is out of the way." Yuki said turning to the last of them. "Oh, there's a choice. Give up to Atlas's custody for stealing the paladin or join Adam in death by my hand."

"And he won't be alone. Because you're here in Beacon Academy, we train the best and the brightest here. If you have a death wish, you'll be dealing with me." Peach said standing next to Yuki.

Slowly, the last of the White Fang realized that they were not in a good position.

"Where the hell is Elsa?!" One of them asked.

"She's gone, and it seems my work is done." Another White Fang member said coming up before removing her mask. "By the way, Yuki, you're welcome."

"Yugao?" Yuki said surprised to see her as she dropped the mask on the ground before smashing it with her heel.

"Cologne had me infiltrate. Said you could use what information I gathered. Though, I couldn't text you in time because bullshit for brains smashed my scroll in a temper tantrum." Yugao said annoyed.

"No worries, I got informed in time by…another." Yuki said.

"Did Elsa know about this?" Perry asked angrily.

Yuki and Yugao could sense Elsa's aura leaving Beacon, but she promptly shrugged. Elsa didn't matter now as it was clear she was not a factor anymore. Deery had tears in her faces looking at Yuki and the others with hate-filled eyes. Most of the White Fang members decided surrender was a better choice. Not Deery, who piled back into the paladin readying to attack.

"You…you took him away from the world, you monster! You think you could just do that and WALK AWAY?!" Deery screamed as stress veins formed on her head.

Yuki sighed as Deery fired a barrage of missiles.

"Pyrrha, take care of them." Yuki said as the missiles came at them as Pyrrha froze them with polarity.

Ivory encased the missiles in bubbles of light for them to detonate as Yuki focused on the paladin.

"Serena, shut it down and get the bitch out." Yuki thought as Serena hijacked the paladin activating the ejector suit sending Deery into the ground.

Deery pulled a dust pistol still shaking with anger during heavy breathing. Yuki slowly walked forward as she fired round after round on her only for the bullets to bounce off his body.

"So, he's using his father's semblance." Peach remarked. "And they say rubber powers are stupid."

"Wait, so all of his body can stretch." Blake said as Yuki begin to run as stretches one arm, far behind him.

Peach had a blush remarking the good times with him leaving the twins to blush at the implication. Glynda had a look of jealously.

"Why? Why won't you die?!" Deery screamed before Yuki twisted his arm.

"Stretch Style: Rifle!" Yuki said slugging her at close range with that stretch arm.

She spat up blood as the force sent her face first into the leg of paladin leaving her with a concussion and a head wound that was closing up slowly with aura. With her out cold, the Ace Ops and the grunts of Atlas took them all into custody.

 **[Music Ends]**

"If I can make a suggestion seeing that the hall is wrecked. We could continue the dance at Junior's, I could arrange something if Yuki and company help pay." Miltiades said piping up.

"Sure. If anything, I owe you all this. I'm sorry you all had to witness this, but it was a sad truth to the world of being huntsman. Sometimes you got to take lives, whether you like it or not. But...let's celebrate that the White Fang didn't kill us all tonight!" Yuki said perking up.

"So…are you keeping Adam's sword?" Blake asked.

"Blake, if you want the sword, the answer is no. I'm keeping it to dual wield." Yuki said with a chuckle.

 _Thus, the night of the Beacon Dance was finished dancing on the floor of Junior's. As the party raged on, a mix of alcohol and wound up teenagers led to some interesting results come the next morning. As for Cinder and Ilia…._

BLEERRGGH! Cinder puked once again into the bucket looking pale. She just wanted to stop puking and Ilia lain on the bed in pain wondering why Adam did not answer her scroll.

"Why isn't he answering?" Ilia groaned.

* * *

(A/N: So, Adam's gone. It had to be done because in the end, Salem steals the show. Plus, with Adam gone, Yuki can go on to develop. Remember, Adam was a big focus for Yuki. With him gone, Yuki moves on. And yes, Mao Azure's semblance is rubber powers, (Gomu Gomu no Mi). As for Haku, it's lava powers like Akainu's, yeah that's pretty horrifying, isn't it?)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	33. V3E6: Bittersweet Ballad

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 6: Bittersweet Ballads**

* * *

Yuki should be happy he killed Adam and he avenged his family. But no, the new delivery of the canon timeline came through his mind. Chronoa was apologetic for having to show Yuki this through his dreams. He could have been mad but considering all what he had done so far…that timeline was growing less likely to happen. Of course, he had to make sure of it.

He cracked opened his eyes realizing he was in the Dragon's Den. He felt body heat and noticed the twins were clinging to them flesh against flesh.

"Well, at least there's something pleasant." Yuki said with a dry sigh as he untangled himself from them.

He got up to see that Ivory and Kelly was not in the room, but Peach was passed out on the Kelly's bad. He looked over to see Jaune and Lapis in each other arms still in their prom clothes. Yuki wondered if this could drive a wedge between Lapis and Pyrrha.

"At least it wasn't a hookup. Ivory would have recorded it and sent it to Pyrrha." Yuki said heading into the shower.

With the water running, Yuki was washing his hair trying to just endure the hangover. He hummed a tune right before the bathroom door opened. Peach stumbled to use the toilet leading to a bit of awkward pleasantries.

"So…the twins, huh? Your father would have laughed to hear that." Peach said as Yuki sighed.

"He would, but I just got the update from Tempus." Yuki remarked.

"How bad is it?" Peach asked.

"Rancid. Firstly, the POV was limited and most of time was sent with people who weren't central to the main issue of the Salem issue. I had to waste time watching a damn election to two bozos who I could care less about. Somehow, Team RWBY beats the Ace Ops with only three weeks of training. People seem to forget their powers. Neo, of all people, gets sucker punched and she loyal to Cinder for some reason. Everyone keeps making dumber and dumber decisions and Salem invades Atlas. And Cinder still breathes!" Yuki said as he finished his shower.

"By the gods…." Peach muttered as Yuki came out with a towel around his waist.

"At this point, fuck being careful." Yuki said seriously. "Cinder dies today."

Yuki left the bathroom, got dressed, left a note for the twins, and went out of the door. First thing's first, Team FAME's dorm. Serena hacked the lock on the door as Crimson cocked his pistol. There, Cinder and Ilia slept blissfully unaware of the man who came to kill them.

"Good, Emerald and Mercury ain't here." Yuki thought.

Serena made a physical appearance next to Yuki taking up the other pistol. They nodded at each other. Serena made sure that Ilia was put in her wheelchair and restrained while Yuki readied Armis coating the gun with the bio-metallic blue sheen. BLAM! A single gunshot took Cinder away. No epic battle, no evil monologue, no annoying speeches, no last words, and no hesitance. Yuki felt nothing watching the blood drip into the bed as Ilia woke up realizing she was in trouble.

"Courtesy of the Belladonna family, any last words before I made a smear out of you." Yuki said putting the gun to her head. "Any last words?"

Ilia's fear melted to one of defiance.

"My only regret is I didn't fuck that Bellaboo-" Ilia said before Yuki shot her in the throat.

Serena handed back Yuki's second pistol before vanishing back in Yuki's mindscape. He could feel the Maiden's power run past him as it was getting to Amber.

" _I'm…I'm close to returning to my full strength._ _I need you to get me down to my body. Thankfully, I know a few secret paths._ " Amber said as Yuki left the room.

"Mind if I ask how?" Yuki asked.

" _This place used to a castle for my family…the former royalty of Vale because we relinquished power for a republic."_ Amber said wistfully. " _Now hurry, get to the library."_

Yuki wasted no time going there unaware that he attracted some attraction. Elsewhere, Lapis had walked Jaune back to her dorm. She had to admit that she had a good time with Jaune, but there was a bit of guilt. She knew that Pyrrha had feelings for Jaune but would not have spill about it. As Jaune opened the dorm door, there was Pyrrha who was still nursing a hangover. Nora was passed out in Ren's arms, while Ren had lipstick marks on his cheek and neck.

"Jaune, you're back." Pyrrha said wistfully before noticing Lapis. "Oh…"

"Jaune, I had fun last night, and it wasn't all too bad spending the dance with you." Lapis said a bit sheepishly. "You certainly put the moves on me."

"Yeah well, you weren't so bad, yourself." Jaune said walking for the bathroom to clean up. "See you for training."

"Sure…maybe tomorrow. I'm going to get some rest." Lapis said leaving the dorm.

Pyrrha came out of the dorm saying thanks for not letting Ivory take Jaune out.

"I didn't do it for you. I took Jaune out to the dance because he deserved a decent date. Honestly, you need to stop pining from afar and just tell him already. If you don't, you only have yourself to blame if he finds happiness in the arms of another. Don't expect others to back away because _you_ are pining for him." Lapis said before walking away.

Pyrrha was left alone in the hall. With Yuki, he was in the library looking about seemingly unaware of Goodwitch following him.

" _Ok, here. Good, Ozpin didn't change this shelf here in the restricted section. Pull the book with the gold crown on the spine."_ Amber said as Yuki pulled it.

The wall opened to reveal a pathway down lit up by torches. Before Glynda could get a word out, Yuki used super speed to rush down the hall as the door closed behind him.

"I don't have much time. No doubt Goodwitch is going to get Ozpin involved." Yuki thought.

" _Keep moving, you should be nearer with every step."_ Amber advised.

Glynda wanted answered and moved to find Peach who was amid a needed coffee for her morning.

"Peach, I…what did you do to your hair?" Glynda said confused.

"What?" Peach asked.

"It's orangish-blond." Glynda said as Peach looked into the mirror. "But never mind that, Yuki just went down some hidden corridor. He's hiding something."

"Even if he is, why would I tell you?" Peach said glaring at her. "Considering everything I've learned so far, you're not exactly trustworthy."

"I get it, but Yuki could be in dang-" Glynda said as Peach's scroll buzzed.

Putting the coffee down, Peach took it up, looked at over, and had a look of mild surprise.

"Oh…" Peach said before immediately locking her scroll.

"Was that Yuki?" Glynda asked.

"It was." Peach said as she finished her coffee.

"Are you going to tell me anything more or do I have to make you?" Glynda asked.

"Better I just show you, Glynda." Peach said texting Yuki back.

A portal formed to which Glynda was gestured to follow Peach in.

 **[Cues: JPDE OST (Johnathon Johnson) – Mystery of Magic (Melody)]**

Glynda found they were in the vault, and Yuki working the controls. Glynda wanted to ask questions, but she was shushed.

"Ok, it's time." Yuki said seriously. "I'm opening the hatch. Lapis, keep the body stable. Glynda, try not to do anything. I rather not have to explain to Amber why she can't return to her body."

Peach took over the computer as the hatch was opened exposing Amber's body. Lapis immediately her water manipulation to keep the body functioning. Yuki clasped his hands focusing on his aura as it glowed around him. Serena appeared next to him doing the same. Both broke out with green flames, flames of the Maiden. The flames surrounded Amber seeping into her body as it slowly began to repair.

"Before you ask Yuki to break his concentration, you'll be able to ask Amber once she wakes up." Lapis said working to keep her heart beating. "I just need you to keep anyone from interfering. Thankfully, Qrow and Ozpin are distracted."

Ozpin was busy with a heated chess match with Ivory.

"I didn't even know you played chess." Ozpin said moving his pawn forward.

"I'm more than just brawn." Ivory said setting the castle formation. "One doesn't run with Team YUKI without having some brains. Sure, I'm not a genius, but I'm not a moron. Side note, castle."

"But facing a man who's got experience was not a wise move." Ozpin said nicking her a pawn with his.

"But your assurance leaves you open to be exploited." Ivory said nicking his pawn with a bishop.

"It could be my way of a trap." Ozpin said as Ivory snarked back, "But you've told me now instead of keeping me guessing."

"But could you stop me?" Ozpin asked only for Ivory to show a look of determination. "Your determination is admirable, but not enough."

"And you make the same mistake as many others. You underestimate and it will cost you." Ivory said.

They went quiet just playing the game with Ozpin seemingly in the lead. Ivory knew she was not exactly going to win, but she'd go all out to stonewall much to his annoyance. Ozpin was close to a checkmate, but she lain defiant until she was down to a king and a rook which Oz having three pieces. Ozpin took out her rook leaving the king alone, but she stubbornly did not give up.

"Why do you keep stalling the inevitable?" Ozpin asked flustered.

"Maybe because the goal is not to win, but to drag it out as long as possible." Ivory said cryptically as she moved circles around the board.

BUZZ! BUZZ! A chiptune played on her scroll to which Ivory did not even have to look down at it. She knew that tune meant and pushed over her king.

"The king and his men chasing after a decoy before realizing he's just been played. My work done is here." Ivory said before leaving the room.

Ozpin was confused and then he noticed that his monitor and speakers were unplugged. He plugged them in to see that there was an alert that the Maiden's room was breached. Ivory's words hit and it dawned on him that he let the deviant of the team play him like a fiddle. He grabbed his cane, called for Qrow, and stormed the elevator.

 **[Cues: Dragon Ball Super OST - The Birth of a God]**

By the time they got down there, they felt a rumbling that shook the building. A heat erupted throughout the building, but it felt warm and comforting. Ozpin and Qrow were readying racing to get there only to see a bright flash. As their eyes regained sight, there was Amber floating down and, now on her feet, fully healed and out of the tank.

"Good to see that you're out of my head." Yuki said kindly.

"Your mind was not bad to live in." Amber said stretching. "But I am so glad to be back in my own body, but…who undressed me and put me in the task."

 **[Music Ends]**

"That was me." Glynda said turning to Ozpin and Qrow. "But it seems that Team YUKI got the drop on us."

"I want an explanation." Ozpin said firmly.

"I can give it." Amber said as Yuki gave her a jacket to put on over her. "I was comatose, but I mentally connected with Yuki thanks to his semblance. I was able to communicate with him. Of course, he already knew who stole my powers, but it was a matter of just giving that smug bitch enough rope to hang herself."

"Actually, if that was the case, I would have waited longer and not kill her, but fuck it. No need to delay her living much longer." Yuki mused.

"Ok…why didn't you tell us anything?" Ozpin remarked.

"Because Lionheart was the reason the false maiden got into Beacon and was spying on you, Qrow, and Glynda. If I told you anything, the cover would have been blown. Two of her teammates turned to work for me and they would have been killed." Yuki explained. "Cinder Fall was a dumbass, but you were a bigger one for letting the bitch get in with fake transcripts and no issue."

"What pisses me off is that the tattoo on her back is a symbol to one of the older cults that worshipped Salem. I know she kept that covered up, but had you at least informed the huntsmen-in training of who they are really fighting, maybe Cinder would have been caught on sooner." Amber said infuriated.

"We managed to prevent a national tragedy. Ironwood is soon to be informed as well." Yuki said firmly "Because Salem has two other players that are more dangerous than Cinder. I'll spill all the details on those two, but we need Ironwood here. This especially concerns him and Atlas."

"I see. But what of Cinder's teammates?" Ozpin asked.

"As I said, two of them turned on her to provide me intel. So, those two are not an issue. As for Ilia, dead and trust me, you'll be all for it. I don't think you want the media to find out that Beacon and Haven Academy let in an active terrorist who had a stash of underage faunus porn, don't you?" Yuki said as the adults cringed. "Blake's parents did that when they saw the images, and they begged me to kill her. Would have done it for free."

"I think I need a drink." Qrow said reaching for his flask only for it to be snatched by Ivory.

"No. Save that for later, we'll need to arrive a meeting at lunch, and we need you sober." Ivory said.

"We'll have the meeting at the Nekohaten. Neutral ground." Amber said as Serena made the call. "And don't think I won't get involved."

"But you should stay here where it's…" Qrow said only for Amber to slap him.

"Yes, because Beacon is so safe with you guarding it. Frankly, Qrow, fuck you. Last I remember before fading out was the smell of booze on you." Amber said before turning to Ozpin, "And Ozpin, why would you even send the drunk with a bad luck semblance to guard me?! He was not even near me when I got jumped! You're telling that I wasn't worth sparing a team."

Ozpin could not easily defend himself here as Amber did have a point in not sparing Amber a team.

"But I can't be too mad given that I wasn't outright killed." Amber said sighing. "Besides it's better we all work towards the same goal of dealing with Salem."

"Got a text from Kelly, Ironwood's agreed to meet us at the restaurant with just Winter and Penny." Yuki said walking away. "Team YUKI. Break for now."

Team YUKI had departed for the elevator with Amber and Peach following. As they left, Ozpin groaned taking the flask Kelly left behind to drink from it.

"Oz, it's not your fault." Qrow said trying to ease the guilt. "I…"

"As much as Yuki and I don't get along, he was right to keep me out of the loop. It's ironic he managed to even pull it over the master. Now I get a little in why he was so annoyed with my antics. However, he had shown that we were easily exploitable. We should take this "loss" with grace and focus on ensuring Amber that we're on her side." Ozpin said firmly.

"And that we better our security measures." Glynda said as she left for the elevator. "If this has taught you anything, Oz, is that you should be rather glad that Yuki is willing to work with you despite everything."

"Shouldn't we be concerned that he up and killed those two? Without running it by us?" Qrow asked.

"Reasonable concern, Qrow. But I almost don't blame for Yuki for ensuring her death. Salem's not one to be trifled with." Ozpin said steely.

-R4S-

Emerald and Mercury were walking back to their dorm both having enjoyed their "afterparty". For those intimate moments, they put aside for their issues to enjoy each other's company.

"Let's hope Cinder's still asleep and can't ruin the…hoohhh shit." Emerald said walking into her dorm.

There was Cinder, face down with a bullet hole in her head, bleeding all over the bed. A blood splatter was on the wall behind Ilia who had a grin on her mug and a bullet hole through her head.

"Yuki finally had enough." Mercury said not even fazed as he began to pack his stuff. "Might as well pack our crap and go."

"But…" Emerald said before Mercury shushed her.

"If we stay to question it and one of the teacher's sees this…it will get ugly." Mercury said before closing the door.

A portal opened and in came Yuki.

"Mercury. Emerald. Thank you both for your help. The Maiden was made whole and she's in a forgiving mood as I have convinced her not to try to come after you two." Yuki said cordially. "Now there's the matter of you two fleeing which I am prepped to help you with."

He produced another portal.

"This will take you to a friend of mine, one who insisted on meeting you both to help you out." Yuki said dryly.

Toriel came out of the portal all chipper and smiles. Of course, Mercury was a bit apprehensive, but Emerald was just balking at how big she was.

"This is Toriel, she's a psychologist…and huntress." Yuki said.

"She's so big and fluffy…" Emerald said sheepishly.

"Don't let that fool you. She is strong. I'd say she could kick Cinder's ass even with Maiden powers. One person I would not fight…yet." Yuki said as Mercury looked her up and down.

"You're serious?" Mercury said.

"Why would I bullshit you?" Yuki asked.

"Language, child." Toriel said as Yuki sighed. "And secondly, we should depart and quickly."

Emerald did not have to be told there grabbing her things being all packed, but not before taking something of Cinder's.

"Seriously, Cinder's clothes?" Mercury asked.

"Looks better on me." Emerald said as she and Mercury went in the portal with Toriel.

Yuki went through the second one leading back to the Dragon's Den. The morning, after a late breakfast, was spent training or on hangover recovery. Blake and Sun were found hot in bed with Yang tied to a chair with a traffic cone on her head. Weiss was tied to her bed, and Ruby was face down in the shower. It was awkward all around for them to recover from all of that and clean the mess.

-R4S-

[Noon]

"And there it is, the data for the virus that Cinder had planned to use." Yuki said showing the code off on his laptop. "She would have injected it during the dance had the other Lazuli not badly injured her."

At the moment, Team YUKI sat on a table at the Nekohaten which was closed for a "private party". Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, Peach, Amber, Ironwood, Winter, and Penny were all here for this meet and greet.

"This code would have allowed her control of the stadium. She could have manipulated fights to set up matches or take control of the arena's engines." Penny said worriedly.

"And where is Cinder now? Her teammates? We need to deal with that now." Ironwood said rightly so, but rashly.

"Slow your roll, James. Cinder's already dead. Took care of her and Ilia." Yuki insisted.

"And the other two?" Winter asked.

"Not an issue. Their loyalties were to Cinder, not Salem. They weren't even aware of Salem until I told them to which they were rather willing to help me undermine Cinder. Those two are long gone and we need not peruse them." Yuki remarked.

"You let them escape." Qrow snarked.

"All a part of the deal, plus they could return the favor again in the future. Either way, those two are not the focus. Salem has three cards left. Namely, the creator of this code. Arthur Watts lives." Yuki said coldly. "And if you want to secure yourself and Atlas, Kelly can sum up what you need to do easily."

Ironwood, Winter, and Penny turned to Kelly who sipped her drink and put it down.

"Find the hole in Mantle's wall, improve Mantle's conditions, and for the love of all things, fix your Internet Security! Seriously, hacking into Mantle is ridiculously easy. Nothing's been updated apparently since Watts seemingly "dead". Who runs your tech department?!" Kelly ranted.

"Dr…Watts." Ironwood said blankly before face palming.

Yuki did the same.

"And Haven lacks a headmaster." Ivory remarked. "By the way, what did you do with Lionheart?"

"He had a meeting with a Grimm, didn't end well. But I have a wonderful idea for who could be headmaster?" Ozpin said with a grin. "Yuki, I…"

"Never happening. But I do have a suggestion for who…Sienna Khan. Now before you raise issue, hear me out. I've been keeping tabs on her…let's just say she's fallen on hard times because someone stole all the money in the White Fang's budget. So, she's pretty desperate. It'd be a waste if she ended up turning tricks." Yuki remarked.

"But can we assure she won't be an issue?" Ozpin remarked.

"Oh, we can. Just have me deliver the message if you choose to go through with it." Yuki said.

"I suggest you wrap this up. You rented for the hour, Yuki." Cologne said.

"Ok, well there's Tyrian Callows, and lastly Hazel. Hazel's the least of our issues for now." Lapis remarked.

Then, Yuki looked over at Ironwood and Winter with his silver eyes glowing viciously.

"Remember, do not tell anyone or record this in any computer until you're damn sure your lines are secure. I swear if Watts even gets a whiff of my name, I'm personally ensure you a trip through several walls and you'll be in the need for metal balls. And Winter, I don't think you want Weiss to know what I'll even do to you. Am I clear?" Yuki said glaring at them.

"Crystal." Winter said.

"That applies to you too, Ozpin. Me and my team are shadows and we like it that way." Yuki said rising up. "I'd say I'd cover your bills, but Cologne needs the business. So, you're all taking your checks."

"Cheapskate." Qrow muttered only to get smacked on the back of his head.

With that, the meeting ended, and Yuki was self-assured that things were going to get better. At least, he had hoped, but mistakes were made. Yuki was so focused on dealing with sidestepping Salem. He had ignored the threat in his backyard. In a darkened structure at night, within Emerald Forest, Brother Blood spoke with the ancient Lord.

" **Excellent. We have the final ingredients needed for the ascension. It seems that those fools neglected to think about us.** " 'Lord Pyrite' said through his mirror. " **It is finally time at last.** "

"Say the date…" Brother Blood asked as Lord Pyrite gave it to him. "And we'll be ready."

'Lord Pyrite' cut the connection and sat pondering.

" **I will give Yuki credit where it is due. Killing Cinder saved him so much headaches, but alas, he and his crew think they can change time for the better. Even with changes within the timeline, a desiring of a nail. Chronoa thinks it's all in her favor, but I can be spiteful. They can't fight Remnant's fate, and even if try, THEY CAN'T FIGHT THE VOID."**

* * *

(A/N: Well, this can only end so well. Yes, you'll have to go back to re-read Chapters 1-5, because I've rewritten and fixed it all up. It had to be done to better my work. I want to thank the Hapless-Ace, his crew on the Discord server, and the crew on the Adel aka Discord server. This isn't the end of Volume 3 of R4S, but it's halfway there.)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	34. V3E7: Calm Before the Storm (Part 1)

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 7: Calm After the Storm (Part 1)**

* * *

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?" Jaccques remarked as Willow was packing her bags.

"Our son just tried to kill himself." Willow said firmly. "He needs therapy and time to heal. He goes missing while sulking about your influence on him. He's racked with guilt and needs to be taken out of here."

"So, the alcoholic can offer help?" Jaccques snarked.

"I have not had a single drink since I discovered Whitley was discovered to be in the hospital. He needs to have one functioning parent who doesn't have their head up their own ass." Willow said snapping her suitcase shut.

Willow had felt awful. Her son's breakdown had been a wake-up call…along with puking up the vodka out of stress. She felt guilty for letting her son end up like this, upset at Jaccques, and mostly upset for herself for being selfish in her wallowing.

"But the pr…" Jaccques asked before Willow glared at him with a coldness that got him to take place.

"Half of the time, I don't even know why we're married." Willow said with a tired sigh.

Jaccques could not answer the question.

"No answer. I figured you'd make an excuse for the fact that all our children are completely fucked in the head. I know Winter secretly loathes us all except for Weiss, Weiss is a brat with no sense of the real world who's trying to be a huntress, and Whitley….he's a mess. And we let it happen." Willow said taking it up. "Goodbye… _husband_."

Jaccques could feel the venom in her voice as she slammed the door shut. That was nearly a week ago, and Jaccques had not heard hair or hide of either one.

-R4S-

"Thank you for another session, Dr. Quinnzel." Willow said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course, Mrs. Schnee. I'm glad you came to me. Good thing, Toriel recommended you to me. She's best works with the young people." Harleen said kindly.

"Still, she was huge and fluffy. You'd be hard pressed to think she's a threat at all." Willow said chuckling.

"I know racists who shut up at the sight of her because she's just so damn nice." Harleen remarked.

Willow had left looking up at the skies of Patch. She had come here mostly to stay close to eventually pay her daughter a visit. The island life of Patch was slow and relaxed to which was a welcome change of pace for her and Whitley. Speaking of her son, Whitley was coming out from his session chatting up with two other older kids. According to Harley, they were two teens dragged into a terrorist cell before being offered a way out. The woman's kindness and passion were something that Willow had respected. The company that Willow was around wasn't so bad either.

-R4S-

The end of the semester had finally come, and students were flocking to leave to go home to their families with several exceptions.

"So, we're all packed and ready to go to Patch?" Yuki said slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder.

The rest of the team nodded. Amber had decided on staying behind to train with Ozpin on matters of her magic as he wanted to insist on making up for past mistakes. YUKI had gone to check on their students all packed for the trip to Patch.

"For one, I'm glad that the one good thing Raven gave you was her semblance." Yang remarked. "Makes traveling a lot easier."

"And I've improved on it. I can make two portals at the same, and I had a portal to a specific location provided I've been there. The more often I've been there, the easier it is to make the portal." Yuki remarked as he tore open the portal. "You guys ready?"

"What about Jaune?" Lapis asked.

"What about Jaune." Yuki asked sarcastically. "We're not his babysitters."

"Look, let me check on him." Lapis said leaving the den.

"You think she's into him?" Ivory asked. "Or he's into her?"

"I hope not." Yuki thought.

-R4S-

[Flashback: The Morning After the Dance]

 _Pyrrha came out of the dorm saying thanks for not letting Ivory take Jaune out._

 _"I didn't do it for you. I took Jaune out to the dance because he deserved a decent date. Honestly, you need to stop pining from afar and just tell him already. If you don't, you only have yourself to blame if he finds happiness in the arms of another. Don't expect others to back away because you are pining for him." Lapis said before walking away._

 _Pyrrha was left alone in the hall before re-entering the room. Jaune was in the midst of getting out of his suit._

 _"Jaune, there's something I confess." Pyrrha said with firmness._

 _"Oh, well. There's something I've been wanting to ask as well. But you go first…" Jaune said concerned._

 _"Jaune, I've grown to rather fond of you as a friend first and a leader second. Training with you has always been a joy because you always work so hard giving it your all. Among other things, you're so kind and just so easy to talk to. I've been terrified of coming to Beacon and being a celebrity didn't make easier. I've wanted to ask you to the dance so badly…wanted to just ask you because I think…no I know I have feelings for your Jaune." Pyrrha said finally spilling her heart out._

 _Pyrrha felt…rather relived. All the weight had tumbled off her body and she felt lighter than air. All she had to do now was wait for Jaune to return her feelings…just like in the movies. However, reality would set him._

 _"Pyrrha, I had no idea, but I think it may have been too late." Jaune said trying to be gentle. "You see, I was going to ask you how I approach a girl that was way out of my league? Because I think I may feel something…for Lapis."_

 _Ironic that Lapis was the one to give her advice…and it had hit like a punch to the heart_

 _"Does she know?" Pyrrha asked trying to put on a brave face._

 _"No, she doesn't. I actually haven't had the courage to tell her yet." Jaune admitted._

 _Pyrrha bitterly chuckled before breaking down in laughter. There was a humorous and bittersweet taste to it all, and Jaune blissfully took it as she was okay before heading off to shower. Once she regained her composure, she went to get something out of her things, a DVD with a romance movie she liked on it before promptly going out and smashing it into pieces._

[Flashback End]

Pyrrha had taken it hard having felt like that while she won the battle, she lost the whole war. It was hard, but she could take comfort that he did not confess to liking Ivory. Lapis, she could put up with. However, it left her time to rethink everything about herself and ask some hard questions. Namely, was she really ready for a relationship? Well, she wanted to say yes, but she felt as if she was lying to herself. At the very least, now, it had stopped being awkward around the team. A knock on the door had Nora open it to reveal Lapis.

"Jaune, I just wanted to…" Lapis said before Jaune cut in, "Wait, there's something I need to ask you. What's your plans tonight?"

"Well, I'm heading out to Patch with the team and RWBY for a training trip. Why?" Lapis asked.

"Yuki could portal you to me because I wanted to ask if…you'd go out on a dinner date with me." Jaune said as Nora's jaw fell.

Lapis was mildly surprised having never even been asked out before.

"I…I've never been asked out before. Sorry, this is rather bizarre for me. Not that I'm rejecting your offer…in fact I'd love to. Five in the afternoon sounds good. I could just have Yuki portal to you." Lapis mused.

"Of course, I'll make reservations." Jaune said as Lapis left leaving an excited Jaune to start making those plans.

"You and…Lapis? I didn't see that coming." Ren said. "But good work on asking her out."

"I was going to ask if you and Nora could make it a double date." Jaune remarked. "I've never been on a date before."

Ren didn't either, but Nora cut in say that they'd help. Pyrrha simply wished him the best before leaving taking her jacket with her. With her hands in its pockets, she decided she needed a day to herself.

* * *

(A/N: Obvious elephant in the room, I'm not doing Arkos. I knew this ship is beloved, but maybe it's because we project too much into it. Pyrrha had three volumes and the writers did not really do anything for her other than have her pine for Jaune and be a senseless sacrifice. Take it as you will, but I want to at least some show some level of consequence of Pyrrha's limp-wristed behavior. Thus, a change came to the timeline. Splitting it into a two parter.)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	35. V3E8: Calm After the Storm (Part 2)

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 8: Calm After the Storm (Part 2)**

* * *

Taiyang had gotten used to having an empty nest, but recently he had made company. Never expected it to be Mrs. Schnee. In a way, she had reminded him of Qrow except a bit more willingness to be social. Her son, Whitley, was well…a wallflower who was still trying sort his mind over what he wanted. It was good to have company, and Harleen and Toriel even made visits.

"So, you took in those two teens as your assistants?" Taiyang said looking over at Mercury and Emerald.

"Well, yes while also training them." Toriel said chipper as ever.

"What, do you hug the Grimm to death?" Willow joked.

"Trust me, I've seen this woman fight. I've seen her shatter a person's aura with one flick of her finger." Harleen boasted.

"It's just nice to have company in the house. When I sent Zwei to the girls, I was…well all by myself." Taiyang said sheepishly.

A portal tore open getting everyone on edge for a few seconds, and Taiyang was ready with a chair only for Toriel to calm him down.

"You could at least call before you portal to a man's house, Yuki." Toriel said crossing her arms.

Yuki came out with his team, Peach, and Team RWBY. Zwei was in Ruby's arms.

"Toriel, it was supposed to be a surprise vi-" Yuki said only to notice Whitley and Willow's presence. "Am I interrupting something?"

"We were just chatting!" Willow and Taiyang insisted only for Harleen to claim bullshit.

Zwei leapt out of Ruby's arms to greet Taiyang, as Kelly explained why they came over.

"Training? Well then, I insist I lend a hand." Taiyang said as Zwei licked his face. "I used to spar with Yuki's old man quite often."

Training was a fun affair and a good distraction for Kelly to ignore Whitley's presence. Both of them were not ready for a face to face meeting to which Harleen caught this and took Whitley out with her. Toriel was in the midst of sparring with Team RWBY hand-to-hand and promptly handing them their asses. Ruby's attempts at attacking were met with being redirecting to accidentally hit her teammates. Blake tried clones in hopes of confusing only for Toriel to accidentally guess who was the real one with a kick to the head. Weiss smartly backed down, but Yang was defiantly throwing punches.

"How strong are you?" Yang asked flustered.

"Strong enough that Yuki would not face unless he was absolutely sure he could "survive" me." Toriel said as she caught Yang's fist and hurled her into the air.

Using the momentum, Yang used her gauntlet to propel herself back at Toriel only for Toriel to inch her head to side causing Yang to punch the dirt. Toriel pulled her out the dirt like a vegetable holding her by her leg.

"There's a good reason not to be so rash." Toriel warned. "Though, I can't blame you."

Toriel let her go and Team RWBY learned a valuable lesson. Toriel was probably the strongest person they knew yet gave the softest hugs. Yuki had fought Taiyang and proved the older Xiao Long that Yuki trained well under his father. Lapis was practicing her control over water by forming it from the air before causing it to freeze, Kelly went on a run, Yuki was later working on his programming with Peach, and Ivory was flirting with Taiyang clearly wanting a go. According to her, if he got half his team on his dick, he had to be something special. By the end of the afternoon, Lapis was readying for the date as Ivory did her up pretty.

Lapis stood in a black mini dress, blue flats, dark stockings, a small blue jacket, a splash of makeup, stud earrings, a black shoulder purse, and her hair brushed out.

"The day has come I can finally dress you up again." Ivory said excitedly.

"It's a miracle I don't like a streetwalker." Lapis sniped.

"Love you two, water witch." Ivory sniped right back.

Yuki tore open the portal as Lapis give Yuki a look of assurance before leaving through it to meet Jaune at his dorm. Pyrrha looked like she saw better days. Her hair was a mess and her bed littered with snack food and empty ice cream containers.

"Seriously? It's been a week, and you're still bemoaning what you never really got." Lapis said dryly.

"You come to rub it in?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, do I look like Ivory? I'm going to say this: Get off your ass and stop crying." Lapis said icily before warming up. "Now, Jaune. You ready?"

Jaune was adjusting his casual tee on his outfit for his date, a leisure suit. As Jaune, Nora, Lapis, and Ren took off, Pyrrha walked over to get Jaune's hoodie and took a good whiff of it.

-o-

 **[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED – Blue Boi]**

The Nekohaten had dolled up their table to which Lapis owed Yuki thanks for calling in a reservation. They sat around the table with their menus in hand as Shampoo came up in her server's outfit.

"Welcome to the Nekohaten, I am Shampoo to serve you. What can I get you?" Shampoo asked.

"I'll take fried dumplings, beef fried rice with vegetables, and a bottle of Shadowy Desire Wine. The Azorium flavor." Lapis said as Shampoo wrote it down.

"Pancakes? I can get pancakes here for dinner." Nora said excitedly.

"Actually, Miss. It's a jianbing. This dish isn't sweet and fluffy, a bit spicier and heartier. It's egg and mung bean batter, folded with a spicy sauce, scallions, and a crispy sheet of dough. Meats and cheeses in it are options." Shampoo said as Nora perked.

"I'll take two of them with sausage and molten cheese." Nora said. "With a side of noodles."

"I'll take a bowl of Mistralian Chicken Soup. Don't skimp on the bok choy." Ren said looking forward to Mistralian cooking. "I'll take a side of fried dumplings."

Jaune, who was still nervous of what to pick, asked for a recommendation.

"If you care to start off, I can recommend a plate of our crispy orange chicken over either noodles or rice." Shampoo kindly said.

"I'll have it over fried rice." Jaune said finally making a decision.

Shampoo bowed and went off as Rei delivered the bottle of wine with the glasses. Rei poured them the drinks as Lapis told her to leave the bottle.

"Thanks for the drinks, Lapis." Nora said taking up a glass. "A toast to Jaune finally asking out of girl…even if it's not Pyrrha."

"Jeez, were you two aware the whole time?" Jaune said feeling embarrassed. "It was that obvious?"

"Yes." Ren said dryly as they all took a drink.

The moment left them talking and Jaune realized he was in an awkward being the only one at the table…with family. So, he shifted to Lapis asking about traveling the world with Yuki.

"Not much to really say, we drifted around like wanderers with little in direction. Hide out in various places, blended in schools, and so on. Personally, I would prefer Menagerie's sea. Really wish I had visited there properly." Lapis said pouring a small amount into her glass.

"Jaune, tell me about your si-" Nora said only for Shampoo to roll in the food. "Never mind!"

To say, Nora went for it was understatement. She wolfed her food down like it was going to run from her. Lapis was a bit guilty of this. Years of being a bit on the starved side made her appreciate food aplenty. Though, Lapis had a bit more control leaving Jaune and Ren to awkwardly eat at a "normal" pace, but it did not stop them from enjoying the meal.

"This is so good." Nora said between bites.

"But of course, a traveling tribe needs to know how to cook." Lapis remarked as Roman entered the scene.

He was merely ordering to go before Nora noticed him. She would have pounced but used a water tendril to stop her.

"He's not your issue." Lapis said in near monotone.

"But…" Nora said as Roman noticed them.

"Lapis. I almost didn't recognize you all dolled up, but you're not with your posse." Roman said as Lapis rolled his eyes.

"Date night." Lapis said tersely. "With him."

Roman laughed at this citing to Jaune that Lapis was going to practically ate his harmless behind alive. Roman got his food was laughing right out the door making to Jaune's pouting.

"I'm not harmless." Jaune said defiantly.

"You would be…if you weren't sitting on a broken Semblance most would kill to have." Lapis said pointedly.

"Well, thank you for showing me how to use it." Jaune said finishing his food. "But what's the deal with Roman? He knew your name."

"That's a story for when you get closer to me." Lapis said only as Shampoo asked who wants dessert.

"Ah yes, I'd like a box of Red Bean Buns to go. As for what we all eat, Egg Tarts and Pumpkin Pancakes." Lapis requested.

"Lapis, are you trying to seduce me? Because it's working." Nora said jokingly.

 **[Music Ends]**

Dessert was a fun way to close off dinner as Nora begged for a bag for pumpkin pancakes to go. When it came to a check, Shampoo explained that it had been paid for which allowed them to leave. As the double date left, a redhead scampered into the restaurant's bar wearing a trench coat.

"I need your strongest drink." Pyrrha remarked.

"What's the issue, Miss?" Rei asked.

"Broken heart." Pyrrha said miserably.

"You know what they say about broken hearts, they can be easily mended."

Qrow had walked in eyeing the lovely redhead up and down as he sat next to her. Rei took one look at Qrow and one at Pyrrha…yeah, she was not going to let end with Qrow taking Pyrrha into a hotel room. At least, she hoped Qrow had some standards.

"It's my fault, I just did not have the guts to tell him." Pyrrha said glumly.

-o-

"Aren't you worried about Lapis? It's getting late." Weiss asked.

"Weiss, Lapis can control water. Everything on the planet is made of the stuff. And if you're asking because of Jaune, it's freaking Jaune. The guy's harmless." Yuki said firmly. "I trust Lapis will be fine. Jealous she might be getting laid while you're here?"

Weiss sputtered and declared that was not the case. Yang snickered at the humiliation as Yuki went back to the couch.

"Honestly, Weiss. You really need to get that stick out of your ass." Willow said chuckling along with Taiyang as they had another drink. "You're not going to make friends if you're so uptight. Do you really want to be like Winter?"

"By the gods, what a prick she was." Kelly muttered.

Kelly did not hate Winter, but she could not tolerate her. Considering she let her father walk all over Puce and did nothing to let Jaccques influence Whitley, Winter was on her shit list…though at the bottom. Willow was also there, but her attempts to fix herself and Whitley pulled her out of there. Yuki's scroll as Serena informed him of a text from Rei.

"Is it important?" Yuki asked.

" _Well, she wants you to pick up Pyrrha. She got sloshed at the Nekohaten and she's….trying to seduce Qrow._ " Serena said as Yuki got up.

"No, Yuki. Let it happen, I want to see the look on Pyrrh-" Ivory said only for Yuki to glare. "Ok, too far…"

Yuki tore a portal and dragged Pyrrha, who looked drunk as a skunk, through it before closing it.

"My hero." Pyrrha said slurring her speech.

" _She is well past the legal limits. If Lapis was here, she could…"_ Serena said only for Yuki to channel the semblance of Lapis.

Heating up Pyrrha's body, most of the alcohol flowed out of her body as steam slowly dropping her blood alcohol levels. Yang had to open a window to get the smell of booze out, and Ruby kicked up the fan.

"I'll carry her home. She'll still to be out of it." Yuki said tearing another portal. "Come on, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha let out a hum of approval before they left through the portal for Team JPNR's dorm.

"Now, Pyrrha. You need some sle-" Yuki said before cut off by a kiss from Pyrrha.

"What I need some dick. And seeing that Jaune won't give me, you'll do." Pyrrha said still tipsy.

Yuki groaned….in frustration before slamming a chop on Pyrrha's neck to render her unconscious. He had removed the trench coat on her before tossing her on her bed.

"Damn it, Pyrrha. Making things so hard." Yuki said before leaving through a portal back.

He did not speak of what had happened carrying her back as he did not want to encourage Ivory to laugh at Pyrrha's misfortune. As he left, a tipsy Nora and Ren were stumbling back to the dorm. Lapis and Jaune who, thanks to Lapis, were not so tipsy, were sitting up on the roof.

"Tonight was amazing." Jaune said as Lapis agreed. "I'm glad we did. Maybe next time, we won't need to double up."

"Oh definitely, you've a keeper at the moment." Lapis said with a surprise air of seduction. "But it's working out well. It is getting late, and I need to call Yuki to pick me up. Thank you for the wonderful night, boyfriend, we'll do this again."

Lapis formed her wings of water and flew off the distance leaving Jaune to walk inside feeling like a millionaire. When he walked into his dorm, he balked to seeing Nora was already on top on Nora riding him. He closed the door and went to Team RWBY's old dorm…to sleep for the night.

-o-

"So how was the date?" Yuki asked as he and Lapis sat on the roof of the Xiao Long-Rose home.

"Quite refreshing and serene. I want to go on another." Lapis said peacefully.

"Well, I guess I may as well seek out my own fortune." Yuki said jokingly. "But I think Pyrrha is taking this too hard. I had to carry her home; she was drunk out of her mind. Tried to get my dick, and then I knocked her out."

"Pyrrha needs to learn that her actions have consequences. We were not sent back in time to help her with Jaune…even if it was never going to happen. We're here to save the world." Lapis said firmly. "And who do you even have in mind?"

"I was thinking just hook ups for now. I don't really want a relationship…at the moment." Yuki said thoughtfully. "I don't know, I just need to sort myself out. I am glad you're happy. All I ever wanted."

"You really keep proving to be a good leader, Yuki. You know I can help with the hookups." Ivory said gently coming up on light platforms. "You deserve it after all."

"You'd never leave the bed." Yuki snarked.

"And we have a world to save." Kelly said flying up on the roof. "And we can't have you distracted."

"So, you don't have the eyes for Yuki, then?" Ivory teased.

"Let's just enjoy the peace we have. We have no idea if Salem's going to pull anything…if she finds out Cinder's dead. And there's the Church of Salem to which we're basically blind to what they are up to." Yuki said worriedly.

"What do we do?" Lapis asked.

"We train for whatever comes. I just have a rotten feeling where Cinder failed to cause a fall, the Church will." Yuki said flatly. "We will train and prep as if Cinder's plan was still a go."

"And this time, we keep Ozpin in the loop." Kelly remarked. "The Church is an unknown to him too. He's going to be very willing to side with us to deal with them."

"And I need to kill that bitch wearing my twin's skin." Lapis said icily.

"No matter what happens, we can't let history repeat in a different way. We'll stop Salem and her cronies, together." Yuki said as they all shared a fist bump.

He made sure to make a call to Ironwood not long after.

"General. I have a small request of you. I'd like access to a few things in your military junkyard. What do I have to give in exchange? I can offer a new security program I've been working on. I call Overseer. It's anti-virus with all the bells and whistles. I don't know if it will keep Watts out, but it will ensure he won't be coming in and out as he pleases." Yuki said assuring him. "It's best you get Pietro to assistant you."

* * *

(A/N: For all my issues with RWBY, I did like writing this chapter. The date with Jaune was…cute. Jaune was delightfully out of his zone, and Nora and Ren are always fun to write. For all my issues with Jaune as a whole, he was the character I had the least issues with. No, that was Pyrrha. Pyrrha…seeing that I can't just give her Jaune…has nothing left. It hits hard to realize when a character like Pyrrha has nothing to do. On the other side, I got Team YUKI's team moments where are always a joy. For all their issues and sniping, they all care for each other. As for potential hookups, I'm leaving it up to you. All of Volume 3 was edited for errors.)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	36. V3E9: The Festival Cometh

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 9: The Festival Cometh**

* * *

The next semester finally came, and students returned to a new session of learning. However, for some, this was the return from constant training. Yuki had reluctantly agreed to help Lapis train Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Pyrrha refused and continued to be a sad sack much to Lapis' annoyance and Ivory's inward joy. Thus, came the return to Beacon for all of them.

Team YUKI's armored wear still remained mostly the same only with minor changes here and there, except for Ivory. Yuki wore a black hoodie under his armor to raise a hood over his head when needed, Lapis took to wearing a yellow scarf around her neck which was a gift from Jaune while also beginning to carry sets of knives like Yuki did, and Kelly improved her bodysuit which showed lines of white circuity as well as blue.

Ivory had a complete outfit overhaul. She wore a sleeveless, blue thong leotard that tight fit to show off her abdominal muscles under a dark gray colored kimono with the sleeves torn off. The kimono is tied around her waist with a white haramaki to hold her swords, where its length reaches just above her knees. The kimono holds plenty of hidden compartments and pockets to hide various things. She also wore black fingerless gloves under her new gauntlets, hi-top ninja boots, blackish-red lipstick, nails painted yellowish white, a helix piercing in both ears, and a hooded off-white cloak which was a gift from Yuki.

"Thanks again for the cloak, Yuki." Ivory said sweetly. "I still don't understand why you didn't want to change your look."

"It's tactical." Yuki said firmly attached to his armor. "But I did have fun to redesigning new outfits for the others."

Ruby's outfit had not changed. Yang's jumpsuit merely swapped colors with it being mostly yellow with the stripes down black. Blake got a white tailcoat in addition to her outfit. Weiss wore her coat open now given the weather and swapped the sweater for a mesh undershirt. Along with them were Jaune, Nora, and Ren in their new outfits.

Jaune got similar armor to Yuki's except with colors of white and gold. His emblem was on the chest where Yuki's skull mark was. He wore black cargo pants, dark brown boots lined with aura metal, blue fingerless gloves, and an aquamarine sash around his waist as a gift from Lapis, and he retained his hoodie. Jaune felt a lot more confident in his looks feeling like a real huntsman. He still had his family sword and shield; both were given a few upgrades thanks to Toriel and Yuki. Yuki had went to give Jaune his V4-V7 upgrades and add a gun to the shield….along with giving Jaune a hand canon Dust pistol.

Ren's new gear was all designed by Yuki, who took his V4 design and gave it a few tweaks. Mostly, armor plating similar to what he did for Blake. As for Nora, thanks to her awakening of her powers due to training, she asked for a drastic costume change…from Ivory.

It certainly turned heads as Nora confidentially strode in a sleeveless crop top showing her muscled midriff only covered in mesh-fishnet, a stem stalk mini-skirt with white lining, and thigh-high boots all in pink with her stockings being white. She had sliver gauntlets lined with pink circuity patterns, wearing white fingerless gloves, a metallic belt with a heart buckle, yellow lipstick, and armor on the shoulders to hold her new white cape with her emblem emblazoned on the back.

Peach had only let her hair down. The group were walking into Beacon's halls as Ozpin and Amber were there to greet them.

"Welcome to Beacon…I see you all took the time to improve. But you'll still have to wear Beacon's uniforms." Ozpin said as Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Good to see you too, Oz." Yuki said with a teasing hint of sarcasm. "Anything on the Church?"

"Little. From what I got…someone stole a pair of corpses. Ilia and Cinder." Ozpin said as Kelly scowled.

"You don't think…" Kelly asked Yuki only for him to say, "I swear if the Church brings them back, I'm tearing Cinder's spine out."

"And I will help." Peach said darkly.

"It's my fault for not being proper about ensuring their disposal. I had to rush it to ensure no panic." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"It's not your fault. I should have portaled the corpses out, but I was being blinded by being one-track minded." Yuki admitted. "I came prepared for Salem and her goons, not her cult of madmen."

"It's fine. Mr. Azure, you at least dealt Salem a severe blow to her numbers and give us ample time to up our defenses." Ozpin said assuring him. "By the way, Ironwood wishes to send regards. They got that hole in Mistral fixed and their moving to fix security up there."

"I'm aware." Yuki remarked not telling Ozpin that he had been keeping in touch with Ironwood.

The groups broke up to return to their rooms. Resettling in the Dragon's Den was something Yuki wanted to celebrate with a glass of cider for everyone. As for JPNR's reunion, it was well rather awkward. On the outside, Pyrrha seemed all smiles. Inwardly, she was a still a bit of mess.

"Welcome back…but what's with the new outfits?" Pyrrha asked.

"New armor thanks to Team YUKI. It's not too bad." Ren said as Jaune stated he was excitedly ready to train with Pyrrha.

"I can fly now!" Nora said excitedly. "I even learned how to better use my semblance. You can call me the Lightning McQueen! Ka-blam!"

By tomorrows, classes were back and the continued preparation for the Vytal Festival. Despite this, Team YUKI continued preparations as if which to others came off being paranoid. However, it all came to a head when Shampoo called the team before the day of the Festival.

"I managed to get the drop on one of those cultists. I couldn't get her to spill much…poor thing was trying to escape the cult. All I got was whatever they're up to…they managed to convince what's left of the Fang to join them." Shampoo said worriedly. "And somehow…they got to Adam's corpse."

Yuki's anger that day was so potent that everyone had to evacuate the Dragon's Den.

* * *

(A/N: I'm not going to really go into too much detail about the Festival because let's be honest, it would be filler. There's no focus for it to be focused on considering we have bigger issues to take on. Next chapter, we finally deal with the Church.)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	37. V3E10: Point Where It Tips

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 10: Point Where It Tips**

* * *

Yuki was on edge having not exactly slept well after hearing that Adam's corpse was taken. He covered bases, flat out portaling to Sienna Khan asking if she had any ties with the Church. Ironically, she was in the middle of being welcomed to the job of being headmistress of Haven when this happened. Of course, she saw fit to honestly deny. Yuki returned and sat in the dorms trying to figure things out. He did not even bother to go to the Vytal Festival…mostly because he knew that Team RWBY would mop the floor with most of their canon opponents, even easier given their training.

He meditated to connect with Chronoa, who was not any help given she was recovering from a few injuries. The brothers had finally discovered Chronoa had messed with time to spite them. Despite them both beating her up, she booted them both out her realm. Sure, her arm was broken, and her ribs were on fire, but she was determined not to budge for them.

"Yuki, I can't really be of any help to you at the moment. My head is still ringing from the God of Darkness's foot upside it. All I can see now is…the engine room at the Stadium?" Chronoa said feeling woozy.

"I'll deal with it. Please rest yourself." Yuki said before breaking the connection.

Serena texted Ironwood to have someone check out the engine room. James would have seen this as strange, but he did not want to take changes. He had two of the Ace Ops go check it out. Clover and Harriet both went down to engine room both wondering what got Ironwood so spooked.

"Honestly, he's been a lot more careful and double checking after since he met that Azure brat." Harriet said with a groan.

 **[Cues: Metroid Fusion OST – Tension Before a Confrontation]**

"To be fair, Yuki has been on point. Without his help, General Ironwood would have had to dealt with Hill who now has less of a leg to stand on now." Clover said as they entered the engine room of the arena.

As they looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first. Harriet was ready to go only for Clover to see something red.

"Here lie the fools who walked into a trap." Clover said reading the words on the wall. "Wait…that's blood!"

Harriet found a dead maintenance worker and the two got out their weapons. They looked around trying to see if the killer was still in the room only to hear the door slam shut. Harriet ran over to the door to open it leaving Clover on his own.

"A fishing rod for a weapon….wow Atlas must really suck if you're their elite." A voice said as Clover turned to find the source. "Looking for little ol' me? You should really run instead."

"Why?" Clover said only to hit his foot on something.

He took it up to see it was fire dust, and the room was lit up to reveal tons of fire dust all over the room and on the engine. Lazuli leaned on a railing smoking a cigar before blowing a ring of smoke. With a mad grin, she flicked it as everything slowed for Clover. He could hear his heart pounding as he whirled his fishing rod checking the cigar.

"Miss, you're not going to blow this up. Surrender and I won't have to use lethal force." Clover said firmly.

"For someone who has good luck, it seemed to screw you over." Lazuli joked.

"What are you talking about? I caught your cigar!" Clover said as Lazuli laughed.

"Exactly." Lazuli said as the cigar began to glow. "You were just lucky enough to catch it."

Lazuli started laughing like as she dropped a smoke bomb vanishing into the fumes.

"Harriet! We need you to run!" Clover said rushing out the door before using his fishing rod to hurl the cigar into the air.

 **[Music Ends]**

The cigar exploded revealing confetti and a slip of paper that fluttered down slapping Clover in the face. Harriet took it up to read it with it having a simple message.

"You flinched."

BLAM! The engine room exploded lit ablaze due to all that dust as the arena was shaking interrupting the fight in the arena as the marquee was hijacked showing the mug of Brother Blood.

"We interrupt this broadcast to announce joyous news! You're all going to witness the grand return of our Queen! We're going to sacrifice about…half the Kingdom!" Brother Blood said gleefully. "Cue the explosions and panic!"

The marquee blew up as people were screaming in terror as Ironwood's eye twitched. Out came Lazuli flying on wings of fire.

"Burn, babes, burn!" Lazuli said breathing out fire like a dragon on the crowd.

People burned and out came a hoard of Nevermore attacking the crowd as the arena was falling for the ground. As much as Lapis wanted to tear the skin of Lazuli's face, she got orders from Yuki. Evacuate the innocents and get out of there.

-o-

Yuki was gathering the students and staff preparing for the worst-case scenario as most were fearful.

"Listen up! Vale is under attack by a dangerous enemy that is going probably completely wreck Vale. I can not risk your necks to join me to defend it. If you feel you cannot help in the fight, I completely understand. This isn't something the lot of you are ready for. But if you wish to back up and join the fight, I warn you that the Church of Salem…are lack of a better word, will fight until their bodies are broken. You will have to kill them before they can kill you. This is a war, but one we can win!" Yuki said making a rallying cry.

Yuki left to get out of his motorcycle only to see that Team CFVY and CDRL wanting to join him. He sighed as he was going to have to break out his new tool. Getting out a microcube, he threw it to reveal a personal cruiser. He owed Ironwood thanks for giving him the junker that he rebuilt over to create Team YUKI's personal cruiser, the Blue Bull. They flew for Vale as Yuki gripped the steering praying his team can hold out.

-o-

The arena was falling, people were scrambling to flee the Grimm and Lazuli. Lazuli went at random roasting anyone she left like. Lapis basically grabbed Jaune dragging him to escape ship despite his protest.

"Jaune! There's no time to argue!" Lapis said smashing a kiss on him. "I…I can't lose you…and I fear this is only a diversion. Take the pod and go!"

"Just…don't die on me." Lapis said only to hear a chilling voice.

 **[Cues: Undertale OST – You Idiot]**

"So, the emotionless twit has a weakness." Lazuli said as Lapis whirled around. "I'd peg you more for someone like Yuki, but this blonde puke. I guess he's cute…I wonder what'd he tastes like."

Lapis did not speak, but Lazuli grinned maliciously. Before Lazuli could get another word out, she was slammed with a wall of ice. Jaune took this as his chance to get himself, his team, and the civilians out of there. Lazuli was slammed into the marquee.

"Yeesh, can't you take a…OH SHIT!" Lazuli said flying away as ice spikes slammed into where she was. "Ok, so maybe I touched a…GYARK!"

CRUNCH! Lapis had flown up on her water wings headbutting Lazuli's face breaking her nose which began to heal slowly with her aura.

"Hot damn! Lapis is pissed!" Ivory said shocked.

"Well, all considering, it's not surprising." Kelly remarked. "Did we all get the civilians?"

 **[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST 3 Blue – Road to the West]**

"Well besides the ones the Grimm and Firecrotch over there murdered, yes. Ironwood's racing for the Vale. We need to get off this…WHAAA!" Ivory said as another explosion rocked the arena. "We need to go now!"

"Lapis! We need to go!" Kelly screamed as she sprouted draconic wings to fly.

Lapis wanted to tear the flesh off Lazuli's body, but she knew better turning to fly away with her teammates before freezing Lazuli to the doomed arena.

"Lapis, you can't just leave your twin to possibly die now, can you?" Lazuli said trying to melt the ice.

Lapis had tears falling but turned to catch up with her teammates only hear screams as the final explosion consuming the whole arena.

 **[Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST – The Unforgiven]**

"We stop Cinder, and Vale's still going to shit!" Ivory said angrily. "I really bet Salem's laughing at us now! Fuckin' pasty skinned cunt!"

"Crass, but I agree!" Kelly said as they all raced for Vale.

What they came to see in was absolute madness. Cultists rode on Grimm attacking the shops, tearing the streets, or straight up massacring civilians left and right. Buildings lit ablaze. UKI found their leader helping a few civilians out from under a burning car.

"Yuki, duck!" Lapis screamed as Yuki complied dodging a spear that impaled another civilian through the throat. "…shit!"

"Light Grenade!" Ivory said blasting the cultist off his mount.

Yuki portaled who he could to safety before rejoining his team.

"What's the status?" Yuki asked.

"We did what we could, and Lazuli might be dead. But she's probably still alive." Lapis said dryly. "What about the others?"

"We got the civs out, right now…everyone who can is fighting. Come on, we need to find Brother Blood. No doubt, he's…" Yuki said before sensing something. "Oh no…NO NO…NO!"

"What is it?" Kelly said panicked.

"Serena, patch me into the communication feed! Right now!" Yuki said nearly screamed.

Serena did as Yuki cleared his throat.

"This is Yuki Azure, everyone stop what you're doing and converge towards the graveyeard RIGHT NOW! If Brother Blood succeeds in what he's going to do, we'll all…" Yuki said as an explosion rocked the ground. "NO!"

Yuki flew with this team racing for the graveyard.

 **[Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST – The Fanatics]**

Team RWBY had got there first to see the worst of it. A platform was built where Brother Blood sat as his cultists all sat on the ground chanting, pray, and preparing for the grand show. Red blood painted the walls, the graves to form runic markings that they could not understand. On poles, the bodies of Cinder and Adam hung limply.

"Ok, I'm ending this now!" Yang said.

"Not unless you want me to do this." Brother Blood said as one cultist dragged a child out with a knife at its throat. "You will wait for the rest to gather."

Group by group, they all did before Yuki showed up.

"Brother Blood, you piece of shit! I don't know what you're thinking, but you can't do this." Yuki roared.

"It is too late, Yuki. Our queen will rise again!" Brother Blood said as out from the shadows came a 'priestess'.

"You fucking fool, Salem's not in the…." Yuki said as black tendrils covered his mouth.

Tendrils restrained all of them as Yuki was fighting to overpower them.

" **Silence.** " The priestess said. " **It is time!** "

The priestess slashed the child's throat open using it blood smear a ghastly circle on the ground before throwing the child on the center.

" **By blackest night, by darkest day, darkness falls upon Remnant! Out from the bounds of the Quibuscaligo, rise true heir to the Grimm. Lord of our shadows!** " The 'priestess' declared as Yuki got off the gag to scream, "Brother Blood, Salem's not in the void!"

Before Brother Blood could comment, Lazuli flew in with the biggest grin saying she was just in time. The mirror Brother Blood shattered as out from the circle, a blackish portal tore open sucking in the child before he was blended and spat out in bloody chunks.

 **[Dragon Ball Super Soundtrack OST - Beerus Madness]**

The tendrils faded as a blackened mist came out dragging Adam's body to float over the portal. The corpse's eyes open as it began screaming as the demented song and chanting kicked in. All the crowd could see is blood seeping out from its eyes and mouth as the body spasmed. Blake and Jaune promptly hurled whatever they ate on the ground as Brother Blood step back in horror…the realization evident on his face. The power it was giving off…was…unholy to another level. With Salem, there was still a _human_ essence to her dark energy. This…was alien to him! Then the corpse began to laugh as it began to morph. Skin darkened to a dark shade of gray as black tribal markings formed on the arms. What was Adam's horns grew and spiraled out. Fangs grew before the black mist concerned him completing the transformation. What came down on his feet was a rather tall well-built man. His eyes were still hidden by the bloodstained blindfold. Even the clothing had changed to a light grey vest, a short-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a blood red sash, black pants and pointy white boots.

"We could take him." Yang said fearfully.

"No…he's not done yet." Cologne said fearfully. "He's taunting us, just wanting to show off his 'good looks' before he puts on the armor."

Shiny, black metallic plate armor formed on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs. Red spikes shot out of the shoulder armor as a red tatter cape come on him. Finally, he snapped his fingers and the chanting and music stopped.

 **[Music Ends]**

"What are you?!" Brother Blood said. "Are you even Lord Pyrite?"

" **You fool. I was never Pyrite…I was something greater.** " He said as he snapped his fingers again.

A blackish portal formed in the air as Salem, Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel all fell out of it in front of him. Salem took a look up and went pale as the being gave a dark and tainted aura that was practically choking her.

" **I bring you, your big threat. Your "Queen of Grimm". You fear her…but she knows her place. Bow, you lowlife.** "

Salem complied as she knew exactly who this "being" was. The thing that haunted her nightmares ever since she crawled from out the Grimm Pool. She had hoped that she was just dreaming him up…but he was more than real.

" **Lower, you useless swamp whore!** "

Salem was practically flat on the ground as Tyrian charged the figure wanting to kill him for upset his queen. The Grimm King manifested a massive sledgehammer before smashing it into Tyrian's face sending tumbling into the ground before it vanished.

" **Oh, you fool. Your 'queen' is a fake, and she's been nothing but a seat warmer.** " The Grimm King said looking at Cinder's corpse. " **Eh**. **I guess it'll do. Priestess, it's time for your last act. Take this corpse and dive into the portal, it's time I revealed the true queen."**

The priestess took the body before breaking into blackened flames merging with the body before diving into the portal. What a came out a new figure to which make to everyone's relief, they did not have a repeat of the Grimm King. Unlike the Grimm King, she appeared similar to Cinder…and human. She had onyx black hair that is red in the back with an angled bob, long ear-tails, with a wolf's tail. She still had Cinder's amber eyes, but the figure was a lot thin and more fit and muscled. Making consisting of red eyeshadow with black winged liner and black lipstick with her upper lip being slightly darker materialized on her face. She wore a long sleeveless red dress that went up to her neck, had a rather large cleavage window, long red fingerless gloves, and heels coming off as the "dragon lady". Armored shoulder pads with a cape materialized on her body.

" **Husband, dearest. It is good to finally remake our forms.** " The Grimm Queen said before looking down at Salem. " **You. You have something that belongs to me!** "

The Grimm Queen had Salem by her throat as Salem screamed as she could feel herself before drained as white smoke came off Salem's body re-entering the Grimm Queen's. Her white skin regained its human shade, her white hair returned to being blonde, and her eyes returned to being blue. Salem weakly looked up at the Grimm Queen.

 **[Cues: Berserk OST – Behelit]**

"The Grimm King and Queen of the Blackest Void of the Damned." Yuki said fearfully. "Noire and Sayah Moiliênhe are free on Remnant."

Noir faced Yuki.

" **And it is good to be acknowledged. Though, it seems you carry eyes of two different shades. Do you know why, child? Because your father escaped my world and slain the Voyden Grimm that went after him. But he did not claim its power…oh no, to my surprise you did. You, child, are one of us. Of course, you were already one of us…just like Ruby, just like Summer, and just like Maria."** Noire said taking off her blindfold to open his heterochromia affected eyes.

One gold…and one silver.

" **But before I rain hell, I want to make an offer. Join me, be my second in command, and you'll have your heart's desire.** " Noire said. " **I'll even extend it to your team. Your greatest wishes all granted.** "

" **Your parents, the family Lapis wants, the love and respect of the people, and all the acknowledgement and power you could want. A small country for you to rule.** " Sayah said as Noire extended a hand. " **Do have a deal?** "

Yuki slowly walked forward with his hair covering his eyes and hands in his pockets before standing in front of him. WHAM!

 **[Music Abruptly Stops]**

Yuki punched him in the gut with all the strength he could muster shocking the cultists and everyone else had Noire coughed up spittle as he glared at Yuki.

"I would never accept the offer from the likes of you. I could never call myself a huntsman, make less a man if I even fancied your fucking offer." Yuki said defiantly.

Noire chuckled before breaking out into laughter.

" **Yes, yes! This is what I wanted…a worthy opponent. You defy me unlike the tons of subject in my kingdom. No one is willing to face me.** " Noire said excitedly. " **But humanity proves it's resilience. Survive this day and face me in the future. Of…course, you'll have to ensure the odds are in your favor.** "

Noire floated into the sky as it darkened.

" **And give Chronoa my regards. It seems she made an excellent pick for her…champion.** " Noire said kindly.

"Champion?! What the hell does that mean?" Ozpin said wanting answers.

" **Silence, you reincarnating fool.** " Sayah said firmly. " **It's time for this city to bear witness to the first Eclipse. Our Voyden Grimm will ravage his place running sex and violence through the streets. It will be glorious…** "

* * *

(A/N: The Grimm King and Queen have emerged! Originally, it was just to be a Grimm King, but I figured I had to do something with Cinder's body. As for Ilia's body, she was the unnamed Priestess. Now, the world of Remnant can dive into being it's Post Vol-3, in complete chaos! As for the last name, it's based off a bit of Vietnamese, "mối liên hệ". I did this as a bit of a shoutout to a certain Vietnamese woman I met who's been nothing but a big help to me along with being a jaded RWBY fan. Cloud, thanks a bunch.)

 _Cue the Ending Theme_


	38. V3E11: Point Where It Breaks

["Bloody Stream" - JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE (English Cover by Y. Chang)]

 _From the darkness…_

 _Strong and silent_

 _Like pillars in the night they break the dawn_

 _Hungry and violent_

 _Scarlet rain falls_

 _Hot and heavy_

 _Show me that you've got the strength to fight_

 _Boy, are you ready?_

 _And so, may love guide your way through every last endless trial_

 _Always tempt your fate with luck and a smile_

 _Watch out for danger left and right it's just like dancing in the dark_

 _You slip through like a knife and cut your way right to the heart_

 _Let your path unfurl and the world will always sing your story_

 _Like a bloody storm_

 _It surges like a bloody storm_

 _When destiny runs through your veins so wild and wet and warm_

 _Fate may pull the strings and who knows what tomorrow brings_

 _But, tonight we stand together!_

* * *

 **残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3, Episode 11: Point Where It Breaks**

* * *

Loss. That's what Yuki was feeling seeing Vale go straight to hell. He had tried his damnedest to save it, but alas, he got outplayed. Now? He was scrambling to save who he could.

 **[Cues: Sonic Advance 3 OST – Chaos Angel Zone, Act 3]**

Here he was on Inferno tearing through the cracked streets to retrieve his friends. He was glad that Cologne had already made the go-ahead to get the tribe out of Vale, but not before rigging the Nekohaten to blow making sure to take out several hundred of the new Grimm seeping out from the portals. The Voyden Grimm came in many flavors namely sapient, beastlike, and humanoid.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Dad, the descriptions don't do justice. They're worse." Yuki said to himself.

He had already given the order for his own team to get their personal effects and get the hell out of Vale. They did not want to leave Yuki on his own, but he gave them the order. Now Yuki's first target was Neo and he skidded a stop not far from his apartment seeing that several Voyden Grimm had surrounded the place. They were large orange (some were a lighter shade, others were blue) dogs with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. Their postures and movements are also more apelike with their sharp teeth are defined and stick out of their mouths. They had three gill-like nostrils located on each side of their necks and a pair of bull-like horns. What scared Yuki was Voyden Grimm did not always look like a typical Grimm, being black and covered in bones. It was becoming a sobering feeling to realize that the Grimm of his nightmares were not as bad as what he was seeing. Serena called them the Vulpi.

"Neo, where-"

BLAM!

 **[Cues: Castlevania II Simon's Quest OST – Monster Dance]**

Yuki looked up to see Neo jump through her window with her duffel bag and purse before opening her umbrella to float away with the wind nearly getting tackled by one of those Vulpi where Serena pointed out was their Alpha. The Alpha Vulpi was significantly larger and more muscular than the regulars standing with maroon-red fur, four huge white spikes running down their backs that overlap starting out as a shark-like fin at the head rising almost into an arc over the back tapering near the rump, black lined lips, and a scorpion-like tail.

"Come back, you human!" The Alpha Vulpi screamed.

"Talking Grimm? Well fuck! Dad, I owe you an apologize for staying it was a cartoon all those years ago." Yuki thought before Neo landed on the other building. "Shit!"

"After her, first one to bring her to gets her other hole!" The Alpha Vulpi said as the other howled charging after her.

"Damn it!" Yuki said returning his bike it's microcube. "Serena, let's hope we can save her."

Using Peach's semblance, he sprouted out the "Boogie Pack", a jet with wide turbine engines which took his color scheme before he blasted off into the skies.

 **[Cues: Sonic Rush OST – Bomber Barbara]**

Yuki blazed a trail of ice blue due to his jet pack as he soared. Sensing out Neo was not too hard but swooping in to sweep the cute mute off her feet was.

"And you and Roman always mocking the heroes." Yuki snarked.

If Neo were not just being chased by devil dogs and hundreds of feet in the air, she would hit him with her umbrella.

"Hey, that's my toy!" The Alpha Vulpi bellowed.

"Eat shit, mutt!" Yuki taunted taking off leaving the dogs in the dust.

They did give chase as best as they could as Yuki was having a hard time evading them.

" ** _[Yuki, Vulpi use their sense of smell and their hearing to follow us! Disable one of them!]_** _"_ Serena suggested.

Yuki dived down for the ground landing as he turned to face the ongoing horde of mutts. Neo got behind him as the build on his back returned into his back as he took a deep breath. Channeling both Puce and Jaune, he unleashed a torrent of supercharged soundwaves from his mouth. The Vulpi screeched in agony, but the Alpha pushed on clawing the ground to force himself forward.

Neo opened her purse to get out a dust grenade before pulling the pin and throwing it. The grenade flew over Yuki before the soundwaves propelled it to slam into the Alpha's face sending him hurdling into the wall. Yuki let up panting and realizing why Kelly always told him to pack something for his throat. Or why he really should not use Jaune's semblance to supercharge Puce's.

"We need to run, I don't think I can rip off another one." Yuki said eyeing a car. "Come on!"

Neo helped picked the lock, and Yuki used his semblance to hijack the car before speeding off. He'd upgrade it, but he wanted to save as much aura as he could. Serena made the call to the twins hopefully to find both of them alive which she did found, but…there was a death.

" **[ _Yuki, I'm sorry to say. Miss Prisma died…sacrificed herself to save the twins._ ]**" Serena said as tears ran down Yuki's face. " **[ _But I have some good news…they managed to get out of the club and to your lab. Just the twins and Junior._ ]**

 **[Music Ends]**

With that notion, he pulled the car to a stop only to see something unholy. It was a tall, muscular, minotaur-like black skinned beast with two dark grey horns, a cybernetic right leg, a large rocket launcher mounted on its left arm, red wiring on its lower torso, as well as patches of metal and wires on its right arm. A skull like-mask was on his face as its girth dangled between its legs. Yuki facepalmed.

"Oh, come on!" Yuki inwardly screamed. "Well, why don't have more of them show up?"

Ten more came out of a building to join its cybernetic comrade all turning to look at Yuki.

"Neo, if we survive and I got the energy, I'm going to have to get shitfaced. Because with all this stress, I think I'm close to having a breakdown." Yuki said frazzled as Neo put an assuring hand on his shoulder. "You're right, we will survive, and I need to keep my shit together!"

Yuki peeled out of there as they opened fire on them. He was swerving left and right to evade, but a spot of bad luck got his car hit causing him to crash…into a mattress store. Yuki and Neo stumbled out before running for the back room.

"Serena, am I good to make a portal?" Yuki asked as Serena gave them the go ahead.

Firstly, Yuki and Neo barricaded the door before he tore open a portal. They dived into it just as the cyber Grimm smashed through.

"Give my regards to your boss!" Yuki said firing a blast of aura with a touch of fire dust.

Yuki shut it just as it exploded and stumbled back into the arms of the twins.

"You okay, Yuki?" Melanie asked.

"No, Vale's coming back, and we're low on time!" Yuki said going up to his supercomputer. "This place will be secure, but I'm ensuring all the data I have here will be copied straight away to my supercomputer in Crossroad. I may even have to make a kill code for this place."

Yuki had stored a few notable inventions in mircocubes before telling everyone to hold his shoulders. Once they did, he used the lava lamp to teleport them back to the Dragon's Den. The place was empty as his teammates got there first, but his things were already packed in a duffel bag.

"Thanks, girls." Yuki said slinging it over his back.

He used the lava lamp again to go back to lab and portaled back with the Lab's lava lamp turned off. He also turned the dorm's lava lamp before putting them both away.

"Ok, we can go…where's Roman?!" Yuki said before Serena informed him that he hijacked an airship. "Whew."

It was not before long as Roman swooped in to pick them up as Yuki took control to get them out of Vale. Yuki thought it was smooth sailing, but the universe reminded how him this is Remnant where it's a depressing cesspit. Thus, they were attack with what grey winged Vulpi but with tentacles for legs. And they were spitting out blasts of red plasma. Yuki had enough.

"That's it!" Yuki screamed. "Neo, take the wheel!"

Yuki took a breath as he got of the pilot seat before using Peach's semblance on the airship upgrading it as light blue circuity lines flashed up on it as it took a black and blue appearances boosting the engines to outrace the winged Grimm to crash into the floating Grimm King.

"Oh, come the fuck on!" Yuki screamed as Noire looked annoyed.

He flicked the ship off sending it hurdling into the ground as the passengers all got out.

" **Yuki, do you really think it would be ea…Oh wait, Roman's still alive.** " Noire taunted.

"So, you're this Grimm King? I'll give you this, you're scarier than Salem." Roman said with his usual snark. "An honor to know my infamy even reaches you."

" **Always so entertaining. It's a shame I want to kill you to make better use of you. But I'll get over it!** " Noire said firing a black energy beam out from his pointer finger. " **Void Razor!** "

"Get down!" Yuki said tackling Roman to the ground narrowly missing the blast which hit the ground. "Not going to let you do that, Noire."

 **[Cues: Sonic X OST – Sonic's Fight]**

Leaping up, Yuki fired his pistols as opening shots giving several rounds of ice dust rounds. Noire simply had a barrier formed him asking what the hell was Yuki's attack. Noire swatted the dust away to reveal Yuki flew in close to smash Noire in the face before using his other arm to slice at the king's face. Noire had dodged the swipe in face only to kick Yuki into the air. Focusing the aura into his eyes, Yuki fired down an eye blast that surprised Noire putting him in a small crater as Yuki regained his footing floating in the air.

" **Not bad, kid, but not enough!** " Sayah said in distance as Yuki got out of the way to dodge a razor-sharp disc of energy that nicked his cheek. " **You may want to focus on walking away from us alive! Because…** "

She appeared in front of him as Sayah had him by the throat.

" **You simply aren't ready for us.** " Sayah said only to get a tapping on a shoulder. " **Hm?** "

She turned to get a knife slammed into her eye getting Sayah to scream as Serena had slashed her face.

" _If you're going to look like that whore, Cinder, you may as well look just as ugly as her!"_ Serena said before returning to Yuki's mindscape.

Yuki caught the knife and stabbed her shoulder before tripping the hidden explosive in the knife before punched away as Noire flew out of the crater.

"Sorry to say that I can't stay but…" Yuki said using Ivory's semblance to produce a bright flash of light.

Given that the Grimm King and Queen were used to darkness, the brightness got them reeling in pain long enough to Yuki tear a portal to shove himself and his friends into to escape.

 **[Music Ends]**

Yuki was never so glad to hit the dirt of his home village now more than ever. Melanie and Miltiades helped Yuki up as out from his home came his worried teammates.

"I told you, I wasn't going to let them die." Yuki said feeling sore.

They carried them inside were the others were waiting. Teams RWBY and JPNR, most of the Beacon staff, Ozpin, the Amazons, and….

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Yuki hissed gesturing to Salem who was laying on the couch. "And please don't tell me if you took her allies as well."

"No. Ironwood imprisoned them and took them with him to Atlas." Ozpin said as Yuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Team CFVY?" Yuki asked.

"On route to Vacuo." Peach remarked. "They wanted to assist over there, but they did return your ship."

Yuki looked over at the couch to see Salem was on it, completely unconscious.

"Someone wants to explain why the absolute shit did you think I would be cool with bring that madwoman into my house?" Yuki asked.

"Look, I couldn't just leave her to the Grimm King or…Ironwood." Ozpin admitted.

"You're thinking with your fucking dick, Oz." Yuki snarled. "Did you forget that the whole reason that cult was manipulated was because Salem decided to be Queen Asshole for millennia?"

"She wasn't always like this." Ozpin said tiredly.

"To be fair, what we see of her, show she's pretty much a brat or a sociopathic twat. Or both." Yuki said as his team and Peach agreed.

Serena reported to Yuki that Salem was essentially in a coma with her aura slowly healing what physical damage tearing out her Grimm powers did to her even raising the possibility of mental damage. Yuki was at least relived that, now, Salem was no longer a pressing issue. Pyrrha flat out asked what they are going to do now.

"I don't…even know. I did not plan for the Grimm King to be freed. As far as I know, we're all flying blind. But from what I recall about my dad's book, the Grimm King isn't like Salem. He prefers to not hang around the castle all, he'll be out training or fighting. I theorize he may leave Vale allowing it to recover because what he truly wants is…..the Grimmlands back." Yuki explained. "This guy treats it all like a giant game, and we're his new opponents."

Yuki insisted that all get some rest and they were figure things out tomorrow. Ozpin let them know that he was going to go back to Beacon to ensure damage was not too extreme.

"JPNR should go with you then." Yuki mused. "Guard point."

Lapis gave Yuki a bit of mixed reaction at the suggestion, but begrudgingly tolerated it giving Yuki a look that said you're going to owe me for this. Yuki got out the lava lamp he had for the Dragon's Den to give to Jaune.

"Here, if you're going to stay back in your dorm. You can turn it on and use this to teleport to the other lava lamp." Yuki said explaining how it works. "I'll turn on the other one and set it here."

Jaune took it as Lapis kissed him goodbye which Pyrrha eye-rolled at. Ozpin would leave with the staff and JPNR, except for Peach.

"I'm sorry Oz, but I'll need to return to active Huntress duty. I need to keep an eye on things here." Peach said earnestly. "For Yuki's sake."

"Damn it, we may as well just plan what to do now." Yuki thought as Ozpin and the others left.

Once Ozpin was gone, making sure to take Salem's body, Yuki spoke up.

"Ok, listen up, I do have a plan, but you're not going to like it. Weiss, I need you to get your mother and brother to go back to Atlas with you. I need you to check on things with the country and the Maiden." Yuki said sternly before having Serena beam the information into her scroll. "Don't tell Ironwood that I sent you to spy on things. I don't want any more surprises in case anything happens. I gave him the basis, but I can't give him intimate details…as a precaution."

"Considering everything, we'll be pulling an Ozpin." Ivory said with a groan.

It was not like they had much options at this point. The Church of Salem had them realize they could not exactly be open of what they knew, especially with the Grimm King.

"Blake, you will be tasked to go to Menagerie. Lapis will go with you, considering her semblance will make her literally a force to be reckoned with. See if you could find Sun to go with you." Yuki said before turning to Ruby. "Ruby, when I am able, you and Yang will travel with me to Mistral."

"And what about Kelly and I?" Ivory asked.

"Ivory, you'll join us. Kelly, I…I need you to go with Weiss to Atlas. Check on Puce, especially." Yuki reaffirmed.

"I get it. I may as well make my grand return." Kelly remarked.

Yuki had asked Cologne what she was going to do, and she remarked that it would be best for her and the tribe to settle on Patch. She noted they had plenty money and enough materials to work to build a new means of travel. Roman remarked that he would stay in the village noting he could at the least monitor things from Vale from here with Neo by his side. As for the twins and Junior, they noted they would head to Patch. But they stated that they would stay until Yuki was better.

"I'll take him upstairs." Peach said tossing Yuki over her shoulder to take him upstairs.

"By the way, I suggest you all find a place to sleep, but not before someone cleans my couch. Salem was on it." Yuki said before disappearing upstairs.

"Shampoo, get Elena and clean that couch. We must purify it." Cologne said glaring at the couch like it killed her pets. "Just in case."

Peach got Yuki into head looking worriedly at she was patching him up. Neo came up to check up on him as Yuki looked conflicted.

"Yuki, get some sleep. Things will be…marginally better in the morning." Peach said ruffling his head.

"I feel like I failed…Vale still fell." Yuki said worriedly.

Serena pinged on top of Yuki's lap.

" _But Beacon is still standing, Salem is out of the picture, and most importantly, Pyrrha, Penny, and Roman are still alive._ " Serena said encouraging.

Yuki was not all too convinced and asked to be alone for the moment. Neo and Peach left with her turning off the lights. Serena stroked Yuki's face before vanishing back to his mindscape. Yuki laid back looking over at a family photo. He wondered how his parents would have handled this or what they would even say.

* * *

(A/N: Volume 3 comes to a close at last, and things are looking rather dire. What's next for Team YUKI and everyone else? We're splitting up for Volume 4, and Yuki's on the road to recovery. At least Yang did not lose an arm.)


	39. Volume 3 Post-Credits Trailer

**残り** **:** **四の影** **/ Remnant's Four Shadows**

 **Volume 3 Post Credits Scene**

* * *

" **I can't believe my beautiful face was marred!** " Sayah said angrily as she absorbed the dark energy of the Alpha Vulpi to fix her face. " **I have my eye back, but I now got a fucking scar!** "

" **And you look sexy with it, like a true villainess."** Noire encouraged as Sayah killed the creature when it protested. " **Now it's time to say goodbye to Vale…we must return to the Grimmlands to reclaim Castle Grimore for its rightful ruler.** "

" **And what of Vale, sire?** "

" **You can shed the priestess look, Sazu. No need to disguise yourself or use that faunus's underdeveloped body.** " Noire said as Sazu tore off the flesh of the body to unveil her true form.

She had very pale skin, black eyes with slit pupils, green markings around his eyes, fang-like teeth, and a snake like tongue. Her straight waist-length black hair cascaded down her head before tore the rest of the disguise off the body. She was actually ratherslender with some curves but covered in blood from using Ilia's body.

" **I need some new clothes. I can't go around naked and covered in blood.** " Sazu said before facing her king. " **By the way, as promised, those special Voyd Knights are almost completed. They just need the soul to put in each one.** "

The king laughed as he got out his communicator calling up Merlot. The mad doctor appearing on the screen as the king asked about the secondary power sources. Dr. Merlot said that it was soon to be ready in about a week before cutting contact. The king made the call to his group and the cultist to pack it all up, and that they were leaving Vale. As that was happening, back within the Quibuscaligo, Dr. Merlot worked in his laboratory.

 **[Cues: Steven Universe Soundtrack** **\- Snerson Interrogation]**

"I'd say it's a real shame you will be subjected to this, but I'd be lying." Dr. Merlot said getting up walking up to the four tanks. "Wait until the world gets a load of you. Of course, they won't know because you'll become our knights."

He cackled at this, before turning to another tank in the corner.

"But you, will be my own experiment. A mutagenic fusion of woman and Grimm….you're DNA has given quite compatible with the Grimm. Quite unusual, but it would explain why the Queen used your body, Cinder." Dr. Merlot said excitedly. "Among other things…I will finally get one over Dr. Polendina, Dr. Watts, and especially Dr. Peach!"

He walked over to a post it which had their pictures stabbed with knives repeatedly. As far the world knew, Dr. Manchester Merlot died when Team ARGE had crushed his organization years ago.

"You can stroke your ego another day, Manchester. Have you forgotten about me and getting me a body?" A voice said from his computer.

"Honestly, you should be lucky, I managed to get you from that dusty old lab. The fact that your experiment made the mistake of not destroying the computer is the only reason you breathe…Alexander." Dr. Merlot remarked. "But soon, you have a body…and I got a special one in mind."

-o-

"Damn it, Clover! Your semblance is literally good luck! How did you just die like that?" Harriet said as tears streamed down her face.

Yuki may have prevented deaths from the Fall, his actions led to others taking their place among the dead. Their actions may have put Salem out of the game, but…they were just everyone else now…flying blind into the future.

* * *

(A/N: Here marks the end of the time travel plotline considering by all means, Team YUKI did succeed in that goal. Of course, writing Remnant's Four Shadows has made me realize that…can't be all the story. The Grimm King is now a new problem, there's still the Church of Salem, and Raven's bandit tribe. The following volumes are slowly going to get more original in plot. So, thank you all for the support! Side note: Volume 3 had to be pretty much rewritten and reedited, so go back and check it out.)


End file.
